Destino
by Mache-san
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse o poder para mudar o destino das pessoas? Mirela não acreditava nos deuses, mas a deusa Athena acreditava nela para mudar o destino de seus cavaleiros. Entrar em um mundo que não passava de ficção era bastante irreal e improvável, mas lá estava ela, no Santuário e com a missão de salvar apenas um cavaleiro. UA.
1. Capítulo I - Encontro Predestinado

**_Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence._**

"_But, you see it's not me_

_It's not my family_

_In your head, in your head_

_They are fighting_

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_And their bombs and their guns_

_In your head in your head_

_they are crying_

_In your head_

_In your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_What's in your head? In your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie"_

**Zombie – The Cranberries.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1** – Encontro predestinado.

_Monte Olimpo._

Os raios de sol iluminavam o aposento da deusa Athena deixando-o mais acolhedor. Ela sabia que sentiria falta do seu lar, mas sua presença era necessária no mundo humano. Há cada 200 anos, ela tinha que reencarnar na forma humana para continuar perpetuando a paz na terra –apesar de estar ligeiramente cansada desse ciclo vicioso que se tornou a sua vida.

Ela já havia reencarnado no corpo de uma humana para poder salvar a terra do deus do submundo. E agora, nos dias atuais, não seria diferente. A história sempre se repete. Ela só queria poder tornar as coisas um pouco diferentes e melhores para os seus cavaleiros. Perdê-los na última guerra Santa havia sido um trauma muito grande. Quando desencarnou e voltou à sua forma divina, se sentiu amargurada e triste pelas mortes de seus amigos e amados cavaleiros.

Athena sabia que não seria diferente agora. Ela estava prestes a renascer e, em consequência disso, as pessoas que ela passaria a amar morreriam por ela. Para salvá-la e assim salvar a terra da escuridão. Dessa vez, ela estava decidida a mudar o destino e acabar de uma vez por todas com esse ciclo. Se no final alguém tivesse que se sacrificar, que fosse ela e não os seus amados cavaleiros.

"Senhorita", chamou uma bela jovem de longos cabelos castanhos. Ela segurava uma jarra grande de prata em suas mãos. "Seu banho já está pronto. Precisa de algo mais?"

"Não, Layla. Obrigada. Você já pode se retirar". Athena observou a mulher ir embora e torná-la a deixar sozinha com os seus pensamentos. Observou a água se tornar colorida conforme adicionava sais de banho. Seu reflexo era igual aos dos outros deuses. Sua luz brilhava intensamente misturando-se com o seu cosmo. Era de um dourado quase como a luz do sol. Seus olhos da mesma cor estavam tristes e vazios. Ela sabia que, se não fizesse algo, tudo iria se repetir e ela não queria ter que passar por dor e sofrimento de novo.

"Preciso fazer alguma coisa". Disse baixinho para si mesma. "Preciso acabar com Hades o mais rápido possível". Athena entrou na banheira, sentindo a sua pele formigar ao entrar em contato com a água quente. Seus músculos estavam tensos e doloridos. Faltavam apenas 2 anos para renascer, e precisava de uma solução urgente.

Layla nunca tinha visto a deusa Athena daquele jeito. Não desde a sua última encarnação. "A senhora está diferente. Talvez ela não esteja aguentando mais esse fardo". Não queria se meter nos problemas de sua senhora, não tinha autorização para isso. Era apenas uma serva. "Ela é uma deusa. Eu não sou ninguém". E com isso seguiu para os seus aposentos. Os mesmos não eram muito longe. Ela tinha que ficar perto da sua deusa para sempre servi-la. Afinal de contas, os deuses não tinham um temperamento muito bom.

* * *

"Você tem certeza, Ares?" Layla parou imediatamente. Ela sabia que Afrodite estava no quarto do senhor Ares. Eles viviam se pegando pelas costas de Hefesto. Sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Os dois estavam em frente à porta do deus da guerra, conversando. Ela se encolheu atrás de um pilar de mármore. Não queria ser vista por eles. "Tem certeza que vai fazer isso?" Perguntou a deusa do amor. Seus longos cabelos loiros desciam em cascatas pelas costas em ondas. Era brilhoso como a sua pele dourada.

"Sim". A voz do deus da guerra era forte como os trovões de Zeus. "Minha irmã se acha superior a qualquer um de nós. Ela sempre está se gabando da sua inteligência, então não há nada mais justo do que lhe causar um pouco de dor", falou rispidamente. Layla sempre teve um certo nojo de Ares. Ele sempre pareceu mimado aos olhos dela. Sempre estourando com qualquer outro deus menor por qualquer coisa. Ela passava bem longe dele, pois sua áurea sanguinolenta era bastante desprezível.

"Vai acabar com a vida do cavaleiro dela só para vê-la cair?" Afrodite parecia incrédula. "Tem certeza? Você sabe que mexer com essas coisas pode desencadear problemas no futuro, no nosso futuro", Afrodite disse severamente. Layla pode ver uma centelha de medo em sua voz. "E se ela descobrir?"

"Será tarde demais e não poderá fazer nada a respeito disso". Ares estava certo de que seus planos funcionariam. Layla sabia que ele podia ser calculista e asqueroso quando quisesse. Ele nunca a enganou. "Daqui há dois anos ela vai voltar ao mundo dos humanos e ser a apenas um bebê. Não poderá fazer nada".

"Às vezes você me dá medo, Ares." Afrodite jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do deus. Layla sabia que essa era a sua chance de sair dali sem ser notada por eles. Seus pés a levaram de volta ao quarto da deusa Athena sem ela se dar conta. Ela não queria contar à deusa o que tinha escutado, pois não queria se meter nos assuntos dos deuses. Mas estava atordoada com isso tudo. Não gostava de Ares e a deusa Athena era boa com ela.

"Pelos deuses". Layla sentia seu coração bater acelerado. "Não posso deixar a deusa sem saber o que a espera no mundo dos humanos. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa".

"Fazer o que Layla?" Athena estava parada ao lado de um grande espelho, penteando seus longos cabelos escuros. "Pensei que já estivesse dormindo". A deusa virou para encará-la. "Porque está tão aflita?"

"Minha senhora". Layla fez uma leve reverência e se aproximou da deusa. Não queria ter que falar muito alto. "A senhora sabe que não sou de fazer fofoca, mas não posso deixar a senhora voltar para terra sem saber o que a espera".

Athena sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. Ela estava ansiosa e nervosa sobre a sua volta ao mundo dos humanos o dia todo. Sabia que as coisas seriam difíceis e queria mudar isso, mas, ao escutar aquelas palavras de sua serva, ficou aterrorizada. "O que você escutou?" Exigiu saber.

"Ares e Afrodite, senhora". Layla estava nervosa. Se os deuses descobrirem que ela havia escutado a conversa e avisado a deusa Athena, ela estaria acabada.

"O que tem eles?" Athena sabia que Ares e Afrodite tinham um caso de amor às escondidas e sabia que o seu irmão era um deus ardiloso e sem escrúpulos como Hades. "O que você escutou, Layla?"

"Eu tenho medo que eles saibam que eu lhe contei isso". Ela se aproximou ainda mais da deusa. Podia até sentir o odor de rosas e lavanda vindo da pele dela. "Eles planejam alguma coisa ruim contra os seus cavaleiros. Ares disse que, mesmo que você soubesse de algo, não poderia fazer nada, pois vai reencarnar daqui há dois anos e não há nada que possa fazer".

"Ele não disse o quê, Layla?" Athena estava aflita. Perder seus cavaleiros antes do tempo seria um desastre para a guerra Santa.

"Ele usou o termo "'Acabar com a vida…'". Layla repetiu as palavras do deus. Se ela não soubesse que a deusa Athena era tão forte como qualquer outro deus maior, ela poderia ter certeza que a deusa ia cair dura aos seus pés. A sua pele de cor dourada, como habitual, estava pálida, quase translúcida. Layla sabia que a deusa estava apavorada. "O que a senhora pretende fazer?" Perguntou.

"Vou fazer algo inusitado, Layla". Athena estava trêmula. Queria cair em sua cadeira e chorar, mas não podia mostrar fraqueza. Ela era a deusa da inteligência. Ela sabia muito bem o que fazer; só estava lhe faltando a coragem, mas agora ela mostraria a Ares com quem ele estava brincando e resolveria todos os seus problemas de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

_Brasil – Rio de Janeiro. _

O sol estava muito quente e, se não fosse pelo ar-condicionado central da biblioteca, Mirela estaria ensopada de suor. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e alguns fios teimosos escorriam pelo laço vermelho que os prendia. "Sério, eu só queria que o verão acabasse logo". Disse irritada. Ela segurava um mangá em mãos. Amava Itazura no Kiss e estava lendo-o pela terceira vez naquele mês.

Seu chefe não se importava por ela pegar alguns livros ou mangás para ler na hora do seu trabalho, contanto que ela desse conta de tudo no fim do expediente. Estava até cogitando em ir à sorveteria do outro lado da rua para se refrescar um pouco mais, mas sabia que isso seria abuso da sua parte. Dali há poucas horas, ela estaria livre para ir embora e, se a sorveteria estivesse aberta (O que, com certeza, estaria por causa desse calor absurdo), ela compraria um picolé de morango.

Escutou o sino da porta e viu uma linda jovem entrar. Mirela até pensou em lhe oferecer ajuda, mas, pelo semblante da jovem, ela percebeu que a mesma sabia o que estava procurando. Não levou mais de meia hora e a mulher voltou com vários mangás em seus braços. "Deixe-me ajudá-la, senhorita". Mirela saiu de trás do balcão e se apressou até o lado da bela mulher. Ela pegou alguns mangás e sorriu ao colocá-los em cima do balcão. "Eu amo CDZ". Mirela deixou escapar.

"Ama?!" A mulher lhe dirigiu um olhar, intrigada. "O que você mais gosta?" Perguntou, curiosa.

"Dos cavaleiros de ouro, é claro!" Mirela pegou o exemplar da Saga das Doze Casas e da saga de Hades. Era muita coisa para se ler em apenas 3 dias. "Você vai levar todos?" Perguntou ainda olhando para a Saga de Hades em suas mãos.

"Sim". A mulher não pode deixar de observar o gesto de afeto da jovem ao segurar o pequeno livro. "Você conhece essa história?"

"Sim. Conheço. Não gosto muito do final". Ela encarou a mulher. "Você não se incomoda com spoiller, né?" Mirela perguntou ingenuamente. É claro que a mulher se importaria, ela se importaria.

"Não. Eu já li há muito tempo". Tranquilizou-a. "Eu só queria reler. Não tem problema você me contar o que achou da história".

"Ah, que bom!" Mirela ficou um pouco animada em conversar com alguém sobre Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Há muito tempo que não falava sobre esse mangá. "Não gosto da Saga de Hades porque todos eles morrem. No caso, só os de ouro. Aquela cena do muro das lamentações é muito triste".

A jovem também não gostava disso. Todos morreriam. Todos eles. Da última vez, pelo menos Shion e Dohko sobreviveram, mas agora todos morreriam. Seu coração não ia aguentar tamanha tristeza. "E quanto a essa saga?" Perguntou se referindo às Doze Casas.

"Essa é a pior para mim". Mirela disse tristemente. "Não entendo até hoje esse problema do Saga. Não sei o que o autor queria ao colocá-lo como vilão. Cara, ele tenta matar a deusa Athena bebê e acaba matando o Aioros".

Athena segurou a respiração. Aquilo não podia ser real. Ela não sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Não, aquilo estava errado. Seus cavaleiros não podiam lutar entre si. Ela reencarnaria para se preparar para lutar contra Hades e não para quase ser morta por um dos seus dourados. "O que você faria se estivesse lá?" Perguntou tentando conter o desespero que assolava seu coração.

"Lá no santuário?" Mirela perguntou incrédula.

"Sim". Athena estava aflita. Ela precisava de ajuda. "Digo, se você pudesse fazer algo, o que faria para mudar essa história?"

"Não sei". Mirela pensou um pouco sobre o assunto. "Bom, talvez salvar o Saga e aí os acontecimentos sobre Aioros morrer não aconteceriam; e aí essa Saga das Doze Casas não existiria. Eu definitivamente não sei. Eu fico pensando que se fosse possível modificar alguma coisa, será que não mudaria o final da história? Afinal, tudo acontece por algum motivo, não é?" Mirela ficou pensativa. De fato, dava para fazer muitas coisas. Aquilo com certeza lhe dava ideias de fanfics.

Athena também pensou nessa hipótese. É claro que ela não queria mudar as coisas de tal forma que a sua vitória na Guerra Santa fosse prejudicada, mas ela não podia deixar os seus cavaleiros morrerem. Então, um pensamento lhe passou pela mente. Ninguém tinha o poder de mudar a história por completo. Nem mesmo ela, como deusa. O destino era como uma grande árvore: o vento pode até derrubar algumas folhas, mas a sua estrutura permanece em pé. E era isso que ela queria, derrubar algumas folhas dessa árvore do destino. Ela já tinha lido alguns mangás e histórias criadas por fãs, algumas delas eram bem assertivas, já outras passavam bem longe, mas até mesmo em outros mundos, o final era parecido com o daquele lugar: os cavaleiros de ouro morriam na guerra Santa. A diferença é que ela só tinha encontrado tais argumentos contra Saga ali, naquele mundo.

"Bom, espero que você goste da leitura". Mirela começou a colocar os mangás dentro de uma sacola. "São quarenta reais e você deve entregá-los daqui a 3 dias. Passando dessa data, serão cobrados multa e juros." Ela lhe entregou as sacolas, contente.

"Obrigada". Mirela a escutou dizer antes de sumir por detrás da porta de vidro e se perdendo no meio da multidão do Rio de Janeiro. Definitivamente ela releria a Saga das Doze Casas quando tivesse tempo.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

Sentia-se cansada da viagem. Ir para outros mundos havia lhe drenado bastante energia. Athena já tinha bolado um plano, só não sabia como o desenrolar das coisas aconteceria sem ela ali para ajudar. Ela não se lembraria de nada e, até ter noção do que estava acontecendo, levaria no mínimo uns quinze anos, quando alcançaria a idade adulta.

Ela queria poder contar com a autorização de seu pai, mas não arriscaria dizer nada do que havia planejado a ninguém. Qualquer passo em falso poderia acabar com os seus planos. Se Ares podia se intrometer no destino da terra e de seus cavaleiros, ela também poderia ajudá-los. Diferentemente de como muitos autores a retratavam em seus contos, de que ela era frágil por ser do sexo oposto, Athena mostraria a todos do que ela era capaz e que, mesmo tendo os seus cavaleiros para lhe defender, ela também podia se defender sozinha e ajudá-los.

"Vamos ver quem vai rir por último, Ares". Athena segurava forte o seu pingente. Ela o havia impregnado com seu cosmos. "Eu só espero ter tomado a decisão certa".

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro._

Depois de dois longos meses, finalmente férias. Tudo o que Mirela queria na vida era poder descansar em sua cama e relaxar. Ela estava com viagem marcada para a serra. Curtir um pouquinho o frio, afinal, ela também era filha de Deus. Tinha comprado um pacote de final de semana em um hotel na Serra de Friburgo. Tomar um banho nas lindas águas geladas das cachoeiras e tomar chocolate quente para aliviar o stress.

Sua mala já estava pronta e seu irmão a aguardava no carro. Mirela tinha três irmãos: dois mais velhos e um mais novo. Sua família era bastante unida e feliz. Mike e Miguel já estavam no último ano de medicina. Sim, eles eram gêmeos. Já Martim estava começando a faculdade de relações internacionais. E ela era apenas uma menina sem saber o que fazer da vida. Trabalhar meio período na biblioteca era a única coisa que ela sabia fazer.

Não tinha muitas aptidões. Na realidade, não tinha aptidão para nada. Era magra demais para os padrões de beleza – isso ela sabia, pois seus irmãos viviam chamando-a de magrela. Não tinha muito peito e não tinha bunda. No final, ela não tinha atrativos nenhum. Talvez a cor dos olhos, que eram castanhos esverdeados, mas, fora isso, nada. Seus cabelos eram castanhos ondulados até a cintura; ela estava tentando deixá-los crescer bastante para cortá-los e doá-los a uma instituição de caridade. Quem sabe os cabelos dela não seriam a alegria de outra mulher ou menina?

Escutou a buzina e começou a se apressar. Miguel não gostava de ficar esperando por ela e ele só estava levando-a porque a sua mãe havia pedido – senão ele não o faria. Tinha muitas coisas para estudar e não podia perder tempo levando a irmã à uma pousada. Era praticamente um insulto aos seus esforços: enquanto ele e os outros estudavam, ela se divertia.

"Vamos logo!" Ele gritou enquanto batia os dedos no painel do carro. "Vou deixar você aí". Miguel ligou o carro e ficou buzinando até que Mirela apareceu na porta de casa, dando um último beijo no rosto de sua mãe. "Meu Deus! Até parece que não vai mais voltar!"

"Não é porque você não tem sentimentos que eu tenho que ser igual a você". Mirela falou ao entrar no carro e ao afivelar o cinto de segurança. "Eu sei que você não queria me levar, mas não precisa ficar com essa cara amarrada o tempo inteiro". Bufou. "Seus livros não vão a lugar nenhum. Estarão aqui te esperando".

"Você só diz isso porque não tem responsabilidade alguma". Ele engatou a segunda marcha e seguiu caminho por dentro do condomínio. Passou para a terceira e virou a esquina à direita e, mais à frente, à esquerda, voltando para a segunda marcha e dando um leve aceno ao porteiro. "Quando voltar de férias, vê se arruma algo para fazer".

"Olha, eu trabalho". Falou indignada. "Só porque ainda não escolhi um curso, não quer dizer que eu não queira estudar ou não esteja fazendo nada. Você ultimamente tem estado muito arrogante". Mirela sentiu seu corpo ir de encontro à porta. Seu irmão havia feito uma curva fechada rápido demais. "Sério que tu vais dirigir desse jeito?"

"Depende de como você me tratar". Disse rispidamente. "Não sou seu UBER particular e se tem dinheiro para curtir, podia ter pedido um UBER". Ele ligou o som a fim de encerrar qualquer tipo de conversa.

Mirela o olhou, incrédula. Sabia que Miguel não queria levá-la, mas tratá-la dessa forma estúpida só por causa de uma carona era ridículo. Queria muito pedir para ele parar na primeira esquina e sair do carro, mas não daria esse gostinho de vitória a ele. Era isso que ele queria e ela sabia disso. Ele a levaria até lá. Esse era o pedido de sua mãe e do seu pai, e ele que engolisse o próprio estresse.

Apesar da música alta demais para os ouvidos de Mirela, ela não se queixou. Era até bom, pois assim não tinha de escutar qualquer ruído que o seu irmão fizesse. Naquele momento, só de olhar para a cara dele, ela já ficava irritada. Depois de duas horas, eles finalmente chegaram na pousada. Miguel nem ao menos lhe ofereceu ajuda com a mala. Simplesmente esperou ela bater o porta-malas e saiu com o carro.

"Ridículo". Ela suspirou e foi de encontro ao saguão da pausada que, naquele momento, estava cheio. Ela olhou no relógio de pulso e eram exatamente 14 horas. "Deve ser o povo fazendo check-in." Ela entrou na fila, atrás de um casal jovem que não parava de se beijar, e ficou esperando a sua vez, evitando ao máximo olhar a língua dela entrar na boca dele. "Misericórdia", disse baixinho para si.

Ela não tinha namorado. Nunca havia namorado, para ser honesta. Já havia dado uns beijos. Ok. Uns beijinhos. Nada como isso. "Ai, que nojo!" Mirela pegou o celular e ficou vagando pela internet. Facebook aberto em seu feed de notícias. Tirou uma self e fez check-in na foto. "Final de semana no frio e na paz da Serra de Friburgo". Escreveu como legenda e publicou.

Não demorou muito e começaram a subir notificações de suas antigas amigas do colégio. "Está com quem?" Perguntou uma. "Não me diga que está aí sozinha?!" Perguntou outra em seguida. Mirela digitava e apagava. Não queria se rude, mas não queria ser boazinha. No final, resolveu não responder. "Se eu der confiança, piora". Suspirou.

Chegou a sua vez e, rapidamente, ela mostrou o voucher que imprimiu em casa antes de sair. A recepcionista digitou algumas coisas no computador e logo depois lhe entregou uma chave. "Segundo corredor a direita. Espero que aproveite o seu final de semana. Qualquer coisa é só ligar para o ramal que estará ao lado do telefone em seu quarto. A senha do Wifi está junto a ele".

"Obrigada". Mirela seguiu a direção que a mulher havia lhe dito e logo achou o seu quarto. Era o número 109. Ela passou o cartão chave no sensor e a porta, com um leve clique, se abriu. O interior era exatamente como ela havia visto nas fotos pelo Trivago.

O quarto era amplo, o chão de tábua de madeira corrida em uma cor clara, assim como as paredes, dando a impressão do quarto ser maior do que era. Uma linda parede de vidro lhe dava a visão da mata verde e fechada à sua frente. Havia uma cama king com vários travesseiros, um frigobar à esquerda da cama, uma televisão de plasma na parede da frente, e o telefone, que estava em um suporte fixo na parede, abaixo da TV. Um grande armário próximo à porta de saída e ao lado da porta do banheiro. Mirela entrou e ficou de boca aberta ao ver que uma das paredes do banheiro também era de vidro. Uma banheira com pés cromados estava bem na frente daquela linda visão verde.

"Meu Deus!" Mirela imediatamente ligou a torneira. Sentiu água quente em seus dedos. "Não vou sair desse banheiro". Ela deixou a banheira enchendo e voltou para quarto, onde colocou a mala em cima da cama e começou a procurar uma roupa mais quente para pôr. Estava frio em Friburgo em comparação ao Rio de Janeiro. Deixou sua roupa em cima da bancada do banheiro e pegou alguns sais de banho que haviam ali em cima. Na certa, as camareiras deixavam ali para os hóspedes. Despejou-os com cuidado na água morna e mexeu para dissolvê-los por completo. "Não vou querer outra vida depois desse final de semana".

Mirela entrou na água e deixou seu corpo relaxar. Mais tarde ligaria para casa para avisar que chegou e perguntar se Miguel já havia chegado. Sentiu os nós de seus músculos se dissolverem por completo. Não havia nada melhor na vida do que um banho quentinho. A não ser uma cama macia quando se está com sono. "Depois daqui vou ver se ainda tem alguma programação em aberto pela pousada. Já são 16 horas". Mirela mergulhou e começou a lavar os cabelos. Depois de longos dez minutos lavando a cabeça, ela saiu da banheira e se enrolou em uma toalha fornecida pela pousada.

"Estou com fome". Mirela abriu o frigobar e encontrou alguns refrigerantes, doces e Danone. "Um Danone não vai acabar com a minha fome, mas vai sossegar meu estômago até a hora do jantar". Deixou a toalha em cima da cama e, enquanto se vestia, tomava uns goles de Danone. Penteou os cabelos com certa dificuldade. Era muito cabelo, e, por ser longo, dava nós com facilidade. "Quando vocês não estão rebeldes, eu gosto, mas hoje tá difícil".

Resolveu fazer uma trança embutida. Assim, os cabelos não caíam no seu rosto e também disfarçava os fios rebeldes que ela não conseguiu desembolar. "Pronto". Colocou suas botas pretas favoritas, que ficavam muito bem com a legging preta e o blazer vermelho. "Parece até que sou gente com essas roupas. Frio deixa a gente mais chique".

Estendeu a toalha no banheiro e, depois de fazer uma maquiagem bem simples, pegou o cartão chave e foi explorar a pousada até a hora do jantar. Quem sabe não havia alguma programação ainda para ser feita? Andou até chegar à recepção, que não estava mais cheia como antes. Alguns hóspedes bebiam seus drinques próximos a uma lareira enorme, bem rústica, no meio do salão. Não foi surpresa alguma quando seus olhos se depararam com o casal beijoqueiro à sua frente. "Nossa! Esse fôlego não acaba nunca?!"

Desviou sua atenção para o resto dos hóspedes. Todo mundo estava acompanhado, menos ela. "Não tem problema. Não preciso de ninguém para me divertir". Mirela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha. É claro que ela queria ter alguém para chamar de namorado e a levá-la nesses lugares para comer e curtir um friozinho, mas, naquele momento, ela não tinha ninguém. Talvez ainda não fosse a sua hora. "Se é que vai existir a minha hora".

Andou pelos corredores da pousada e descobriu uma academia, uma piscina com água quente, teatro e cinema. Todos eles estavam funcionando. Pensou até em assistir ao filme, mas desanimou quando viu que estava passando Titanic. Ela não queria ficar rodeada de mais casais apaixonados. Talvez voltar para o quarto e esperar a hora da janta fosse a melhor opção.

Pegou o cartão chave e, antes de virar a esquina que levava ao corredor do seu quarto, esbarrou em uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que esvoaçavam com o vento gélido que vinha da Serra. "Desculpe, minha senhora". A mulher disse se levantando rapidamente e ajudando Mirela a ficar de pé. "Está tudo bem, não tem problema. Você se machucou?" Mirela sentia um pouco o pulso, mas não era nada demais. Na certa, era só uma dor muscular.

"Eu estou bem, senhora". A jovem sorriu timidamente. "Desculpe por te atropelar desse jeito. Eu estava indo assistir a um filme e, com a pressa, acabei correndo e trombei na senhora". A mulher se ajeitou e sorriu para Mirela.

"Tudo bem". Mirela retribuiu o sorriso. Nem sabia o porquê, mas o sorriso da estranha era tão caloroso que sorriu de volta. "É melhor você ir logo. O filme já começou. Eu acabei de vir daquele lado".

"Oh!" Ela lhe lançou mais um olhar de agradecimento e voltou a correr pelos corredores da pousada. "Dessa forma você vai esbarrar em alguém de novo". Mirela se pegou dizendo para o nada, já que a menina havia sumido. "Melhor eu ir pra o quarto e colocar um pouco de gelo no pulso".

Passou o cartão chave na porta e entrou. Foi direto no frigobar pegar algumas pedras de gelo. Colocou na toalha de rosto e amarrou no pulso esquerdo. "Tomara que não seja nada demais. Eu disse que não tinha me machucado, mas definitivamente eu estou sentindo dor no pulso. Será que eles têm algum tipo de enfermaria por aqui?" Mirela olhou para o pulso dolorido. "Um remédio para dor já bastaria".

Ela deitou na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente. Mirela não sabia que estava tão cansada assim. Ela até tentou lutar contra o sono, mas foi vencida facilmente. Seu corpo entorpecido começou a relaxar, e a última coisa de que se lembraria seria a luz do quarto sumindo, aos poucos, por detrás de suas pálpebras.

* * *

_Santuário._

O sol brilhava no céu imponente. Seus reflexos acariciavam o rosto de Mirela com ternura. Ela se virou e sentiu a aspereza de algo estranho e molhado em suas mãos e rosto. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente para se acostumarem com a claridade. O pulso latejava um pouco, mas nem se comparava a dor anterior. O gelo tinha surtido efeito. Ela pôde ver o horizonte de um azul límpido onde o céu e o mar se encontravam e se perdiam.

"Uall!" Ela sentou se na areia e ficou olhando as ondas quebrarem e o vento agradável abraçar o seu corpo. O cheiro do mar era inebriante e acolhedor. Viver no Rio de Janeiro tinha as suas vantagens. Ela amava o mar. Entretanto, ela não deveria estar ali. Foi então que a ficha caiu.

"Merda!" Deixou escapar ao mesmo tempo em que levantava rapidamente. "Onde eu estou?" Fez uma breve análise do lugar. Obviamente não era uma praia que conhecia. Podia ser qualquer praia do RJ, já que nem ela mesma conhecia todos os lugares paradisíacos que seu estado tinha. Mas algo no fundo do seu coração lhe dizia que ela não estava mais no Brasil. Além do mar e da grande faixa de areia, ela pode ver um paredão de rocha avermelhada do lado esquerdo e do lado direto – somente pedras e mais pedras.

"Puta merda!" O sol começava a incomodar. As roupas que estava usando não eram adequadas para o verão. Já tinha areia dentro das suas botas e pequenas gotas de suor começavam a brotar em seu rosto e escorrer até se perderem na gola do blazer vermelho. "Que saco!"

Mirela tirou as botas e as meias, colocando-as dentro do bolso esquerdo, onde seu cartão chave estava. Segurou firme as botas e voltou a andar. A areia não estava tão quente, e que ela agradeceu internamente por isto. Correu até chegar próximo do paredão. A subida era íngreme e bastante difícil, mas ela queria ter uma visão melhor de onde estava e o alto era a opção mais válida. A subida foi difícil, as rochas estavam quentes, o que fez Mirela colocar as botas de novo. Ao chegar no topo, ela pode contemplar a imensidão azul do mar atrás dela. A visão era linda demais, mas ela não podia perder tempo com isso. Olhou ao redor, ignorando a paisagem atrás de si, e notou um vilarejo mais a frente. Quase não se dava para ver as construções de tão longe. "Vai ser uma boa caminhada".

Mirela retirou o blazer e amarrou o mesmo na cintura. Ela estava apenas com uma camiseta fina e branca por baixo do blazer. Tirá-lo deixaria a sua pele exposta ao sol, mas o calor estava acabando com ela. Começou a caminhada e logo se arrependeu de ter tirado o blazer. Colocou o mesmo por cima da cabeça, tentando tampar os raios de sol. Depois de um longo tempo caminhando, chegou a entrada de um pequeno vilarejo.

As pessoas começaram a olhar para ela de relance. Obviamente era devido à sua roupa, já que os moradores daquele lugar tão humilde estavam vestindo simples roupas de tecido cru. Lembrava muito uma vila de pescadores, mas algo nas vestimentas deles era diferente. Usavam togas no estilo grego, e sandálias no estilo gladiador. Mirela começou a achar que estava em algum set de filmagem.

"Senhor". Ela se aproximou de um homem já na faixa de seus cinquenta anos. Ele tinha os cabelos grisalhos nas laterais e o rosto era enrugado devido aos longos anos de vida; e a pele estava manchada de sol. Ele a encarou, assim como todos naquele lugar.

"Em que posso ajudar, senhorita?" Perguntou de forma cautelosa. Apesar de seus olhos estarem em vigilância total, ela notou que ele parecia preocupado com ela.

"Desculpa te incomodar". Mirela olhou ao redor "Que lugar é esse?" Ela o encarou e, quando ele não disse nada, ela acrescentou. "Eu estava em uma pousada no Rio de Janeiro". Talvez dizer o nome do Rio a ajudasse. Todo mundo conhecia e gostaria de ir lá.

"Rio de …" Ele se embolou com as palavras.

"De janeiro. Rio. De. Janeiro". Ela repetiu com cuidado.

Ele voltou a encará-la com cara de quem não sabia do que ela estava falando. "Você está em Rodório". Ele disse. "Próximo ao santuário da deusa Athena".

Mirela franziu a testa e arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença. "Como?"

Ele apontou para além do vilarejo, no alto uma grande construção de pedra cercada por escadarias e casas. Se ela tivesse contado, confirmaria as suas suspeitas de serem 12 ao todo. Seu coração batia violentamente em seu peito. Ela não queria acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos.

"La é o templo de Athena". O homem disse mais uma vez.

"Athena está lá?" Mirela se ouviu perguntar. Seus olhos estavam fixos na estrutura à sua frente. Era enorme e muito elaborada. Estava suspensa no ar. Era algo impressionante de se ver. Ela podia ficar dias e dias olhando e não teria absorvido todos os detalhes daquele lugar.

"Não". Ele falou voltando a dar atenção ao que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido pela estrangeira.

"Moço, eu não sou daqui. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar". Mirela estava começando a ficar desesperada. "Como eu faço para sair daqui?"

"Se você não é daqui, só pode ser do mundo de Poseidon". Ela escutou uma mulher dizer. "E se for, você não é bem-vinda aqui. Teremos que chamar os cavaleiros".

"Não!" Mirela encarou a mulher. "Eu não sou do mundo de Poseidon não. Nem gosto dele". Mentiu. Se não fosse a estrutura magnífica na sua frente, e o fato de estar em uma região oceânica, ia achar que era algum tipo de pegadinha feita pela pousada.

"De qualquer forma, temos que avisar aos cavaleiros de um forasteiro em Rodório". A mulher trinco os dentes ao encarar Mirela. Estava claro que ela sentia nojo de pessoas de fora e Mirela seria jogada aos leões se continuasse ali.

"Não, não precisa. Eu não sou uma ameaça para vocês. Eu estou apenas perdida. Só quero voltar para casa". Mirela queria acordar, porque aquilo só poderia ser algum tipo de pesadelo.

Os moradores começaram a fazer burburinho por causa dela e não era de se admirar que, em menos de dez minutos, já havia uma mulher vestida com uma armadura de prata na sua frente. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e eram loiros e lisos, repicados até a altura de seu ombro. Seu rosto estava escondido atrás de uma máscara e Mirela não sabia se respirava ou se admirava a mulher na sua frente.

"Quem é você?" A mulher perguntou de forma rude. Sua voz era fina, não combinava com seu corpo malhado e perfeito. Ela começou a caminhar até diminuir a distância entre as duas. "Você não é daqui". Concluiu a mulher o que já era óbvio para os olhos de todos. "Não parece ser desse mundo também".

"Isso!" Mirela quase gritou. "Eu não sou daqui. Eu simplesmente acordei aqui". Ela tentou chegar um pouco mais perto da mulher, num movimento estúpido. Ela se daria conta disso depois. Mirela sentiu uma força a puxando para o chão; era como se a gravidade ao seu redor tivesse triplicado. Sentiu seus joelhos indo de encontro ao chão. Ela com certeza sairia dali morta. Tinha certeza disso. Queria falar mais não conseguia, nada saia de sua boca. Ela só sentia a pressão em seu corpo aumentar.

"Vamos! Me diga quem é você e o que faz aqui no santuário?" Ela tornou a perguntar, agora se preparando para a batalha.

Mirela só conseguia mexer os olhos. Ela decidiu encarar a mulher que tiraria a sua vida, pois era a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento. O cosmo dela era tão forte que ela, uma simples mortal, não tinha chance nem de piscar.

"Você está usando muita força". Um garoto parou ao lado da mulher. Ele devia ter a mesma idade que ela, uns dezenove anos. Era alto e seus cabelos eram dourados como a sua pele. Vestia apenas uma calça de algodão agarrada no corpo, exibindo muito bem os seus músculos torneados.

Imediatamente a pressão diminuiu ao redor de Mirela. Ela se escutou soluçar. Não sabia nem que estava chorando. Suas mãos se apoiaram não chão e ela finalmente pode controlar a sua respiração. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, contudo não tirou os olhos de nenhum deles. Ela podia ser fraca, mas não ia demostrar ser covarde. Isso ela não era.

"Você pode fazer a gentileza de nos dizer o seu nome?" O jovem perguntou gentilmente. Seus olhos verdes escuros e penetrantes eram amigáveis e bondosos.

"Meu nome é Mirela. Mirela Francinelli". Seu pulso voltou a doer e seus joelhos estavam machucados. Ela não sabia se era muito ou pouco por causa da calça, mas ela estava até com medo de ver os estragos. "Eu estava no meu quarto em uma pousada, dormindo, e, quando acordei, bem, eu estava aqui. Quer dizer, aqui não, na praia". Ela se corrigiu apontando para a encosta de onde tinha vindo.

"Entendo". Ele a encarou. Pelo jeito que se vestia, ela realmente não era daquele mundo. Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça e cheios de areia, o que confirmava a história da praia. Era muito magra para ser um cavaleiro de Poseidon ou de Hades, não possuía cosmos, era evidente. "Eu sou Aioros e essa é Shina".

Mirela prendeu a respiração. Ela só podia estar vendo coisas. Alguém a drogou, com certeza. Ela estava diante de Aioros e Shina. Seus lábios começaram a ressecar e pontos negros surgiram diante de seus olhos. "Droga… Não acredito que eu vou desmaiar." Pensou angustiada. "Oh Deus…" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de perder completamente a consciência.


	2. Capítulo II - Santuário

**Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.**

"_This is it, boys, this is war_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_

_Save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked_

_But here they come again to jack my style"_

**Some Nights – Fun.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2** – Santuário.

_Santuário._

Mirela acordou com o cheiro de suor. Seu corpo estava quente e sendo carregado. Os braços de seu salvador eram fortes e, apesar do cheiro de suor que não era tão desagradável assim, ele tinha um cheiro almiscarado. Não era doce, mas também não era amargo. Ela sentiu que ele a colocou em uma superfície macia e confortável. Estava difícil abrir os olhos, mas quando o conforto de seus braços se perderam, ela não teve outra escolha a não ser acordar.

"Sente-se melhor?" Perguntou quando a viu se sentar. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Sim. Obrigada, Aioros". Dizer aquele nome ainda era estranho para Mirela. Era como se ela estivesse dentro de um livro. "Eu ainda não acredito que passei essa vergonha". Mirela desviou o olhar do dele.

"Tudo bem. É mais que compreensível". Ele era muito diferente de Shina. Não tinha um pingo de arrogância em sua voz. Parecia estar realmente preocupado com ela. "Eu acho que também reagiria assim se acordasse em algum lugar desconhecido". Sorriu.

"Conhecendo você, acredito que não". Mirela deixou escapar. Ele a olhou interrogativamente. E lá estava a pergunta em seus belos olhos verdes, assim como uma ligeira desconfiança.

"Você me conhece?" Sua voz já havia tomado um tom mais sério. Mirela definitivamente tinha o poder de estragar qualquer coisa. Ela e a sua língua comprida.

"Desculpa. Eu quis dizer nesse período curto de tempo em que a gente se conheceu. Você não me parece ser uma pessoa fraca". Ela apontou para si mesma. "Eu sou". Era a verdade. Ela era fraca e agora estava se sentindo constrangida pelo que tinha dito.

"Precisa ser muito forte para encarar a Shina daquele jeito". Ele disse divertido. "Ela não gostou nem um pouco da sua ousadia". Ele entregou um copo de água para ela. Foi a primeira vez que ela parou para analisar onde eles estavam. Era um pequeno cômodo. Um quarto com uma cama, que era onde ela estava, um armário e um criado-mudo onde um abajur estava depositado. Era simples, limpo e rústico.

"Obrigada". Ela pegou o copo e bebeu, grata. Estava com muita sede e também com fome. Sua última refeição tinha sido em seu mundo e apenas havia tomado um Danone. "Onde está a Shina?" Perguntou apenas para quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

"Ela foi avisar ao mestre sobre a sua chegada". Aioros não era de mentir e muito menos de ficar enrolando. "Daqui a pouco ela estará aqui e nós saberemos como prosseguir com essa situação". Ele lhe entregou um pedaço de pão.

Mais uma vez, Mirela se surpreendeu por ele ser tão atencioso. Ela sabia que ele estava ali para vigiá-la, mas, mesmo assim, ela preferia ele do que Shina. Só de pensar no cosmos dela a esmagando, já dava um calafrio no estômago. Isso porque ela era uma amazona de prata, imagina se fosse um cavaleiro de ouro. Seu estômago embrulhou só de pensar. "Ah não!" Ela pensou. Não podia vomitar na frente dele também, não depois de desmaiar.

"Está se sentindo mal?" Perguntou. Sua expressão voltou a ficar apreensiva. Um vinco entre as suas sobrancelhas se formou. "Come devagar". Ele pediu. Para Aioros aquela mulher não representava risco ao santuário.

"Estou bem". Mentiu. Mirela não queria dar mais trabalho para ele. "O que vai acontecer comigo?" Perguntou.

"Para ser sincero, eu não sei". Aioros passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Se ele tivesse ido no lugar de Shina avisar ao grande mestre sobre o que tinha acontecido, com certeza Shion lhe pediria para resolver a situação, já que ele ocuparia aquele lugar. Entretanto, Aioros não se sentia preparado ainda para ocupar o cargo de grande mestre. Em sua cabeça, Saga sempre esteve mais preparado do que ele, além de almejar aquele cargo mais que ele.

"E se a decisão fosse sua?" Mirela perguntou cautelosamente. "Digo, se você tivesse o poder de tomar as decisões. O que você faria comigo?" Mirela estava querendo saber em que ponto da história ela estava. Se ele estava vivo, significava que o grande mestre ainda era Shion e que o mesmo estava para escolher entre Saga e Aioros, mas será que isso seria verdade? Porque as coisas não estavam iguais ao Mangá/anime. Shina parecia ter a idade de Aioros, e Mirela sabia que a amazona não deveria aparentar ter a mesma idade que ele. Se fosse parar para pensar, Aioros deveria ter uns vinte anos, mas na história original ele tinha 14 quando foi morto.

"Pelo que eu pude notar nesse curto espaço de tempo, você não apresenta perigo ao santuário. Não possui cosmos, não tem estrutura física para ser alguma guerreira disfarçada. Na realidade, não aparenta ser desse mundo. Então, acho que a decisão mais sabia seria mandar você de volta, mas para isso precisaríamos de tempo". Aioros sabia que aquela seria a melhor decisão, mas somente os deuses tinham o poder de mandar ela de volta, ou seja, Aioros sabia que para isso, Athena precisaria reencarnar. E isso só aconteceria dali a 1 ano.

"Tempo?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Sim. Somente os deuses podem te mandar de volta ao seu mundo. A deusa Athena está para reencarnar neste mundo, mas somente daqui a 1 ano". Ele não viu necessidade em mentir para ela ou esconder algo.

"Oh!" Mirela sentiu o coração apertar. Ela teria que esperar 1 ano para voltar ao seu mundo, isso se tivesse sorte. Será que Athena bebê a mandaria de volta? "O que vai acontecer com a minha família?" Ela se ouviu perguntar enquanto pensava em seus pais. Eles ficariam arrasados. Sua mãe não aguentaria tamanha tristeza. Ela seria uma desaparecida. Seus pais sofreriam tanto. O que seria de seus irmãos? Será que ela teria um enterro? Um caixão sem o corpo? Calafrios subiam pela sua espinha.

"Eu sinto muito". Aioros se aproximou e segurou as suas pequenas mãos trêmulas. Ele sentiu ela apertar seus dedos involuntariamente. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundo. Era possível ver a dor estampada em seu rosto. Ele sabia que se sentiria da mesma forma que ela se fosse ao contrário, afinal, ele não poderia imaginar ficar longe de seu irmão. "Eu também não suportaria ficar longe do meu irmão, ele é a minha única família".

Mirela não queria chorar, não queria passar mais essa vergonha na frente dele. Trincou os dentes com força, e voltou a pensar somente na história em que ela se encontrava. Ela forçou um sorriso e agradeceu com um aperto em suas mãos. Ela ficou olhando para as mãos dele unidas nas dela. Eles tinham um contraste bonito de cor. Ele era dourado de sol, já ela era muito branca em comparação a ele. Suas mãos eram calejadas, porém, quentes. Mirela soltou com cuidado; não queria se rude ou dar a entender qualquer outra coisa e ficou satisfeita quando percebeu que ele estava sendo apenas gentil com ela. Ela não poderia se permitir gostar de ninguém, não de um jeito romântico. "Qual o nome do seu irmão?" Perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Aioria". Ele respondeu com um sorriso perfeitamente branco. "Ele acabou de se tornar um adulto". Aioros falava com orgulho.

"Hum?! Acabou?" Mirela perguntou confusa. "Mas estamos em janeiro, ele não é de agosto?"

"Como você sabe que meu irmão é de agosto?" A voz dele ficou rígida. Seus olhos antes doces se tornaram desconfiados.

Mirela não sabia o que responder. Ela tinha o dom de ferrar com as coisas. Ela e a sua maldita boca. Mirela poderia mentir ou dizer a verdade, mas ela não sabia o que fazer na verdade. Era a primeira vez que ela via uma incerteza nos olhos dele, como se ele a tivesse julgado precipitadamente. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. "Eu..."

A porta se abriu e Mirela se levantou rapidamente junto com um Aioros desconfiado. Shina entrou e os encarou por alguns segundos antes de abrir passagem para outra pessoa. Mirela não pode deixar de notar o olhar repulsivo que vinha dela. Era a primeira vez que ela a via sem máscara. Queria poder analisar o rosto dela melhor, mas uma figura alta e imponente entrou no cômodo. Ele era muito bonito, seus longos cabelos loiros escorriam livremente pelas suas costas como cascatas douradas. Seus olhos eram violetas e bem no meio de sua desta estavam as duas pintas, marca dos lemurianos. "Sensacional!" Pensou Mirela. Ele carregava o elmo de grande mestre, vermelho-sangue. Era idêntico as descrições do mangá, só que muito mais bonito.

"Shion". Aioros fez uma leve reverência ao grande mestre.

"Então é verdade". Shion acenou com a cabeça em direção a Aioros e voltou a encarar a jovem humana com curiosidade. "Qual o seu nome senhorita?"

"Mirela". Ela respondeu sem saber como se comportar. Não sabia se fazia uma reverência também ou se apenas agia de forma natural. Segurou o botão de seu casaco vermelho e ficou girando o mesmo sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

"Mirela, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a você. Espero que não seja um incômodo". Shion disse da forma mais branda possível. Não queria assustar a jovem garota. Ela parecia bastante nervosa e cansada.

"De forma alguma. Pode perguntar o que quiser".

"Você poderia me contar desde o início, até mesmo o momento em seu mundo antes de chegar aqui?"

"Claro". Mirela suspirou e se sentou na cama mais uma vez. Ela não queria olhar para Aioros, já que ele ainda a encarava de forma estranha. Ela começou a contar tudo o que tinha feito antes, da despedida dos pais no RJ, da chegada no hotel, do encontram que deu em uma mulher antes de entrar em seu quarto e dormir até chegar naquele mundo. Contou de como subiu o paredão e viu a pequena cidade de longe e do seu encontro com o povo de Rodório e, consequentemente, com Shina e Aioros. Os dois confirmaram os fatos que ela contou quando chegou em Rodório e acrescentaram suas versões antes de chegarem até ela. Mirela não sabia que eles tinham sentido o cosmo de Athena antes de encontrá-la em Rodório.

"Achamos que Athena tinha reencarnado e fomos na direção do cosmos, mas ele sumiu quando chegamos em Rodório". Shina parecia desapontada por ter encontrado ela do que Athena.

"Sim, de fato, eu também senti o cosmos de Athena. Apesar de ainda não estar na hora de ela nos agraciar com a sua presença". Shion começou a caminhar em volta de Mirela como se a estivesse estudando. "Eu ainda sinto um leve toque do cosmos dela vindo de você". Ele disse, enfim, parando na frente dela. "É algo sutil, mas ainda está aí".

Aioros ficou surpreso. Ele não sentia nada vindo dela. Tinha certeza que ela não tinha cosmo algum. "Não é possível. Eu não sinto nada". Ele parecia atordoado.

"Talvez esteja procurando de forma errada". Shion olhou dele para ela. "Você está procurando nela, mas não vem dela em si, vem de algo próximo a ela".

"A mim?!" Mirela começou a se olhar. Ela não tinha nada com ela. Era apenas ela e suas roupas. Não usava nem brinco ou anel, nada… a não ser o prendedor de cabelo. "Eu não tenho nada comigo". Ela abriu o blazer vermelho mostrando a camiseta branca por baixo. "Nem mesmo joias".

"Tire as suas roupas". Shina parecia decidia a investigar melhor.

"Como?" Mirela não ia ficar pelada na frente de ninguém, muito menos na frente dos dois cavaleiros de ouro. Porque, na concepção dela, Shion ainda era o cavaleiro de Áries. Ela não tinha conhecido o Mu, então não ia rolar. E, mesmo se ele não fosse, ela não ia ficar mostrando o corpo ridículo dela, sem atrativo algum. "Se eu ainda fosse bonita". Pensou. "De jeito nenhum!" Falou veementemente.

"Com certeza não precisamos chegar a tanto". Shion disse rapidamente. "Eu só quero o seu casaco".

"Meu casaco?" Mirela o tirou com facilidade. Seus braços começaram a ficar gelados sem a proteção do mesmo. Era como se a única coisa que a ligasse ao seu mundo estivesse sendo tomada dela. Suas roupas eram a única coisa que a fazia acreditar que ela não era louca. Que ela realmente não fazia parte daquele mundo. "Toma". Ainda sem entender, ela o ergueu na direção dele.

Shion não esticou a mão para pegá-lo. Simplesmente usou o seu poder telecinético. O casaco flutuou como se o poder da gravidade não atuasse nele, como mágica. Mirela não pode conter o movimento de seus braços. Ela passou as mãos em baixo e nas laterais. "Puta merda! Isso é muito legal!" Pensou boquiaberta enquanto olhava de Shion para casaco e não pode deixar de notar um leve sorriso nos cantos dos lábios de Aioros.

"Humanos…" Shina acabou com o clima que havia se formado. Mirela deixou os braços caírem pesados ao lado de seu corpo e franziu a testa para a amazona.

Shion continuou como se nada o tivesse interrompido. Ele fez alguns movimentos com os dedos e o casaco girou da esquerda para a direita e então ele fez outro movimento, fazendo com que as meias de Mirela saíssem do bolso esquerdo e do direito um lindo colar de ouro flutuasse.

"Opa! Isso não é meu!" Mirela começou a dizer, mas foi cortada por Shina.

"Se não é seu, você só pode ter roubado!"

"Qual é o seu problema?" Mirela já estava cansada de ser atacada pela amazona. Ela não tinha feito nada para a mulher. Por que a tratava como uma ameaça?

"O meu problema é você! Mentirosa!" Shina ameaçou ir na direção da mulher, mas Aioros a conteve.

"Calma". Ele a olhou e ela se conteve.

Shion continuava olhando para o cordão suspenso no ar. O casaco já estava no chão, assim como as meias de Mirela. Com certeza o cosmo da deusa Athena vinha daquele cordão. Agora era nítido para todos ali, naquela sala, que aquele cordão era da deusa. "Onde conseguiu isso?" Perguntou um pouco rígido demais.

"É sério que vocês vão acreditar que eu roubei isso?" Mirela estava indignada. Em toda a sua vida, nunca tinha sido acusada de roubo.

"Você achou que esse seu olhar de boa menina ia funcionar até quando?" Shina praticamente cuspiu as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta desde aquela manhã. "Poupe a nós e a si mesma dessa farsa e nos diga logo onde você conseguiu esse cordão. Trabalha para quem? Hades? Será que agora os deuses deram para usar humanos em seus planos? Senhor, ela está armando alguma coisa". Shina não via a hora de prender aquela mulher; não aguentava mais aquele circo.

"Hades? Tá louca! Mulher, definitivamente você tem algum problema mental! Usar essa máscara por muito tempo deve ter afetado esses seus neurônios". Mirela não ia deixar Shina agredi-la verbalmente. Ela também sabia jogar esse jogo.

"Você!" Shina não conseguia mais segurar a sua força. Ela partiu para cima de Mirela, mas teve o seu corpo bloqueado por Aioros. Ficou evidente a luta de cosmos entre os dois. Mirela sentiu o corpo pesado, aquela sensação de ser puxado para o centro da terra, como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse em cima dela. Suas pernas começaram a tremer, e ela ia cair de quatro ali na frente deles mais uma vez, ia ser humilhada de novo por Shina.

"Shina, controle-se!" Shion ergueu uma muralha entre Mirela e os dois. Mais uma vez, Mirela se pegou admirando o poder do antigo cavaleiro de Áries. Lá estava a muralha de cristal e ele não precisou dizer nada, ela simplesmente se materializou ali. Era magnífica. Ela ia do chão ao teto, como se fosse uma parede de vidro que já pertencesse àquele cômodo há muito tempo. Mirela levou a mão a boca, incrédula. Seus amigos fãs de CDZ com certeza iriam ter muita inveja dela. Ela já não sentia mais a pressão vinda do cosmo de Shina, mas ela agora podia ver a cor do poder dos dois. A de Aioros era dourada e parecia ser quente, ficava envolta dele como se fosse uma áurea. Já a de Shina era branca e se expandia descontroladamente pelo pequeno espaço em que eles tinham sidos restritos.

"Ual!" Ela queria tocar a muralha. Será que era quente, ou será que era gelada? Lisa ou áspera? Será que ela sentiria dor se a tocasse? Ou, se ela tocasse, a muralha se espatifaria em milhares de pedacinhos de cristal?

Shion olhava para a garota com certa curiosidade. Ela estava admirando o seu poder em vez de estar com medo pelo que poderia acontecer a ela. Parecia que ela tinha esquecido o motivo de estar ali e o motivo de Shina querer acabar com ela. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sabia que ela estava se contendo. "Pode tocar". Ele se ouviu dizer. Ele nunca teria dito isso, mas parece que aquela garota tinha um poder sobre eles, algo diferente. Talvez a inocência dela fosse algo novo para eles. Um mundo onde a confiança era algo quase que impossível, ainda mais quando a deusa não estava com eles. Eram dias sombrios.

Mirela não esperou ele mudar de ideia. Ela queria mesmo tocar aquela barreira perfeita. Era linda demais. Se ela virasse a cabeça por alguns centímetros para a esquerda, era possível ver todas as cores do arco ires e, se ela fosse para a direita, ela via um azul-turquesa e, se virasse mais um pouco, a cor mudava e assim por diante. Como eles chamavam aqueles esmaltes maravilhosos que, quando a luz do sol batia, mudavam de cor? "Fruta cor." Ela disse radiante. Tocou a barreira e ela era gelada e lisinha. Sentia algo aquecer o seu coração. Por alguns segundos, não quis voltar para casa, queria ficar ali e aprender sobre aquele mundo maravilhoso. Seu coração acelerou quando Aioros colocou a mão sobre a dela na barreira. A mão dele era maior e os seus dedos mais compridos. Mirela olhou para a própria mão. Suas unhas estavam sujas. Era muito branca e dedos finos demais. Começou a sentir o calor da mão dele irradiar através da muralha. Olhou para ele e sorriu mais uma vez. Era fantástico poder sentir ele mesmo estando com aquela barreira no meio deles. "Isso é muito legal!" Ela disse voltando a olhar para Shion. "É muito bonito. Tem todas as cores do arco-íris". Ela deu um sorriso tímido para Aioros antes de retirar a mão da muralha e voltou a sua atenção para o colar que ainda flutuava na frente de Shion. "Esse colar não é meu. Eu nem faço ideia de como ele esteve no meu casaco esse tempo inteiro. Não acredito nem que seja da minha mãe. Porque ela usa as minhas roupas, mas esse cordão não é muito a cara dela, é muito simples. Ela gosta de coisas mais extravagantes". Mirela sentiu o coração apertar. Será que a sua família estava bem? Será que tinham se dado conta de seu desaparecimento?

Shion acreditava nela. Ela não parecia ser alguma inimiga. Ela era apenas uma criança perdida de seus pais no meio de todo aquele caos em que eles se encontravam.

"Você se importa que eu veja de perto?" Ela não queria fazer nada que eles não autorizassem. Ela não queria ser presa em alguma cela fria e escura.

"Não". Ele pegou o cordão e sentiu o material frio em seus dedos. Esticou o braço na direção dela para que a mesma o pegasse.

Mirela hesitou, mas ela sabia que Shion não iria lhe fazer mal algum. Se ele quisesse, já o tinha feito há muito tempo. Encurtou a distância entre eles e esticou o braço na direção do dele. Seus dedos roçaram nos dele até que ela tocou o colar.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

Mirela acordou quando uma mão gentilmente lhe tocou o ombro. Ela piscou várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Demorou alguns segundos até a sua cabeça relembrar o que tinha acontecido momento antes. Ela tocou o colar e, aí, tudo mudou. Ela se pegou caindo pelo vácuo até acordar ali. Shion ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele a encarou tão surpreso quanto ela.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou aceitado a ajuda oferecida por ele.

"O colar nos trouxe aqui". Shion já tinha analisado o lugar onde eles estavam e ele sabia perfeitamente que aquele lugar era o Monte Olimpo, onde os deuses viviam. "Estamos no Monte Olimpo".

"O quê?" Mirela olhou ao redor e, de fato, aquele lugar parecia muito com as descrições feitas por vários autores sobre o monte olimpo. Muita luz, ouro, prata e mármore por todos os lugares. "Bastante extravagante".

"Me desculpe por isso". Uma linda mulher estava parada próximo à janela, contemplando a paisagem à sua frente. Seus longos cabelos loiros chegavam até os joelhos e seu vestido arrastava pelo chão conforme ela andava até eles. Seus olhos eram violetas, e o sorriso que trazia nos lábios não alcançavam os seus olhos. "Eu não esperava que você viesse acompanhada".

"Minha senhora". Shion se ajoelhou imediatamente. "Peço desculpas por isso". Ele sabia que a deusa estava se dirigindo a ele. Ele nunca imaginou que o cordão os levaria ali.

"Levante-se, meu cavaleiro". Athena estava feliz em vê-lo. Tanto tempo que não via um rosto familiar. "Seu rosto é como uma lembrança boa para mim. Sinto falta dos meus cavaleiros".

Mirela queria sumir dali. Aquele momento era muito íntimo. Um antigo cavaleiro com a sua deusa… Era notável o amor e o respeito entre eles. Deu alguns passos para trás. Não queria ficar perto, nem escutar a conversa particular deles. Isso era muita invasão de privacidade.

"Mirela". Athena a chamou e a garota parou imóvel onde estava. "Não precisa ter medo".

"Eu não tenho. Quer dizer, eu tenho um pouco, afinal, você é uma deusa, mas não é isso, eu não quero atrapalhar o momento de vocês dois". Mirela começou a se explicar. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e ela começou a ficar com calor e a suar. Era só o que faltava: começar a feder também por causa do nervosismo.

Athena sorriu com as palavras da garota. "Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Eu que a chamei aqui". Ela a encarou e Mirela sabia que a deusa a estudava. "Não se lembra de mim?" Essa última pergunta foi feita somente para ela em sua mente.

"De você?" Mirela pensou e soube que a deusa a tinha escutado. Como ela não se lembraria de uma mulher tão bonita quanto ela? Se não fosse pela cor dos olhos, talvez ela se parecesse com uma mulher que apareceu na biblioteca há uns dois meses atrás. Athena sorriu quando percebeu que a garota havia se lembrado. "Mas a cor dos seus olhos…" Mirela deixou escapar por entre seus lábios.

"Meus olhos podem ter qualquer cor que eu quiser". Athena disse sem rodeios. "Shion, quero que você proteja essa menina. Ela é minha convidada no santuário. Preciso dela para ser os meus olhos e ouvidos enquanto eu ainda estou aqui no Monte Olimpo. Começarei a me preparar para voltar à forma humana, então ela será o meu vínculo com a Terra". Essa era a desculpa mais tola que Athena já tinha dito, mas ela não imaginava que Shion fosse estar ali, junto de Mirela.

"Como desejar minha, senhora." Shion não entendeu muito bem o motivo de Mirela ter vindo de outro mundo só para ser os olhos da deusa, mas não cabia a ele retrucar. Ele apenas cumpria ordens e as vontades de sua deusa. Talvez ele não pudesse saber o motivo, e isso fazia mais sentido.

"Mirela, lembra-se da nossa conversa no seu mundo? Lembra de como você me disse que essa história acabaria e que não era legal?" Athena perguntou diretamente em sua mente. "Quero que mude as coisas para mim, quero que salve a vida dele".

"Você sabe que, se eu mudar alguma coisa, posso mudar o final dessa história, e talvez você perca para Hades". Mirela estava assustada. Era verdade que, se ela mudasse alguma coisa, tudo poderia ser perdido.

"Sua estadia no Santuário já é uma grande mudança, você não acha?" Athena a olhava firme. "Eu sei que você é capaz. Você mesma disse que mudaria muitas coisas. Confio em você".

"Eu disse hipoteticamente. Eu achava que era só uma história. Se eu quisesse mudá-la, era só escrever algo diferente como esses ficwriters". Mirela estava apavorada. Ter que mudar a história, ou melhor, salvar uma vida era muita responsabilidade. Ela podia matar a deusa quando fosse um bebê se as coisas dessem erradas. "E se eu não conseguir? Você sabe que pode morrer ainda como um bebê e as coisas vão por água a baixo".

"Você deixaria isso acontecer?" Athena perguntou com certa preocupação.

"Claro que não!" Mirela nem pensou antes de falar. É claro que ela faria o impossível para Athena não morrer ainda bebê. Mas falar era uma coisa, fazer era outra. E se ela própria morresse nesse trajeto? Ela estava em um mundo que por mais que ela conhecesse, ela não conhecia de fato. Ler e viver eram coisas completamente diferentes.

"Então não há o que temer. E você não estará sozinha. Contará com o apoio dos meus cavaleiros de ouro". Athena estava convencida de que as coisas dariam certo.

"Athena, você tem certeza disso? Você confia tanto em mim assim?" Mirela queria ter essa confiança em si mesma. "E se eu falhar?"

"Esse 'se' não existe. Você não vai falhar". Athena voltou sua atenção para Shion. O cavaleiro estava observando as duas em silêncio. Ele sabia que elas estavam conversando mentalmente. As expressões de terror no rosto de Mirela o estavam deixando preocupado. "Shion, como eu disse antes, quero que proteja Mirela. Ela será de grande ajuda nesses tempos sombrios".

"Minha senhora, há algo que devo saber?" Shion perguntou preocupado.

"Sim". Ela entregou o colar a Mirela e a jovem a colocou no pescoço. "Ares fez um movimento a fim de me prejudicar, fique atento". Ela fez um gesto para que os dois se aproximassem. "Cuidem-se. Eu estarei aqui se precisarem de mim. Mirela, apenas confie nos meus cavaleiros. Eles vão proteger você".

"Athena, depois que isso acabar, eu poderei voltar para casa?" Mirela perguntou rapidamente, antes que ela os mandasse de volta ao santuário. "Minha família sabe alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu comigo?"

"Você voltará para o mesmo ponto do tempo em que estava. Vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido para eles". Athena lhe deu um último sorriso e, com um simples gesto, os mandou de volta para o santuário.

* * *

_Santuário. Templo de Athena._

"Há quanto tempo eles sumiram?" Saga perguntou de forma fria para Aioros. "Você, como cavaleiro, deveria saber que estranhos devem ser tratados como prisioneiros. Ou você achou que só por ser uma mulher ela seria boa?"

"Não fale de quem você não conhece, Saga". Aioros o cortou. "Eu sei muito bem julgar uma pessoa, e Mirela não é alguém ruim".

"Mirela?!" Saga disse com nojo. "Já está tão íntimo assim?"

"Chega!" Aioria entrou na frente de Saga e do irmão. "Não trate meu irmão como se ele não soubesse discernir o certo do errado, Saga. Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber o quanto ele é uma pessoa justa, ou se esqueceu do que você fez?"

Saga não gostava de ter sempre a mesma história jogada em sua cara. Ele havia errado com aqueles aprendizes, mas isso não era motivo para ele sempre ser lembrado do que havia feito.

"Sim, eu sei o que eu fiz e eu já paguei por isso. Aliás, vocês não me deixam esquecer". Saga cerrou os punhos e se afastou dos irmãos.

"Saga está certo". Shina se intrometeu. "Eu não confio naquela mulher".

"Shina, você só está com raiva pelo que ela te disse". Aioros ignorou a mulher por completo. Ela só estava servindo para colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

"Será que alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está o mestre?" Mu exigiu saber.

"Ele foi capturado por uma humana que deve trabalhar para Hades". Shina voltou a se meter. Ela não ficaria calada. Aioros já tinha se encantado demais com essa mulher.

"O que?" Shaka, que até então estava quieto, meditando, não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. "Você está dizendo que uma simples humana sumiu com um ex-cavaleiro de ouro? Você não acha que está menosprezando os poderes do grande mestre?"

"O que eu não entendo…" Kamus se aproximou do grupo. Ele não queria tecer comentários sem antes saber o que estava acontecendo. "Porque uma simples amazona está aqui conosco?"

"Eu também gostaria de saber". Milo se juntou a conversa. "Você é muito bonita Shina, mas não sei se deveria estar aqui em um momento desses. Não tem outra coisa para fazer? Talvez alguma ronda pelo santuário?"

"Não seja ridículo, escorpião". Shina não deixaria ele e nem ninguém a diminuir só por ser uma amazona de prata. "Estou aqui porque estava junto do grande mestre quando o mesmo sumiu".

"Se estava com ele, porque não fez nada?" Máscara da Morte se meteu na confusão. "Eu não entendo como vocês dois podem ser tão incompetentes".

"Meu irmão não é incompetente". Aioria estava ficando irritado com a postura de alguns cavaleiros de ouro a respeito do seu irmão. "Ele será o novo mestre, vocês lhe devem respeito".

"Ele ainda não é." Saga o lembrou. "Eu ainda estou na briga com ele, ou você se esqueceu disso? Pelo jeito, eu não sou o único que comete erros."

"Não podíamos fazer nada. Shion ativou a muralha de cristal". Aioros estava cansado. Tinha sido culpa dele o que estava acontecendo, Saga tinha razão. Ele não deveria ter acreditado tão rapidamente naquela mulher. Agora sabe se lá onde ela tinha levado o grande mestre. O cosmo dele tinha sumido, como se não tivesse nem existido.

"Se o meu mestre ativou a muralha de cristal, era porque estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Ele não faria isso à toa". Mu parecia preocupado. "Ele não é de usar os seus poderes. Shion sempre foi uma pessoa de conversar em vez de agir".

"Não entenda mal, Mu". Aioros tentou tranquilizá-lo. "Ele utilizou a barreira por causa de mim e da Shina. Ela se descontrolou e já estava usando o seu cosmo contra a garota. Então eu usei o meu para acalmá-la".

"Vocês dois estavam brigando?" Agora Milo estava mais interessado. "Agora as coisas estão fincando boas".

"Deixa de ser estúpido, Milo". Shura o cortou. O cavaleiro estava longe do grupo. Não gostava de se misturar.

"Eles estão voltando". Shaka silenciou a todos.

Mirela caiu sentada no chão frio de mármore branco. Sua cabeça estava rodando e sua boca estava seca. Viajar entre mundos não era nada legal e ainda ser arrebatada e voltar daquele jeito era menos legal ainda. Piscou algumas vezes antes de se acostumar a luz do ambiente. "Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso…" Ela dizia enquanto vários pares de olhos curiosos e enraivecidos a observavam. "Puta merda!" Engoliu a seco e se levantou com certa dificuldade. Shion estava ao seu lado, não parecia ter sofrido dano algum com a volta deles ao santuário. "Oi…" Disse sem jeito.

"Como ousa, sua vadiazinha?" Shina tomou a iniciativa e já estava indo na direção de Mirela quando o cosmo de Shion preencheu o ambiente.

"Se ousar tocar nela, eu serei forçado a utilizar da força, Shina". Ele a advertiu.


	3. Capítulo III - Os Cavaleiros de Ouro

**Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.**

"_É difícil de aceitar, recomeçar do zero__  
__Levantar e caminhar.__  
__Perceber que quem se ama__  
__Já não se importa com você__  
__E acordar sozinho ouvindo o som da sua Tv.__  
__Chegou a hora de recomeçar!__  
__Acreditar, que pode ser, melhor assim__  
__Tentar crescer, fingir feliz,__  
__E te deixar para depois, a cada dia que eu morrer,__  
__Espero que você morra após."_

_CPM 22 – Não sei viver sem ter você._

* * *

**Capítulo 3** – Os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

_Santuário._

Mirela se assustou com a postura de Shion. Ela não imaginava que ele poderia ficar tão sério e frio em poucos minutos. Nos poucos momentos em que esteve com ele, ele sempre pareceu ser uma pessoa doce e gentil, além de muito sensato. Ela não queria que ele brigasse com os outros por sua causa.

"Tá tudo bem". Ela segurou o braço dele. Mirela não queria passar por cima dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo; ela só não queria que ninguém lutasse, ou, melhor dizendo, ela não queria sentir aquela sensação de ser puxada para baixo por causa da força dos cosmos deles. Além do mais, eles não podiam brigar entre si, ainda mais por causa dela. "Eu no lugar dela teria feito a mesma coisa".

Shion estava começando a entender o porquê Athena tinha escolhido ela. Ele não ia machucar Shina, ele só queria assustá-la. No entanto, lá estava aquela garota, longe do seu mundo, longe de pessoas que a amavam e ela ainda estava pensando na amazona que a queria morta. "Desculpe. Eu não queria assustar você". Falou sem tirar os olhos da mão dela em seu braço.

Mirela suspirou aliviada. Sua mão ainda segurava firme o braço dele; ela só se deu conta que ainda o fazia quando notou vários olhares para os dois. Ela não entendeu de imediato, mas depois seguiu o olhar de Aioros e se assustou ao notar que o motivo dos olhares era por causa do gesto dela. "Desculpa". Ela sussurrou e retirou a mão com pressa.

"Será que alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" Máscara da Morte estava intrigado com a presença daquela menina, ainda mais com o gesto e as palavras duras de Shion para a amazona de prata. Ele nunca imaginou que o mestre seria capaz de falar algo assim. E tudo por causa daquela garota. Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela não tinha nada de especial ao seu ver. Era magra, fraca e nada nela chamava atenção dele. Talvez os olhos, mas somente isso.

Shina cerrou firme os punhos, dando as costas para o grupo. Ela não fazia parte daquele grupo em específico. Eles sempre foram bem preconceituosos em relação aos outros, e com ela não era diferente, ainda mais sendo mulher. Ela sabia que nem todos ali a respeitavam e, agora, com aquela menina ridícula, tudo tinha piorado. Ninguém nunca falou com ela assim, nem mesmo Kamus ou Saga. Ela não ficaria ali para ser ridicularizada na frente de todos. Se Shion queria dar hospitalidade àquela humana, problema dele. "Acho que não sou bem-vinda aqui". Falou enquanto caminhava em direção à saída.

Mirela viu a amazona ir embora. Ela queria se meter, mas só faria com que a guerreira sentisse mais raiva dela e, talvez, o gesto a deixasse mais humilhada. Ninguém disse nada ou tentou parar a amazona. Quando a mesma saiu e as grandes portas de madeira branca se fecharam atrás dela, os olhares se voltaram para ela. Mirela sentiu o rosto arder. Eles não usavam armadura, mas ela podia decifrar quem era quem só pela postura e por detalhes em sua vestimenta que entregavam a qual casa pertenciam.

Mu tinha as pintas características de sua raça. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, quase loiros, e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ele estava próximo de Aioros, e Mirela sabia que o outro era Aioria, pois a semelhança com o sagitariano era enorme – tirando a cor dos olhos: os de um eram verdes, enquanto que os do outro eram azuis. Logo atrás estava Saga. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros. Tanto que, quando os raios de sol batiam em seus fios, ela podia jurar que eram azuis-escuros. Ele estava sério e, de todos ali, era o que dava mais medo.

Mirela sentiu os lábios e a garganta secarem. Um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha. Ele era a sua missão. Ele e Aioros. "Puta que pariu". Pensou. Agora, olhando para eles dois, ela sabia que tinha se colocado em uma situação muito difícil, talvez impossível. Quem ela era para mudar o destino dos dois?! O pior de tudo era que isso teria consequências nos cavaleiros de bronze. Definitivamente, ela estava ferrada.

Mirela engoliu em seco e deixou Saga em escanteio nos seus pensamentos. Ela podia jurar que ele estava incomodado pela forma como ela o estava encarando. Ela não podia queimar seus neurônios agora, depois ela ia bolar algum plano, e tinha que tirar aqueles belos olhos azuis-escuros de sua visão.

Do lado oposto estava Milo, que era o mais fácil de todos, já que ele era muito parecido com a descrição do mangá e anime. Seus cabelos eram grandes e loiros, e seus olhos também eram claros. Era alto e, em seu rosto, gritavam masculinidade e galinhagem. "Talvez seja só preconceito meu". Pensou. Ele tinha um cordão de ouro em forma de escorpião. Sendo honesta, a maioria tinha um cordão ou alguma coisa que indicasse a qual constelação pertencia. "E eu me achando a esperta". Sacudiu a cabeça ignorando esse último pensamento.

"Mestre, onde vocês estavam?" Aioros quebrou o silêncio. Era muito difícil ver uma amiga sendo tratada daquela forma, mas Shina andava muito estranha.

"No Monte Olimpo". Falou olhando para as portas atrás do grupo. Depois ele conversaria com Shina.

"Com Athena?" Shaka perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta. Ele sentia o cosmo de Athena tanto na garota quanto no mestre, apesar de o cosmo ser mais forte nela.

Mirela encarou o budista. Seus olhos estavam fechados, o que o diferenciava dos demais, além da postura e altivez. Não precisava nem do cordão para saber quem ele era. Suas roupas eram as mais limpas do grupo. Era visível que eles estavam treinando antes de chegarem ali, pois alguns estavam até sem blusa e pareciam meios desgrenhados. Só Shaka estava impecável em sua toga branca de um ombro, com detalhes em ouro bordado na barra das mangas e na cintura. Usava sandálias de couro simples, e o seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança longa e loira.

"Sim". Shion voltou a encarar o grupo. "Vejo que Aldebaran e Peixes ainda não voltaram da missão". Shion parecia desapontado. Queria poder contar a todos de uma vez, mas nem tudo era do jeito que ele queria. Contaria aos outros depois. "Athena nos deu a missão de cuidar de Mirela".

"Dessa garotinha?" Mask perguntou desconfiado. "Quem é ela?"

"Eu sou ninguém". Mirela respondeu por Shion. De fato, ela não era alguém especial. Era só uma menina perdida no mundo deles, com a missão de mudar a história. Nada demais. "Eu sou apenas uma garota comum".

"Athena a trouxe para cá com a missão de fazer alguma coisa". Shion não era burro e sabia que a deusa tinha algum plano em andamento. "Entretanto, nós não saberemos que missão foi dada a ela". Ele ergueu a mão para impedir que alguém o interrompesse. "Enquanto ela faz o que ela tem que fazer, nós iremos protegê-la dos deuses. Athena disse que Ares está tramando alguma coisa, que é para a gente manter a guarda".

"Será que Ares está mesmo planejando algo?" Mirela não queria discordar da deusa ou duvidar de sua palavra, mas ela estava apavorada com tudo isso. Ela não queria nem imaginar ele mandando os seus berserks.

A deusa não tinha dito muita coisa para Mirela. Ela só queria que ela mudasse algumas coisas. Para ser franca, Athena não tinha nem lhe pedido para manter segredo dos cavaleiros, apesar de ter falado diretamente com ela. Talvez só isso já signifique que é para manter segredo… Mirela suspirou. Ela estava cansada, com fome, se sentindo suja e começava a sentir o peso daquela responsabilidade caindo em seus ombros.

"Você está bem?" Aioros se aproximou. "Você parece preocupada". Ele estava preocupado com ela, era visível em seus olhos.

Mirela sentiu o coração palpitar. Mesmo estando longe das pessoas que a amavam, ela conseguia sentir certa familiaridade vinda dele. Em seguida, olhou para tantos rostos que a encaravam, esperando por alguma informação.

"Não se preocupe com Ares". Shion a tranquilizou. "Você estará segura aqui".

"Eu não vou mentir: estou preocupada com ele sim. Só de pensar em seus berserks..." Mirela sentiu um calafrio correr pela sua espinha.

"Como você sabe sobre os cavaleiros de Ares?" Kamus perguntou, intrigado. Ela não era daquele mundo – pelo menos era isso o que ele tinha escutado. Então, como ela poderia saber sobre os Berserks?

"É…" Mirela se repreendeu por ter deixado escapar aquela informação. Ela não sabia se podia contar ou não. E, se ela pudesse, o quanto de informações poderia dar a eles.

"Mestre, acho que a nossa convidada precisa descansar". Shaka cortou o assunto começado por Kamus. "Ela deve estar cansada. Há quantos dias ela não come ou dorme?"

Mirela queria muito abraçá-lo. Ela acenou discretamente com a cabeça, apesar de saber que ele não veria tal gesto, já que os olhos dele estavam fechados.

"É verdade". Aioros também intercedeu por ela. "Qualquer coisa que ela tenha a nos dizer pode esperar".

"Eu vou lhe mostrar os seus aposentos". Shion encerrou o assunto.

Mirela sorriu para Aioros, agradecendo. E não pode deixar de olhar para os rostos sérios e cautelosos de alguns cavaleiros. Ela sabia que Kamus, Saga e Shura a estavam avaliando, e estava visível em seus semblantes que eles não confiavam nela. Só iam protegê-la por ser uma ordem de Athena. Portanto, ela tinha que esclarecer as coisas o mais rápido possível.

"Eu prometo que, depois que eu tomar um banho e comer, eu explico tudo a vocês". Mirela se pegou prometendo algo que talvez ela não pudesse cumprir. "Digo, eu sei que vocês não confiam em mim". Ela não ia citar nomes, mas sabia que a maioria ali não confiava mesmo. "E eu não tiro a razão de vocês…"

"Você não tem que se explicar". Aioria falou gentilmente, interrompendo-a. "Meu irmão acredita em você, então eu acredito".

"Obrigada". Mirela ficou satisfeita em poder contar com ele também. "Eu aprecio muito a sua confiança e a do seu irmão, mas eu também sei que confiança deve ser conquistada, e eu não quero começar esse..." Ela ficou tentando colocar em palavras o que queria dizer. "… esse relacionamento". Ela fez um gesto que englobava todos eles com as mãos. "… errado. Acho que, se eu for sincera, as coisas vão fluir melhor entre a gente". Falou um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu não sei o porquê de Athena ter escolhido você, mas eu gosto da sua sinceridade". Milo disse satisfeito.

Mirela pôde sentir a tensão no ar e entre eles diminuir. Até mesmo Máscara da Morte aparentava estar mais tranquilo e com uma expressão amigável no rosto. Entretanto, Saga ainda a olhava com aqueles olhos assustadores.

"Então eu espero todos vocês na sala de jantar, já que alguns pontos serão esclarecidos". Shion encerrou o assunto.

Uma serva levou Mirela até seus aposentos. Não era muito longe dos aposentos de Shion, então ela se sentiria segura. O quarto era grande e bastante acolhedor. As cores eram neutras ali, nada em tom quente e sim suave. Paredes brancas, roupa de cama lilás, móveis em madeira clara. Grandes janelas que iam do chão ao teto estavam abertas e uma brisa gostosa lhe dava boas-vindas. Bem à frente delas estava uma banheira de pé cromado, repleta de água quente.

Mirela agradeceu internamente por poder tomar um banho. Ela não sabia o que era isso há uns dois dias. Fechou a porta com o trinco, pois não queria ninguém entrando e saindo sem a sua permissão. Retirou as roupas e colocou as mesmas em cima de um grande sofá em couro branco que ficava aos pés da sua cama.

Entrou na água e agradeceu por esta estar morna. Ficou ali, admirando o teto do quarto por alguns minutos. Sua cabeça estava cheia de informações e ela não sabia como digerir tudo. A primeira coisa que vinha a mente era a sua família. De acordo com Athena, ela voltaria para o mesmo ponto de onde partiu. Provavelmente acordaria de volta no quarto daquela pousada. Contudo, ela nunca seria a mesma. Teria vivenciado experiências e histórias indescritíveis, mas não poderia contar a ninguém.

Isso se ela conseguisse voltar. Será que, se ela morresse naquele mundo, ela voltaria para o seu? O que será que estava acontecendo agora lá? Será que o tempo tinha parado ou as coisas estavam acontecendo? Eles estavam vivendo como se ela não existisse? Sacudiu a cabeça se livrando daqueles pensamentos.

"O que eu vou fazer?" Perguntou para o teto.

"Não sei, mas eu posso pentear seus cabelos".

"Ahhhhh!" Mirela gritou com todas as suas forças.

* * *

_Pátio central – Próximo as escadarias das doze casas._

"O que vocês acham?" Milo perguntou para Shura e Kamus. Ele estava sentado nas escadarias que levavam para a casa de peixes. "O que será que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei". Kamus, diferentemente dos outros cavaleiros, não tinha um cordão com o símbolo da sua casa, e sim um anel. Ele girava o anel no dedo como se, a qualquer momento, fosse desvendar algum mistério bastante perigoso. "Eu acredito em Athena".

Diferente de Kamus e Milo, Shura não estava preocupado com a garota. Ele pensava mesmo em Saga. O amigo estava estranho e o seu mal humor estava aumentando. Era como se algo o estivesse incomodando. Ele até tentava se aproximar e ajudar o cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas sempre que ele dava um passo para frente, Saga o obrigava a dar dois para trás.

"O que foi, Shura?" Milo perguntou. Shura sempre foi reservado sobre as coisas em que pensava, mas Milo sabia que o amigo não estava com a cabeça ali com eles. "O que te aflige?"

"Saga". Shura não pretendia esconder as suas preocupações dos amigos, mas não queria contar algo que, talvez, fosse só a sua imaginação. "Não é nada demais. Só estou preocupado com ele. Ele anda meio mal-humorado".

"Talvez a responsabilidade de concorrer com Aioros para a vaga de Grande Mestre esteja mexendo com ele". Milo disse dando de ombros.

"Milo tem razão". Kamus tranquilizou o amigo. "Talvez a gente possa tentar ajudá-lo". Kamus não era muito de conversar, mas ele faria qualquer coisa pelos seus amigos.

"Vocês têm razão". Shura suspirou. "Vamos conversar com ele depois do jantar, o que acham?"

"Perfeito". Milo encerrou o assunto.

* * *

_Templo de Athena – Salão do Grande Mestre._

"Mestre, recebi uma mensagem de Afrodite". Máscara da Morte estava ajoelhado. Ele já trajava a sua armadura de ouro. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e despenteados, e o elmo estava firme embaixo de seu braço esquerdo.

Shion fez um gesto para que o cavaleiro de câncer se levantasse. Shion tinha tantas coisas burocráticas na cabeça e, agora com a ameaça de Ares rondando o Santuário, uma leve dor de cabeça começava a martelar por entre os seus olhos.

"Prossiga". Falou esfregando as têmporas.

"Ele disse que ficará ausente por mais dois dias e que as coisas estão estranhas para o norte, próximo das terras de Poseidon". Mask não pôde deixar de deixar transparecer a sua preocupação com o amigo e com a situação. "O senhor quer que eu vá até ele?"

"Não". Shion sabia que Mask era bastante ligado a Peixes, mas não podia deixar outro cavaleiro se ausentar do Santuário. "Afrodite logo estará de volta e eu não quero mais um cavaleiro de ouro longe do Santuário. Temo que Ares possa mandar os seus Berserks".

"O senhor acredita então que Ares entrará em guerra conosco?" Mask não queria entrar em uma guerra, apesar de gostar de lutar. Entretanto, ele sabia que Athena estava para nascer e ele não queria colocar a deusa em perigo.

"Temo que sim". Shion encarou o cavaleiro. "Por isso que peço que não vá até Afrodite. Preciso de você e dos outros aqui. Se Ares está tramando algo, temo que ele tente algo contra Mirela".

"Sim, senhor. Avisarei aos outros sobre Afrodite e sobre não sair do Santuário".

"Obrigado". Shion dispensou Máscara da Morte e voltou a analisar a documentação dos novos recrutas. Muitos estavam treinando para conquistar as armaduras de prata e bronze. "Preciso organizar isso e começar o treinamento de Saga e Aioros".

Saga escutava a conversa de Mask e Shion. Ele não queria que os dois soubessem que ele estava por ali, escutando e espiando. Ele tinha muitos problemas no momento, e saber que Ares poderia ser mais um não o deixava feliz. O cargo de Grande Mestre pesava em suas costas. Ele o queria muito e, quem sabe com ele, seu irmão não precisaria mais ficar escondido de todos.

Só de pensar em Kanon, ele sentia o coração apertar. O irmão tentava encher a sua cabeça com coisas ruins a respeito de Shion e dos outros. Ele sempre dizia a Saga que o cargo de Grande Mestre já era de Aioros e que ele estava fazendo papel de tolo. Que todos preferiam Aioros a ele. Saga tentou ao máximo não ficar com aquela ideia na cabeça, mas, a cada dia que passava, ele conseguia ver por gestos e pequenos detalhes que o seu irmão tinha razão. Eles o estavam fazendo de tolo.

Todavia, outro problema parecia ter surgido. Aquela garota parecia saber de algo sobre ele. Ela o olhou de modo tão profundo mais cedo, naquele dia, que era como se ela visse a sua alma. Pensou em contar a Kanon sobre ela, mas resolveu contar apenas quando ela explicasse alguns detalhes sobre a sua vinda para o Santuário. Não queria deixar Kanon preocupado à toa.

Finalmente, Mask estava saindo e deixando Shion sozinho. Ele pensou em ir falar com Shion, mas algo o deteve. Shion parecia mais pálido do que o habitual – talvez não fosse o melhor momento de sondar o Grande Mestre. Saga esperou ele colocar uma pilha de papéis dentro de uma pasta e, vendo que não aconteceria mais nada de importante, deixou-o sozinho.

Seus pés o levaram direto para o corredor onde a garota estava. Ele não sabia porque tinha ido até lá, mas ficou parado em frente a porta do quarto dela. Alguma coisa o estava deixando nervoso, e ele queria entender o que era. Queria poder tirar aquele sentimento estranho do peito. Ela era apenas uma humana qualquer, sem qualquer poder ou qualquer outra coisa que poderia lhe dar algum benefício.

"Devo estar maluco". Falou baixinho.

Deu as costas para a porta e voltou a andar. Não deu tempo nem de virar no final do corredor quando um grito ecoou pelas paredes do santuário. Saga não levou nem um segundo para estar na frente da porta do quarto dela. Ele nem conferiu se a porta estava destrancada, simplesmente chutou com força, despedaçando-a em segundos. Entrou no quarto e se arrependeu instantaneamente.

Assustada, Mirela levantou quando a porta de seu quarto foi explodida em milhares de pedaços; e Saga entrou tão rápido que ela só conseguiu ver um borrão. Seu rosto era sério e estava pronto para enfrentar qualquer coisa por ela, mas quando seus olhos azuis a viram, frágil e nua, ele imediatamente deu as costas a ela.

Ela sentiu uma toalha envolver o seu corpo e percebeu que a voz que falara com ela era de uma mulher que estava tão constrangida quanto ela. Mirela não sabia se agradecia ou se gritava com a mulher para ficar longe dela.

"Eu sinto muito". Saga falou sem jeito. "Eu pensei que você estivesse em perigo".

Mirela saiu da banheira e vestiu um roupão.

"A culpa é minha". A mulher disse aos dois. "Eu entrei no quarto sem que ela me visse".

"Você já pode virar". Mirela falou sem graça para Saga.

Ele engoliu a seco e se virou para vê-la. "Me desculpe". Voltou a se desculpar. Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando que estava tudo bem. "Quem é você?" Ele exigiu saber da mulher. Era melhor evitar olhar para a garota.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Shion perguntou aparecendo por entre o que restava da porta. Logo atrás dele estava Aioros.

Os dois olharam de Saga para Mirela e para a mulher misteriosa no quarto. Shion percebeu que algo estava incomodando Saga e ele notou que Mirela estava apenas com um fino roupão de seda branco. Ele mesmo estava ficando sem graça com aquela situação. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, Aioros entrou no quarto e cobriu Mirela com uma coberta que estava em cima da cama. Ele não queria que a garota se sentisse violada por eles a verem naqueles trajes.

"Desculpa". A mulher tornou a falar. "Athena me pediu para ficar com Mirela por alguns dias".

"Athena?" Saga voltou a sua atenção para a mulher.

"Sim". A mulher mostrou o emblema da deusa em sua roupa. "Eu sou serva da deusa. Ela queria que Mirela se sentisse em casa e me pediu para cuidar dela por um tempo. Eu me chamo Layla".

"Está tudo bem". Aioros falou mentalmente. Ele apertou o braço de Mirela gentilmente e saiu do quarto. Estava avisando aos outros que não tinha acontecido nada.

Mirela percebeu que Saga ainda a encarava. Ela queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco, mas não podia. Percebeu que a culpa de tudo era dela e não da serva. Ela não tinha o porquê de gritar daquele jeito. Tudo bem que ela estava nervosa e que estava com medo de Ares se materializar do nada para matá-la, mas não precisava daquilo tudo.

"Shion, eu sinto muito. A culpa é minha. Eu confesso que estou com um pouco de medo, então qualquer coisinha me assusta". Ela se virou para Saga. "Desculpa por fazer você se preocupar". Ela não ia mencionar que ele a viu pelada. Na realidade, ela ia fingir que isso não aconteceu.

"Não tem motivo para eu estar aqui". Saga evitou o contato com os olhos dela. "Shion". Ele fez um gesto coma cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Aioros ia parar Saga para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas o cavaleiro de gêmeos passou por ele sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo. O sagitariano deu de ombros e voltou para o quarto de Mirela.

Shion estava falando com uma outra serva sobre trocar a porta o mais rápido possível. Aioros passou por ele e avisou que todos já sabiam e que estava tudo bem. Ele se dirigiu até Mirela, que estava sentada na cama com as mãos no rosto. A coberta ainda estava envolta em seu corpo e seu cabelo pingava sem parar, encharcando o tecido em volta de seu pescoço.

"É melhor você colocar uma roupa antes que pegue um resfriado". Ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Me sinto idiota". Mirela falou sem olhar para ele.

"Está tudo bem. Não tem por que ficar pensando nisso. Não é nenhum fim do mundo se assustar". Aioros disse gentilmente. "Ter medo não é ruim. Ter medo nos faz sentir vivos".

Não era só isso que estava afligindo Mirela. Ela não queria contar para ninguém que Saga a tinha visto nua. Sacudiu a cabeça para dispersar aquelas lembranças. Olhou de Aioros para Layla, que limpava o quarto sem reclamar. Era a primeira vez que Mirela parava para analisar a mulher. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos em uma trança embutia, e seu vestido era longo e branco. Tinha algo naquela mulher que lhe era familiar.

"Eu te conheço de algum lugar?" Mirela perguntou levantando-se da cama com Aioros logo atrás.

"Desculpa". Ela começou dizendo antes de qualquer coisa. "Eu sou aquela mulher que esbarrou em você".

Mirela ficou encarando-a sem entender, até que a ficha caiu. Ela só estava há dois dias no santuário, mas parecia uma eternidade. Tinha se esquecido completamente do encontrão que deu em uma mulher na pousada em que tinha se hospedado em Friburgo.

Layla percebeu que ela estava tentando se lembrar, então, resolveu dizer logo de uma vez. "Você esbarrou em mim na pousada".

"Eu lembro". Falou. "Foi você que colocou o cordão no meu casaco".

"Sim. Athena me pediu para vigiá-la durante dois meses inteiros. Foi bem difícil conseguir uma brecha e estar sozinha com você". Layla olhou dela para Aioros e Shion, que observavam as duas em silêncio. "Vocês se importam se eu arrumar a senhorita Mirela para o jantar?" Perguntou aos dois homens com delicadeza. Ela queria ficar sozinha com a garota.

"Estamos de saída". Disse o grande Mestre. "Mirela, a nova porta já foi instalada".

"Obrigada e desculpa, Shion".

Os dois cavaleiros deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Layla esperou alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar. Enquanto isso, ela pegou um vestido lilás e entregou para Mirela, que o aceitou de bom grado. Ela esperou que a garota terminasse de se vestir e auxiliou a mesma com os botões de pérolas em suas costas.

"Athena quer ter certeza do que eu falarei para os cavaleiros, não é mesmo?" Mirela perguntou sem rodeios.

"Sim". Layla começou a pentear os longos cabelos de Mirela. "Ela pediu para lhe dizer que você não deve contar nada a respeito de Saga e seu irmão".

Mirela sentiu uma pontada de raiva em seu âmago. Ela não era estúpida de contar isso. Sabia que essa informação poderia causar um caos dentro do santuário. Antes ela acreditava que Athena confiava nela, agora ela tinha as suas dúvidas.

"Eu nunca falaria algo que pudesse prejudicar os cavaleiros de ouro". Mirela falou em um tom duro. "Se ela diz que confia em mim, deveria saber disso".

"Não a leve a mal, ela está tão impaciente e nervosa quanto você". Layla terminou a trança e já começava a prender pequenos arranjos de flores nos cabelos de Mirela. "Ares está jogando pesado. Ele busca aliados".

"Aliados?!" Mirela sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Ficou encarando o seu rosto no espelho. Seus olhos castanhos a encaravam, aterrorizados. Ela se sentia exatamente assim. "Quais deuses?"

"Deuses menores". Layla sussurrou. Ela tinha medo que alguém as escutasse. "Nenhum deles aceitou ainda, mas é questão de tempo".

"O que Athena quer que eu faça?" Mirela se virou para encarar a garota. "Se com Ares sozinho já é difícil, se outros deuses entrarem na equação, será impossível".

"Estamos trabalhando nisso, mas você deve sempre estar em alerta. Nunca fique sozinha, sempre esteja na presença de algum cavaleiro". Layla agora começava a passar um pouco de maquiagem nela. "Não confie nos servos também, eles podem não ser confiáveis".

"Mas são servos de Athena!" Mirela queria gritar. Como os servos de Athena não eram confiáveis?! Isso era algo ilógico. "Você é serva dela, então devo desconfiar de ti".

"Sim, você deveria". Layla a encarou. "Criança, eu nunca trairia a deusa, ela me criou, me deu uma vida digna, mas isso não significa que todos sejam assim". Layla voltou a sussurrar. "Você já ouviu falar do 'Cavalo de Tróia'?"

Mirela assentiu. É claro que ela sabia sobre essa história. Aquiles lindo e maravilhoso, quem não saberia disso?!

"Alguns servos podem ser considerados como esse cavalo". Layla terminou de maquiá-la. "Ficam esperando o momento certo para agir".

"Você quer dizer que Ares ou até mesmo Hades tem gente infiltrada no santuário? Pessoas comuns como eu e você?" Mirela estava boquiaberta com a descoberta. Estava se sentindo no meio dessas guerras políticas que aconteciam em seu país. Todos os lugares eram iguais. Ela ainda não conseguia entender como existiam pessoas tão ruins a esse ponto. Ainda mais ali, tendo tudo do bom e do melhor. Casa, comida, proteção e o amor da deusa... As pessoas nunca estão satisfeitas. "Isso já aconteceu antes? Sabe de algum caso?"

"Vários, desde os primeiros tempos". Layla olhou para ela, avaliando o seu serviço. Mirela estava em um vestido lilás rodado e de decote coração tomara que caia. Ele não era longo e muito menos curto, estava na altura dos joelhos. Possuía pérolas nas costas que davam um lindo toque de realeza. Ela parecia uma deusa. A trança embutida, com pequenos arranjos lilás e brancos, dava um toque inocente e levemente despojado. A maquiagem era simples: não escondia quem ela era de verdade, apenas realçada o que ela tinha de mais bonito, como os olhos. Layla estava satisfeita com o seu serviço. "Coloque essas sandálias".

Mirela pegou as sandálias da mão da mulher e as colocou. Ficou boba quando as mesmas serviram perfeitamente em seus pés. "Como eles sabem até isso?!" Falou para si mesma.

"Eles pegaram as medidas das suas botas". Layla falou dando de ombros.

"Ah!" Mirela ficou olhando para as sandálias em seus pés e agradeceu por não ser nenhum sapato fechado. Tinha passado bastante tempo com aquelas botas. E ela gostava da simplicidade das fitas de cetim e couro. Eram bem delicadas.

"Não se esqueça do que eu te falei". Layla não podia deixá-la esquecer. "Não fique sozinha e cuidado com o que você conta. Athena não quer discórdia entre seus cavaleiros e ela não quer que o inimigo saiba qualquer coisa relacionada a você". Layla chegou mais perto e colocou o colar que Athena tinha impregnado com seu cosmos em Mirela. "Não tire isso por nada. E boa sorte".

Mirela concordou e observou a mulher sumir diante de seus olhos. "Como eles fazem isso?" Pensou enquanto olhava o quarto a procura da mulher. Será que foi desse jeito que Aioros e Shina se sentiram quando ela e Shion do nada sumiram? Ela não podia culpar Shina por ter ficado desesperada. Ela própria ficaria. "Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso".

* * *

_Casa de Áries._

Aioria contemplava o horizonte na presença de Mu. Ali, da casa de Áries, era possível ver o coliseu e os aspirantes treinando. Dali a alguns meses haveria um torneio em que a armadura de Pégaso seria disputada. Muitos queriam a armadura de bronze, afinal, a mesma era repleta de histórias e o cavaleiro que a possuísse estaria destinado a ser lembrado por sua coragem e bravura.

Era a armadura que escolhia o seu dono, e a de Pégaso só escolhia o seu cavaleiro quando Athena estava prestes a ressurgir no mundo humano. Seria um torneio bastante interessante e os próprios cavaleiros de ouro lutariam contra os aspirantes para testá-los ao máximo. Aioria estava empolgado com o torneio. Queria muito mostrar ao irmão o que ele era capaz. Já Mu só queria que as coisas dessem certo. Seu mestre estava sempre muito ocupado com todos os preparativos e, se esse torneio fosse um fracasso como o do ano anterior, ele sabia que Shion ficaria preocupado, pensando que não existia alguém à altura da armadura.

Eles aguardavam a chegada de Aldebaran de Touro. O mesmo tinha ido atrás de alguns discípulos, já que era bastante escassa a quantidade de soldados e cavaleiros no santuário. Nem todo mundo tinha aptidão para ser um guerreiro. Não era simplesmente saber lutar, tinha que ter honra e, acima de tudo, estar disposto a dar a sua vida por Athena. De todos os cavaleiros de ouro, touro era o que mais se encaixava nesse papel. Ele amava garimpar novos recrutas, então, o mesmo estava sempre viajando por terras desconhecidas.

Muitas vezes, Mu o ajudou telepaticamente a procurar por cosmos, mas era uma tarefa bastante difícil e cansativa. Além do cavaleiro de Áries concertar as armaduras dos cavaleiros de prata e ouro, ele também ajudava a equipar os soldados que faziam a segurança do santuário. Já Aioria gostava de ajudar no treinamento deles e a mantê-los em forma. Hoje era a vez de Saga treinar os aspirantes com Aioros. Assim, os dois também aprendiam alguma coisa com os novos recrutas.

"Você acha que a armadura de Pégaso vai escolher alguém?" Aioria perguntou para Mu, que não tirava os olhos do horizonte na esperança de ver o brilho da armadura de touro – ou de sentir o cosmos do amigo. "Ele vai chegar logo, não se preocupe".

"Eu sei. Não é que eu duvide da capacidade dele". Mu suspirou. Era difícil explicar a relação dele com o taurino. Eles eram muito próximos. "Touro é o cavaleiro mais teimoso que eu conheço e isso me assusta".

"A relação de vocês dois me lembra muito a minha com o meu irmão". Falou com sinceridade. "Eu aprecio isso em vocês".

"Obrigado. Eu o vejo como um irmão mesmo". Mu encarou o amigo. "Não é que eu não considere você e os outros como minha família, não é isso. Vocês são". O ariano tratou logo de deixar claro as coisas. Não queria menosprezar ninguém.

"Eu sei". Aioria apertou o ombro do amigo com carinho. "É uma questão de afinidade". Ele sorriu. "Vocês sempre foram agarrados desde pequenos. Aldebaran sempre te defendeu".

Mu sorriu ao lembrar do amigo o defendendo. Deba sempre foi o protetor, nunca deixou ninguém tirar sarro da cara dele. Ele sabia que Mu nunca gostou de lutar. Assim como Shion, ele sempre preferiu o diálogo. Usar a força era a última opção.

"Você tem medo de perder o controle?" Perguntou o leonino.

Nunca tinha visto Mu perder o controle, mas sabia de algumas histórias contadas pelo seu irmão. Aioros contou uma vez para ele que, quando os dois saíram em missão há dois anos, eles se depararam com uma aldeia devastada pelas forças de Hades. Mu perdeu o controle quando viu uma família inteira, com os corpos queimados, abraçada. Aioria nunca vai esquecer da dor e do horror nos olhos do irmão. Então, ele não podia nem imaginar como o ariano tinha reagido àquela situação. Por mais que o irmão tenha lhe contado, ele sabia que Aioros tinha escondido a verdadeira face do amigo.

"Sim". Ele respondeu com sinceridade. "Tenho medo do que posso fazer quando estou com raiva. Por isso, sou muito agarrado a Aldebaran. É ele quem consegue cortar a minha impulsividade". Falou sorrindo, apesar do sorriso nunca alcançar seus olhos.

Aioria pensou em continuar a conversa, mas parou quando um brilho dourado surgiu no horizonte. Imediatamente um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e ele pôde notar que a tensão devido à conversa com Mu tinha se dissolvido por completo.

"Lá vem o grandão". Mu falou sorrindo, só que dessa vez o sorriso era verdadeiro.


	4. Capítulo IV - Revelações

**Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.**

"_But I see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful**  
**Like a rainbow**"**_

True Colors – Cyndi Lauper.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **– Revelações.

_Casa de Gêmeos._

Saga estava atrasado para o Jantar no templo de Athena. Ele não queria socializar e muito menos ter que ficar próximo a garota. Já tinha sido muito constrangedor o episódio mais cedo e o que ele mais queria era evitar outro tipo de situação embaraçosa. Depois que ele praticamente destruiu a porta do quarto de Mirela e a viu nua, ele não conseguia tirar a imagem dela da cabeça. Aquilo o estava irritando e para o seu azar, seu irmão tinha tirado o dia para lhe fazer companhia.

"Eu sei que você não quer ir, mas você tem que ir." Kanon era idêntico a Saga, até mesmo a voz era parecida. Ele sabia que o irmão prezava a solidão, mas ele não podia se dar esse luxo. Ele tinha que se manter sempre um passo a frente de Aioros e o cavaleiro de sagitário, com certeza, estaria presente nesse jantar. "O que eu não entendo, é porque o Grande mestre resolveu fazer esse jantar." Kanon encarou o irmão. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa especial?"

Saga não havia contado ao irmão da chegada de Mirela. Ele não queria precipitar as coisas. Não sabia o motivo de Athena tê-la trazido de seu mundo até este, mas estava disposto a descobrir.

"Ele deve estar querendo falar sobre o torneio que vai ser realizado daqui há alguns dias." Mentiu. Ele só contaria ao irmão sobre Mirela depois que ele entendesse o que ela representava para os dois.

"Hum… Entendo." Kanon sentia que o irmão estava escondendo algo dele, mas deixaria para investigar depois. "Se possível, traga algo gostoso para o seu irmão."

"A geladeira está cheia, coma o que tem lá." Saga disse ríspido. "Você sabe muito bem se virar sozinho. E não demore muito, não quero você aqui. Vá para o seu esconderijo."

"Ficar em Rodório é muito ruim." Kanon falou enquanto observava o que tinha dentro da geladeira do irmão.

"Lá é o melhor lugar, aqui a qualquer momento alguém pode entrar e te pegar." Saga pegou o casaco em cima da cama e o jogou por cima dos ombros. "Não quero te ver aqui quando eu voltar."

Kanon assentiu em resposta ao irmão e o viu ir embora. Saga por sua vez, ao fechar a porta de seu dormitório ficou ali parado esperando alguma reação do seu irmão. Ele andava desconfiado de que Kanon o andava seguindo. Depois de longos cinco minutos esperando, ficou convencido de que podia ser algo de sua cabeça.

* * *

_Templo de Athena._

Mirela olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e admirou o trabalho feito por Layla. Ela estava diferente, não era nada parecida com a antiga Mirela que vivia largada em seu mundo. Sua mãe ficaria feliz em vê-la assim. Ela sempre dizia. "Usar um vestido não vai te matar." Mirela sentia falta da mãe dela. Elas não tinham o mesmo tipo de pensamento ou o mesmo gosto por roupas, mas ela amava a família dela.

Seu estômago roncou, mostrando que apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela o seu corpo ainda tinha necessidades e comer era uma delas. Ela não sabia o que era fazer uma refeição sentada a mesa já tinha alguns dias. Se pegou pensando no tipo de comida que experimentaria.

"Que Deus me ajude." Pediu segurando firme o cordão dado a ela por Athena.

Instantes depois alguém bateu em sua porta. Mirela sabia que uma das servas de Athena a buscaria e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Essa noite ela contaria a verdade a eles, pelo menos um pouco da verdade. Estava se preparando para ser chamada de louca ou até mesmo ver gente debochando dela, mas o que a deixava mais nervosa era ter que olhar para Saga.

"Será que ele vai entender? Será que ele vai vir para cima de mim?" Mirela esfregou as mãos uma nas outras.

Contar mesmo que pouca coisa do que ela sabia significava muitas coisas e certeza que teria que responder perguntas e isso a deixava apavorada. Sacudiu a cabeça e jogou aqueles pensamentos para bem longe. "Nada de sofrer antes do tempo." Pensou.

Atendeu a porta e ficou surpresa ao ver Aioros. Ele estava lindo e Mirela teve que se controlar para não ficar boquiaberta. Usava uma calça de algodão escura e blusa de manga comprida branca com gola em V deixando a mostra um pouco do seu peitoral sarado. Seus cabelos estavam penteados e uma fita vermelha (que deixou Mirela enfeitiçada, já que era igualzinho no mangá) os mantinha fixos no lugar.

Antes de saber que aquele mundo era real, ela achava a fita vermelha dele meio estranha, mas agora vendo, parecia que sem ela, ele não era o verdadeiro Aioros e ela combinava perfeitamente com ele. Depois de vê-lo começou a se sentir um pouco constrangida por ter se sentido bonita antes. Esses caras estavam além do que era bonito.

"Você está muito bonito." Ela disse sem se controlar. As palavras meio que escaparam da boca dela. "Quer dizer…" Mirela não sabia o que dizer, então apenas sorriu.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu com um lindo sorriso. "Você também está bem bonita."

"Layla fez milagre." Mirela fechou a porta e ficou encarando ele. "Então, vamos?"

"Claro." Ele ergueu o braço para ela.

Mirela ficou um pouco na defensiva, não sabia se aceitava ou não, mas resolveu deixar de ser idiota e entrelaçou o braço no dele. Eles andaram em silêncio o caminho todo e ela percebeu que o silêncio não era constrangedor ou ruim, era bastante agradável.

Chegaram em um grande salão com uma mesa rústica no centro. Era tão bonito que era difícil assimilar tudo de uma vez. As paredes tinham mais de três metros de altura, no teto alguns desenhos feitos a mão. Era uma representação daquela sala em si, a mesa comprida e larga com os deuses sentados a sua volta, muita comida e vinho e a deusa Athena em todo o seu esplendor estava sentada na ponta, de frente para Zeus, que ocupava a outra ponta. O que surpreendeu Mirela foi o fato de que Hades e Poseidon estavam ali também, representados naquela pintura.

Mirela nem se tocou que tinha largado Aioros e estava andando olhando para cima analisando a pintura. Tinha bastante detalhes, e as cores eram vivas e fortes. O dourado e vermelho eram as cores que mais sobressaia. Mirela analisou cada um dos deuses. Primeiro ela observou Athena, andou até a ponta, onde a deusa estava sentada. Era idêntica a verdadeira. Só a cor dos olhos que estavam dourados e o cabelo lilas. A própria Athena tinha dito que ela podia mudar.

"A pintura é idêntica a ela." Mirela falou consigo mesma apoiando-se no encosto de uma das cadeiras. Ela nem se tocou que tinha apoiado mesmo no ombro de um dos cavaleiros.

"Foi desenhado pela própria deusa." Falou Shion a trazendo de volta.

"É linda!" Mirela respondeu com sinceridade. "Athena é boa em muitas coisas."

"Ela é uma deusa, tem que ser."

Mirela olhou para a pessoa que havia falado. Saga estava sentado e encarava a mão dela em seu ombro. Mirela imediatamente retirou a mão.

"Você tem razão." Ela disse sem jeito.

"Sente-se, Mirela." Shion indicou a cadeira vazia que estava do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Saga. Aioros estava de pé, esperando que ela se sentasse para poder fazer o mesmo.

"Obrigada." Mirela não pode deixar de notar os olhares dos cavaleiros. Ela foi até a cadeira segurando a respiração. Só soltou quando Aioros sussurrou no seu ouvido:

"Relaxa." Falou segurando o riso.

Depois que ela sentou e Shion fez as apresentações, dizendo o nome de cada um e a sua respectiva casa, isso incluindo Aldebaran que já estava presente. A comida foi servida. Os talheres, assim como o resto da louça eram decorados com símbolos das constelações em ouro e prata. Era visível que tudo tinha sido feito a mão. Mirela segurou o garfo e analisou a constelação desenhada nele. Para a sua surpresa, representava a constelação de gêmeos. Seus olhos foram de imediato até Saga, que a observava em silêncio.

Mirela sentiu o rosto arder e voltou a sua atenção para Aioros que segurava firme em sua mão uma taça cheia de vinho tinto. Ele tomou um gole e sorriu para ela, mostrando aqueles perfeitos dentes brancos. Mirela se sentiu presa entre os dois. Seu estômago parecia estar em uma montanha-russa. Olhou para a quantidade de comida a sua frente e resolveu focar na comida, afinal, logo mais ela teria que explicar algumas coisas.

Procurou alguma coisa que fosse parecido com a culinária brasileira. Muitos pratos levavam frutos do mar ou cordeiro, o que não era do gosto dela, já que a mesma era vegetariana, mas eles tinham um prato muito parecido com um brasileiro. Pimentão recheado. Podia ser feito com tomates também. Aldebaran fez questão de explicar para ela.

"Se chama Gemista, o que significa recheado em grego." Ele pegou um e colocou no prato dela. "Eles são recheados com arroz e cozido com molhos e azeite. É um prato simples, mas gostoso por conta dos temperos utilizados."

"Obrigada." Mirela cortou um pedaço experimentando em seguida. De fato era um prato simples, mas como ele havia mencionado, delicioso. O pimentão não estava amargo e nem seco, estava bastante suculento e as especiarias explodiam na boca de Mirela. "Isso é muito bom!" Falou empolgada. "Que temperos tem aqui?" Perguntou enquanto colocava outro pedaço na boca.

"Muitos." Foi a vez de Shion responder. "Porque você não experimenta esse." Ele apontou para um prato que lembrava muito uma lasanha. "O nome é Moussaka."

Mirela analisou o prato a procura de algum pedaço de carne, mas aparentemente ela só via queijo, berinjelas e tomates. Não queria fazer uma desfeita para Shion, então aceitou e ele ficou feliz em servir. Ela cortou um pedaço e levou a boca. Primeiro sentiu a berinjela e o queijo e logo depois veio o gosto da carne.

.

"_Mamãe, posso comer com a vovó?" Mirela perguntou enquanto corria para o colo de sua avó. Ela tinha prometido fazer um prato bem colorido e cheio de sabores para ela experimentar, já que a sua mãe sempre lhe dava a mesma papinha de sempre._

"_Não sei se é prudente. Você ainda está aprendendo a comer sozinha." Disse avaliando a filha. "Você só tem dois anos."_

"_Deixa de ser chata, Milena." A avó de Mirela cortou a filha, "Mirela já era para comer legumes, verduras, carne e grãos sem estar amassados. Ela precisa aprender a mastigar."_

"_Desculpa mãe, mas quem manda na minha filha sou eu." Milena pegou Mirela do colo da avó e levou ela até o quintal. "Está vendo a Lucy e Cynthia?" Milena apontou para a vaca e o bezerro. _

"_Sim mamãe." Mirela encarava os bichos da fazendo de seus avós. "O que tem eles?"_

"_Você gostaria de comer eles?" Ela perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido."Seus avós matam os bichinhos, tiram tudo o que há dentro deles e depois comem. Você quer matar os animaizinhos?"_

_Mirela chorou por muito tempo depois do que escutou da sua mãe, ela levou anos para voltar a fazenda de seus avós e desde então nunca colocou um pedaço de carne na boca quando era criança. Quando se tornou adolescente, até tentou comer, mas vomitou assim que sentiu a textura e o gosto em sua boca. Sua mãe havia tirado qualquer escolha que ela pudesse ter feito na infância._

_._

Levou a mão a boca imediatamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Se cuspia, se engolia, só sabia que precisava dar um fim naquilo. Sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

"O que houve?"

Escutou Aioros perguntar baixinho. Ela olhou para ele e o Sagitariano viu o desespero nos olhos dela.

"Você está entalada?" Ele perguntou já levantando para socorrê-la.

Mirela sacudiu a cabeça em desespero. A primeira onda veio e ela segurou mais forte a boca. Olhou pela mesa a procura de um guardanapo, mas a única coisa que ela viu no meio de tudo foi a taça de vinho de Aioros. Ela pegou e começou a beber o líquido veemente. Terminou rapidamente, mas ainda sentia o gosto da carne em sua boca. Esfregou os lábios com a costa da mão e devolveu a taça para a mesa e pegou a garrafa. Ela não ia colocar o líquido no copo, não dava tempo, uma nova onda de náusea a pegou desprevenida e ela fez um movimento de que ia vomitar.

Saga compreendeu na mesma hora o que tinha acontecido. Ele levantou e tomou a garrafa da mão dela lhe dando água ao em vez de vinho. Puxou ela para o lado e falou gentilmente.

"Se quiser vomitar, vomite. Não segure."

Shion pegou o prato dela e já estava cheirando para ver se tinha alguma coisa diferente.

"Ela foi envenenada?" Aioria perguntou de pé do seu lugar.

Todos olhavam assustados. Alguns em pé observando a cena e tentando ser útil já outros continuavam apenas parados sem entender. Deba que tinha um pedaço em seu prato já estava colocando-o de lado.

"Não." Saga falou tranquilizando os amigos.

Mirela não ia vomitar na frente de ninguém. Muito menos com Saga ali do seu lado, segurando os seus cabelos e esfregando suas costas. Ela não ia passar essa vergonha. Apertou a garrafa de água nas mãos e levou a boca. Bebeu tudo e se deixou ser guiada por ele até a cadeira. Sentou-se e respirou fundo absorvendo o máximo de ar que seus pulmões podiam aguentar.

"Obrigada." Disse envergonhada. Ela devolveu a garrafa de água vazia para a mesa e pegou a sua própria taça. Olhou o líquido e o bebeu de uma vez. O gosto da carne ainda estava ali. Aquela textura e aquele sentimento horroroso.

"O que aconteceu?" Aioros perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado dela.

"Ela é vegetariana." Saga respondeu por ela. Ele ficou ali com aos mãos ainda afagando as costas dela sem percebe que estava sendo observado pelos outros.

"Isso explica o motivo de você ser só pele e osso menina." Aldebaran voltou a pegar o pedaço da comida de volta. "Você tem que se alimentar direito."

"Me desculpe." Mirela não sabia o que dizer naquela situação. Se a sua mãe estivesse ali a repreenderia com certeza.

"Mas a culpa é minha." Shion pegou um lenço e entregou a ela. "Eu deveria ter dito que tinha carne de cordeiro moída no meio."

Mirela aceitou o lenço com um sorriso tímido. Ela olhou o pedaço de pano fino em seus dedos. Era feito de seda e tinha o nome dele bordado em fios de ouro. Ela não sabia se deveria usá-lo, parecia ser algo caro.

"Minha mãe…" Ela começou a dizer ainda segurando firme o lenço em suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Aioros que permanecia ajoelhado ao seu lado. Ela via preocupação em seus olhos. Era como se eles tivessem acabado de se encontrar em Rodório quando ela estava sendo esmagada pelo cosmos de Shina. "…Ela nunca me deixou comer carne." Mirela deu um fraco sorriso. "Quando eu tinha dois anos, estava na fazenda dos meus avós e ela fez questão de me mostrar da maneira mais cruel o que acontece com os animais quando comemos carne." Ela levou o lenço a boca como se a carne ainda estivesse ali. "Eu chorei o dia todo." Mirela olhou para Saga que ainda a acariciava. Os olhos dele eram de um azul-escuro muito bonito. "Eu era uma criança, ela me traumatizou. Existiam várias formas para ela me apresentar ao vegetarianismo, mas ela achou que essa forma seria a mais eficaz." Mirela suspirou. "Quando eu fiz treze anos, eu fiquei meio rebelde sabe?" Ela encarou Aioros e depois Saga, eram os que estavam mais próximos a ela naquele momento. Ela sabia que estava sendo exposta a todos eles, mas ali naquele pequeno círculo, ela se sentia segura. "Fui em um restaurante e pedi o maior pedaço de carne, qualquer um, desde de que fosse carne. E ai quando o prato chegou eu fiquei com medo de comer, mas mesmo com medo eu mordi um pedaço, afinal, eu precisava saber o gosto." Mirela ficou olhando para o nada. Ela lembrava muito bem daquele dia. "Eu vomitei logo em seguida." Concluiu voltando a olhar para o lenço em suas mãos.

"Me desculpe, mas a sua mãe foi bem ruim com você." Aldebaran falou colocando um pedaço de carne na boca. Ele recebeu vários olhares de repreensão, mas não se importou em ter falado a verdade a ela.

Mirela olhou para ele e começou a rir. Tinha sido a primeira vez que alguém falou com tanta sinceridade em relação a sua mãe. Geralmente as pessoas morriam de medo dela.

"De fato ela era bem ruim comigo." Ela falou dando de ombros.

"Você é filha única?" Aioria perguntou do seu lugar. Ele estava interessado na vida dela.

"Eu?! Não! Eu tenho três irmãos." Ela procurou o Leonino na mesa. "Eu tenho três irmãos homens. Eu sou a única mulher. Eu sou a irmã do meio."

"Ah! Deve ser por isso então, eu acho. Sua mãe deve ser super protetora." Ele falou tentando ser solidário com ela.

"É, talvez você tenha razão…" Mirela suspirou.

Saga percebeu que ainda estava ali do lado dela e com as mãos em suas costas. Ele pigarreou e voltou ao seu lugar. "Agora que você está melhor." Ele sentou-se e encheu a sua taça de vinho. "Será que pode nos esclarecer o porque de Athena ter trazido você para cá?"

"Será que não é melhor deixar isso para outro dia?" Aioros perguntou erguendo-se do chão. "Essa noite já foi bastante agitada."

"Não." Mirela o cortou. Ela segurou a mão dele e apertou de leve para mostrar que estava bem. "Eu estou bem. Eu quero contar."

"Ah que bom, porque eu quero saber." Escorpião disse satisfeito.

"Você não perder a oportunidade de ficar calado." Shura o cortou.

Foi a primeira vez que Mirela os escutou aquela noite. Eles estavam um pouco mais afastados, na outra ponta da mesa. Do lado direito, Aldebaran, Mu, Mask, Aioria e Saga e do lado esquerdo Miro, Shura, Kamus, Aioria e ela. Shaka estava em uma ponta e Shion na outra.

"Tudo bem." Ela não queria que eles brigassem. "Eu disse que ia contar, não tem motivo para adiar por causa do meu ataque."

"Isso não irá lhe trazer problemas com a deusa?" Shion perguntou preocupado. "Ela não parecia querer que nós soubéssemos."

"Athena me permitiu dizer certas coisas, outras não e eu espero que vocês entendam." Falou com sinceridade.

"Então conte o que pode." Máscara da Morte disse tomando um gole de vinho em seguida. "O resto a gente descobre sozinhos."

"Como vocês sabem eu não sou desse mundo." Mirela tentou parecer a mais séria possível. "No meu mundo isso aqui…" Ela fez um gesto que englobasse a todos. "Não passa de uma história."

"Uma história?" Kamus perguntou com um leve tom de deboche na voz. "É melhor você explicar direito."

"Ok…" Mirela não gostou do tom dele. Talvez eles pensassem que ela fosse uma maluca. "Na última guerra santa o nome de Athena era Sasha e o nome do cavaleiro de Pégasos era Tenma. Só dois cavaleiros de ouro sobreviveram a guerra Santa, Shion e Dohko."

"Como você sabe disso tudo?" Shion perguntou incrédulo.

"Então, foi o que eu disse antes, no meu mundo vocês são apenas ficção. Uma história." Mirela olhava de Shion para os outros. Ela via vários tipos de expressão e nenhuma delas era a que ela queria. Eles não estavam acreditando nela. "Olhem para mim." Ela se levantou. "Vocês acham que Athena ia me chamar aqui por causa de força? Cosmos? Gente, eu não tenho poder algum. A única coisa que eu sei é o que vai acontecer no futuro."

"Ok, se você está dizendo a verdade, prove." Máscara da Morte a desafiou.

Mirela ficou pensando no que ela poderia dizer que não fizesse tanto estrago e mudasse alguma coisa do futuro.

"Kamus." Ela olhou para o cavaleiro de Aquário. "Você tem um discípulo, ele irá se tornar o Cavaleiro de Cristal e será o mestre do Cavaleiro de bronze que usará a armadura de Cisne." Ela viu a expressão no rosto do cavaleiro de Aquário mudar e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta ela se virou para Shion e o encarou antes de dizer: "A armadura de Pégasos não escolherá nenhum cavaleiro nesse torneio. Porque o cavaleiro de Pégasos ainda não nasceu. Quando Athena reencarnar ele nascerá."

Mirela ficou olhando de Shion para os outros e todos pareciam assutados. Ela estava começando a ficar na dúvida se o que ela tinha dito era suficiente ou não.

"Ok… Vocês não parecem convencidos." Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos.

"Eu acredito em você." Shaka falou pela primeira vez aquela noite. Ele tinha ficado ali apenas observando o desenrolar das coisas. Ele sabia que Athena não traria um qualquer para o santuário. "O que ela quer que você faça?"

"Ela quer que eu mude algumas coisas." Mirela não queria demostrar medo, mas ela sabia que Shaka via muito além do que ela queria. Sentiu-se nua na frente dele. Era como se ele soubesse tudo e se passava em sua cabeça e coração. Até ela conseguia enxergar a áurea que emanava dele.

"E é isso que você não pode nos dizer." Ele concluiu.

"Sim." Mirela voltou a encarar as próprias mãos. Nem lembrava que ainda segurava o lenço de Shion. Ele estava sujo de vinho e amarrotado de tanto que ela o enrolava sem parar em seus dedos.

"Nós perdemos para Hades?" Aioria perguntou.

Mirela encarou o leonino e depois olhou para Aioros e Saga. "Não." Ela sorriu. "Vocês protegem a deusa, fazem um ótimo trabalho."

Ela pode sentir que a tensão diminuiu entre eles.

"Então porque Athena quer que você mude algumas coisas?" Milo perguntou sem entender.

"São só pequenas coisas, para que no futuro o caminho de vocês seja mais fácil." Mirela disse dando de ombros. "Eu só não posso dizer o que é, pois temos medo de que o conhecimento do que está por vir e do que eu estou para mudar acabe tendo um efeito cascata no destino."

"Você quer dizer que se a gente souber mais do que o necessário o futuro pode mudar?" Shura perguntou.

"Sim." Mirela bebeu mais um pouco do vinho. "Só a minha presença aqui já é uma grande mudança na história e só isso já significa que talvez o futuro já tenha se modificado, ou seja, Athena pode ter perdido a guerra santa." Mirela pensou. Isso a atormentava.

"E o que Ares tem a ver com isso? Ele sabe que você tem conhecimento do futuro?" Mu perguntou.

"Não. Ele não pode saber." Mirela quase gritou. Ela começou a sentir medo. Lembrou-se de Layla falando sobre os servos serem espiões. "É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto." Ela se levantou. "Por favor..." Ela falou diretamente para Shion. "Não deixe que isso saia daqui."

"Não se preocupe." Ele a acalmou. "Você está protegida conosco."

"Não." Mirela foi até ele. Segurou as mãos dele com força. Ela não estava nem ai para o que os outros pensariam. "Não tenho medo por mim." Ela olhou para todos eles e depois voltou a falar ainda segurando firme as mãos dele. "Temo por vocês." Ela engoliu o choro. Meu Deus ela estava chorando por eles. "Se Ares descobrir, acabou tudo Shion, tudo."

Saga sentiu o coração apertar quando viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Ele sentiu um impulso de levantar e abraçá-la e dizer que ela ficaria bem e que nada aconteceria com ela e nem com ninguém. Mas Aioros foi mais rápido. O Sagitariano já estava ao lado dela. Ele a abraçou com carinho e ternura. Mirela se permitiu chorar nos braços dele.

Ela estava com aquele choro entalado na garganta desde o dia em que chegou no Santuário. Estava triste pela sua família, triste por eles, com medo de não conseguir mudar as coisas e Aioros morrer. Ela não queria ver Shion morrendo também e muito menos ver Saga sucumbir a maldade. Ela tinha visto amor nos olhos dele. Ele não era nada daquilo que ela tinha lido nos mangás, ele era real, assim como os outros. Tinha empatia, medo, coragem, ele era cheio de sentimentos bons, assim como Aioros, tão gentil e acolhedor com ela. Ela precisava mudar as coisas, por eles e por ela.

Mirela deixou Aioros a levar até os seus aposentos. Ele abriu a porta e se despediu com um beijo em sua testa. Ela ficou imóvel quando os lábios quentes dele tocaram a sua pele fazendo-a estremecer.

"Obrigada por me trazer até aqui." Agradeceu

"De nada. Vê se descansa, amanhã é outro dia." Ele disse com carinho. Aioros estava preocupado com ela. Mirela estava com a expressão preocupada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de chorar. Ele queria poder fazer mais por ela. "Amanhã, se você quiser, posso mostrar as doze casas para você."

Mirela sabia o que ele estava querendo fazer. Sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve. Ele era gentil e tão atencioso com ela. Se ela ao menos pudesse permitir apaixonar-se por alguém.

"Obrigada. Eu vou amar."

Ele sorriu e foi embora deixando ela sozinha em seu quarto perdida em seus pensamentos. Mirela apenas tirou as sandálias e se jogou na cama. Achava que seria difícil dormir, já que a sua cabeça estava cheia de informações, mas foi ao contrário. Ela estava tão cansada por causa dos últimos dias que nem sentiu quando dormiu. Naquela noite ela não sonhou com nada.

* * *

_Escadarias das Doze Casas._

"Saga." Chamou Shura.

Ele conseguiu alcançar o geminiano antes que o mesmo se escondesse em sua casa. Logo mais atrás do Capricorniano, Miro e Kamus se aproximavam.

"O que vocês querem?" Perguntou observando Miro e Kamus alcançarem os dois.

"Queremos conversar, pode ser?" Perguntou Kamus.

"Estou cansado, pode ser amanhã?" Não era uma mentira, mas no momento ele queria ficar sozinho.

"Será rápido." Insistiu Miro.

"Tudo bem." Ele sabia que os amigos iam continuar a insistir, então era melhor acabar logo com isso. "O que querem?"

Saga esperava que eles não mencionassem Mirela. Ele já estava cheio de coisas na cabeça a respeito dela, não queria mais coisas para pensar. E só de imaginar elas nos braços de Aioros momentos atrás o estava deixando irritado e ele nem sabia o porque.

"Queríamos saber como você está lidando com tudo que está acontecendo em relação a se tornar o grande mestre." Miro foi direto ao ponto. Ele não era de enrolar.

Saga ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Ele achava que o rumo que eles iam levar aquela conversa fosse outro. Ficou um pouco desapontado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Suspirou. "Eu estou bem. Confesso que um pouco preocupado, mas nada que eu não possa lidar."

"É disso que temos medo." Kamus notou que ele parecia um pouco desapontado com a pergunta. "Não queremos que você e até mesmo o Aioro carregue esse fardo sozinhos. Queremos ajudar."

"Vocês podem ajudar o Aioros, acho que ele ficará muito feliz com a ajuda de vocês, agora em relação a mim, eu prefiro lidar com tudo isso sozinho."

"Não." Shura não ia deixar ele simplesmente os afastar como já vinha fazendo. "Nós somos uma família. Não importa quem ocupe aquele cargo, você entendeu?"

Ele entendia. Ele realmente entendia que todos eram uma família, foram criados juntos, treinando e lutando sempre juntos. Mas eles não sabiam o que era viver com medo de alguém descobrir o seu irmão e matá-lo só pelo fato deles serem gêmeos. Porque um tinha que ser bom e o outro mal. Ele não gostava de como as coisas já tinham sido decididas sem nem ao menos os dois terem a oportunidade de mostrar que aquelas lendas e histórias eram mentiras. Se havia algum irmão para Saga, esse irmão era Kanon, sangue de seu sangue.

"Entendi."

"Já que esclarecemos isso." Miro colocou os braços em volta dos ombros do Geminiano. "Conte-me, você está apaixonado por aquela humana?"

Saga parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Ele apaixonado por aquela mulher que não representava nada para ele. Nem bonita ela era. Tirou os braços de Miro de si e o encarou com a cara mais fria possível.

"Não diga bobagens, Miro." Sua voz era cheia de desprezo. "Porque achas que eu me apaixonaria por uma mulher daquelas?"

"Porque você estava bastante preocupado com ela e porque eu vi a forma como você a olhava." O Escorpião parecia certo do que dizia.

"Acho que vocês dois deviam se preocupar com o Miro. Ele anda tendo alucinações e ideias estranhas." Voltou a descer as escadas. "Ser legal com alguém não significa que estamos dando mole ou gostando da pessoa. Athena disse que era para protegê-la, só estou fazendo o meu papel."

Saga sumiu da vista dos três e Miro recebeu um tapa de Shura e Kamus. O escorpiano ficou bastante ultrajado com o ato dos amigos. Ele tinha certeza que Saga estava sentindo algo pela garota. Ele era praticamente um guru dos relacionamentos. Tinha certeza que se ele jogasse um pouco de faíscas as coisas pegariam fogo.


	5. Capítulo V - As doze casas Parte I

**Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.**

"_Won't you save me?  
Saving is what I need  
I just wanna be by your side  
Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna to be  
Just drifting through the sea of life"_

_Save me – Hanson._

* * *

**Capítulo 5** – As doze casas. - Parte I.

_Santuário._

Mirela acordou com o som de água. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Layla enchendo a banheira. A mulher agora tinha os cabelos soltos e o seu vestido era um pouco mais curto e bege. Jogava pétalas de rosas na banheira e algumas essências. O cheiro começou a incomodar o nariz de Mirela. Ela amava perfumes, mas os mesmos atacavam a sua alergia. Fungou um pouco e estalou o pescoço no processo. Sentia-se mais revigorada. Nada como uma boa noite de sono.

"Dormiu bem?" Perguntou a mulher.

"Sim".

Levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Foi até as grandes janelas e saboreou o vento em sua pele. Sentou-se ali, na beira, e ficou observando a paisagem. Era possível ver as montanhas ao fundo. Um lindo campo verde com uma enorme plantação de lavanda. Mirela nunca tinha visto uma em sua vida. A cidade grande não tinha muitas árvores ou flores. Dava para sentir o perfume de lavanda no ar. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir a beleza daquele lugar. Tudo era lindo e diferente aos seus olhos. Então, por mais que a missão fosse difícil, ela aproveitaria a sua estádia ali, afinal, um dia ela voltaria para casa, para a sua antiga vida e família. O silêncio era agradável. Escutar somente o som da natureza era relaxante.

"Seu banho está pronto, senhora".

"Obrigada".

Mirela deixou o som dos pássaros para depois. Ela conheceria as doze casas hoje e queria muito entender melhor Saga e os outros. Ela sentia um vínculo com Aioros, o que já era meio caminho andado, mas ela sabia que o problema era Saga. Então, era dele que ela tinha que se aproximar. Também precisava saber se Kanon estava no santuário e como era a relação dos dois. Se, de fato, o mangá de Kurumada tinha acertado em tudo ou só em alguns detalhes.

Suspirou. A água estava quente e fez com que os seus músculos, antes tensionados de tanta preocupação, relaxassem. Layla retirou os prendedores dos cabelos dela e começou a escová-los. Era muito bom ter alguém para ajudar a penteá-los. Com certeza, isto deixava as coisas mais fáceis. Ela sentiria falta desses mimos. Apesar da falta de privacidade, era muito bom ter alguém ajudando em tudo, até a escolher a própria roupa.

"Estou ficando mimada com esse estilo de vida". Confidenciou Mirela.

"Por que diz isso? Como é em seu mundo?" Layla tirou a última flor do cabelo dela. "Eu deveria ter feito isso ontem à noite. Assim você não teria dormindo com as mesmas roupas e nem com isso nos cabelos. Deve ser desconfortável".

"No meu mundo, até existem pessoas como você, mas não são todos que tem esse tipo de privilégio".

Layla entendia de privilégios. No mundo dela, somente os deuses ou pessoas com condições melhores de vida tinham o privilégio ao qual Mirela se referia.

Layla começou a pentear os cabelos, agora livres dos arranjos de flores. "Como você gostaria de usar os cabelos hoje?" Perguntou desfazendo um nó.

"Não sei. Eu sempre os deixei presos em um rabo. Mas você pode ficar à vontade para fazer o que quiser".

Mirela fechou os olhos e deixou que ela terminasse de pentear seus cabelos. Queria aproveitar um pouco mais a água quente. Ela deve ter cochilado, pois sentiu a mão da menina em seu ombro, chamando-lhe.

"Senhora?"

"Desculpa. O banho estava muito bom. Acabei dormindo".

Layla tinha separado um vestido de algodão lilás, com flores bordadas no busto e na bainha. Ele tinha um decote reto e alças finas, e era mais curto do que o anterior que ela tinha usado, ficando a quatro dedos acima dos joelhos. Era mais casual que o primeiro.

"Esse é a segundo vestido lilás que uso". Mirela se olhava no espelho. "Estou começando a achar estranho".

"Essas são as cores que a deusa gosta".

"Espera, essas são as roupas dela?" Mirela estava perplexa. Ela estava usando as roupas de Athena! É claro, que roupa ela usaria, não é mesmo?

Sentiu que aquilo era errado. "Esse quarto é dela também?"

"Não. Somente as roupas".

"Eu quero usar outra coisa, algo que não seja dela". Mirela começou a tirar o vestido e Layla voltou ao armário à procura de alguma coisa. A única que achou foram as roupas com as quais Mirela chegou ao santuário.

"De diferente, só tem a sua roupa aqui, minha senhora".

Mirela olhou para a legging preta, para a camiseta branca e o casaco vermelho. Ela poderia usar a legging e a blusa sem problemas. Não demorou muito para colocá-los e, logo depois, foi se ver no espelho. Agora sim ela se parecia mais consigo. Seus cabelos ainda estavam soltos, só que penteados e arrumados.

"Acho que vou deixar os cabelos soltos hoje". Ela disse, satisfeita com o que via no espelho.

"Como quiser, minha senhora". Layla colocou o vestido de volta no armário.

Mirela deixou-a e seguiu até a sala do grande mestre. Ela queria pedir que Shion tirasse os vestidos de Athena do seu quarto.

Não foi difícil achá-lo. Ele estava acompanhado de Aioros e Saga, e parecia que os três falavam sobre o torneio que estavam organizando. Ela até pensou em voltar e deixar eles terminassem, mas Shion percebeu a sua presença.

"Mirela, não precisa se esconder. Pode vir". Ele a chamou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que estava segurando.

"Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar vocês".

"Não está atrapalhando". Ele falou erguendo os olhos para vê-la.

Mirela se aproximou dos três, um pouco sem graça.

"Tem algo que queira falar?" Ele colocou os papéis de lado.

"Bom dia". Ela cumprimentou os três antes de entrar no assunto. "Tem sim, mas eu posso esperar que a reunião de vocês acabe".

Ela já estava saindo quando Aioros segurou o seu braço, fazendo-a ficar.

"Ele já disse que você não está atrapalhando. Diga. O que houve?"

Saga queria ter resolvido aquele problema o mais rápido possível. Ele não queria ter que esbarrar com ela todos os dias e todas as horas. Infelizmente, ela seria algo presente em sua vida mais do que ele gostava. Dessa vez, ela estava diferente. Não usava um vestido como na noite anterior, e sim uma calça muito justa no corpo, assim como uma blusa que deixava os seus seios em evidência. Aquilo o fez pensar no dia anterior, quando ele a viu nua. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e evitou o olhar para ela.

"Eu queria que você tirasse os vestidos de Athena do meu quarto". Falou sem delongas.

"Porque? Não gostou deles?" Shion perguntou, preocupado. Ele achava que as mulheres gostavam de usar vestidos bonitos e ela tinha a mesma medida da Athena de sua época.

"Eles são lindos, mas são dela. Eu não quero usar algo que é da deusa, pois me sinto desconfortável. Eu posso usar qualquer roupa". Mirela olhou para Aioros e para Saga. Eles vestiam uma calça simples, de algodão verde, e camisas brancas. "Pode ser a mesma coisa que eles". Ela apontou para os dois. "Ou pode ser a roupa que as servas daqui usam".

Shion achou o pedido meio inusitado. Já que ela era uma convidada da deusa, não podia se vestir como uma serva ou como um homem. Ele olhou de Saga para Aioros, pedindo ajuda, uma vez que não sabia lidar com essas coisas.

"Tudo bem. Eu sei que deve ser meio estranho ter que lidar com as roupas de uma mulher". Mirela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha irmãos e um pai que odiavam ir às compras com a sua mãe. Ela mesma odiava sair com ela para comprar roupas, pois era uma tortura. "Você pode deixar que eu resolvo isso. Eu só não quero aparentar ser alguém que eu não sou".

"Tudo bem. Eu pedirei para alguém retirar as roupas do seu quarto. É só isso?"

"Sim". Disse sem graça. Agora parecia meio mesquinho da sua parte reclamar das roupas de Athena, mas Mirela sabia que era o certo a ser feito, afinal, ela não era a deusa. "Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar, já que atrapalhei o trabalho de vocês?"

"Você não atrapalhou. Nós já havíamos acabado". Ele dispensou os dois cavaleiros e sorriu para ela. "Acho que você tem um passeio a ser feito. Aioros, faça com que ela se divirta". Pediu enquanto arrumava as suas coisas.

"Pode deixar". O sagitariano fez uma reverência para Shion e um leve aceno de cabeça para Saga. Depois, ele puxou Mirela pelo braço. "Vamos?"

"Vamos". Ela disse, entusiasmada.

Os dois seguiram felizes enquanto Saga permanecia em seu lugar, olhando para as costas de ambos. Ele não achava uma coisa boa ela andar por aí, mas quem era ele para tecer algum comentário a respeito?

"O que te perturba, Saga?" Shion olhava para o cavaleiro, que ainda mantinha os olhos na grande porta de madeira clara que acabara de se fechar.

"Não acho apropriado que ela fique andando por aí". Ele acabou dizendo o que estava pesando. "Não acho certo. Afinal, Ares não está atrás dela? O mais sensato seria mantê-la dentro do templo".

"Você tem razão, mas Mirela não é uma prisioneira e eu conto com você e com os outros para protegê-la".

"Você mais uma vez tem razão, mestre". Saga se despediu de Shion e foi embora. Ele sabia que Aioros e Mirela logo chegariam à casa de gêmeos, e ele não queria que os dois dessem de cara com Kanon, já que nem o próprio Saga sabia se o seu irmão estava em sua casa ou se estava e Rodório.

* * *

_Escadaria das Doze Casas._

Mirela mordia uma maçã enquanto Aioros falava sobre a vida que os cavaleiros levavam no Santuário. Ela escutava cada palavra com bastante atenção, já que, em um futuro muito próximo, ela poderia precisar dessas informações. Enquanto isso, o sol castigava os dois conforme eles desciam pelas longas escadarias de pedra branca.

Mirela tinha acabado de terminar a maçã quando ambos chegaram na casa de peixes. Era uma construção enorme e cheia de ricos detalhes que fez com que a carioca ficasse maravilhada com o que via.

O símbolo da casa de peixes ficava bem no centro da construção. Os grandes pilares de pedra eram enormes, com cerca de 10 metros de altura, o que fez Mirela ficar ainda mais impressionada.

"É enorme". Falou enquanto entrava na casa, sem saber se podia ou não fazer isto.

"Você devia olhar lá dentro. Só não sei se você vai aguentar o cheiro". Alertou-a.

"Como assim?" Mirela não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Porém, ficou um pouco atordoada ao entrar na casa e entendeu o que ele quis dizer: Peixes era cheia de rosas. Brancas e vermelhas. O cheiro era muito forte, apesar de ser gostoso. Seu nariz começou a coçar e ela soube que teria uma crise de rinite. "Agora eu entendi".

"Afrodite ama rosas". Disse dando de ombros. "No começo a gente também ficava assim como você. Touro quase morria de tanto espirrar, mas depois a gente acabou criando imunidade ao cheiro, se é que me entende".

Mirela achava compreensível a casa de peixes ser cheia de rosas, afinal, esse era o poder do seu cavaleiro. E ela gostava de como ele tinha feito os arranjos. Parecia uma festa de casamento bem chique. As paredes eram completamente cheias de rosas do chão ao teto, e ela ficaria muito feliz em tirar uma self ali. Bem no fundo da casa, tinha um grande trono de rosas vermelhas. Mirela ficou impressionada com a forma em que cada uma estava posicionada. Era um trabalho excepcional.

"É muito lindo". Ela espirrou. "Sério, se eu vier a casar um dia, quero que Afrodite seja o meu cerimonialista".

"Você pensa em se casar?" Aioros estava interessado em saber mais sobre ela. "Você tem algum namorado?"

"Acho que o sonho de toda mulher deve ser casar". Falou enquanto ponderava sobre o que tinha dito. Na realidade, ela tinha dito aquilo sobre o casamento por dizer mesmo, porque nunca tinha parado para pensar na hipótese de entrar de branco em uma igreja e de fazer os votos para toda a eternidade com outra pessoa. Primeiro, que ela nem tinha namorado – o que ela ainda tinha que dizer em voz alta para Aioros, já que ele havia perguntado. No entanto, ela estava se sentindo um pouco estranha. Admitir que não tinha alguém esperando por ela no seu mundo lhe deixava um pouco triste. "Eu não tenho namorado". Era difícil dizer isto em voz alta. No entanto, era verdade que não tinha alguém – e ela não estava disposta a mentir sobre algo assim. Na realidade, não fazia muito sentido mentir para se sentir um pouco melhor, pois, no final, a mentira tem perna curta e ela sempre se dava mal. Então, era melhor ser sempre sincera.

"Os homens do seu mundo não sabem valorizar as mulheres, então". Aioros falou com sinceridade. Sentia um grande carinho por ela, apesar do pouco tempo em que tinham convivido. Ele sentia que ela era alguém com quem ele gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida, caso fosse uma pessoa normal, apenas um cidadão de Rodório.

Mirela ficou um pouco desconcertada com o que ele disse, mas resolveu não focar muito nesse assunto, pois não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas. Então, ela voltou a falar sobre a casa de peixes.

"Afrodite ainda vai demorar muito a voltar?"

"Ele deve estar chegando. Talvez hoje no final do dia ou amanhã pela manhã. Não sabemos ao certo, mas, em breve, ele estará conosco".

"Como ele é?" Perguntou. Estava curiosa sobre o cavaleiro de peixes. Será que ele era tão bonito e sexy como no anime/mangá?

"Ele é gentil, apesar de ser um pouco difícil às vezes".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" A curiosidade era maior que Mirela. Ela queria saber tudo sobre aquele mundo e sobre eles.

"Você vai entender quando ele estiver perto do Mask". Aioros não queria entrar em detalhes ou ficar falando de peixes. Ele não gostava muito desse tipo de coisa, pois era muito mais reservado do que os outros cavaleiros. Agora, se Miro estivesse ali, com certeza adoraria contar tudo para ela, detalhe por detalhe. "Talvez eu não seja o melhor indicado a falar sobre isso".

"Opa! Me desculpe, não quero que você pense que sou enxerida. Vamos seguir com o passeio". Falou constrangida.

Os dois seguiram descendo as grandes escadas e foi assim o caminho todo. Ela fazendo apenas algumas perguntas sobre as casas e ele respondendo. O clima tinha ficado estranho entre eles. Ela não sabia o que fazer para o clima ficar um pouco menos tenso e ele não sabia como se desculpar com ela por ter dado a entender algo errado. Ele não estava chateado com ela pelas perguntas sobre os cavaleiros. Aioros achava até normal, mas não fazia esse tipo de coisa porque não era natural para ele.

Passaram por Aquário e Kamus não estava lá. Mirela não quis entrar na casa dele, pois a entrada era muito fria e ela já imaginava que não aguentaria o seu interior. Ficou satisfeita em só admirá-la por fora, uma vez que era tão bonita quanto a de peixes e, por causa do frio em seu interior, uma leve névoa saia pela entrada.

"Estou tendo calafrios só de estar aqui na entrada". Mirela falou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Aioros pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas se manteve calado. Ela não estava mais irradiando alegria como no começo, e ele estava se sentindo bastante culpado por causa disso. Quando ela começou a descer as escadas mais uma vez, ele tratou de alcançá-la e ficou formulando em sua cabeça alguns pedidos de desculpa.

"Será que Capricórnio estará em casa?" Ela perguntou, apesar de achar que ele não lhe responderia.

Mas Aioros aproveitou a oportunidade para pedir desculpas.

"Mirela, antes de mais nada, queria te pedir desculpas. Acho que fui meio estúpido com você na casa de peixes. Eu não sou muito bom em ficar falando dos outros. Não faz muito o meu estilo, então, não me leve a mal, pois eu não queria te ofender. Eu só não sabia como responder à sua perguntar sem ficar constrangido ou me sentir desconfortável".

Mirela ficou surpresa com as desculpas dele. Ela se sentiu um pouco idiota. Deveria saber que ele não era o tipo de homem que ficaria fazendo mexerico por aí. Ela não perguntou nada demais, porém, lembrou-se de que os costumes deles eram diferentes dos seus. O que para ela poderia ser algo simples e inocente, para ele poderia ter outro tipo de conotação.

"Tá tudo bem. `Para ser honesta, eu deveria ter te pedido desculpas antes, afinal, a errada sou eu. Eu não fiz aquela pergunta para te colocar em uma situação constrangedora ou até mesmo te deixar desconfortável. Às vezes, eu esqueço que esse mundo não é o meu e que algumas coisas que podem ser simples para mim, podem ser diferentes para vocês". Ela parou de andar e o encarou. "Eu deveria ter imaginado como você iria se sentir. Desculpa, eu fui uma péssima amiga agora".

"Vamos deixar isso para lá". Ele começou a sentir o rosto ficar quente. "Vamos entrar na casa do Shura?" Mudou de assunto.

Mirela concordou e os dois passaram pelas grandes pilastras de pedra. Shura não estava em casa também, e Aioros contou a ela que ninguém estaria, já que os mesmos estavam treinando junto com seus discípulos ou sozinhos. Mirela sempre achou que eles ficavam em suas casas, esperando alguma coisa acontecer, mas ela logo percebeu que eles sempre estavam ocupados fazendo alguma coisa no santuário. Ajudando alguém, treinando, ou resolvendo alguma coisa em Rodório – ou até mesmo fazendo rondas pelo santuário à procura de alguma coisa suspeita.

O clima entre ela e Aioros tinha ficado mais suave e eles já estavam falando sobre o mundo dela e seus costumes. Mirela contou a ele sobre o cinema, que lembrava um teatro, só que era através de uma pequena caixa que transmitia imagens coloridas. Ele ficou um pouco incrédulo no começo, mas a riqueza de detalhes que ela lhe dava era tão grande que era impossível não acreditar.

Eles deixaram a casa de capricórnio para trás. Assim como o seu dono, a casa era simples. Era apenas possível ver alguns profundos cortes feitos com espada nas pedras. Aioros tinha dito que aquilo era o trabalho da Excalibur, e Mirela se pegou pensando na espada. Logo ela se lembrou do filme Rei Arthur e contou para Aioros sobre o conto e de como a espada era representada em seu mundo.

Os dois avançaram até a casa de sagitário e ele começou a dizer que a casa dele não tinha muita coisa para ela olhar ou admirar. Então, resolveu levá-la até os seus aposentos. Ela, no começo, manteve-se um pouco na defensiva. Ir até onde ele vivia lhe deixava um pouco desconfortável, mas ela estava curiosa sobre onde ele morava. Porque o próprio Aioros disse que as casas eram um lugar onde os cavaleiros meditavam e não um lugar onde eles moravam. Nos fundos de cada casa, havia uma pequena morada de apenas três cômodos. Um quarto, banheiro e sala/cozinha. O estilo dessas cozinhas era o americano, e Mirela ficou ainda mais curiosa para saber como eram.

Eles cruzaram a construção da casa de sagitário e, como ele havia dito, ela era igual às outras. Só que cada uma tinha um detalhe do seu dono, mas a de Aioros não tinha nada em especial, o que a fez ficar um pouco desapontada. Mas, quando ela chegou em frente à porta da casa dele, seus olhos se iluminaram. Era pequena, mas era tão acolhedora por fora que ela queria simplesmente entrar e confirmar o que já estava imaginando. Quando ele abriu a porta e a convidou, ela não ficou surpresa ao ver tudo arrumado e em seu devido lugar. As cores do ambiente eram quentes e convidativas. Tinha uma lareira – que ele já estava começando a acender, apesar de ela achar que aquilo não era necessário porque o dia tinha sido muito quente –, mas logo ela entendeu que, quando a noite caía, com ela vinha o frio.

Um sofá de dois lugares estava posicionado de frente para a lareira e, na lateral, havia uma grande estante com livros. Logo atrás, estava a cozinha. Ela era pequena assim como o resto, mas estava muito bem organizada. Um fogão a lenha, um armário e uma pequena geladeira.

"Você deve estar com fome". Ele falou já indo até a geladeira e pegando algumas coisas para preparar algo para ela. "Nós passamos o dia todo nas casas e nem vimos tudo".

"Nós começamos o passeio um pouco tarde, mas ficarei feliz em terminá-lo com você amanhã. Minhas pernas estão doendo de tanto descer escadas. Fico imaginando se eu vou aguentar subir isso tudo de novo".

Aioros começou a rir. Era realmente bastante cansativo ter que subir aqueles degraus todos os dias, mas ele já estava tão acostumado com aquilo! Mas, para um humano, poderia ser bem exaustivo mesmo.

"O que você gostaria de comer?" Perguntou avaliando o que tinha na geladeira. "Eu devo admitir que não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas sei fazer excelentes sanduíches".

"Eu aceito o que você for fazer para si". Ela se permitiu sentar e descansar um pouco. "Da próxima vez, eu vou cozinhar algo do meu mundo para você".

"Vou cobrar". Ele falou um pouco alto para que ela pudesse escutar.

Algum tempo depois, Aioros terminou o sanduíche, tomando o cuidado para não colocar carne. Ficou um pouco triste ao perceber que só tinha alface, tomate, queijo, cebola e pepino. Já o dele, tinha um belo pedaço de carne. Ele revirou os olhos e resolveu tirar a carne. Ia acompanhar Mirela até na comida. Colocou-a em um prato e levou para ela com um copo de suco de laranja que ele havia feito pela manhã. Ela agradeceu e comeu com gosto. Estava com fome e aquele sanduíche estava bem apetitoso, mesmo não ligando muito para cebola. Ela estava com tanta fome por não ter almoçado que ficou feliz e grata por ter aquele sanduíche.

"Obrigada. Eu não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome assim". Disse, sem graça.

"Eu deveria ter imaginado que iriamos ficar muito tempo nas casas e ter feito algo para comer. Amanhã pedirei às servas para prepararem uns sanduíches para a gente levar". Falou enquanto dava uma outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

Mirela o observou comendo, em silêncio. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela e ela agradeceu internamente por ele ter sido gentil e atencioso em todos os momentos, até mesmo quando ela havia chegado àquele mundo.

"Obrigada". Ela tornou a agradecer, só que, agora, não era por causa da comida e sim por ele ter lhe tratado com dignidade desde o início. "Por tudo".


	6. Capítulo VI - As doze casas Parte II

Saint seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

"_I tell them move move  
Got somewhere to go I'm making move  
I been cooking up a stew  
Tell ur girl come thru  
Better get a hold  
Ima make that flower bloom_

_Oo yea  
She wanna ride she wanna fly so I say where?  
Come inside I'll change your life better prepare  
Put in work in like the renaissance  
Bend that body like a gumnast  
She ask me what? I want"_

_Luhan – Lu._

* * *

**Capítulo 6** – As doze casas. Parte II.

_Casa de Gêmeos._

Saga estava irritado.

Ele havia esperado o dia todo por ela e Aioros, porém nenhum dos dois deram as caras em Gêmeos. Será que eles evitaram a casa dele? Ele era assim tão insignificante? Bufou ao escutar o som da porta de entrada abrindo. Ele sabia quem era. Fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir. Não queria ter que conversar com o irmão aquela noite.

"Não acredito que você já está dormindo?" Kanon estava chateado. Ele tinha passado o dia todo sozinho em Rodório escondido. "Fiquei trancado naquela pocilga o dia todo e você nem foi lá me visitar."

Saga olhou para o irmão que estava sentado na mesa de centro. Seus braços apoiavam a cabeça e seus olhos expressavam um tédio sem fim.

"Não seja dramático." sentou-se vencido. "Eu também fiquei em casa o dia todo."

"Então você admite que ficou aqui sem fazer nada em vez de me fazer companhia?" perguntou magoado.

"Deixa de ser dramático." disse irritado. "Eu estava esperado Aioros, mas pelo jeito ele tinha outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que vir aqui."

"Você está chateado por causa disso?" falou entediado, mas agora parecia que as coisas estavam começado a se agitar. Ele gostava de ficar perto do irmão porque sempre algo novo acontecia, e se Saga estava chateado por causa de Aioros – o que era bastante estranho na visão de Kanon, algo estava acontecendo e o irmão não queria lhe contar. "Abre o jogo comigo. O que Aioros ia fazer aqui?"

"Não é nada demais." deu de ombros. Saga não queria que o irmão soubesse de Mirela. Tetou desconversar. "Você realmente ficou preso o tempo todo?" Perguntou.

"Não." Kanon entrou na dele. "Eu saí uma vez e dei de cara com a Shina." disse divertido.

"E o que você fez?" Saga não ia fazer alarde por causa disso.

"O de sempre. Fingi que era você e tudo deu certo." Kanon se jogou ao lado do irmão. "Já que você não tem nada para me dizer." começou a dizer de forma irônica. "Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer."

"Não estou a fim de conversar agora, será que você pode me deixar em paz?" pediu cansado. Saga levou o braço aos olhos. "Quero dormir."

Kanon estava se sentindo ofendido. Fez beicinho e resolveu deixar o irmão descansar, porém falaria o que sabia, pois queria ter certeza de uma coisa antes de ir embora.

"Você sabia que no Santuário há uma garota vinda de outro mundo?" Kanon viu o irmão ficar rígido no sofá. Lá estava a informação que ele queria. Saga sabia o tempo todo e não havia mencionado nada da garota para ele. "Então você sabia e não me disse." ele estava se sentindo traído. "Deu para esconder as coisas de mim agora, Saga?"

Saga não tinha achado uma oportunidade para contar a Kanon, em seu âmago, ele não queria dividir essa informação com ele. Era algo que seria somente dele. Entretanto, ele havia esquecido que se Kanon não soubesse por ele, saberia por outras pessoas e nesse caso, com certeza Shina havia dito a ele.

"Ela não é ninguém." Sabia que o irmão não iria mais embora, não sem antes tirar tudo o que ele sabia. "Apenas uma garota sem graça de outro mundo." mentiu.

"Não é o que a Shina acha." Kanon havia vencido a batalha. "Ela disse que a própria Athena a trouxe aqui, isso é verdade?" voltou a sentar.

Saga já estava de pé e de costas para o irmão, não queria que ele visse a raiva estampada em seu rosto. Como ninguém pensou em repreender a Shina? Mas ela ia ser ver com ele. Ela não deveria ficar falando de Mirela para todo mundo. Foi até a cozinha, precisava de um copo de água para se acalmar.

"Você sabe que ela só me contou porque achou que eu fosse você, não é?" Mais uma vez Kanon havia lido entre as entrelinhas. Ele conhecia muito bem o irmão. "Porque Athena a trouxe aqui?"

Essa era uma pergunta que ele não queria responder. Fechou a porta da geladeira com mais força que o necessário.

"Eu não sei." Mentiu.

"Tem certeza? Não é isso que eu vejo em seu rosto." Kanon insistiu.

"Eu só sei de uma coisa, ela não significa nada. Ela é apenas uma garota qualquer de um mundo qualquer que Athena trouxe para cá. Será que você não percebe que isso acaba tirando o nosso foco do que é realmente importante?" Saga quebrou o copo de tanta força que fazia ao segurá-lo.

"Eu posso até acreditar que ela não signifique nada para esse mundo, agora não me peça para acreditar que ela não signifique algo para você!" Kanon cuspiu as palavras com desprezo. Ele só estava sondando o irmão, mas agora as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais claras. "Se ela realmente não é ninguém, porque vejo desejo em seus olhos? Se apaixonou por uma humana?" Kanon encurtou o espaço entre eles. "Reze para que eu não a encontre, porque você sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz." dizendo isso, ele saiu da casa do irmão sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Com um estrondo a porta da frente se fechou e Saga ficou ali olhando para o copo quebrado em sua mão.

* * *

_Casa de Sagitário._

Kanon não podia acreditar que o irmão estava neglicenciando ele por causa de uma mulher. Aliais, ele não, o plano deles de comandar o Santuário. Algo que eles planejam desde mais novos. Subiu as escadas pisando firme sem nem ao menos se importar se seria visto por alguém. Nem se deu conta de que estava próximo da casa de Sagitário. Parou ao escutar uma conversa vindo da casa de Aioros. Ele teria passado direto se não fosse pela voz ser de uma mulher.

Esgueirou-se pelas pilastras da casa de sagitário até ver o casal. Eles estavam conversando animadamente sobre o santuário e nem se deram conta de que estavam sendo observados.

"_Está com a guarda aberta, Aioros"_ pensou o geminiano.

"Muito obrigada pelo sanduíche." agradeceu. "Amanhã a gente termina o passeio, espero que não seja um incomodo."

"De forma alguma, eu gosto desses passeios." falou com sinceridade.

"_Pelo visto não é só o meu irmão que está apaixonado." _Kanon continuou seguindo o casal.

"Só não sei se eu vou aguentar subir isso tudo amanhã de novo." falou divertida. "Eu sou meio sedentária em meu mundo."

"Talvez esteja na hora de começar a mudar a sua rotina. Quer treinar com agente amanhã depois da visita as casas?"

"Treinar?" aquilo era algo a se pensar. "Tipo, pegar no pesado?" perguntou.

"_Minha querida, você não deve aguentar o pesinho de 1 kg."_ desdenhou Kanon.

"Não, vamos só começar com exercícios leves." falou rindo dela. "Você não está preparada para pegar no pesado."

"_Aioros, essa mulher nunca vai pegar no pesado, olha só esses bracinhos." _caçou.

"Sério, minhas pernas estão tremendo. Eu definitivamente não sei como vocês aguentam isso todos os dias. Por isso estão sempre em forma, acho que eu nem preciso treinar." tentou desconversar. Ela não servia para essas coisas. "Capaz que eu caia dura no chão, mortinha de tanto cansaço."

Aioros gargalhou. Aquilo era algo diferente do que Kanon podia imaginar, era difícil ver o sagitariano rindo daquele jeito. É, ele estava encantado com aquela humana, não restava dúvidas. O problema era que Kanon não via o que os outros estavam vendo, ele não entendia que encanto essa garota tinha. Ficou curioso, queria vê-la de perto.

"Bom, chegamos." Mirela falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. "Graças a Deus!" sorriu.

"Estar comigo é tão ruim assim?" fingiu estar ofendido.

"_Deixa de ser besta, Aioros."_ Kanon fingiu vomitar.

"Você entendeu." Mirela continuava sorrindo. "Foi muito bom passar o dia com você."

"_Foi muito bom passar o dia com você… Aff"_ debochou um pouco mais.

Aioros beijou a mão dela e esperou ela entrar no santuário antes de ir embora. Kanon aproveitou a chance e seguiu a garota. Alguns servos lhe acenavam e ele passava sem nem ao menos cumprimentar. Não podia perder a garota de vista, quando ela chegou em um corredor longo e vazio ele se aproximou.

"Ei." chamou. Ele não sabia o nome dela. Shina não havia dito, nem seu irmão.

Mirela antes de abrir a porta de seu quarto escutou alguém lhe chamando. Ela olhou a procura da pessoa e sentiu o corpo tremer ao ver Saga vindo em sua direção. _"Meu Deus, o que ele quer?" _pensou.

"Saga." o nome dele saiu quase como um sussurro. "Tudo bem?" perguntou tentando manter a compostura.

Pela primeira vez ele conseguiu a ver direito. Ela era mais baixa do que ele achava, chegava somente até a altura de seus ombros, era branca, magra e aquela roupa deixava muito em evidência a suas curvas. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros e seus cabelos estavam soltos e bagunçados por causa do vento frio que entrava pelas janelas abertas do corredor.

"Sim." ele respondeu quando diminuiu a distância entre eles. "Como foi o passeio?" perguntou. Afinal, era a única coisa que ele sabia a respeito dela.

Mirela ficou encarando aqueles olhos azuis misteriosos. Tinha alguma coisa diferente. Até a voz parecia diferente, um pouco mais grossa. Por mais que ela achasse Saga um tanto quanto peculiar – vamos colocar dessa forma, já que nem ela mesma conseguia arrumar uma palavra para descrevê-lo, ela achava a voz dele mais sedosa e macia do que escutava agora.

"Está com a garganta ruim?" perguntou preocupada. "Sua voz está diferente."

Kanon não esperava por aquilo. Nunca ninguém reparou na voz dele. Ele pigarreou para confirmar o que ela havia perguntando.

"Um leve incomodo, já passa." disse indiferente. "Pensei que você fosse na casa de gêmeos hoje."

"Ah!" Mirela ignorou o tom de voz dele. "Não deu tempo, fui até sagitário somente."

"Então devo te esperar amanhã em minha casa?" perguntou.

Mirela tinha certeza que aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta em si.

"Eu pensei que você assim como os outros estivessem ocupados."

"Eu queria conversar com você." ele insistiu.

"Olha Saga." Mirela sabia que aquela conversa uma hora ia chegar, era melhor terminar de uma vez com aquilo. "Eu sei que você não fez por mal, eu também não esperava que você fosse entrar no meu quarto daquele jeito e me ver… Bem, você sabe." ela cruzou os braços como se assim pudesse se proteger dos olhos dele. "Foi constrangedor, eu sei, mas já passou. Vamos deixar esse assunto encerrado." falou evitando olhar para ele. Sentia o rosto arder e sabia que devia estar vermelha feito um tomate.

"Concordo." ele não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas aceitou.

Mirela sentiu um peso sair de suas costas. Ela agradeceu e se despediu, entrando no quarto sem dar a chance dele falar qualquer outra coisa.

"_Saga, Saga… O que você fez?"_ pensou o irmão.

* * *

_Santuário_

Mirela se jogou na cama ainda sentindo o rosto queimar de tanta vergonha. Ela não podia simplesmente deixar esse assunto assim inacabado, ela precisava ter feito aquilo e colocado um ponto final. O clima entre eles dois estava ficando ruim e não dava para conseguir sucesso naquela missão sem nem conseguir olhar na cara dele.

"Eu fiz o certo." falou para si mesma. "Tinha que ser feito." repetiu. "Não foi nada demais. Sem drama."

Ficou repetindo aquilo na sua cabeça até se sentir satisfeita e confortável de novo. Escutou um barulho e sabia que Layla já estava com ela no quarto. Sentou-se na cama e encarou a mulher.

"Meu rosto está vermelho?" perguntou na esperança de escutar um não.

"Um pouco." admitiu a mulher.

Layla até queria perguntar o motivo, mas não ousava se meter nos assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

"Puta merda!" Mirela se jogou na cama mais uma vez. "Puta merda!" falou mais alto. "Que vergonha!" Pegou o travesseiro e cobriu o rosto.

Layla ficou vendo a mulher se debatendo e se contorcendo na cama. Achou melhor preparar um chá de gengibre para dor, pois ela podia estar naqueles dias. Talvez deixar a água um pouco mais quente que o habitual ajudasse também a relaxar os músculos. Colocou essência de camomila na água para ela ficar mais calma e ter uma boa noite de sono.

"Seu banho está pronto, senhora." Layla jogou algumas pétalas de rosas na água. "Vai se sentir mais relaxada depois do banho e vou preparar um chá de gengibre para a dor. Vai ajudar com as cólicas."

Mirela abriu e fechou a boca e desistiu de responder a mulher, achou melhor ela pensar que estava com dor. Não queria sentir mais vergonha. Tirou as roupas e se permitiu apreciar o banho. A água estava bem quente, mas não se importou. Aquilo lhe tirava Saga dos pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e relaxou. Layla escovava os seus cabelos com delicadeza a fazendo cair no sono.

Acordou com batidas na porta, dessa vez não se preocupou em ter alguém invadindo o seu quarto. Percebeu que Layla deixou entrar um carrinho de prata com várias guloseimas. Devia ser o jantar. Shion deve ter percebido que ela não chegou a tempo da janta e fez essa gentileza. Ela gostava de como ele podia ser atencioso com ela.

Layla ajudou Mirela a se arrumar. A mulher havia comprado alguns panos em Rodório aquela manhã e havia costurado alguns vestidos para Mirela, já que a mesma se recusava a usar as roupas da deusa Athena.

Mirela ficou feliz e agradecida em ver as novas roupas. Eram simples, porém bonitas. Vestiu uma blusa branca e calças da mesma cor e se olhou no espelho. Era um pijama simples e confortável. Sorriu e agradeceu Layla pelo carinho e competência antes de beliscar o que estava no carrinho. Pegou o chá e mordiscou umas rosquinhas de laranja.

Amanha seria outro dia e ela estava doida para terminar o passeio com Aioros e poder participar do treinamento dos cavaleiros. Ela tinha que se aproximar deles para poder conseguir realizar o que Athena queria. Ela tinha que mudar as coisas, porque nem ela mesma aguentaria perder Aioros e não suportaria ter que ver Saga sucumbir a escuridão.


	7. Chapter VII - As doze casas Parte III

**Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.**

"_I'll just stay a victim  
If I can for sure  
All the good love  
When we're all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah, you turn me on_

_I-I-I-I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me"_

_Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **– As doze casas. Parte III.

_Escorpião._

Aioros esperava por Mirela na entrada da casa de Escorpião. Ela disse que o encontraria ali, que ele não precisava subir aquele monte de degraus para depois ter que descer de novo, porque, na visão dela, para descer todo santo ajuda, mas para subir… Ele não tinha entendido, mas resolveu não questionar.

Não demorou e ela apareceu com um sorriso e o rosto bastante vermelho. Ela estava bonita, usando um vestido rosa claro e simples. Ele era justo no corpo dela e um pouco curto, deixando as pernas em evidência. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, assim como no dia anterior.

"Vejo que já resolveu os problemas com as roupas". Falou enquanto a analisava. "Está muito bonita".

"Obrigada". Disse sem graça. "Mesmo sendo um vestido, acho que esse tem mais a minha cara do que aqueles rodados de Athena".

"Realmente esse parece mais com você". Ele a encarou, divertido. "Mas vejo que esqueceu do nosso treino".

Mirela não tinha esquecido. Ela estava doida para ver todos eles juntos suando a camisa, só não estava empolgada em ter que se juntar a eles. Ela se conhecia e sabia que nunca deixaria de ser sedentária: só de subir e descer aqueles degraus já era um exercício e tanto.

"Eu não esqueci". Ela começou a se defender. "Veja bem, eu quero primeiro ter uma noção do que vou fazer para depois começar a fazer, entende?"

"Eu só vejo você me enrolando, mas tudo bem. Vamos fazer do seu jeito". Ele fez um gesto em direção à casa de escorpião. "Vamos?"

Mirela passou por ele e entrou na casa de escorpião. Ela não tinha nada demais, apenas alguns espelhos espalhados. Não eram muitos, mas, mesmo assim, eles a deixaram pensativa.

"Porque tantos espelhos?" Perguntou, curiosa.

"Advinha".

"Hum… Não sei. Não lembro de ler nada sobre isso". Ela realmente não lembrava de ter lido que na casa de escorpião haviam espelhos espalhados.

"Milo é um narcisista". Aioros disse, indiferente.

Ela podia esperar aquilo de Afrodite, mas de escorpião? Não mesmo!

"Ele ama se ver no espelho". Aioros passou por mais um espelho e olhou para ela. "Acho que esse é o último".

Mirela descobriu que não sabia nada sobre eles. Ela achava que sabia, mas, no fundo, ela não tinha noção de nada.

"Sabe, às vezes eu acho que conheço vocês". Ela começou a divagar. "Só que aí eu descubro que eu não sei nada".

"Isso não tinha em seus livros?" Perguntou.

Mirela chegou perto o suficiente para sentir o hálito dele em seu rosto.

"Eu sei de muitas coisas. Boas, ruins…" Ela agora encarava os olhos verdes dele. "No final, não importa o quanto eu saiba, pois eu não consigo pensar em algo que possa mudar o futuro de vocês". Sua voz saiu triste.

"Pela forma como você está falando, parece que alguém vai morrer".

Mirela deu dois passos para trás sem tirar os olhos dele. Ela podia sentir que estava prestes a contar para ele, dizer que ele ia morrer e que ela não conseguia pensar em algo para aquilo mudar. Ela queria dizer que Aioria ficaria com raiva dele, que ele seria visto como traidor, que Saga ficaria tão dominado pelo ódio que nem mesmo a deusa seria capaz de trazê-lo de volta e que, no final, ele preferiria morrer.

"Eu estou certo, então". Ele podia ver o medo nos olhos dela. "Quem?" Ele se ouviu perguntar. "Só não pode ser ele". Aioros não queria ser egoísta, mas ele não queria imaginar viver uma vida sem o irmão.

Mirela segurou o cordão que Athena lhe dera com força. Ela sentia que estava nadando em águas perigosas. Se ela falasse alguma coisa a mais, as coisas poderiam dar errado.

"Não, ninguém vai morrer". Mentiu.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, sabia?" Falou encurtando a distância entre eles.

"Eu sei". Falou segurando o choro. "Mas ninguém vai morrer". Tornou a mentir. _"Eu não vou deixar". _Pensou.

"Acredito que seja difícil carregar isso sozinha. Então, eu quero que saiba que, no que eu puder te ajudar, eu irei".

"Você já ajuda". Ela segurou as mãos dele. "Só de estar aqui comigo, me escutar e ser gentil, já é mais do que eu poderia esperar".

Aioros ficou olhando para as mãos dos dois. A mão dela era pequena e quente, já a dele era calejada de tanto treino e enorme em comparação à dela. Sempre que estavam juntos, seu coração batia mais rápido, o seu estômago ficava estranho, e ele sentia seu corpo tremer como se, ao tocar nela, uma carga de eletricidade passasse pelas suas veias.

"Vamos para a casa de Libra?" Perguntou.

"Vamos". Ela soltou as mãos dele com relutância. Gostava de sentir o calor que emanava dele.

"Já vou avisar que não tem nada lá".

'Eu sei". Falou sorrindo. "Gostaria de visitar o mestre ancião qualquer dia desses".

"Você realmente sabe das coisas". Aioros sempre se surpreendia com o conhecimento dela a respeito de seu mundo. "Ele está lá…"

"…sentado de frente para a cachoeira". Ela terminou a frase dele.

"Isso". Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Às vezes, eu me assusto com todo o seu conhecimento".

"Eu também".

Os dois chegaram na casa de libra em silêncio. Era gostoso apreciar esses momentos com Aioros. Mesmo estando em silêncio, o clima entre eles era gostoso e Mirela não se sentia deslocada. Conviver com ele era simples e fácil. Como esperado da casa de libra, ela estava vazia. Não era como as outras. Estas tinham vida, por mais que não tivessem alguém. Já de libra estava meio que abandonada.

Não demoraram muito e foram para a casa de Virgem. Mirela ficou um pouco apreensiva. Shaka era o tipo de cavaleiro que intimidava mesmo de olhos fechados. Ela sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo de entrar em sua casa. Até Aioros ficou impressionado por ele estar lá.

"Pensei que não fosse ter ninguém em casa". Mirela disse com receio de entrar e atrapalhar seja lá o que o virginiano estivesse fazendo.

"Não precisa ficar com vergonha de entrar. Shaka é muito gentil". Aioros percebeu a relutância dela em entrar.

"Gentil?" Ela não sabia se acreditava nisso. Ele tinha sido representado de outras formas. E gentil não era uma delas.

"Você parece com medo".

"Não é medo". Ela ficou tentando avaliar o que realmente sentia em relação a ele. "Talvez um pouco de medo". Disse, vencida.

"É dessa forma que me representaram em seu mundo?"

Shaka estava ali, ao lado deles, e aquilo fez com que Mirela desse um salto involuntário para trás, tropeçando em um degrau e caindo de bunda no chão.

"Desculpa se eu te assustei". Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Mirela ficou confusa. Como aquele homem sabia onde ela estava sem olhar para ela? Era muito estranho vê-lo sempre de olhos fechados. Ela queria muito ver a cor de seus olhos e enxergar a força neles. Pegou a mão dele, um pouco hesitante. Ele tinha mãos suaves e delicadas.

"Eu que peço desculpas por essa cena".

"Você está bem?" Aioros a olhava procurando algum machucado. "Não se machucou?"

"Estou bem". Ela o tranquilizou. "Só com vergonha mesmo".

"Você é mesmo estabanada". Falou mais tranquilo. "Talvez esteja certa sobre treinar conosco".

"Você a convidou para treinar conosco?" Perguntou virgem.

"Sim. Acredito que ela precise aprender a se defender. Pelo menos o básico".

"Concordo". Shaka virou-se na direção de Mirela. "Eu posso te ensinar, se quiser".

"Me ensinar?" Mirela começou a suar frio. Ser aprendiz de virgem era uma honra, mas ela tinha medo de decepcioná-lo. "Eu…"

"Shaka é muito bom em treinamento. Os discípulos amam estar com ele". Aioros a encorajou.

Mirela não queria aceitar, mas não podia fazer essa desfeita. Ela concordou e Aioros sorriu. Ele estava mais tranquilo agora que Virgem a treinaria. Ele sabia como fazê-lo.

Os dois se despediram de Shaka e foram para a casa de leão. Aioria não estava lá, mas tinha deixado um bilhete para Mirela.

"_Fique à vontade na minha casa. Minha casa é sua casa"._

Ela ficou muito feliz com aquele pequeno pedaço de papel. Era muito reconfortante quando se sentia acolhida e aceita por eles. Principalmente por leão, que era o seu signo. Acabou que o peso daquele bilhete caiu como chumbo em seu coração. Aioria era sempre gentil e amigável, e ela não gostaria de vê-lo triste e revoltado.

"Qual a diferença de idade entre você e seu irmão?" Ela se pegou perguntando. Ela sabia que, quando Aioros morresse, Aioria ficaria rebelde, pintaria os cabelos de vermelho, desenvolveria um poder de matar um deus. _"Meu Deus!" _Mirela levou a mão à boca, com medo de ter dito aquilo em voz alta._ "Aquela era a solução para o seu problema"._ Pensou. Aioria matou Cronos e Athena tinha lhe feito esquecer desse poder, por ser muito poderoso. _"Puta que pariu, Athena! Burrice ou medo da sua parte?"_ Mirela nem escutou quando Aioros respondeu a pergunta dela. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que se assustou quando o sagitariano lhe segurou pelos braços. Seus olhos verdes estavam preocupados e ela se culpou por ter deixado ele no "escuro".

"Você está bem?" Perguntou. "Parece que sua alma estava em outro lugar".

"Desculpa". Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Ela tinha que colocar aquela informação bem no fundo de sua mente e, à noite, pensaria naquilo. "Eu lembrei de uma coisa".

"O quê?"

"Que no meu mundo a diferença de idade entre você e seu irmão é de sete anos". Desconversou.

"Nossa! É muita coisa!" Falou. "São apenas três anos de diferença entre a gente".

"Sim". Ela sorriu. "Sabe, no meu mundo a idade de vocês é bem ridícula. Quero dizer, você tem apenas quatorze anos e seu irmão sete".

"Nossa!" Ele estava um pouco incrédulo com aquela informação. "Com quatorze anos eu estava treinando, ainda não tinha a armadura de sagitário. Eu a consegui com dezesseis anos".

"Sério?" Mirela adorava esse tipo de informação. Era muito mais plausível do que no anime/mangá.

"Sim". Ele começou a se lembrar da fase em que era apenas um discípulo. "Treinávamos dia e noite. Era muito cansativo, mas valeu apena quando recebi a armadura de ouro".

Os dois saíram da casa de leão e chegaram na casa de câncer trocando informações. Mirela só contou coisas simples para ele. Como a idade de cada um, personalidade, e até como eles eram retratados fisicamente. Falou também sobre as origens, o que deixou Aioros bem divertido. Ele ficou com ciúmes por Aldebaran ser do Brasil, país ao qual ela pertencia.

Ele contou que todos eles pertenciam a Rodório e que ninguém era de outro mundo, apesar de eles terem noção da existência de outros mundos e que, se Athena perdesse, todos os mundos sentiriam. Aquela informação deixou Mirela mais nervosa ainda. Se o destino do mundo dela também dependia de Athena, ela não podia falhar de jeito nenhum. Sua família dependia disso.

Pensar neles fez seu coração pesar. Estava com saudades de casa, dos seus pais e dos seus irmãos. Principalmente de Martim, seu irmão mais novo. Eles eram bastante agarrados e Martim só não tinha ido com ela para Friburgo porque precisava estudar para a faculdade. Apesar da saudade que sentia dele, agradecia por ele não ter ido com ela, por não estar ali.

"Então câncer foi retratado dessa forma". Aioros não podia acreditar que Câncer tinha sido representado de uma forma tão horrível. "Ele nunca teria sido escolhido pela armadura se fosse um ser tão desprezível assim".

Mirela tinha mencionado sobre as cabeças na casa de câncer no trajeto de leão até lá. Aioros não parecia nada feliz com aquela descoberta.

"Sim. Eu também nunca vi sentido nisso. Ele foi representado como alguém ruim".

"Câncer é muito sentimental. Ele é gentil e atencioso, também é engraçado e gosta muito de se divertir com Afrodite". Aioros começou a pontuar as qualidades do amigo. "Ele pode ser bem sensível também".

"Quero muito conhecer o verdadeiro Máscara da Morte". Mirela tinha uma ideia completamente errônea dele. "Eu sempre associei o nome dele ao fato dele ter cabeças em sua casa".

"Não tem nada a ver". Falou, enojado. "Câncer sempre foi muito dramático. Ele queria um nome que colocasse medo em seus inimigos e daí surgiu o Máscara da Morte".

"Ele é muito dramático?"

"Muito. Igual ao Afrodite". Aioros riu de algo que lhe passou pela mente. "Ele, quando era mais novo, participava de teatros escritos e dirigidos por Afrodite".

"Sério?" Aquilo era muito interessante. "Será que ele, um dia, me dará a honra de poder apreciar uma representação dessas?"

"Se você pedir, pode ser que ele faça sem problema algum".

Mirela saiu da casa de Câncer cheia de ideias na cabeça. Queria muito entender mais sobre ele e apreciar os talentos do cavaleiro. Queria também poder ver a interação dele com Afrodite. Pelo que ela pôde entender, segundo as explicações de Aioros, ela tinha quase certeza de que Câncer tinha um caso com o cavaleiro de peixes.

"_Meu Deus! Eu vou pirar se eles tiverem um caso. É o meu shippe favorito". _Pensou.

Estava tão animada com o que tinha descoberto que nem se deu conta quando parou na casa de gêmeos. Saga estava na porta, de braços cruzados, com cara fechada. Como se não estivesse gostando da presença dela ali. Aioros falou com o amigo tranquilamente e Saga apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça. Mirela sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas ao olhar para ele. Lembrou-se da conversa da noite anterior, o que fez suas mãos suarem.

"Parece que o passeio está sendo divertido". Falou avaliando-a.

Ela tinha um sorriso genuíno nos lábios e estava descontraída até lhe ver. Saga sabia que ela não gostava dele, mas não imaginava que ela sentisse repulsa. O rosto dela estava com uma tonalidade estranha de vermelho, como se tivesse subido e descido aqueles degraus rápido demais. Sentiu ciúmes de Aioros por estar tão próximo dela.

"Está sim". Mirela tentou deixar as coisas mais suaves entre eles. "Acredita que Shaka vai me treinar"? Tentou puxar assunto.

"Você permitiu isso, Aioros?" Saga ignorou completamente Mirela.

"Acho uma boa ideia". Falou. "Se Ares pode estar atrás dela, melhor que ela saiba se defender".

"Se você vier a se deparar com Ares, corra. Corra sem olhar para trás". Saga a encarou. "Você nunca terá chance contra ele".


	8. Capítulo VIII - Verdade nua e Crua

"_Last things last_

_By the grace of the fire and the flames_

_You're the face of the future,_

_The blood in my veins, oh-ooh_

_The blood in my veins, oh-ooh_

_But they never did, ever lived,_

_ebbing and flowing inhibited, limited_

_Till it broke open and it rained down_

_It rained down, like_

_Pain!"_

_Believer – Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**Capítulo 8** – Verdade nua e crua.

_Casa de Gêmeos._

"Aioros, se você não se importar, eu gostaria de terminar esse reconhecimento das casas com Mirela". Saga encarou o rival.

Mirela se assustou com o pedido do geminiano. Ela não esperava por aquilo, não achava que ele fosse a favor daquele passeio. Aioros também pareceu perturbado com o pedido do amigo, mas não fez caso com aquilo. Ele apenas assentiu discretamente.

"Peço para que leve-a até a arena".

"Claro".

Mirela observou Aioros ir embora dando-lhe apenas um sorriso. Ela sentiu saudades dele de imediato, ao vê-lo sumir por entre os degraus de pedra.

"Pensei que fosse contra eu estar fora do templo de Athena". Sentiu as maçãs de seu rosto queimarem ao perceber os olhos azuis intensos dele nos seus.

"Sou contra". Ele fez um gesto quase imperceptível para que ela o seguisse.

Mirela o seguiu. Ele entrou na casa de gêmeos dando a ela um vislumbre de como a mesma era antes de chegarem na parte de trás, onde ele realmente vivia. A casa era como todas as outras, porém, tinha um certo agouro no ar. Mirela pensou em recuar, dar as costas e ir embora, mas ele era a sua missão. Ela precisava desse contato com ele.

Passando pela casa de gêmeos, Saga atravessou um pequeno caminho de pedras e chegou até onde, de fato, morava. Ele abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse. O cômodo era bem iluminado, assim como a casa de sagitário. Um cheiro forte de café preenchia o ambiente, o que fez Mirela salivar. Ela não curtia muito café, mas apreciava a bebida uma vez ou outra e, naquele momento, o cheiro fez com que ela se lembrasse de casa.

"Você me esperava?" Ela queria muito acreditar naquilo, apesar de achar que talvez ele estivesse mesmo esperando o irmão.

"Sim". Foi até a cozinha colocando um pouco de café em duas canecas. "Você gosta dele puro ou com açúcar?" Perguntou.

"Três colheres, por favor". Ela apenas ficou em pé, observando-o.

"Sente-se". Ele caminhou até ela e lhe entregou a caneca. "Está bem quente".

Mirela pegou a caneca da mão dele, tomando o cuidado para não tocar a sua pele. Sentou-se e bebericou o líquido fumegante e inebriante.

"Esse cheiro me lembra tanto a minha casa". Falou.

Se tinha uma coisa que ela precisava admitir para si era a facilidade que tinha em conversar com Saga e com o sagitariano. Ela morria de vergonha de Saga, disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Mesmo se o episódio dele a pegando daquela forma não tivesse acontecido, ela continuaria sentindo vergonha dele. Era a forma como ele a olhava, um olhar penetrante, firme e cheio de segredos – estes por sua vez ela já sabia, porém, se pegava querendo desvendar todo o seu ser.

"Sente falta?"

"Muito". Ela o encarou. "Sinto falta dos meus irmãos".

Aquele brilho no olhar dele não passou despercebido para ela.

"Você mencionou que era a irmã do meio". Queria confirmar o que martelava em sua cabeça desde o dia do jantar. "Quer me contar um pouco sobre eles?"

Mirela entendeu o que ele queria saber. É claro que ele estava com dúvidas a respeito do que ela sabia, e isso se referia ao irmão dele.

"O meu irmão mais novo tem dezoito anos, acabou de entrar na faculdade". Falou, orgulhosa. "Eu sou muito próxima ao Martim". Ela o encarou. Segurou firme a caneca em suas mãos. Bebeu mais um pouco, e agora já não estava tão quente. "E eu tenho o Mike e o Miguel". Ela desviou o olhar do dele.

"Eles são gêmeos?" A pergunta saiu arrastada e pesada. Parecia que Saga não falava há anos. Sua boca ficou áspera e seca.

"Por que pergunta isso?" Devolveu a pergunta.

Era a primeira vez que estava perto o suficiente para distinguir pequenos pontos verdes em sua íris. Seus olhos eram castanhos, bem claros, e se os raios de sol os beijassem, era possível ver um leve tom de verde. Saga tinha certeza que eram aqueles minúsculos pontos que lhe davam essa característica.

"Porque você disse que era a irmã do meio, mas não incluiu um dos seus irmãos contigo". Ele não desviou o olhar do dela. "E você disse que são em quatro, já contando com você".

Mirela não pode deixar de sorrir com a perspicácia dele. Ele era o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Com toda a certeza ele repararia em detalhes. Não só ele, mas todos. Afinal, são detalhes que fazem com que eles ganhem aquelas batalhas.

"Você tem razão". Voltou a beber o café que, por sua vez, já estava frio. "Eles são gêmeos".

"Por que não falou no jantar?"

"Pelo mesmo motivo que você". Ela tinha que ser direta, pois precisava ganhar a confiança dele de qualquer jeito.

A caneca caiu da sua mão assim que as palavras saíram da boca dela. Ele não tinha certeza de que ela sabia, mas agora… Agiu no impulso, jogando-a contra o sofá, segurando a garganta pequena e frágil de Mirela em sua mão, enquanto a outra segurava os dois braços dela acima de sua cabeça.

Ela sentiu o peso do corpo dele contra o seu. O problema daquele movimento feito por Saga era justamente esse: eles estavam próximos demais e, por mais que a mão dele estivesse em seu pescoço, dizendo-lhe que a mataria em segundos, ela não sentia medo e sim calor. Calor que irradiava da pele dele, do contato com ele. Aquilo era errado. O medo tinha que se sobrepor ao desejo.

"_Meu Deus!"_ Pensou, horrorizada._ "Quando eu passei a desejar esse homem?" _Sua respiração ficou irregular e ela podia sentir seu coração batendo em sua artéria femoral, como dizia o seu irmão Miguel, que, para os leigos como ela, pulsava em sua virilha.

"Se você ousar contar sobre ele, eu juro que te mato". Sussurrou.

"Se eu quisesse, poderia tê-lo feito há tempos, mas Kanon não é uma ameaça". Mentiu.

Mirela não conseguia entender de onde vinha aquele sentimento repentino por ele. Ela mal havia trocado meia dúzia de palavras com ele, não podia estar assim, tão entregue. _"Coração estúpido"._ Repreendeu-se por tais pensamentos e sentimentos velados pelo geminiano.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ele sabia que seu irmão era uma ameaça ao santuário, assim como ele. Eles planejavam contra a deusa Athena.

Mirela começou a sentir os braços formigando. Ele não aliviava a pressão em seus pulsos e ela sabia que uma marca apareceria ali em breve. O hálito dele fazia cócegas em sua pele.

"Saga, eu sei o que vai acontecer. Eu sei o seu destino e o do seu irmão e não é bom". Ela não mentiria. "A culpa irá te corroer por dentro de tal forma que você sucumbirá à escuridão".

As palavras dela penetraram em sua carne como brasas. Ele afrouxou o aperto em seus pulsos e soltou a garganta dela, mas ainda estava próximo o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de flores que emanava de sua pele branca. Seus lábios eram carnudos e estavam vermelhos. Ela os umedecia e os mordia como se o convidasse a sentir seu gosto.

Com muito esforço, ele se afastou. Levou as mãos à cabeça querendo afastar qualquer resquício de desejo permanente dali.

"Saga". O nome saiu de sua boca com um desejo velado, quase como uma súplica.

Ela se ergueu do sofá com cautela. Não queria que o seu movimento deixasse transparecer o quanto ela tinha ficado abalada com o contato deles. Ele a encarou. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos, e ele sabia que aquelas lágrimas não eram de pena e sim de medo. Não dele e sim por ele.

"Ela te trouxe aqui por isso?" A pergunta quase ficou presa em sua garganta. Era difícil admitir que Athena já sabia da sua traição antes mesmo que ela acontecesse.

"Sim". Confessou. "Mas não ache que ela o fez porque não acredita em você, ou não o ame".

Saga agora a encarava. Saber que Athena a trouxe ali só para impedir que ele e seu irmão dessem um golpe o fez ficar arrasado. A culpa de ela ter sido privada da sua família era dele, assim como ele era privado de seu irmão.

"Athena não pode amar um traidor como eu e como o meu irmão". Era difícil dizer aquilo, mas era a verdade. O destino dele e de Kanon já estava traçado desde o dia em que nasceram.

Mirela encurtou a distância entre eles. Saga estava de costas contra a parede de seu quarto. Ela podia ver as roupas de cama ainda desarrumadas no chão. Queria poder sentir o cheiro dele impregnado naqueles lençóis. Segurou as mãos dele com carinho. Estavam geladas e, ao tocá-lo, ela o sentiu tremer. Ele estava vulnerável.

"Athena ama você e o seu irmão". Ela o encarou. Os olhos azuis dele estavam com uma cortina de névoa. Ela não imaginava o que se passava em sua cabeça. "Ela ama tanto vocês dois que foi até o meu mundo para me pedir ajuda. Ela não quer que vocês morram. Ela não quer perder nenhum de vocês. Ela ama tantos os seus cavaleiros que daria a própria vida por vocês. Faria qualquer coisa pela felicidade de vocês". Ela apertou ainda mais as mãos dele. "Isso não é irônico? Vocês lutam por ela, e ela luta por vocês".

"O que vai acontecer?" Precisava saber se os seus atos trariam dor e sofrimento.

"O que vai acontecer não importa". Mirela ergueu as mãos ao rosto dele. "O que importa é o presente, Saga. São as suas atitudes agora. Sendo bastante honesta com você, eu não duvido da sua honra e lealdade diante a deusa. Eu vejo em seus olhos o quanto você a respeita, e ela também".

"Então por que você está aqui? Se ela acredita tanto em mim, por que ela te trouxe aqui?"

"Por causa de Ares". Não era mentira, era uma meia verdade.

"O que ele quer?" Ele estava impaciente e confuso. Como cavaleiro, sabia o seu dever, mas seu coração estava pesado pelo seu irmão. Queria unir as duas coisas, não queria falhar com ninguém.

"Ela tem medo que ele possa influenciar você e seu irmão". Outra meia verdade.

"O que você acha? Isso tinha na sua história?"

Saga não queria quebrar o contato que estava tendo com ela. As mãos dela eram quentes e macias sobre a sua pele. Ele sentia pequenas ondas elétricas percorrerem o seu corpo toda vez que os dedos dela lhe acariciavam o rosto.

"Não". Mirela sentiu o peso do mundo voltar para suas costas. "Ares não é mencionado, e isso me preocupa".

Ela esperou ele dizer alguma coisa, mas ele apenas a observava em silêncio.

"Tenho medo de que os planos de Ares não sejam exatamente o que Athena acredita. Acho que vai muito além de você e do seu irmão". No fundo do seu coração, ela sentia que aquelas palavras eram certas. "Meu medo é ele usar isso como distração para algo muito maior".

"Tem alguma ideia do que seja?" Por mais que ele duvidasse de suas palavras a respeito de Ares ser o problema e não ele, ele tinha que perguntar. Tinha que, pelo menos, ter um pouco de esperança. Talvez ele não fosse, de fato, um monstro.

"Não". Seu coração sentia que Ares era o problema, e não ele. "Eu só sinto".

"O que você vai fazer comigo e com o meu irmão?"

"Nada". Falou com sinceridade. "Tenho certeza de que você vai honrar o seu juramento e a sua armadura".

Aquelas palavras acalentaram seu coração. _"Como uma mulher como ela produz esse efeito sobre mim? Por que se sentia tão confortável com ela em sua casa?" _Palavras que não paravam de martelar em sua mente.

"Vamos". Ele se afastou dela, querendo evitar mais contato. Tinha que tentar entender toda aquela situação, mas antes terminaria o que prometeu a ela e a Aioros. "Vamos terminar de ver as outras casas".

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

Os lábios dele queimavam a minha pele logo abaixo do pescoço. Ares tinha fogo. Seus olhos pegavam fogo, assim como a sua pele. Aquele calor era tudo o que a deusa do amor precisava. Hefesto, seu marido, não lhe tocava há anos, e ela também não fazia questão do mesmo. Mas Ares era diferente. Seu amor e seu desejo por ele eram incontroláveis.

Podia ficar assim com ele por toda a eternidade que nunca se cansaria de ser desejada e beijada por aqueles lábios quentes e voluptuosos. Desatou o nó fino que mantinha seu vestido. Ao fazer isso, sentiu o tecido deslizar pelo seu corpo. O vento que vinha do norte era agradável e fazia com que a sua pele desnuda se eriçasse ao seu toque. Ares sussurrou algo incompreensível e Afrodite sorriu do poder que ela tinha sobre o deus da guerra.

"Você conseguiu o que eu te pedi?" Ele beijou os lábios dela e foi descendo até o umbigo.

"Consegui".

Não havia nada que a deusa do amor não conseguia. Era só usar um pouco de charme que todos os seres rastejavam aos seus pés.

"Quando?" Ele perguntou sem parar de tocá-la.

Afrodite deixou um gemido escapar por entre seus lábios semiabertos.

"Hoje". Sorriu.

Ele teria a sua vingança contra Athena.

* * *

_Santuário. Casa de Touro._

Saga e Mirela entraram em touro sem dizer uma palavra. Ele não se atrevia a encará-la e ela não sabia o que dizer para quebrar o clima pesado entre os dois. Ela queria muito dar um tempo a ele, para que a conversa fosse assimilada aos poucos pelo mesmo, mas ela podia ver a confusão em seu semblante.

A casa de touro era como todas as outras. Grande, espaçosa, vazia… Sem os seus respectivos cavaleiros, ela meio que não passava de um templo grande de pedra. Com Aioros ao seu lado, aquele passeio era agradável, mas com Saga…

"Você estará presente no treino hoje?" Perguntou somente para quebrar aquele silêncio.

"Não sei".

Aquele jeito dele estava lhe deixando nervosa. Como apareceria na frente dos outros com ele assim? Ia ficar obvio que aconteceu alguma coisa.

"Você acha que hoje eu conhecerei o Afrodite?" Mais uma vez tentou puxar assunto.

"Não sei".

Mirela bufou, irritada. Estalou os dedos das mãos e começou a assoviar para tentar se distrair. Cantarolou uma música do seu mundo e, quando acabou com a melodia, percebeu que Saga a encarava.

"Bonita".

Graças a Deus ele falou alguma coisa diferente do "Não sei".

"É uma música que fala de amor". Mirela encarou Saga.

"Qual o nome?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

"More than words".

Mirela não era muito boa em cantar, mas seus pais sempre lhe disseram que ela tinha uma voz bonita, então arriscou:

"_Saying: I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel"_

Saga escutava a melodia sem deixar de encará-la. A voz dela não era a de uma profissional, mas era agradável. Ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer conforme ela cantava cada letra daquela música de seu mundo.

"_More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me  
'Cause I'd already know"_

Mirela sentia saudades de casa e, ao cantar a música, a saudade apertou mais ainda em seu coração. Aquela música era a favorita dos seus pais e ela sempre pegou seu pai cantarolando para a sua mãe. Ela ficava escondida atrás do batente da porta da cozinha, pois não queria estragar o momento íntimo deles. E sempre que os via assim, sentia um pouco de inveja. Ela queria um romance assim para a sua vida.

"_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
__Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying: I love you"_

Cantando daquela forma para ele, sentiu-se aberta, exposta. Sua relação com Aioros era calma, suave, gostosa. Já a sua relação com Saga era intensa e cheia de altos e baixos. Ele a olhava com raiva em certos momentos e, em outros, era como se a despisse. Se ela pudesse descrevê-los em algumas palavras seria, paixão e amor, tempestade e calmaria, fogo e água. Os dois eram completamente diferentes.

"_More than words_

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close, don't ever let me go"_

Saga deixou a letra da música penetrar a sua pele até os seus ossos. Sentiu-se triste e feliz por ela estar ali, catando para ele. Depois de todas as coisas que ele fez, da forma como ele a tratou, ela estava ali, ao seu lado, cantando uma melodia linda, repleta de sentimentos. Por que escolher uma música de amor para cantar? Será que ela sentia algo por ele? Não, aquilo era impossível. Ele havia visto o jeito como ela encarava Aioros e como ele a olhava. Talvez aquela música fosse para ele.

"_More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me  
'Cause I'd already know"_

Não. Aquela música tinha que ser para ele. Ele viu como ela se sentiu em sua casa. Ele não podia estar tão errado a respeito dela, podia? Não. Ele viu em seus olhos, ele via agora conforme ela cantava. Ele sabia que ela sentia algo por ele. Aioros podia até estar em seu coração há mais tempo, mas ele tinha certeza que ela também o mantinha lá.

"_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
__Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying: I love you"_

Assim que ela terminou de cantar, eles pararam em frente à casa de touro. O sol brilhava intensamente e, apesar do calor que fazia, Saga não se sentia incomodado. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nos lábios semiabertos dela. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele percebeu que não queria desapontá-la. Não queria ser um traidor. No começo, não gostou da decisão da deusa de tê-la levado até o mundo deles, mas agora… Agora ele agradecia por ter tido o prazer de conhecê-la e por ter o prazer de usufruir da sua presença.

"Obrigado". Agradeceu. "Por ter me contado a verdade e por não desistir de mim".

Mirela apenas sorriu. No início, ela não fazia ideia de como ia mudar as coisas com Saga. Estava com medo e aterrorizada de fazer alguma besteira, mas, no final, não havia sido difícil. Ele era diferente, não era fraco e muito menos covarde. Bastou a sinceridade para ela conseguir ver em seus belos olhos azuis a determinação que tanto buscava. Se antes ela não tinha dúvidas, agora ela estava convicta de que Saga nunca trairia Athena.


	9. Capítulo IX - Afrodite

_"Sweet berries ready for two  
Ghosts are no different than you  
Ghosts are now waiting for you  
Are you_  
_Sweet berries ready for two  
Ghosts are no different than you  
Ghosts are now waiting for you  
Are you, dreaming  
Dreaming tonight  
Dreaming alright"_

_Question! – System Of a Down_

* * *

**Capítulo 9** – Afrodite.

Apesar do silêncio, Mirela já não se sentia tão incomodada por estar ao lado de Saga. Ele estava mais tranquilo depois que ela cantou e isso a deixava feliz. Chegaram à casa de Áries e, assim como as outras, ela estava vazia. Seu estômago começou a roncar. Estava na hora do almoço e seu organismo necessitava ser alimentado.

"Toma". Ele entregou uma maçã para ela.

Mirela não sabia de onde ele tinha tirado a fruta, mas agradeceu pela gentileza. Eles continuaram andando até que finalmente ela já havia visto por completo a casa de Áries. Saga lhe mostrou o relógio das doze casas e ela ficou feliz em confidenciar a ele que aquele grande relógio também era mencionado no seu mundo.

"Ele acende e, conforme as horas vão passando, as chamas se apagam".

"Interessante".

Claro que ele lhe contou que não era assim. Que era um relógio normal, com ponteiros e tudo mais. Ela ficou um pouco desapontada no começo, mas achou mais realista ser apenas um relógio normal.

"Onde é que vocês treinam?" Ela perguntou depois de olhar para a longa escadaria que teria que subir.

"É lá para baixo". Ele apontou na direção oeste, onde podia-se ver várias construções em pedra. "Está vendo aquela construção com metade em pé e a outra destruída?"

"Sim".

"Então, é lá".

Mesmo daquela distância, ela conseguia ter um vislumbre do lugar. Era enorme, imagina de perto. Parecia muito o coliseu. Talvez até fosse e ela não sabia.

"É muito longe. Vai levar bastante tempo até chegarmos lá". Ela disse, desanimada. Ou subia os degraus, ou andava até aquela grande estrutura de pedra. "Meus pés já estão doendo só de imaginar".

"Nós não iremos andando". Saga parecia divertido com as queixas dela.

"Não?"

Ele sorriu com a expressão de dúvida no rosto dela.

"Nem tudo a gente faz andando aqui".

"Então nós iremos como?" Mirela ficou olhando para os lados à procura de algum carro ou qualquer outro tipo de veículo.

"De bicicleta".

Saga deixou-a esperando, sentada nos degraus de pedra da casa de Áries, e foi até a própria casa para pegar a sua bicicleta. Ele sabia que podia usar a de Mu, mas não gostava de mexer nas coisas dos seus amigos. Levou apenas quinze minutos e, quando voltou, observou Mirela encostada em um pilar de pedra, observando o horizonte. Tinha um semblante tranquilo, e cantarolava outra música de seu mundo.

Ele não queria atrapalhar, então ficou ali, esperando que aquela canção terminasse. Aproveitou o momento de distração dela para pensar no que ela tinha lhe dito mais cedo. Se ele e o irmão não eram o plano de Ares, então o que seria? Será que Kanon entenderia quando ele lhe contasse a respeito das coisas que Mirela lhe confidenciara? Ou será que o irmão tentaria matá-la? Ele não permitiria. Jamais permitiria que alguém a machucasse, muito menos o seu irmão.

– Não acredito que você tem uma bicicleta. – Perguntou, admirada.

– Sim. - Sorriu. - Vamos?

Mirela sabia que teria que ser carregada, o que lhe deixou desconfortável. Ela sentou entre o guidão e Saga. Ele parecia tão desconfortável quanto ela. Assim que ele começou a pedalar, o desconforto foi embora. Ela amava sentir o vento em seu rosto e cabelo. Aquela sensação de liberdade tomou conta dela e ela se permitiu abrir os braços enquanto sorria sem parar. Saga gostava da forma descontraída em que ela se encontrava. O cheiro da pele dela invadia as suas narinas conforme pedalava. Era uma descida, o que tornava o passeio mais empolgante ainda.

Saga mostrava os locais a Mirela conforme eles iam chegando próximo da arena. Ela escutava tudo, bastante atenta. Ele mostrou alguns aldeões de Rodório trabalhando na colheita de grãos. Algumas pessoas acenavam e se afastavam da bicicleta em movimento. Mirela, em certo momento, achou ter visto Kanon. Foi muito rápido, mas ela tinha certeza de que era ele. Teve mais certeza ainda quando sentiu que a atmosfera havia mudado entre ela e Saga.

– Era seu irmão ali atrás?

Ela não queria ficar pisando em ovos com ele.

– Era. - Respondeu de forma ríspida.

– Não precisa ficar com raiva. - Ela tentou tranquilizá-lo. - As coisas vão se resolver.

– Tenho medo de que ele resolva fazer alguma estupidez.

– Está tudo bem. - Ela segurou as mãos dele por cima do guidão. - Vamos resolver as coisas, você vai ver.

– Queria ter essa sua fé. - Saga apertou mais forte o guidão. - Queria muito acreditar em suas palavras.

– Tenha um pouco de fé! - Ela o encarou. - Confie em mim.

Saga a observou enquanto pedalava sem parar. Ele podia ver a certeza em seus olhos. É claro que ele confiava. Se Athena confiava nela, por que ele não confiaria?

– Eu confio.

– Então olha para frente e, cuidado. – Falou, autoritária. - Não quero cair dessa bicicleta. Tem noção de quanto tempo eu não me ralo? - Perguntou.

Saga tentou não rir da colocação dela.

– Você não vai cair. - Ele disse, ofendido. - Tenha mais um pouco de fé em mim!

Mirela não pode segurar o riso. Lá estava ele, relaxado como minutos atrás. Era isso que ela gostava nele. O resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio. Poucos minutos depois, Saga parou em frente à uma grande construção de pedra.

Mirela desceu da bicicleta sentindo um pouco o bumbum, mas não ia deixar ele saber disso. Esfregou as nádegas discretamente enquanto avaliava a construção à sua frente. Era enorme. Mais alta que o próprio maracanã. Ela ficou de boca aberta ao analisar os blocos de pedra empilhados um em cima do outro. Eram enormes e largos. Lembrava muito as pirâmides, porém, muito mais magnífica.

– Isso é incrível. - Ela olhava para cima avaliando a altura admirada. - Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que estou sentindo agora.

Saga não conseguia parar de sorrir. Era encantador vê-la assim, admirada com as pequenas coisas que compunham o seu lar.

– Vamos entrar. - Ele a encorajou. - Tem que ver como é por dentro.

Mirela deixou Saga ir na frente e o seguiu. Sim, por dentro era muito mais majestoso do que por fora. Ela não conseguia fechar a boca. O que as suas amigas não dariam para estarem ali, no seu lugar? E ela não olhava mais a construção em si, e sim nos belos homens sem blusa à sua frente, treinando sem parar. Ela tentou desviar o olhar dos corpos sarados deles, mas não conseguiu.

Primeiro, ela viu Aioria e Aioros treinando juntos. Os dois eram maravilhosos. Dourados de sol, com o suor escorrendo pelas costas, se perdendo no viés da calça de algodão bege. Eles faziam uma sequência de socos e chutes sincronizados que mais parecia uma dança do que uma luta em si. Ao lado deles, Shura, Miro e Camus treinavam apenas de short colado ao corpo.

Mirela teve que desviar o olhar. Era muita informação para os seus belos olhos castanhos claros. Eles se ajudavam e revezavam no levantamento de peso. O cabelo loiro de Miro estava preso em uma trança, já o de Camus, em um rabo de cavalo. Mirela se sentia na obrigação moral de ir passar as mãos nos cabelos esparsos de Shura para avaliar se eles eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam.

Ela girou o corpo para esquerda. Tinha que evitar aquela cena custe o que custar, entretanto, seus olhos foram direto para o peitoral desnudo e imenso de Aldebaran. Ele era o mais forte de todos. Seus músculos muito bem definidos pareciam que foram desenhados por esses artistas gregos. Ele daria uma bela de uma estátua grega. E ela, definitivamente, queria aquela estátua em seu quarto no Rio de Janeiro.

– O.K. - Ela tentava não babar. - Vamos evitar olhar para aquele lado também.

Ao fundo, ela notou Máscara da Morte sentado, apenas observando os amigos treinando. Ao lado dele, Shaka – que, aliás, era o único que estava vestido adequadamente. Ele ajudava Mu a se alongar. O ariano era tão magnífico quanto os outros. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e grudados em sua pele molhada de suor.

– Vamos lá? - Saga perguntou, tirando Mirela de seus delírios.

– Claro. – Sua voz deu uma vacilada.

"_Preciso me concentrar na estrutura desse local". _Pensou ela. _"Estrutura, Mirela"._

– Saga. - Chamou Máscara da Morte.

Ele levantou-se e deu a Mirela uma boa visão do que estava escondido. Seu corpo era tão definido quanto os dos outros, porém seu peito era igual ao de Touro. Uma fina camada de pelos escuros desciam em uma linha maravilhosa pelo sem abdômen se perdendo na calça. _"Puta que pariu, Mirela! Concentre-se na estrutura desse local". _Pensou vencida pela visão do canceriano.

Ela até tentou olhar para cima, pra o chão, ou para qualquer lugar em que eles não estivessem, mas as coisas iam ficando mais difíceis conforme eles notavam a presença dela e de Saga.

– Mirela. - Aioros se aproximou. - Como foi o resto do passeio?

– Delic… - ela interrompeu o que ia dizer pigarreando em seguida. - Muito bom. - Concluiu sem graça.

– Eu acho que vocês poderiam colocar uma blusa, já que temos uma dama conosco. - Shaka usou o seu tom severo.

– Concordo. - Aioros notou o rosto vermelho da garota.

Houve alguns protestos, principalmente da parte de Miro. Mas, para a alegria ou decepção de Mirela, logo todos eles estavam com um tipo de regata.

– Obrigada.

– Então, pensou no que eu te disse? - Perguntou Shaka.

– Claro. - Ela não queria treinar, mas, se em todos os dias que ela treinasse com ele tivesse essa visão maravilhosa, com certeza valeria a pena. - Quero treinar contigo sim. Mas não sou muito boa.

– Não se preocupe. - Ele a tranquilizou. - Começaremos do básico.

– Shaka, você acha apropriado que ela treine conosco? - Saga ainda achava que Mirela deveria aprender a correr e se esconder em vez de tentar bater de frente com Ares. - Se Ares aparecer, ela não terá chances contra ele. Mesmo treinando.

– Eu sei. - Ele voltou sua atenção ao cavaleiro de gêmeos. - Farei com que ela tenha resistência física, pelo menos para ela aguentar correr por algumas horas.

– Horas? - Perguntou assustada.

– É só modo de dizer. - Tranquilizou o sagitariano.

– Não é não - disseram Miro e Câncer em uníssono.

– Parem de assustar a pobrezinha.- Touro repousou uma mão no ombro dela.

Automaticamente, o corpo de Mirela pendeu para o lado onde ele havia colocado o seu peso. Ela olhou para ele com os dois olhos arregalados enquanto os outros começavam a rir da reação dela.

– Você terá bastante trabalho, Shaka. - Foi a vez de Shura palpitar.

– Ela precisa ganhar um pouco de massa muscular. É muito magra. - Camus avaliou.

– Eu estou aqui. - Mirela resolveu se pronunciar. Não gostava de ser avaliada daquela forma por eles. - Não precisam falar como se eu fosse algum tipo de experimento.

– Ela tem razão. - Repreendeu Mu.

– Quem tem razão, meus queridos?

Mirela olhou para o dono da voz. Seu corpo tremeu assim que o viu. Aquela dor que sentia em seu coração desde o dia em que descobriu que estava no santuário apertou em seu peito de tal forma que a fez cambalear. Levou a mão ao coração, apertando com força a sua roupa e pele, como se tal ato aliviasse a sua dor.

Ela não sabia se sentia alívio em vê-lo ou se ficava devastada com o fato de saber que ele teria o mesmo destino que ela. Ela não perdoaria Athena, nunca a perdoaria por tê-lo trazido àquele mundo. Mirela afastou alguém que estava ao seu lado e correu na direção dele. Correu como se não houvesse um amanhã. Seu corpo se chocou contra o dele e seus braços se entrelaçaram em seu corpo em segundos. Ela chorava enquanto o apertava contra o seu corpo. Podia ouvir o som dos soluços que dava sendo arrastados por toda arena.

Afrodite não estava entendendo nada. Aquela mulher lhe abraçava tão forte e chorava com tanto afinco que a dor era palpável. Ele sentiu tristeza por ela. Seus braços a abraçaram involuntariamente. Mesmo não a conhecendo, ele sentia a sua dor. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que teve que se afastar da pessoa que amava para ir em alguma missão sem saber se voltaria a vê-la de novo.

Ele ousou olhar para o homem a quem tanto amava em meio a dor que irradiava daquela garota desconhecida. Máscara da Morte olhava para ele com uma fagulha de ciúmes nos olhos. Afrodite apenas ergueu a mão para que ele se acalmasse e não pensasse besteiras. Assim que a garota se acalmou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, ele constatou que aquele sentimento todo que ela acabara de colocar para fora era para outra pessoa.

– Martin? - Ela sussurrou o nome do irmão entre um soluço e outro.

– Não, meu amor. Afrodite. - Ele disse com delicadeza.

Um sorriso tímido brotou nos lábios dela antes que seu corpo frágil e pequeno ficasse mole em seus braços.


	10. Capítulo X - Escolha

"_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand_

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life"_

_Lonely Day – System of a Down._

* * *

**Capítulo 10** – Escolha.

Mirela acordou com o som de vozes.

Estava deitada em uma superfície macia e quente. Levantou devagar tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido com ela. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e podia sentir uma tristeza profunda se instalar em seu coração. Olhou para os donos das vozes e percebeu doze pares de belos olhos lhe encarando. Não lembrava de Shion na arena com eles. O grande Mestre foi o primeiro a se aproximar dela.

– Como você está? - Aproximou-se ajoelhando para olhá-la nos olhos.

Mirela reparou que estava deitada em cima de alguns casacos. Obviamente, eram dos cavaleiros de ouro. Eles haviam improvisado uma cama para ela. Ficou feliz por isso. A mão quente e calejada de Shion repousou em seu ombro, dando-lhe um certo conforto.

– Com dor de cabeça. - Admitiu. - E constrangida pelo que aconteceu anteriormente.

– Quem é Martin? - Afrodite se juntou ao mestre.

Mirela voltou a encarar aquele rosto tão familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, tão estranho. Martin não tinha aquela pinta embaixo do olho esquerdo. Aquela característica era do cavaleiro de peixes. Os cabelos do seu irmão, apesar de terem a mesma tonalidade loira que a do cavaleiro, não eram grandes. Mirela agora podia analisar melhor.

Ela levantou a mão na direção do rosto dele. Um ato involuntário.

– Meu irmão.

Saga, por mais que soubesse quem era Martin, não pode deixar de sentir um certo incômodo quando ela abraçou e tocou o rosto de Afrodite daquela forma.

– Então seu irmão deve ser muito bonito. - Afrodite falou querendo dissipar a tristeza dos olhos dela.

– Sim. - Ela se permitiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. - Shaka. - Mirela procurou o cavaleiro de virgem. Ele estava de braços cruzados e, pela primeira vez, seus olhos estavam abertos. - Podemos começar o treino amanhã?

Mirela queria muito estudar o semblante do cavaleiro de virgem, mas, naquele momento, ela só queria ficar sozinha.

– Claro. – Ele respondeu de forma serena.

– Obrigada. - Levantou-se com a ajuda de Shion. - Será que o senhor pode me levar de volta ao santuário?

– Como você quiser, mas não me chame de senhor, pois me sinto um velho. - Ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, guiando-a até a saída.

Aioros tentou se aproximar, mas Shion o impediu com um gesto de mão. Então ele apenas observou ela partir junto do grande mestre, deixando um vazio para trás.

– Gostei dela. - Afrodite falou se aproximando de Câncer. - Sentiu minha falta? - Beijou o rosto do canceriano.

– Como foi a missão? - Perguntou Camus, ignorando a demonstração de afeto dos dois.

– Estranha. - Confessou. - Eu fui até os domínios de Poseidon, porque era de lá que eu sentia uma perturbação, mas quando cheguei lá, não tinha nada.

– E você se encontrou com os marinas de Poseidon? - Quis saber Shaka.

– Sim. - Afrodite tinha a expressão séria. - Sorento.

– O que aquele verme queria? - Saga perguntou.

– Ele também sentiu uma perturbação. - Afrodite passava os dedos distraidamente nos cabelos escuros de câncer. - Conversamos brevemente, mas, pelo que entendi, Poseidon também está preocupado com alguma coisa.

– Poseidon, assim como a deusa Athena, ainda não reencarnou. - Aioros parecia preocupado. - Será que ele e a deusa Athena estão preocupados com a mesma coisa? Não tem outra explicação. Por que os dois estariam preocupados com os seus domínios se ainda não assumiram sua forma humana?

Saga pensou nas palavras de peixes e sagitário. Se Poseidon estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa também, talvez o que Mirela disse a respeito de Ares fosse verdade. Talvez as intuições dela, de que os problemas deles iam muito além dele e do irmão, eram verdade.

– Mirela me confidenciou estar preocupada com o que Ares pode estar planejando. - Revelou o geminiano.

– Ela disse isso? - Aioros estava preocupado e se sentindo um pouco incomodado por ela ter falado aquilo para gêmeos e não para ele.

– Sim.

– Será que alguém pode me explicar quem é essa garota? - Pediu peixes.

– Ela veio de um outro mundo. - Câncer encarou o loiro. - Athena a trouxe para o Santuário com uma missão.

Máscara da Morte mantinha um braço envolto da cintura de Afrodite.

– Que missão?

– Ela não disse. - Aioria tinha voltado a treinar. - Ela só disse que Ares não pode saber que ela está aqui para mudar algumas coisas que acontecerão.

– Mudar? - Peixes estava confuso. - Ela por acaso é algum espírito de Delfos?

– Não. - Shaka já tinha tornado a fechar os olhos. - Ela disse que, no mundo dela, nós somos ficção. - A última palavra saiu de forma estranha.

– Fic.. O quê?

– Que a gente não passa de uma estória. - Esclareceu Camus.

– Isso quer dizer que a gente perde a guerra Santa? - Afrodite perguntou, triste.

– Não. - Máscara da Morte o tranquilizou. - Ela disse que a gente ganha, que o objetivo dela era mudar alguns detalhes. Somente.

Aioros não parava de pensar na possibilidade de alguém morrer. Quando ele estava com ela em escorpião, isso tinha ficado bem claro. Alguém ia morrer e o objetivo dela era este: impedir a morte de algum deles.

– Devo admitir a vocês que quando estava com ela na casa de Escorpião. - Aioros não queria guardar nenhuma informação dos amigos. - Ela estava muito triste e abalada com a possibilidade de um de nós morrer.

– Ela disse isso? - Shura olhou para os amigos. Ele não queria perder ninguém, por mais que a morte fosse algo inevitável.

– Ela não disse com essas palavras, mas quando eu perguntei se alguém ia morrer, ela recuou. Disse que não, mas eu sabia que ela estava mentindo.

– Ela falou quem? - Perguntou Miro.

– Não.

Saga não sabia para onde olhar. Será que ele seria responsável por alguma morte? Ou será que o irmão faria alguma besteira como no passado? Ele não aceitaria levar a culpa mais uma vez por algo que ele não fez. Há alguns anos, Kanon se passou por Saga e acabou complicando a vida de alguns aspirantes. Kanon havia mandando eles em uma missão suicida, só por diversão, e ninguém voltou.

Quando o grande mestre ficou sabendo, muitas testemunhas afirmaram que a última pessoa que esteve com os aspirantes tinha sido Saga. Antes que o grande mestre pudesse fazer qualquer interpretação a respeito do ocorrido, foi Aioros quem manteve a integridade do caráter de Saga. Ele foi o primeiro a intervir por ele. Mesmo Shion não o culpando por falta de provas, a partir desse momento, todos os olhavam de forma diferente e agiam com cautela com ele.

– Precisamos conversar com ela e tentar nos planejar da melhor maneira possível. - Saga disse, decidido.

– Você acha que ela nos revelaria mais alguma coisa do futuro? - Aldebaran perguntou pela primeira vez. Ele não era muito de opinar e sim de realizar tarefas.

– Talvez não tudo, mas ela pode deixar escapar algumas coisas. - Declarou Miro.

– Eu não acho que seja o momento para esse tipo de investida. - Mu não entendia muito de mulheres, mas ele sabia quando elas queriam ficar sozinhas.

Shina e Marin eram o exemplo disso. As amazonas sempre deixavam claro em suas ações quando queriam ficar só.

– O que você quer dizer? - Aioria não entendia o que o cavaleiro de Áries queria dizer.

– Leão, você é muito egocêntrico às vezes. Foca tanto no seu mundinho que não consegue observar o que está a sua volta. - Declarou peixes.

Aioria revirou os olhos para o amigo e tornou a treinar. Ele não conseguia entender as mulheres, nem mesmo Marin. Uma hora ela estava bem, em outra, estava mal. Tinha horas que queria a presença dele e em outras não queria olhar na cara dele.

– É por isso que Marin vive brigando com ele. - Miro disse rindo. - Ele não sabe lidar com as mulheres.

– Mu está certo. - Shaka não aguentava mais essa conversa. - Mirela precisa de um tempo sozinha. Ela deu muitas evidências de que está abalada e com saudades de sua família mundana.

– Talvez se Aioros for falar com ela. - Shura sabia que o sagitariano era o mais próximo dela.

– Eu posso falar com ela também. - Saga disse, determinado.

– Não sabia que você gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa. - Câncer disse, surpreso.

– Talvez Saga esteja se apaixonando. - Afrodite disse, divertido.

– Eu? - Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para mudar aquela situação.

– Você está apaixonado por ela? - Aioros perguntou sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. O clima ficou pesado e era notável entre os cavaleiros que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre Aioros, Mirela e Saga.

– Isso não importa. - Shaka não queria que esse tipo de situação afastasse ou até mesmo prejudicasse a amizade e o respeito deles. - Vocês dois não devem se apaixonar por alguém que não pertence a esse mundo.

– Shaka tem razão. - Camus se intrometeu. - Eu gostaria que vocês se apaixonassem por alguém desse mundo, afinal, Mirela voltará para o dela assim que as coisas se resolverem.

– Eu não estou apaixonado por ela. - Saga finalmente encontrou a própria voz. - Eu só a respeito. - Aquilo era verdade. Entretanto, nem ele mesmo sabia o que sentia por ela além do respeito.

– Mas eu estou - declarou sagitário. - Eu sei que ela não pertence a esse mundo, mas no final a escolha vai ser dela.

– Você acha mesmo que ela largaria a família dela para ficar aqui no Santuário? - Aldebaran fez a pergunta que gritava na cabeça de Gêmeos. - Por que parece que a escolha dela já havia sido tomada antes mesmo de ela descobrir sobre tudo isso. - Ele falou abrindo os braços. - E isso ficou muito claro quando ela viu Afrodite.

– Eu sei que ela sente falta da família, eu sei disso, eu tenho um irmão. - Aioros entendia a situação em que Mirela se encontrava. - Mas eu também sei que ela pode mudar de opinião, que ela pode querer ficar, porque ela mesma pode perceber que esse mundo também é a casa dela.

– Eu estou adorando isso. - Afrodite apertou mais ainda câncer contra o seu corpo. - Eu também não saberia viver sem o meu amor. - Declarou beijando a testa do cavaleiro, que lhe retribuiu com um revirar de olhos.

– Isso não é brincadeira, Peixes.- Mu não gostava desse tipo de situação. Ele não queria que os amigos sofressem. Por que estava na cara de Saga que ele também gostava da garota. - Acho que a melhor solução, no final, vai ser ela ir embora.

– Isso supondo que tudo dê certo no final. - Ponderou Shura.

– Você acha que a gente pode perder? - Aioros estava ultrajado com aquela suposição do amigo.

– Não me refiro a isso. - Esclareceu o capricorniano. - Estou querendo dizer que nós estamos fadados a conviver com a morte. Sabemos que isso pode acontecer e aceitamos essa condição, mas e a garota?

– Mirela não vai morrer. - Saga estava irritado com o caminhar daquela conversa. - Eu não vou deixar.

– Nem eu. - falou Aioros.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez.

– Eu entendo que vocês estejam preocupados com a garota. - Camus queria encerrar aquele assunto. - O que o Shura quer dizer que nós não estaremos com ela vinte e quatro horas por dia, e que participar de uma guerra santa, ou qualquer outro tipo de guerra, há consequências. - Ele encarou os amigos. - Vocês acham mesmo que ela vai conseguir passar por tudo isso sem nem mesmo um arranhão?

– É por isso que eu vou treiná-la. - Concluiu Shaka.

Aioros e Saga até tentaram rebater, mas Shaka os cortou apenas com um meneio de mãos. Os dois fecharam a cara para o cavaleiro de virgem, que usou de toda a sua autoridade como o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus para mandar os amigos voltarem ao seu treino.

Aos poucos, as coisas foram voltando ao normal. Saga se juntou a Aioros para treinar. Por mais que os dois estivessem apaixonados pela mesma mulher, Saga compreendia que o único que podia entender os seus sentimentos era o Sagitariano e vice e versa. Aldebaran começou a lutar contra Mu e a fazê-lo controlar a sua telecinese, Shura estava no levantamento de peso junto com Camus; Aioria treinava com o mudjong de parede. Miro fazia flexões junto de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite apenas observava junto de Shaka.

– O que você acha dessa disputa pela garota? - Afrodite só queria puxar assunto.

– Não acho certo. - Declarou o virginiano.

– Por quê?

– Porque ela vai voltar para a sua antiga vida.

– Você acha mesmo que ela não se apegou nem um pouco a esse mundo?

– Não é o que eu acho ou deixo de achar, Afrodite. - Shaka suspirou. Estava cansado. - Você tem que fazer essa pergunta para a deusa Athena.

– Se Athena a trouxe para esse mundo, talvez não se importe que ela fique.

– Você acredita mesmo que a deusa vai permitir que uma mundana fique em nosso mundo por mais tempo do que o necessário? Ainda mais ela tendo o conhecimento sobre o futuro?

Afrodite permaneceu em silêncio.

– Foi o que eu imaginei.

* * *

_Santuário de Athena._

Mirela deixou seu corpo cair contra as almofadas de sua confortável cama. Layla não estava em lugar nenhum e ela apreciava aquele momento a sós. Ela estava com tantas saudades de casa que nem tinha percebido que chorava só de pensar no que tinha feito mais cedo. Afrodite era tão parecido com Martin que, vê-lo ali, na sua frente, abriu as feridas de seu coração.

Sua vida tinha se transformado por completo. Ela nunca mais seria a mesma Mirela de antes. Mesmo se, por alguma sorte, ela conseguisse voltar para casa, ela nunca poderia ser a mesma, sempre faltaria um pedaço dela. Estaria incompleta. Ficar no santuário para sempre martelava em sua cabeça toda vez que ela se aproximava de Aioros e Saga. Tê-los por perto era como se um pedaço do quebra-cabeças que era sua vida se encaixasse. Mas a outra parte nunca se completaria.

Esfregou o rosto no lençol de seda, sentindo a textura do tecido. Encarou o teto cheio de arabescos, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração. Estar no santuário era a realização de um sonho, afinal, que não gostaria de conhecer os personagens de sua estória favorita? Enquanto tudo não passava de mera ficção, ela não via problema algum, mas quando a realidade se confunde com o irreal, as coisas podem começar a dar errado.

Se ela ao menos tivesse a certeza de que sobreviveria a isso tudo... Mas, dentre todas as coisas, ela tinha total convicção de que a vida dela poderia se perder para sempre naquele mundo. Ser apagada da história. E por mais que nutrisse sentimentos pelos cavaleiros de Athena, será que ela estava preparada para enfrentar o esquecimento?

– Ficar significa carregar sempre o medo de ser morta a qualquer momento por algum deus egocêntrico. - Rolou na cama. - Também significa apreciar todos os pequenos momentos convividos com os santos de Athena.

Se Athena lhe deixar ficar naquele mundo, como sua família ficaria? Será que eles esqueceriam dela? Será que ela simplesmente sumiria? Ou ela seria dada como desaparecida? Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo. Abraçou os joelhos e ficou em posição fetal, rolando de um lado para o outro. Se aquele tipo de pensamento a perturbava, significava que ela já estava cogitando ficar?

– Não! - Sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. - Eu vou voltar para casa! Minha família precisa de mim.


	11. Capítulo XI - Ares

_"Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go"_

_Let Her Go – Passenger._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Ares.**

_Monte Olimpo._

"Fez o que eu te pedi?" Perguntou de forma um tanto quanto ríspida.

Afrodite lhe dirigiu um olhar mal-humorado. Ele nunca falava com ela dessa forma.

"Sim. Fiz exatamente o que você pediu".

Ares havia lhe pedido que ela usasse de suas ninfas para espalhar focos de energia pelo mundo dos homens.

"Ótimo!" Relaxou.

Ares tinha um plano contra a deusa Athena que, há muito, havia sido meticulosamente planejado. Ele precisava de tempo para colocá-lo em prática, e levou mais de duzentos anos para uma brecha ser aberta no tártaro, onde ele conseguiu a informação de que tanto precisava. Foi Nyx quem o direcionou. Foi a deusa da escuridão que lhe alertou sobre os perigos do seu plano. Destruir a deusa Athena acarretaria inúmeros perigos para a humanidade e os deuses, mas, na visão do deus da Guerra, destruir Athena era o seu único objetivo.

Um acordo entre ele e Nyx havia sido selado: ele destruía Athena e Hades teria que libertá-la do Tártaro como recompensa pelos seus serviços prestados. Nyx instruiu Ares a procurar por suas filhas, as parcas – ou, como eram popularmente mais conhecidas, as Moiras. Elas eram três irmãs que determinavam o destino, tanto dos deuses quanto dos seres humanos.

Eram três mulheres lúgubres, responsáveis por fabricar, tecer e cortar o fio da vida dos mortais. Durante o trabalho, as Moiras fazem uso da Roda da Fortuna, que é o tear utilizado para se tecer os fios. As voltas da roda posicionam o fio de cada pessoa em sua parte mais privilegiada, o topo; ou em sua parte menos desejável, o fundo, explicando-se assim os períodos de boa ou má sorte de todos. Ares sabia que nem Zeus ousava interferir no destino, pois sabia que poderia causar uma catástrofe na harmonia cósmica.

"Athena não vai saber o que fazer quando tudo estiver em seu devido lugar".

"Você não acha que está indo longe demais, Ares?" Afrodite tinha colocado na cabeça que ajudaria o deus da guerra em tudo o que ele lhe solicitasse, mas ultimamente o deus andava um tanto quanto diferente com ela. Já não era tão amoroso e fogoso.

"Você não prometeu me ajudar em tudo, docinho?" Usou o apelido o qual ela tanto amava.

"Prometi". Aconchegou-se em seu corpo quente. "Faço o que você desejar, mas estou meio receosa sobre o acordo com Nyx".

"Não se preocupe". Acariciou os longos cabelos dela. "Nyx terá exatamente o que ela merece no final disso tudo".

"Pretende traí-la?"

"Não".

De fato, ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito de Nyx, mas isso era algo já planejado por ele. Evitar pensar, evitar planejar algo, para, assim, ninguém descobrir os seus planos. Deixaria para decidir sobre Nix no momento em que tudo estivesse ao seu favor.

"Você acha que Poseidon e Athena vão se distrair com essa armadilha?"

"Com certeza". Ares esboçou um sorriso. "Eles estão sempre preocupados com guerras e novos perigos. Qualquer resquício de poder, o mínimo que seja, já é motivo para eles ficarem presos aos achismos e suposições mundanas".

"Você não cansa de brincar com a parte humana deles?"

"Não". Falou de forma séria. "Não entendo como eles, em sua forma divina, ainda pensem como humanos. E se preocupem com uma raça que está fadada a nascer e morrer".

"Talvez seja por isso". Acrescentou a deusa. "Viver e morrer".

"Então que morram com os seus animais de estimação".

Afrodite não gostou do que ele disse. Ela era a deusa do amor. Não era insensível como ele. Apesar de amar Ares, não concordava com todas as suas teorias e estratégias. Por mais que soubesse que o deus da guerra só pensava em guerra, ela ainda mantinha aquele feixe de esperança em seu coração. Talvez um dia ele mudasse e se importasse menos com Athena e o seu mundinho pacato e se dedicasse mais a ela.

"Tenho que ir". Ele beijou os lábios dela. "Preciso encontrar com as Moiras".

"Tenha cuidado".

* * *

_Mundo inferior._

Assim que chegou ao mundo de Hades, Ares parou no grande portão que guardava o mundo inferior. Cérbero – cão demoníaco de três cabeças –, que, por sua vez, guardava o local dos mortais que passassem por ali, o encarava de forma agressiva. O deus apenas passou por ele, como se a criatura não lhe oferecesse perigo algum.

O cheiro de podridão e enxofre era forte e irritada o nariz do deus. Apesar de estar acostumado com cheiro da guerra e de sangue, não gostava nem um pouco do odor de carne queimada e apodrecida.

Seguiu até Cócito, onde Nyx havia lhe informado que as três mulheres estariam. Elas vagavam pela terra dos mortos sem destino certo. Era muito difícil localizá-las sem ajuda ou algum conhecimento prévio a respeito delas. Ares havia tentado inúmeras vezes, mas nunca conseguia e ninguém do mundo inferior lhe dava a informação que desejava – até que o deus teve a ideia de falar com Nyx.

Lá estavam elas. Na visão do deus, aquelas mulheres eram horripilantes. Usavam um manto preto desgastado pelo tempo, sujo e rasgado em certos pontos. Elas eram curvas e magras, tão magras que era possível ver o contorno dos ossos em sua pele fina e desidratada. Ares não sabia dizer se elas tinham cabelos ou apenas alguns fios brancos que saiam por debaixo do capuz.

Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos estavam de frente a um grande tear, cada uma fazendo o que lhe era incumbido. Cloto é a que tece. Ela detém o fuso, manipula-o e estimula o fio da vida a iniciar sua trajetória. Láquesis avalia os compromissos, as provas e as dores que caberão a cada ser, distribuindo entre os homens, assim, seus respectivos destinos; ela também sorteava quem partiria para o reino da Morte. E Átropos, que tem sob sua égide o poder de romper o fio da vida com sua tesoura encantada.

Átropos era a que detinha o olho. Ela segurava firmemente uma linda tesoura de ouro em seus dedos ossudos, no que lembrava um fio de cabelo. Quando a tesoura rompeu o fio, um grito pode ser escutado. Ares automaticamente levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando bloquear aquele som horroroso de morte.

"Quem vem lá?" Perguntou Cloto.

"O deus da guerra, minha irmã". Respondeu Láquesis.

"O que queres conosco, Ares?" Indagou Átropos.

"Ele quer respostas e direção, minha irmã". Láquesis esboçou um sorriso, mostrando os seus dentes podres.

"Ele quer mudar o destino?" Cloto perguntou, um tanto divertida.

"Ele ousa fazer o que ninguém teve coragem de fazê-lo". Átropos cantarolou.

"Estás a ficar caduca, irmã?" Láquesis tomou-lhe o olho. "Muitos tentaram…"

"… mas ninguém conseguiu". Terminou Cloto.

Ares ficou apenas observando as irmãs terminarem. Ele não falaria se não fosse solicitado. Não gostava de receber ordens, mas faria esse sacrifício em prol do que almejava.

"Diga-nos, deus da guerra, estás disposto a morrer pelo que desejas?" Perguntou Átropos.

Ares não morreria. Ele sabia que nenhum mortal tinha o poder para fazê-lo.

"Estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para acabar com Athena". Falou de forma fria e seca. "Nenhum mortal tem o poder de matar um deus". Disse de forma arrogante.

"Se é nisso que acreditas…" Láquesis disse de forma triste.

"Só o amor verdadeiro poderá abrir o lacre que prende aquele que lhe ajudará nessa sua jornada". Cloto olhava para o tear de forma séria. "Uma vida por outra". Concluiu.

"Entretanto…" começou Átropos. "Aquela que odeias já fez a sua jogada".

"E se não deres um fim ao seu peão, perderás". Láquesis pegou um fio levemente banhado a ouro. "Este é o fio que queres que cortemos, mas o destino dela já foi traçado e a sorte está ao seu lado".

"Quem é esse peão de Athena?" Ares perguntou, furioso.

"Procure no santuário. Lá você encontrará".

Dizendo isso, as três mulheres gargalharam e sumiram deixando uma névoa escura e densa no ar.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

Ares bateu a porta de seus aposentos com força. Afrodite, que estava jogada em sua cama, chegou a se sobressaltar com o susto que levara com o deus.

"O que houve?" Perguntou, apavorada com a atitude do amante.

"Aquela mulher ordinária". Ele jogou uma taça contra a parede. "Eu vou acabar com ela".

"Quem?" Afrodite estava tão assustada que não conseguia pensar em ninguém que pudesse deixar o deus daquela forma.

"Quem?" Ares foi até a deusa do amor, apertando-lhe o pescoço com força. "Athena".

Afrodite segurou os pulsos dele na tentativa de fazê-lo diminuir a pressão em sua garganta.

"Está me machucando". Falou sem tirar os olhos das duas chamas vermelhas que brilhavam intensamente em seu rosto.

O brilho do deus da guerra era tão intenso que feixes de luz iluminavam o cômodo. Afrodite teve que fechar os seus olhos em seguida, pois a energia de Ares queimava como fogo, deixando-a cega momentaneamente. O deus percebeu que estava descontando a sua raiva na deusa do amor e largou o pescoço dela com certa relutância.

"Athena me faz perder o controle".

"Então volte a ter controle sobre as suas ações". A deusa do amor disse, irritada. Ela esfregava o pescoço, massageando o local onde o deus a havia machucado. "Se continuar a me tratar desta forma por causa dessa sua rixa com Athena, nunca mais irá me ver".

Ares sentiu um impulso grotesco crescer dentro de seu interior. Ele queria ensinar uma lição à deusa do amor. Ninguém, nem mesmo ela, tinha o direito de falar assim com ele. Contudo, não podia perder o apoio de Afrodite. Ela estava lhe ajudando a confundir Poseidon e Athena para que os mesmos não prestassem atenção no submundo e no que planejava fazer.

"Me perdoe". Disse muito a contragosto.

Afrodite estava irritada, mas gostou de ele ter cedido. Ela o envolveu em um abraço e o beijou nos lábios.

"Se está com raiva, eu posso amenizá-la de outra forma". Sussurrou.

Ares apreciou o contato dela. Ele sentiu as mãos da deusa explorarem o seu abdômen e se perderem dentro de sua calça. Ela acariciou o seu membro já ereto, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido.

"Quando estiver com raiva, não me ataque e sim me peça para lhe satisfazer".

A deusa do amor o empurrou contra a cama, tirando-lhe a roupa. Ela beijou o tórax e foi descendo, dando mordiscadas em sua pele dourada até chegar em sua virilidade. Ares sentiu os lábios macios e sedosos dela lhe tocando a pele, beijando-o, massageando com a língua o seu sexo. E naquele momento, ele conseguiu extirpar de sua cabeça qualquer pensamento a respeito da deusa Athena.


	12. Capítulo XII - O jogo começou

"_And I know the scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth_

_And all of the stairs that land me to you  
And all of the hell I have to walk through  
But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say,_

"_My love, I'm in love with you"_

_The Words – _Christina Perri

* * *

_Santuário._

Mirela acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar. Depois do episódio com Afrodite, ela não tinha saído de seu quarto pelo resto do dia. Tinha feito suas refeições sozinha e agradeceu internamente por Shion e os outros respeitarem o seu momento. A noite passou como um borrão. Ela não havia conseguido dormir direito e seus pensamentos estavam sempre voltados para casa.

A luz do sol começou a entrar pela janela semiaberta. O dia estava lindo, como todos os outros. Era estranho, mas desde que chegou no santuário ainda não havia chovido. Será que os deuses tinham alguma coisa a ver com o bom tempo também? Escutou a porta abrir e enfiou a cabeça por debaixo dos lençóis. Não queria sair do quarto naquele dia também.

"Senhora?" Layla lhe chamou com um tom de preocupação na voz. "Você precisa sair desse quarto".

"Eu só quero abrir um buraco e me esconder".

"O que aconteceu que a deixou dessa forma?" Layla se permitiu sentar na beira da cama.

"Eu meio que pulei no pescoço do cavaleiro de Peixes e chorei muito". Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a mulher. "Tipo, chorei tanto de deixar meleca na blusa dele".

Layla tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Ela puxou as cobertas da menina a deixando exposta.

"Deixa de ser boba". Ela começou a ir em direção a banheira. "Você vai tomar um banho, colocar um vestido lindo que eu fiz ontem e vai sair linda desse quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido".

"Eu queria ser assim!" Mirela afundou a cara no travesseiro.

"Corajosa?" Layla perguntou sem parar o que estava fazendo.

"Sim".

"Você é corajosa sim". Layla ergueu a cabeça em direção a ela. "Você não está aqui tentando mudar a vida desses cavaleiros de ouro tendo Ares no seu encalço?"

"Sim". Mirela sentou-se na cama. "Estou".

"Então". Layla foi até ela e a ajudou a tirar as roupas. "Um pouco de meleca e choro não é nada perto disso".

Mirela se sentiu um pouco melhor depois de conversar com Layla. Ela gostava muito dela. Sentia que Layla era a amiga que nunca teve, ou melhor dizendo, a irmã.

"Venha, o seu banho já está pronto". Ela estendeu a mão para que Mirela a pegasse. "Coloquei um pouco de essência de baunilha".

"O cheiro é maravilhoso". Mirela aceitou a mão da mulher que lhe ajudou a tirar a roupa. "Esse cheiro da fome".

"Não é?" Layla sorriu divertida. "Qualquer um que chegue perto de você vai sentir vontade de te dar uma mordida". ela deu uma piscadela.

Mirela riu do comentário e entrou na banheira. A água estava quente e gostosa ao toque de sua pele. Já não sentia-se tão incomodada e começou a surgir a necessidade de sentir o sol em sua pele. Ela deixou Layla esfregar as suas costas, assim como o seu cabelo. O banho havia lhe proporcionado uma recarga de energias.

"Obrigada". Falou ao colocar o vestido vermelho de um ombro só e decote em coração. O colar que Athena havia lhe dado ficava bastante evidente naquele vestido. "Por que esse vestido? Parece até que eu vou em algum evento importante".

"E você vai". Layla não podia conter o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. "Você vai tomar café com os cavaleiros de ouro".

Mirela a olhou enviesado.

"Como assim? Aconteceu algo?" perguntou confusa.

"Acho que eles só estão preocupados com você e Shion deve apresentar o senhor Afrodite a você da forma correta".

"Ah!" foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

"Fique tranquila, vai dar tudo certo"

"Se você diz". Mirela sentia que era muito mais do que uma apresentação formal ao cavaleiro de peixes. "Não sei porquê, mas sinto um calafrio na espinha".

Layla a encarou com preocupação nos olhos.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa diferente no ar?"

"Layla, eu não sou uma deusa". Mirela queria relembrar aquele fato importante a ela. "Eu posso até ter intuição, algo normal de qualquer ser humano, mas não esse tipo de intuição que você está acostumada".

"Eu sei". Ela lamentou. "Mas mesmo assim. O sexto sentindo de uma mulher nunca falha".

"Bom, se você acha". olhou-se no espelho. "Nossa! Eu nunca pensei que essa cor fosse cair bem em mim".

"Eu amo vermelho também". Layla falava enquanto arrumava a banheira. "Pena que a senhorita Athena não goste dessa cor".

"Ela fica muito no lilás e branco, né?"

"Sim". Layla suspirou. "Ela ficaria tão linda de vermelho".

Mirela tinha certeza que Athena ficaria bem em qualquer cor.

"Acho que estou pronta". ela girou. "O que você acha?"

"Que seu cabelo não está bom".

Layla foi até ela e prendeu os cabelos de Mirela em um coque bem no topo da cabeça. Alguns fios estavam soltos e davam um ar despojado ao penteado. Ela ajeitou a franja que caía sobre os olhos de Mirela a colocando atrás da orelha.

"Agora sim". Falou satisfeita com o trabalho.

Mirela se olhou no espelho e não pode conter o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios rosados. Com os cabelos presos o colar ficou mais em evidência ainda contra a sua pele clara. O ouro brilhava, lembrando muito o cosmo de Aioros quando ela o conheceu em Rodório.

"Você se superou". Disse contente.

Layla fez um gesto para que ela seguisse adiante em direção ao salão onde todos já deveriam estar lhe esperando. Mirela sorriu e foi embora deixando para trás a sua insegurança, tristeza e solidão do dia anterior.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

"Diga-me que você fez o que eu te pedi". Ares andava de um lado para o outro. "Diga-me que vai dar certo".

"Eu falei com ela". Afrodite sentou-se em um grande e majestoso sofá de veludo vermelho. "Ela me disse que tem uma garota no santuário".

"E você pediu que fizessem aquilo?"

"Claro que pedi". Afrodite pegou um morango de cima de uma linda bandeja de prata. "Você sabe que eu não gosto muito disso, mas eu fiz por você".

"Você tem certeza que foi Athena que a colocou lá?" Ares estava aflito. "Não quero ter que fazer um movimento e descobrir que aquela mulher não passava de uma humana qualquer".

"Tenho certeza". Afrodite bufou. "Eu te disse pela manhã, não te disse?"

Afrodite tinha perguntando aos seus espiões dentro do santuário se algo tinha acontecido de diferente nesses últimos dias e claro que os mesmos lhe disseram que uma garota estava se hospedando no santuário de Athena.

Falaram até que ela usava os vestidos da própria deusa e que andava agarrada com o cavaleiro de sagitário e que o Mestre do Santuário a respeitava muito. Afrodite no começo não quis acreditar, mas resolveu ir tirar a prova. Foi até o Santuário e viu com seus próprios olhos a garota dormindo em um sono profundo no antigo quarto da deusa Athena.

"Não quero que os santos de Athena suspeitem de mim". Ares sentou-se ao lado dela. "Preciso que de certo".

"Eu dei as ordens, meu amor". Afrodite passou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos dele. "Agora é com eles".

"Vamos ver se esses servos são leais". Ares beijou os lábios de Afrodite mordiscando o lábio inferior dela. "Não vou admitir falhas".

"Já eu, não vou admitir que você fique ao meu lado falando sobre essas coisas em vez de me possuir".

Afrodite tornou a beijar Ares e o mesmo respondeu as suas carícias com beijos intensos. Ele passava a mão pelo corpo dela saboreando cada detalhe e curva do mesmo. A cada beijo e toque, um gemido escapava dos lábios da deusa e assim ela se perdeu em seu corpo mais uma vez.

* * *

_Santuário – Cozinha._

Layla estava exausta. Ficar no mundo mundano tinha esse efeito nela. Como passou a sua vida toda ao lado da deusa Athena, tinha se acostumado ao monte olimpo, então a atmosfera do mundo dos humanos era completamente diferente da que tinha se habituado. Era mais densa e pesada. No começo teve certa dificuldade em se adaptar, sempre que arrumava a senhorita Mirela e a mesma saía de seu quarto ela deixava o seu corpo cair contra o chão para poder recuperar as suas energias.

Trabalhava para a jovem a mando da deusa, no começo não gostou, pois sempre foi o braço direito de Athena e queria muito se manter ao seu lado ainda mais com Ares tramando no Monte Olimpo contra ela, mas depois se encantou com a jovem Mirela. Ela era gentil e não a tratava como serva e sim como amiga.

Depois de deixá-la magnífica para enfrentar um interrogatório, porque ela sabia que estava por vir, pois tinha escutado do próprio Shion que eles lhe fariam mais perguntas sobre o conhecimento dela. Resolveu ir na cozinha preparar uma bandeja de frutas e um chá calmante para Mirela.

"Ela vai voltar estressada ou chateada". Disse para si mesma.

"Ela te deu isso?" perguntou uma mulher baixinha de cabelos curtos e cacheados.

Layla se escondeu no exato momento em que a mulher ergue o olhar na direção da outra que parecia nervosa.

"Sim". a outra mulher de pele escura retirou um pequeno recipiente de vidro de dentro das veste. "Ela disse para despejar tudo na bebida e que apenas o toque da pele no líquido já pode causar um grande estrago".

Layla levou a mão a boca horrorizada. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"Tem certeza?" a mulher baixa estava cheia de dúvidas. "Ela não é protegida de Athena?"

"É". a outra deu de ombros. "É ela ou a gente, o que você prefere?"

"Ela com certeza".

A mulher baixinha pegou um copo de cristal e despejou suco de laranja até que o mesmo ficasse quase cheio, já a outra, acrescentou o líquido do vidro no mesmo. Ela mexeu com uma colher e enrolou a mesma em um tecido jogando fora em seguida.

"Leve até a garota e só saia de lá quando ela beber". A mulher de pele escura pediu. "Depois que ela beber, vá embora".

A mulher assentiu pegando o copo com cuidado. Colocou o mesmo em uma linda badeja de prata e partiu em direção ao grande salão.

Layla se escondeu dentro de um armário de roupa de cama que ficava no corredor. Ficou ali por alguns segundos que mais pareciam horas. Abriu a porta e olhou pela brecha.

"Não tem ninguém". Sussurrou.

Saiu olhando para os lados aflita. Se ela estive certa, Mirela estava em perigo e ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

_Sala de jantar._

Mirela caminhava confiante pelos corredores do santuário de Athena. Passou por algumas servas que lhe reverenciavam como se ela fosse a própria deusa. Aquilo a deixou muito nervosa e inquieta. Ela não era ninguém no seu mundo e mesmo naquele mundo ela não se sentia como alguém importante, apenas uma humana qualquer, tendo uma vida qualquer no meio da multidão.

Continuou seu caminho tentando ignorar as mulheres que lhe olhavam como se ela fosse alguém importante. Passou por um corredor cheio de pessoas arrumando as tapeçarias e limpando os grandes quadros penduras nas paredes. O santuário estava bastante cheio naquele dia em especial. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro arrumando e fofocando ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que alguma estava prestes a acontecer.

Será que era isso que eles informariam a ela naquela manhã? Talvez estivesse chegando o dia do tornei pela armadura de pégasos. Por mais que Shion soubesse por ela mesmo que o cavaleiro de pégasos ainda não tinha nascido, ele tinha que prosseguir com os preparativos para o torneio.

Chegou na grande salão onde eram servidas as refeições. Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que tinha sido a última a chegar. Todos estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares era como se ela estivesse se vendo há alguns dias, quando revelou o seu segredo. Passou por todos sem dizer nada indo até o único lugar vazio ao lado de Aioros. Ele tinha um sorriso quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Você está linda".

Aioros desde o primeiro dia em que a viu a admirou. Ela era linda de todas as formas possíveis ao seu olhar. Era engraçada e tímida ao mesmo tempo. Tinha um sorriso encantador quando estava descontraída. Sempre que ela olhava com admiração alguma coisa do mundo dela, era possível notar o brilho no olhar dela. Aquilo o deixava fascinado.

"Obrigada".

Mirela evitou olhar para ele e os outros. Depois que entrou na sala sentiu todos os sentimentos que havia deixado no quarto voltarem.

"Como você está, minha querida?" Afrodite perguntou de seu lugar.

Ele segurava uma taça de vinho entre os dedos. Mirela achou estranho ele beber aquela hora da manhã, mas não cabia ela julgar os seus atos. Ela mesma se imaginava bebendo se fosse amazona de Athena. Muita responsabilidade nas costas para carregar.

"Estou bem". Falou da melhor forma que conseguiu. "Com vergonha, tenho que admitir, mas estou bem".

"Não se preocupe". Ele levantou a taça em sua direção. "Fiquei lisonjeado por parecer com o seu irmão e como eu te disse ontem, seu irmão deve ser lindo".

Mirela esboçou um sorriso tímido.

"Ele é bonito, mas devo aceitar que você é muito mais". Admitiu dando de ombros.

"Eu já disse o quanto gosto dela?" Afrodite cutucou Máscara da Morte que tinha um bico enorme no rosto.

"Já, várias vezes". Ele disse um tanto ríspido demais.

Mirela abafou uma gargalhada. Era óbvio o ciúme de câncer.

"Mestre, acho que nós devemos ir direto ao assunto com a garota". Shura se pronunciou por todos.

"O que vocês querem saber?" ela perguntou sem rodeios. "Se for algo sobre o futuro de vocês, bom eu posso responder algumas coisas, mas não tudo".

"Mirela". começou Shion. "Queremos saber o que você acha sobre Ares?"

Mirela olhou para Saga por frações de segundos. Ele estava sentado diante dela. Seu rosto era uma mistura de sentimentos. Ele estava com medo dela revelar algo sobre o irmão dele, ela podia ver em seus olhos.

"Bom…" Mirela olhou para o prato vazio na sua frente. Dessa vez ele era branco, sem qualquer traço de arte. "Eu conversei sobre isso com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ontem pela manhã quando estávamos na casa…" ela parou de falar e olhou diretamente para ele. "Quando estávamos na casa de aries". Mentiu.

Shion olhou de Saga para Mirela.

"Então…" incentivou Shion.

"É só uma intuição". Ela agora olhava para o grande mestre. "Athena me disse que estava preocupada com Ares, mas avaliando tudo o que eu sei sobre a estória de vocês". Ela olhou para todos na mesa, seus olhos pararam em Shaka que escutava tudo de braços cruzados. "Não existe nada relacionado a ele, então eu fico meio que as cegas como vocês, mas algo me diz que Ares está planejando algo muito além do que eu saiba contra a deusa Athena".

"Tem uma coisa muito estranha". Camus falou chamando a atenção de todos. "O que Athena quer que você mude?"

Mirela sentiu a boca seca. Ali estava a pergunta que ela não podia responder. Procurou por um pouco de água na mesa. Isso a daria tempo para pensar no que responder. Antes que pudesse pegar a jarra, uma serva parou ao seu lado colocando um copo de suco de laranja na sua frente. Mirela agradeceu internamente por aquilo. A mulher parecia que tinha lido os seus pensamentos.

"Obrigada". Agradeceu.

Mirela pegou o copo e ficou segurando ele firme em suas mãos. Ela tinha tanto coisa na cabeça, queria poder contar tudo para eles, mas se o fizesse poderia mudar a estória por completo.

Suspirou.

"Eu já disse". Ela fez uma pausa levando o copo a boca.

Deu um gole no suco e antes que pudesse colocar o copo na mesa, Layla entrou no salão fazendo com que as portas se chocassem com força contra a parede. Todos se sobressaltaram com a urgência que ela entrou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e um misto de pavor podiam ser vistos fixos ali.

"Mirela!" ela gritou olhando para a serva e o copo na mesa.

Layla sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve ao ver que Mirela ainda não tinha bebido do líquido.

"O que foi, Layla?" Mirela perguntou assustada. "O que aconteceu?"

A serva já estava saindo quando Layla apontou o dedo para a mesma.

"Prendam ela!"

Foi apenas segundos na cabeça de Mirela. Ela viu uma agitação acontecer ao seu redor. Primeiro, Aioros pegou a mulher pelo braço a deixando completamente imóvel. Logo depois Saga já estava próximo o suficiente dela para lhe proteger de qualquer coisa que pudesse se materializar ali e em seguida ela viu uma luz como o sol preencher o ambiente. Quando ela conseguiu piscar para se acostumar com aquele brilho intenso dourado, percebeu que todos eles já estavam com a sua armadura de ouro.

Parecia mágica. Há um segundo eles estavam apenas com roupas simples, em um piscar de olhos, aquela armadura dourada surgiu diante de seus olhos abrilhantando todo o ambiente. Era uma visão magnífica. Ela nunca imaginou que seria assim.

Layla chegou perto de Mirela encarando a mulher nos braços de Aioros.

"Quem te mandou?" perguntou furiosa. "Ares?"

A mulher começou a rir compulsivamente.

"Quem foi que te mandou?" agora era a vez de Shion perguntar. "O que você fez?"

Mirela estava apavorada. Aquela mulher trabalhava para Ares? Ele já sabia da existência dela? Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e uma dor aguda no estômago. Tentou se manter de pé segurando na cadeira, mas não conseguiu. Antes que pudesse cair de joelhos no chão, Saga a segurou. Ele encarou os olhos castanhos dela a procura de alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" perguntou preocupado.

A mulher que estava presa agora nas mãos de Shaka e Câncer apontou para Mirela ainda sorrindo.

"Morte". foi a única coisa que ela disse.

Shion olhou dela para Mirela que já estava começando a se debater nos braços de Saga. Layla se agachou ao lado da amiga apavorada.

"Ela bebeu?" perguntou tentando conter o choro.

"Bebeu o que?" Aioros perguntou.

Afrodite pegou o copo que a mulher havia trazido.

"O que tem aqui?" ele perguntou friamente para a serva. "O que você colocou aqui?"

A mulher não disse nada apenas encarava Mirela se debatendo e se contorcendo de dor.

"Existem mais". Layla falou para Shion. "Outras como ela". Apontou na direção da mulher. "Eu a vi na cozinha conversando com uma mulher de pele escura".

Shion fez um gesto com a cabeça e os cavaleiros sumiram. Apenas Afrodite que ainda segurava o copo em mãos, Saga que tinha Mirela em seus braços, Aioros que estava próximo da mulher presa com Shaka e Câncer ficaram com o grande Mestre.

"Ela tem que ter algum antídoto". Aioros começou a procurar nos bolsos da mulher detida.

"Ela não tem nada". Shaka disse com uma calma fingida. "Eu já procurei".

"O que vamos fazer?" Câncer perguntou.

"Temos que analisar esse suco". Afrodite não parava de olhar para o líquido.

"Não toque no líquido". Layla falou sem tirar os olhos de Mirela. "Elas falaram que apenas um toque já podia ser…" ela não queria falar a última palavra. "Eu sinto muito senhorita". ela começou a soluçar.

Mirela nunca tinha sentindo tanta dor em sua vida. Mesmo Saga estando ali do seu lado lhe segurando em seus braços, ela não conseguia sentir o calor dele, ela não conseguia sentir nada além da dor. Sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. Tossiu cuspindo o mesmo no chão. Aioros agachou ao lado dela lhe segurando a outra mão livre. Seus olhos antes tão gentis estavam repletos de medo.

Ela tornou a tossir e seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente. Ela sabia que estava morrendo que não duraria por muito mais tempo. O que seria da sua família? Será que Athena mandaria o seu corpo de volta para casa?

Segurou firme a mão de Aioros o puxando para perto de si.

"Mande meu corpo de volta para os meus pais". Ela sussurrou com dificuldade. "Por favor".

Ele arregalou os olhos quando escutou as palavras ditas por ela.

"Não!" Ele falou sem tirar os olhos dela. "Você não vai morrer!"

Mirela voltou a tossir cuspindo mais sangue. Seu olhar agora pousou em Saga que parecia uma pedra de tão duro ao seu lado. Em seu olhar ela podia ver muitas coisas, inclusive dor. Ela o puxou, assim como fez com o sagitariano. Não tinha muito tempo.

"Eu confio em você!" ela se permitiu sorrir no meio daquela dor. "Você tem um coração bom". sussurrou já sem forças.

Saga não podia acreditar que ela estava morrendo nos seus braços. Tinha imaginado tantas coisas com ela, mas aquilo nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, nem no dia em que segurou ela pela garganta em sua casa. Como conseguiria seguir em frente sem ela? Ele já tinha se acostumado com o jeito tímido dela. O sorriso dela estava gravado em sua memória, ela possuía vários. Um para quando estava tímida, um para quando achava algo engraçado, um quando queria ser irônica, um quando se admirava com a arquitetura do Santuário e um em especial quando olhava para ele que lhe aquecia o coração.

Não, ele não podia viver sem ela. Ele olhou para Aioros que chorava sem tirar os olhos de Mirela que continuava tossindo sangue. Saga sentia inveja de Aioros, mas ali ao lado dele, sentindo a mesma dor que ele, ele compreendeu o Sagitariano. A dor que Aioros sentia era a mesma que a dele. Os dois amavam aquela mulher e os dois a estavam perdendo.

Saga abriria mão dos sentimentos dele por Mirela se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para deixar ela viva, ele abriria mão dela e deixaria ela nas mãos de Aioros, porque ele era o mais indicado a ficar com ela. Ele se contentaria vendo-a feliz ao lado do amigo. Ele só queria que ela vivesse, não queria mais nada.

Mirela apertou firme a mão de cada um deles antes de sorrir e dar seu último suspiro.


	13. Capítulo XIII - A proteção de Athena

_I don't like my mind right now  
Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary  
Wish that I could slow things down  
I wanna let go, but there's comfort in the panic  
And I drive myself crazy  
Thinking everything's about me  
Yeah, I drive myself crazy  
'Cause I can't escape the gravity_

_I'm holding on  
Why is everything so heavy?  
Holding on_

_Heavy – Link Park (feat. __Kiiara)_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **– A proteção de Athena.

_Santuário._

_Ela sentia o corpo leve como pluma. Uma sensação de paz assolava o seu coração. Já não exista mais dor, nem saudades, ou dúvidas. Só exista paz. Mirela olhou ao redor e não via absolutamente nada. Estava em um grande nada. Então a morte era daquele jeito? Fechar os olhos e acordar em um completo vazio. Não havia nada em que ela pudesse se apegar naquele lugar. Nem mesmo a brisa, ou os raios de sol. Só havia o silêncio. Deixou a sua consciência vagar pelo mundo do seu subconsciente._

Shion ficou olhando para o corpo sem vida de Mirela. Ele conhecia aquela sensação de perder alguém próximo. Não tinha reparado que os outros cavaleiros de ouro haviam voltado. Pela primeira, vez não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como consolar Saga ou Aioros. Pelo menos o sagitariano tinha o irmão, que o abraçava gentilmente sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, já Saga permanecia ali, olhando para o corpo sem vida de Mirela em estado catatônico.

O silêncio era doloroso.

Quantos amigos ele havia perdido na guerra santa? Vários. E se tinha algo que ele não poderia esquecer ou descrever era a dor de perder alguém que amamos. Ele havia falhado como mestre. Será que poderia ser considerado o grande mestre do santuário da deusa Athena? Não se sentia mais capacitado para tal tarefa. Como poderia olhar para Athena novamente?

Shion não tinha percebido que Câncer ainda estava com a serva que matara Mirela. Ele sentiu a raiva explodir através do seu cosmo. Há muito não perdia o controle de seus poderes.

"Shaka". Falou de forma fria. "Tire-a daqui".

Mu se aproximou do seu mestre colocando a mão gentilmente em seu ombro. Queria mostrar que ele não estava sozinho e que não precisava se culpar pelo que havia acontecido. Já Shaka não parava de pensar no corpo da garota a qual havia prometido treinar. Justamente para que ela não fosse uma vítima fácil. Ele, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, se pegou duvidando pela primeira vez da existência de um ser onipotente, onisciente e onipresente. Será que existia tal força assim? E se existisse, por que deixar que uma criança como ela padecesse assim, de forma tão bruta?

"Sim, senhor".

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Câncer, que ainda segurava firme a mulher em suas mãos, seguisse-o até a prisão do santuário. Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse sair do cômodo, sentiu a presença dela. O cosmo de Athena era quente e gentil. Assim como ele, os outros levaram as mãos aos olhos a fim de se proteger da luz intensa que emanava do corpo divino dela.

Layla foi a primeira a correr para os braços da deusa. A garota chorava e soluçava enquanto Athena, com toda a sua bondade e paciência, acariciava os cabelos longos da amiga. Athena secou as lágrimas do rosto da mulher e depositou um beijo casto em sua testa. A visão da deusa fez com que os cavaleiros ajoelhassem em respeito.

Athena olhou para cada um deles com tanto amor que alguns se repreenderam por se sentirem preenchidos pelo cosmo repleto de amor dela em um momento tão triste.

"Eu sinto muito, minha senhora". Shion não pode deixar de conter as lágrimas.

"Não sofra, meu querido cavaleiro". Disse docemente. "Nem tudo está perdido".

A deusa ajoelhou-se diante de Mirela, que ainda estava nos braços do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Para a grande maioria, aquele era um gesto que significava muito. Uma deusa colocar os joelhos no chão por um humano era algo raro de ver.

"Athena". Aioros fez um leve meneio de cabeça em sinal de respeito a deusa.

Ele ainda segurava a mão da mulher que entrou em sua vida por acaso, tornando-se uma amiga e, rapidamente, invadindo o seu coração com amor e ternura. Athena apertou a mão dele brevemente, em sinal de respeito pela dor que sentia. Olhou para Saga sentindo um aperto no peito. Ela o amava tanto. De todos os seus santos, era dele que ela sentia mais compaixão.

Athena podia ver as feridas abertas no coração dele. O seu objetivo em trazer Mirela para aquele mundo repleto de violência, egocentrismo, raiva e rancor era salvar a vida de Aioros e, consequentemente, salvar Saga da escuridão. A deusa não imaginava que ele fosse se apaixonar pela mulher. Não o culpava por isso ou o condenava, pelo contrário. Estava feliz por saber que o coração dele não havia sido corroído pela amargura.

Olhando-o daquela forma, tão vulnerável, sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Assim como fez com sagitário, apertou a mão dele querendo transmitir que compreendia o que ele sentia. Saga permitiu-se olhá-la. Ela era tudo aquilo que ele imaginava. Seu cosmo era quente e reconfortante. A luz que irradiava de sua pele lembrava o próprio sol. Ele a viu limpar o sangue dos lábios de Mirela e, com um gesto simples, tocou o cordão que pendia solitário no pescoço sem vida da garota.

Shaka sentiu antes mesmo da deusa tocar a joia no pescoço de Mirela. Ele, que até então mantinha os olhos fechados, abriu-os só para poder apreciar aquele momento de pura demonstração de poder de uma divindade como Athena. Se ele pudesse descrever a sensação que sentiu quando o cosmo da deusa se elevou, de tal forma que fez com que o coração da mulher que há minutos estava morta voltasse a bater novamente, seria esplendoroso.

Mirela não sentia nada, somente o vazio e uma sensação de paz. Sua mente vagava entre o tempo e o espaço, perdida no meio do nada, quando algo chamou a sua atenção. Naquela imensidão de absolutamente nada, um ponto de luz brilhou. Começou pequeno, quase imperceptível, mas depois aumentou de tamanho, sugando-a para dentro daquela grande bola de calor.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma vontade incontrolável de tossir. Tossiu tanto que seu corpo chacoalhava com força, enquanto seus pulmões gritavam por oxigênio. Era difícil fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Podia sentir sangue ainda vindo do fundo de sua garganta conforme tossia.

Uma mão delicada esfregava suas costas conforme ela vomitava qualquer coisa que o seu estômago pudesse digerir. Palavras foram sussurradas para ela, porém, não conseguia entender nada do que a pessoa estava falando. Sua única preocupação era fazer o que lhe fazia mal ser expurgado de seu corpo.

Finalmente, quando não havia mais nada para vomitar, observou que Athena era a pessoa que lhe acariciava as costas. Tentou falar, mas sentiu dor na garganta. Tanto esforço tossindo e, depois de tanto sangue colocado para fora, percebeu que a mesma estava machucada. Mirela levou a mão ao pescoço. Massageou, sentindo vontade de chorar com a ardência no local.

"Sente dor?" Athena perguntou gentilmente.

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

"Shion". Athena chamou o grande mestre.

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que tinha que fazer. Pegou um copo e adicionou água, oferecendo para Mirela em seguida. A garota agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, pegando o copo e sorvendo um pouco do líquido. No começou ardeu, o que fez Mirela esboçar uma careta, mas depois o líquido aliviou um pouco a dor.

"Melhor?" Shion perguntou.

"Sim". A voz saiu estranha e um pouco baixa. "O que aconteceu?"

Mirela procurou por Saga e Aioros. Foram as duas pessoas que ficaram em sua memória antes de apagar. O cavaleiro de gêmeos estava afastado, junto com Câncer e Afrodite. Eles estavam com a mulher da qual ela se lembrava vagamente. Já Aioros permanecia ao seu lado. Ela nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali, junto de Aioria.

"Senhorita". Layla segurou as mãos dela. "Você não se lembra do que aconteceu?"

"Eu só lembro do Saga e do Aioros". Ela procurou o olhar do geminiano, mas ele não a encarou. Mirela voltou-se para Aioros. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você foi envenenada". Ele queria poder abraçá-la, mas não queria machucá-la. "Você…" ele não conseguiu dizer a última palavra.

"Você morreu, Mirela". Athena falou com pesar. "Bom, você ficou entre a vida e a morte. Vamos colocar dessa forma".

"Ah…" foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

"Você precisa descansar". Athena ergue-se do chão com uma facilidade incrível. Olhou para os seus cavaleiros e sentiu-se triste por ter de deixá-los. "Eu tenho que voltar para o Olimpo".

"Senhorita". Layla a abraçou. "Fique bem".

Athena sentia falta da menina. Ela estava com ela há muitos anos. Antes, ela era tímida e mais reservada, porém, esse tempo que passou com Mirela tinha lhe feito muito bem.

"Conto com você, Layla". Athena beijou-lhe os cabelos. "Cuide dela".

"Sim, senhorita".

"Athena". Shion disse com respeito. "Obrigado".

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro as reverenciaram em sinal de respeito. A deusa sorriu e sumiu em um clarão, deixando-os momentaneamente cegos. Mirela tentou se levantar sozinha, mas não conseguiu. Sentia seu corpo todo dolorido. Aioros a pegou nos braços com facilidade.

"É a segunda vez que você me carrega no colo". Mirela disse com a voz meio rouca.

"Não sabia que estava contando". Disse, divertido.

Ela riu e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. Tinha esquecido de como ele cheirava bem.

"Vou levá-la até o seu quarto". Ele sussurrou gentilmente em seu ouvido. "Assim você descansa um pouco e recupera as suas forças".

Os lábios dele fizeram cócegas contra a sua pele. Sentiu seu lado esquerdo ficar todo arrepiado.

"Obrigada". Falou esfregando ainda mais o rosto no peito dele. Não queria que ele a visse vermelha. "Sua armadura é gelada". Disse tentando disfarçar.

"Desculpe". Ele abafou uma risada. "Você me assustou".

Mirela não sabia o que dizer. Ficou olhando para as paredes conforme ele andava com ela. As pessoas passavam correndo por eles como se estivessem preocupadas com alguma coisa. Alguns até evitavam usar o mesmo corredor do que eles.

"O que está acontecendo?" Mudou de assunto.

"Shion quer todos os funcionários do santuário reunidos no grande salão". Ele falou de forma séria.

Pela primeira vez, Mirela via ligeiras rugas no canto de seus olhos. Aquilo era preocupação? Cansaço? Ela não saberia dizer. Seu semblante era neutro, não deixava escapar nada.

"Significa problemas?"

"Significa que algumas pessoas serão investigadas". Ele colocou dessa forma para não assustá-la.

"Ah!"

Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto dela, abrindo-a com certa facilidade. Layla já estava lá arrumando e procurando por qualquer coisa estranha. Ela apontou a cama para Aioros, que caminhou o mais lentamente possível. Mirela se afastou um pouco para poder encará-lo.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou procurando pelo olhar dele.

"Eu só…" Ele a encarou.

Mirela pôde ver medo em seus olhos esverdeados.

"Eu só me sinto apavorado". Confessou baixinho.

Mirela percebeu que Layla foi para a ponta mais afastada do quarto, tentando lhes dar privacidade.

"Você com medo?" Perguntou forçando um sorriso.

"Sim". Ele disse, sério. "Eu tenho medo, Mirela. Eu tenho medo todos os dias. Ser cavaleiro não me exime de tê-lo".

Ela sabia disso. Antes de ir para o santuário, quando tudo não passava de ficção, ela sempre pensou neles como seres indestrutíveis. Intocáveis. Pessoas que não tinham medo de nada. Mas depois que ela os conheceu, soube que eram pessoas normais como ela, porém, com uma responsabilidade a mais.

"Eu sei". Falou de forma solidaria. "E eu o admiro tanto por isso".

"Admira o fato de eu sentir medo?" Perguntou duvidando.

"Sim". Ela deu de ombros. "Por mais que você sinta medo, você enfrenta eles com toda a sua coragem".

Ele a colocou na cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Lembra quando a gente se conheceu e eu disse que era fraca?" Perguntou.

"Lembro". Ele a encarava.

"Eu ainda sou, admito". Ela suspirou. "Entretanto, toda vez que eu olho para você, eu tento ser forte. Eu tento buscar essa coragem, essa sua força que você exala a cada caminhar seu, em sua postura e até mesmo no seu modo de falar e olhar. Eu tento ser melhor todo dia por causa de você".

Aioros não conteve o sorriso que se formou em seus belos lábios. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela gentilmente atrás da orelha, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Sentiu um impulso avassalador de beijá-la. Diminuiu a distância entre eles, estando tão perto que era possível sentir o hálito dela em seu rosto.

Mirela não pode deixar de notar que ele estava muito próximo a ela, próximo o suficiente para ela avaliar os lábios entreabertos dele. Apesar de a sua cabeça estar uma confusão, ela não queria nada que não fosse os lábios dele. Inclinou a cabeça na direção da dele e ele tomou aquilo como uma permissão.

O toque dos lábios dele era quente. Começou como um leve selinho que foi se transformando em um beijo intenso. Ele tinha gosto de vinho nos lábios. Ela não lembrava de vê-lo beber pela manhã. A língua dele explorou a sua boca, se enroscando na dela. Um calor começou a se apoderar do corpo de Mirela. Ela esqueceu completamente que os dois não estavam sozinhos no quarto.

Para a sua tristeza, Aioros também estava pensando a mesma coisa, pois ele se afastou gentilmente dela. Ele a beijou na testa com ternura, fazendo cócegas no local. Ela abafou um riso e ele ergueu o rosto dela para poder ver os seus belos olhos castanhos esverdeados.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo".

Realmente ele não sabia explicar aquele sentimento.

"Eu só não quero sentir o que eu senti hoje mais cedo". Sua voz deu uma fraquejada. "Ver você daquele jeito me deixou apavorado".

Mirela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele colocou dois dedos em seus lábios.

"Nunca mais esquecerei aquela cena. Você se afogando em seu próprio…" Ele vacilou. "Pelos deuses… Eu não posso perder você de novo".

Mirela entendia. Ela sentia aquilo ao pensar nele, ao pensar em Saga. Misericórdia! Saga ainda ocupava os seus pensamentos assim como o sagitariano. Aquela confusão que ela queria evitar, que ela queria esquecer. Ela queria muito só pensar em Aioros, mas parte do seu coração clamava por Saga. Por que ele não tinha nem lhe olhado na cara? Por que não tinha ido ver se ela estava bem? Por que ela sentia dor ao pensar nisso?

Aioros percebeu a confusão em seu rosto. Ele se afastou levantando-se na cama.

"Tente descansar". Disse já se encaminhando para a saída.

"Espera".

Mirela tentou elevar a voz, mas acabou tento uma crise de tosse. Ele imediatamente já estava ao lado dela, assim como Layla.

"Senhorita, você precisa descansar". Layla a repreendeu. "Você não pode se esforçar".

Mirela assentiu, porém, segurou a mão de Aioros com força. Layla olhou para aquele gesto e, mais uma vez, se afastou dos dois. Aioros retribuiu o aperto com carinho.

"Obrigada". Não era aquilo que ela queria dizer, mas foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

Ele tornou a beijá-la na testa e foi embora deixando-a sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

* * *

_Sala do Grande Mestre._

Saga estava inquieto. Toda hora olhava para as portas à espera do Sagitariano. Já tinha se passado quase uma hora que ele havia levado Mirela para os aposentos dela. Shion não parava de falar e ele não conseguia focar no grande mestre. Tantas coisas tinham acontecido pela manhã que sentia a necessidade de se isolar de tudo e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Ainda sentia o corpo dormente pelo que tinha acontecido com Mirela. Só de pensar no ocorrido, suas mãos suavam. Quando ela caiu em seus braços, tossindo sem parar, se debatendo, um desespero tomou conta dele. Algo que nunca tinha sentido, nem quando pensava no pior a respeito do irmão. Era como se sua alma tivesse sido arrancada de seu corpo e jogada no mundo dos mortos. Seu coração explodiu em milhares de pedaços e eles foram lançados em outra dimensão. Que ironia, não?

Quando Aioros tinha perguntado se ele tinha se apaixonado por Mirela, ele disse que não. Na hora, ele não sabia o que sentia até vê-la morrer em seus braços. Ele não estava apaixonado, ele a amava. Como ele podia amar uma pessoa que mal conhecia? Será que o amor era aquilo? Não ter explicação para os sentimentos que afloravam dentro dele? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em seguida, esfregou o rosto.

Estava agoniado com essa demora. Estava com ciúmes. Como tinha sido burro. Ele não queria olhar para ela mais cedo. Não queria se envolver, mas ele já estava envolvido. Quando Aioros a pegou nos braços sentiu seu sangue ferver. Se não fosse pela mulher que ele matinha presa, tinha voado no pescoço do Sagitariano. Em pensar que, momentos atrás, ele estava desistindo dela. Desistindo de lutar por ela deixando o caminho livre para Aioros.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Falou para si.

"Isso se chama ciúmes". Afrodite disse chegando mais perto dele.

"O que você quer, peixes?" Falou de forma fria.

"Você acha mesmo que eu não percebi o jeito que você ficou quando Aioros saiu carregando Mirela nos braços, como se ele estivesse em um lindo cavalo-branco protegendo a sua amada?"

Saga se contorceu por dentro. Sim, ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa que Afrodite. E isso o deixava com raiva.

"Você não está ajudando, peixes".

"Se quer um conselho, lute por ela". Afrodite piscou para ele e voltou a olhar na direção de Shion que, apesar de continuar a falar, estava incomodado com a conversa paralela.

Saga entendeu o recado e era isso que ele faria. Ele lutaria por ela e de forma honesta, afinal, no final quem irá escolher será ela. Antes de voltar a prestar atenção em Shion, a porta se abriu revelando um Aioros um tanto quanto diferente. Ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o que incomodou o geminiano.

Aioros se colocou ao lado do irmão, que logo o cutucou. Saga pode ler as palavras proferidas por leão: _"O que aconteceu?" _E um silencioso _"Nada"._ Saiu da boca do Sagitariano, porém, lá estava aquele sorriso, que, assim como ele, Aioria tinha interpretado de uma forma um tanto quanto imprópria. _"Vocês se beijaram?" _Saga conseguiu ler mais uma vez os lábios do leonino. Em seu íntimo, ele implorava para que não tivesse acontecido nada, mas lá estava o sorriso no canto dos lábios de Aioros e aquilo foi o bastante para o irmão e para ele entenderem que sim, havia acontecido um beijo entre os dois.

"Saga!" Shion o chamou de forma ríspida. "Entendeu o que eu falei?"

Não era só Shion que tinha reparado a forma geminiano estava aéreo. Shura e Camus se entreolharam. Aquilo tinha que ser investigado.

"Sim, mestre". Ele encarou Shion tentando passar plenitude.

"Olha". Shion começou a andar no meio deles. "Eu sei que hoje foi um dia tanto quanto perturbador". Ele encarou Saga por alguns segundos e, depois, voltou a olhar para os outros. "Sei que estamos enfrentando o invisível, já que não sabemos se realmente foi Ares que tentou matar Mirela, e, por causa disso, temos que estar atentos".

Shion suspirou. Estava tão cansado e exausto. O dia tinha acabado de começar. Não era nem meio dia ainda e ele sentia-se como se já fossem altas horas da noite. Precisava de uma massagem no pescoço urgentemente.

"O torneio está se aproximando". Definitivamente ele havia ficado mais velho alguns anos só naquele dia. "E ainda temos que nos preocupar com os servos do templo. Eu quero que Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka fiquem responsáveis por averiguar quem, de fato, é espião. Camus, Shura e Miro, eu preciso que vocês fiquem encarregados de interrogar a mulher e, se obtiverem sucesso, me chamem. Quero estar presente quando ela começar a falar. Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Aioria, Layla disse que havia mais uma mulher, uma mulher de pele escura. Quero que vocês achem essa mulher, nem que tenham que colocar Rodório de cabeça para baixo". Shion se aproximou de Saga e olhou para Aioros. "Vocês dois vão ficar responsáveis por Mirela. Ela é mais próxima dos dois, então, eu confio essa missão a vocês".

Saga encarou Aioros e percebeu que o mesmo acataria a ordem de Shion, mas tinha ficado visível em seu olhar e na sua postura que ele não apreciava ter que cumprir essa ordem com ele.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

Ares estava sentado diante dos outros deuses. Ele achou estranho Athena não estar presente, já que ela ainda não havia reencarnado. Toda hora que as portas se abriam, ele disfarçava e olhava à procura da deusa da sabedoria, mas nada dela.

Poseidon sentou-se ao seu lado e sua expressão era um tanto quanto curiosa. Ele estava preocupado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, orgulhoso.

"Preocupado, sobrinho?" Poseidon perguntou de forma serena.

Ares não gostou nada da pergunta. Parecia que alguma coisa estava sobre as entrelinhas daquela pergunta tão simples.

"Porque não estaria?" Respondeu de forma debochada.

Poseidon esboçou um pequeno sorriso antes de lhe dirigir a palavra:

"Espero mesmo que esteja tudo bem com você, sobrinho". Ele sorriu e saiu do lado do deus da guerra, indo se sentar próximo de Zeus, que batia um papo super animado com Hermes e Hera.

Ares encarou o tio quando este se sentou, todo confiante, ao lado de seu pai. Será que eles estavam desconfiando dele? Ou será que eles já sabiam o que ele estava fazendo? Não! Se eles soubessem, Zeus já teria feito alguma coisa, mas seu pai não estava nada preocupado, muito pelo contrário. Ele parecia um garotinho se divertindo com a família.

Ares odiava esse tipo de reunião, mas era obrigado a marcar presença, afinal, seu pai fazia questão de ter todos os filhos reunidos pelo menos algumas horas do dia. Ele revirou os olhos para os deuses rindo e bebendo, até que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Afrodite. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Hefesto, que não parava de tagarelar com Dionísio. Este, por sua vez, segurava firmemente uma taça de vinho em mãos.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar cheio de desejos, já ele retribuiu de forma interrogativa. Ela franziu a testa – sinal de que não estava entendendo – e ele, discretamente, apontou com a cabeça para Poseidon. Ela fingiu se espreguiçar, sentando-se no colo de Hefesto e lhe beijando a testa, a fim de disfarçar, o que não ajudou muito, já que o marido começou a lhe acariciar as pernas, deixando Ares com raiva.

Afrodite percebeu que Poseidon estava muito tranquilo, como se tudo o que ela havia feito não tivesse servido para nada. Ela passou os olhos pelos deuses e percebeu que Athena não estava no salão. Ela abraçou Hefesto e sussurrou algo no ouvido do marido, que lhe deu um tapinha nas nádegas quando ela se levantou indo em direção a Zeus. Nesse processo, ela disse um inaudível_ "Depois conversamos" _para Ares e se juntou com Poseidon, Zeus e Hermes a fim de participar da conversa e tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

Não demorou cinco minutos e Athena entrou no salão com seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçantes. Ela agora tinha os olhos dourados e sua áurea divina emanava por sua pele perfeitamente branca. Parou em frente a Ares, sorrindo. Em toda a sua glória e esplendor, ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

O deus da guerra sustentou o seu olhar até que ela o cumprimentou com um aceno discreto e sentou-se junto de Arthemis e Apolo, que conversavam animadamente sobre o sol e a lua. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido com a deusa da sabedoria, Ares sabia que não tinha sido algo ruim, os seja, seus planos não tinham dado certo e aquilo significava que a menina ainda estava viva e que ele teria que partir para o plano B.


	14. Capítulo XIV - Aioros X Saga

"_No céu uma constelação  
Escolherá um vencedor  
Brilhando não se extinguirá  
Até cumprir sua missão_

_Mostrará a armadura do poder  
Revelar o caminho pra vencer, oh yeah  
Ah! O céu do amanhã será azul  
Me lembrar que essa luz me guiará  
Como um sonho_

_Ah! Em meu coração guardo este céu azul  
Que eternamente brilhará"._

_Céu Azul – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco._

* * *

_Santuário._

Depois que Aioros a deixou sozinha, Mirela não conseguiu pegar no sono. Ela sabia que tinha que descansar, porém, não importava o que ela tentasse fazer para manter a mente limpa e serena. Simplesmente não conseguia. O beijo sempre lhe invadia os pensamentos e ainda sentia o gosto dele em seus lábios. Layla havia saído e a deixado sozinha por algumas horas achando que, assim, lhe daria privacidade e sossego, mas isso não aconteceu.

Andou pelo quarto, sentou na janela, apreciou a vista e até mesmo escutou uma certa confusão se instaurar dentro do santuário de Athena. Nada prendia a sua atenção por bastante tempo. Procurou por livros na estante de seu quarto e descobriu que todos eles estavam escritos em grego. Observou apenas as gravuras até os devolver para o local de origem. Tornou a se jogar na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Bebeu um pouco de água para acalmar a garganta que ainda doía.

Estava quase desistindo quando Layla entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de pães, rosquinhas e frutas. Ela a depositou na cama com cuidado e preparou uma xícara de chá de camomila para Mirela, que aceitou de bom grado.

"Coma algo, mas devagar". Sugeriu a amiga. "O chá vai deixar você mais calma, te ajudando a dormir".

"Tenho tantas coisas na cabeça que parece impossível desligar". Mirela mordiscava um morango extremamente suculento. "Toda vez que eu engulo, sinto como se várias agulhas arranhassem a minha garganta".

"É normal". Layla sentou-se com ela. "Você sofreu um trauma muito grande".

"Eu devo ser maluca". Mirela colocou o morango na bandeja e bebericou o chá. "Eu não estou pensando exatamente nisso".

"No que está pensando então?" Layla perguntou por educação, pois já imaginava onde os pensamentos da garota estariam.

"Eu sei que você viu e eu peço desculpas por isso". Ela segurou firme a xícara esperando que a mesma aquecesse os seus dedos gelados pelo nervosismo. "Estou tentando entender o que está acontecendo comigo".

"Acho que a senhora está apaixonada".

"Layla". Mirela chegou mais perto da mulher. "Eu não sou muito boa nesses assuntos do coração, pois nunca realmente me envolvi com ninguém". Ela tentou não parecer mais nervosa do que já estava. "Você acha que tem como a cabeça pensar em alguém e o coração em outro?"

Layla pensou naquilo por um momento. Ela também não entendia muito sobre relacionamentos e sobre o amor, nunca tinha se apaixonado. Esteve sempre ao lado de Athena e não tinha tempo para se envolver com ninguém – ou até mesmo olhar desta forma para outra pessoa.

"Não sei, senhorita". Respondeu com sinceridade. "Eu nunca gostei de ninguém".

"Sério?" Mirela perguntou incrédula.

Aos olhos de Mirela, Layla era linda. Longos cabelos castanhos claros, pele alva, olhos que lhe lembravam duas jabuticabas de tão escuros e brilhantes. Ela era uma mulher bastante bonita.

"Você é tão bonita". Disse avaliando-a. "Como ninguém se interessou por você?"

Layla não se achava bonita, apenas uma pessoa normal como qualquer outra. Ela nunca poderia se comparar às deusas do Olimpo. Ela sempre achou Athena a mais bonita, talvez por ser a sua senhora. Mesmo não gostando da deusa do amor, tinha que admitir que a mesma era magnífica e ela não queria nem pensar em Hera, Ártemis e Perséfone, as quais ela já tinha tido o prazer de conhecer e esbarrar no Monte Olimpo.

"Deve ser porque no Monte Olimpo não têm muito servos, apenas servas". Ela disse dando de ombros.

"Sério?" Mirela se ajeitou melhor na cama para prestar atenção na mulher. "Quer dizer que os homens mesmo são os deuses?"

"Sim". Ela serviu mais chá para Mirela. "E convenhamos: eles não servem muito para se relacionar". Ela disse em um sussurro.

"Posso imaginar o porquê". Mirela voltou a beber o chá.

"Mas respondendo a sua pergunta anterior". Layla pegou um morango e o comeu. "Acho que se você tem duas pessoas em seus pensamentos, ou melhor, cada um habita um lugar diferente em você, você deve tentar esclarecer o sente por cada um deles. Acredito que aquele que está em seu coração deva ser o escolhido". Layla a encarou.

Mirela levou os dedos aos lábios. A memória do beijo de Aioros ainda era tão vívida para ela. Não seria justo com ela e com a outra pessoa se ela também não se permitisse experimentar os seus lábios.

"Você está bastante vermelha agora". Layla tentou esconder o riso.

Mirela levou as mãos ao rosto, evitando olhar para a mulher. Meu Deus! Ela tinha mesmo pensando em beijar outra boca? Se ela não estivesse tão envolvida em tentar mudar as coisas com Aioros e Saga, será que ela teria se envolvido com os dois dessa forma? Se suas colegas estivessem em seu lugar, com certeza estariam se envolvendo com todos os santos de Athena. Esse era o comentário quando estudava.

Mas aquilo não era ficção. Ela não podia beijar todo mundo. Por mais que o seu lado travesso e tarado - que ela mesma não imaginava existir - quisesse muito isso. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e voltou a encarar Layla, que a observava, bastante atenta, a cada movimento dela.

"Minha cabeça foi longe". Ela disse timidamente.

"Sua cabeça foi parar no beijo dado pelo cavaleiro de Sagitário". Layla não pode deixar de sorrir ao observar a expressão no rosto dela. "Não precisa esconder isso".

"Eu não posso esconder isso de você, afinal, você estava aqui".

"Eu tentei não ver, mas foi impossível". Layla estava sem graça. "Vocês fizeram uns barulhos".

"O quê?" Mirela lutava para não esconder o rosto no meio dos travesseiros. "Como assim barulhos?"

Agora era a vez de Layla ficar vermelha. Ela não sabia como explicar ou como dizer o que tinha escutado e visto. Era algo pessoal dos dois. Ela pegou uma maçã e a mordeu, tentando se concentrar no gosto doce da fruta.

"Se você está assim, tão calada, deve ter sido vergonhoso demais". Constatou Mirela.

"Não é isso". Layla tentava pensar em algo. "Só foi algo meio que pessoal de vocês e eu meio que acabei invadindo a privacidade…"

Mirela tacou uma almofada em Layla, assustando-a. As duas se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Elas ficaram assim, rindo e despreocupadas por um tempo, até alguém bater à porta. Layla foi a primeira a se ajeitar. Ela colocou os fios de cabelo de volta atrás da orelha e ajeitou a roupa antes de atender a porta.

Assim que seus olhos escuros se encontraram com os de Aioros e Saga, ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de voltar a rir, porém, se controlou trincando os dentes.

"Um momento, por favor". Pediu com educação.

Mirela, que encarava a porta com curiosidade, não pôde deixar de ficar rígida ao ver os dois na soleira. Ela pigarreou e se arrependeu imediatamente ao sentir a dor na garganta, mas tentou ignorá-la. Layla fez um gesto para que ela se arrumasse e assim ela o fez. Alguns segundos depois, a amiga fez um gesto para que os dois homens entrassem no quarto.

O primeiro que entrou foi Aioros e, logo em seguida, Saga. Os dois estavam estranhos ao ver de Mirela. Saga parecia mais frio do que o habitual e Aioros tinha uma expressão nada usual. Ele sempre era tão alegre e descontraído, mas agora parecia aborrecido e até um pouco tenso. Será que era devido ao beijo que eles haviam dado? Sentiu um frio estranho na barriga.

"Como se sente?" Perguntou Saga, tentando não mostrar tanto interesse em sua voz.

"Estou melhor". Mirela não queria olhar nos olhos de Aioros. "O que houve?" Resolveu focar somente no geminiano, assim não ficava com tanta vergonha.

Aioros chegou perto dela, sentando-se na beirada de sua cama. Isso acabou com a sua ideia de evitar os olhos dele. Aquele verde intenso a deixava maluca. Teve que se controlar para não morder os lábios ao pensar no beijo deles.

"Estamos aqui para lhe avisar que Shion nos encarregou de cuidar de você". Foi direto ao ponto. O sagitariano estava incomodado com a presença de Saga. Ele queria ter dado aquela notícia sozinho, mas o amigo disse que iria junto, já que era trabalho dele também. "Shion disse que, por sermos mais próximos, você seria nossa incumbência".

"Eu não quero atrapalhar". Mirela estava começando a ficar nervosa. É claro que ela queria passar mais tempo com os dois, mas não nessas condições. Queria que fosse algo natural. "Não gosto de me sentir assim". Ela disse mais para si mesma.

"Sente-se como?" Saga perguntou antes que Aioros pudesse falar alguma coisa. "Te incomoda a nossa presença?" Ele não diria que a presença dele incomodava Mirela. Não daria esse gostinho a Aioros.

"Não". Ela tratou de esclarecer as coisas. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer". Mirela sentia-se um pouco boba por dizer aquilo. "Eu queria que as coisas fossem naturais entre a gente. Não queria que fosse algo imposto, forçado, sabe?"

Layla, que apenas observava a conversa de longe, arregalou os olhos ao escutar o que ela estava dizendo. Mirela estava começando a deixar os seus sentimentos expostos daquela maneira. Mas uma vez Layla sentiu que estava invadindo a privacidade da amiga.

"Nosso dever é proteger você". Aioros disse de forma convicta. "Ninguém está nos forçando a nada". Ele segurou as mãos dela.

Saga não gostou nada do que estava vendo. Quem Sagitário achava que era para ter esse tipo de intimidade com ela? Imediatamente ele pensou no beijo que os dois haviam dado. Fechou os punhos com força.

"É isso!" Mirela levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos. Estava muito ansiosa e nervosa para ficar parada. "Não quero ser uma obrigação ou dever de ninguém".

"Não estou com você por dever ou obrigação". Saga tinha entendido o que a estava incomodando. "Estou aqui porque quero. Porque gosto de estar contigo".

Mirela parou de andar, encarando-o. Ele estava perto da estante de livros. Apesar de parecer descontraído, era notável pelos seus punhos que algo o incomodava. Ela queria muito descobrir o que o deixava daquela forma.

Aioros respirou fundo, levantando-se da cama.

"Por mais que seja uma ordem, é sempre um prazer poder ficar ao seu lado, Mirela". Ele também sabia jogar esse jogo. Aioros encarou Saga e esboçou um sorriso torto para o amigo. "Estamos juntando o útil ao agradável".

Era só imaginação de Layla ou ela estava vendo uma competição dos dois homens pela amiga? Era quase palpável a tensão no ar entre os dois.

"Vocês acham que o que aconteceu pode acontecer de novo?" Tentou mudar de assunto.

"Com certeza". Saga falou ainda encarando o amigo. "Estamos providenciando para que isso nunca mais se repita".

"Nesse momento, todos estão trabalhando para que se descubra quem fez isso com você". Aioros falou de forma séria. "Não se preocupe, vamos resolver tudo".

"Não tenho medo por mim". Mirela já tinha dito isso a ele antes. "Tenho medo por vocês".

"Você não tem medo de morrer?" Saga perguntou, incrédulo.

"Não. Eu não tenho". Ela disse especificamente para ele. Ela podia ver os olhos dele ficando sombrios. "Já aceitei o meu destino".

"O quê?" Aioros a puxou para encará-la. "Como assim aceitou o seu destino?"

"Tem alguma coisa que você não nos disse?" Saga se aproximou dos dois. Ele não gostou da forma como Aioros a puxou, entretanto, o que ela disse tinha chamado a atenção dele. "O que te faz ter tanta certeza que morrerá?"

"Eu só aceitei que isso fosse possível de acontecer quando entendi onde eu estava e o motivo de estar aqui". Ela disse dando de ombros.

"Já que tocou nesse assunto, por que não nos conta o verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui?" Perguntou o Sagitariano. Já estava mais do que na hora dela dizer a verdade para ele. "Acho que já provei ser digno de sua confiança".

"Não a pressione". Saga se intrometeu. "Se ela pudesse falar, já tinha falado". Ele não deixaria que Aioros a pressionasse e a forçasse a falar sobre o seu irmão e o plano deles. Não queria dar esse problema a ela e causar um tumulto dentro do santuário, desnecessário no momento.

"Eu não estou pressionando". Falou indignado. "Só quero que ela saiba que, seja o que for, eu posso ajudá-la".

"Você já ajuda demais, não acha?" Saga disse de forma irônica.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Saga?" Aioros começava a ficar nervoso.

"Parem com isso!" Mirela se meteu no meio dos dois. Ela podia sentir o cosmos de ambos se agitarem, e aquilo a deixou com muito medo. "O que eu tinha para fazer aqui, eu já fiz". Mirela colocou uma mão no peito de Aioros e a outra no de Saga. Ela queria manter os dois afastados. "Por isso eu falei que Athena estava enganada a respeito do que ela me pediu". Ela sentiu os músculos dos dois relaxarem sob as suas mãos. "Não quero ter o desprazer de vê-los brigar, ainda mais por causa de uma bobeira".

Saga foi o primeiro a se afastar. Ele não gostava de perder o controle, ainda mais na frente dela. Contudo, o que o fez se afastar mesmo foram as palavras dela. Ela realmente acreditava nele. As palavras que ela havia lhe dito em seu leito de morte eram verdadeiras. Aquilo lhe aqueceu por dentro. Se Aioros não estivesse ali, ele a beijaria.

"Desculpe-me". Aioros não gostava de irritá-la e muito menos agir de forma agressiva. Ele não era um moleque. "Eu não queria perder o controle". Aioros olhou para Saga um pouco mais tranquilo. "Vamos fazer um rodízio". Ele acrescentou olhando para ela agora. "Esta noite Saga ficará por aqui, e na próxima será eu".

"Não preciso de guarda-costas". Ela disse ligeiramente irritada. "Vocês podem ficar nas casas de vocês".

"Sinto muito". Foi a vez de Saga falar. "Apesar de estar com você ser um prazer, cumpriremos com os nossos deveres e eu espero que você não tente nos atrapalhar".

Mirela o encarou, incrédula. Há alguns segundos, Saga e Aioros estavam quase brigando. Mas agora eles estavam de mútuo acordo. Como as coisas mudavam rápido entre eles! Ela não conseguia entender os homens. Pelo menos o clima entre eles tinha suavizado um pouco.

"Façam o que quiserem". Falou irritada. "Se quiserem ficar os dois na minha porta, tudo bem, eu não me importo. Só não se matem!"

Ela foi até a porta, abrindo-a e indicando que aquela conversa havia acabado entre eles. Saga queria ficar e conversar com ela, mas não ousaria ser um incômodo. Voltaria para casa e se prepararia para passar a noite ali, com ela. Essa seria a sua chance para esclarecer as coisas. Ele a olhou mais uma vez e foi embora sem nem, ao menos, esperar por Sagitário.

Aioros, por sua vez, ficou ali esperando que Saga fosse embora.

"Aioros, eu quero ficar sozinha". Ela falou quando viu que o mesmo não estava saindo. "A gente pode conversar mais tarde".

"Eu sei". Ele disse um pouco chateado. "Eu só queria que você me desculpasse por ter agido de forma estúpida com você e até mesmo com o Saga".

Mirela revirou os olhos. Era muito difícil ficar irritada com ele. Ela foi até ele e o abraçou. No primeiro, momento Aioros se assustou com o gesto dela, mas depois ele retribuiu o abraço com carinho.

"Eu estou irritada, mas não é com você ou com o Saga". Ela beijou a bochecha dele com carinho. "Eu só não quero ter que ser salva por vocês".

Ele entendia o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu vim aqui para salvar vocês, e não para ser salva".

"Eu sei". Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. "Você não se dá conta do que já fez por nós?"

"Eu não fiz nada". Ela disse triste. "Quero fazer tantas coisas por vocês".

Aioros sorriu com a ingenuidade dela. Ela já tinha feito tantas coisas no santuário. Até Saga estava diferente. Ele participava mais e se permitia conversar com os outros cavaleiros. Antes, ele estava muito arredio e solitário. Ele mesmo se sentia mais próximo do cavaleiro de gêmeos, por mais que eles brigassem, o que era natural aos seus olhos. Nem sempre eles concordariam com tudo, e Aioros sabia que Saga gostava de Mirela, por mais que ele não admitisse.

"Eu me sinto um homem mudado desde o dia em que você apareceu". Ele beijou a testa dela com carinho. "Vou deixar você sozinha. Não se cobre muito".

Mirela o observou ir embora e deixou seu corpo cair pesado na cama. Olhou para o teto e suspirou. O que ela faria com aqueles sentimentos que brotavam dentro dela? Por que ela tinha que ter se apaixonado pelos dois? Por que não podia simplesmente gostar de Aioros e só? Seu coração pulava no peito só de imaginar que, dali a algumas horas, Saga estaria do outro lado da porta. Será que ela conseguiria manter os sentimentos por ele fechados em seu coração? Sentiu a mão de Layla em seus cabelos. Ela os penteava com carinho. Nem percebeu quando adormeceu.


	15. Capítulo XV - Desejos

"_And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence"_

_The Sound Of Silence__ – __Simon & Garfunkel_

* * *

_Santuário._

Mirela acordou com o som dos pássaros cantando. Seu corpo estava rígido e dolorido. Não lembrava de ter dormido tanto em toda a sua vida. Depois que Aioros a deixou sozinha, ela apenas se jogou na cama na esperança de esclarecer os seus sentimentos, entretanto, com as carícias de Layla em seus cabelos não havia percebido que estava tão cansada que acabara adormecendo.

Olhou pelas janelas entreabertas e observou o sol começando a apontar no horizonte. As nuvens preenchiam a grande parte da imensidão daquele céu azul. Será que o tempo estava mudando? O sol em toda a sua magnitude parecia meio tímido diante daquele cenário nebuloso. Sentou-se tentando evitar um bocejo inutilmente. Secou as lágrimas que vieram sutilmente com o despertar. Não deveria ser nem seis horas da manhã.

Seu estômago roncou. Óbvio que estaria com fome. Foi dormir sem comer nada, seu estômago gritava e protestava com ela lhe dando uma dor aguda na cabeça e um belo de um mal humor. Procurou por Layla, mas a mulher dormiria aquela hora. Levantou-se e percebeu que estava vestindo uma camisola um tanto quanto sedutora demais, ela não lembrava de tê-la vestido, dando de ombros colocou um roupão deixando pela amiga na beira da cama.

"Será que eu encontro alguém acordado na cozinha?" esfregou as têmporas. "Têm tanto tempo que não sinto isso…"

Abriu a porta na intenção de ir ela mesma até a cozinha procurar algo para comer, porém, tinha esquecido completamente que aquela noite teria companhia. Saga a encarou no exato momento em que ela colocou os pés para fora do quarto. Ele estava parado de frente para a sua porta com um ar esplêndido de um deus grego. Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam soltos e caiam como cascatas pelas suas costas.

No dia anterior, ele e Aioros estavam trajando as suas armaduras de ouro, algo que ela nunca se acostumaria em apreciar, hoje contudo, ele vestia uma calça simples folgada no corpo, a cor preta deixava em evidencia a cor dourada de sua pele e a blusa um pouco justa para ele, fazia com que os desenhos de seu abdômen muito bem trabalhado marcassem o tecido de tal forma que fez com que Mirela sentisse um impulso incontrolável de tocá-lo.

"Está cedo." falou sem tirar os olhos dela.

Aquilo era uma tortura para ele. Quando chegou para ocupar o seu lugar ao lado da porta dela durante a noite, entrou para avisá-la que já estava ali. O que ele não imaginava encontrar era aquela cena, que assim como na primeira vez em que ele entrou naquele quarto, nunca lhe sairia da cabeça. Ela estava deitada com uma camisola muito fina deixando parte de seu corpo a mostra. A pele em contraste com a luz do luar brilhava lhe fazendo um convite silencioso.

Os cabelos castanhos dela se misturavam com o lençol branco. Para Saga, Mirela era como uma pintura de tão linda. Lutou contra a vontade avassaladora que crescia dentro dele de tocá-la. Pegou o lençol na beirada da cama e a cobriu sentindo o cheiro doce que emanava da pele dela. Ousou tirar alguns fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam o rosto. Ele delicadamente para não acordá-la, os colocou atrás da orelha e ao fazer isso ela murmurou alguma coisa sem sentindo virando de barriga para cima, deixando exposta a fenda entre os seios medianos dela.

"_Meu Deus! Essa mulher é um perigo a minha sanidade." _Pensou ao subir a coberta a fim de cobrir aquela parte tentadora que estava exposta.

Um vento frio entrou pelas janelas escancaradas lhe chamando a atenção. Ele encarou a grande imensidão escura sem nenhuma estrela para iluminar o céu, apenas a lua brilhava solitária. O tempo estava mudando, tinha certeza que pela manhã o tempo estaria frio e o sol se desses as caras ficaria tímido por entre as nuvens densas.

Deixou as janelas encostadas, assim ela não pegaria um resfriado. Colocou o roupão de seda que estava em cima do sofá de couro branco próximo a grande estante de livros e o colocou na ponta da cama, assim ela não sentiria o frio da manhã tão intenso ao se levantar.

"Está ai ha muito tempo?" Ela perguntou lhe tirando de seus devaneios.

Saga observou que ela usava o roupão deixado por ele durante a madrugada. Mesmo com aquele tecido por cima do outro um tanto quanto revelador era possível ver os contornos minuciosos do corpo dela.

"Estive aqui a noite toda." diminuiu a distância entre eles. "Está com uma expressão estranha, sente algo?"

Mirela tentou recuar um pouco, aquela visão do corpo escultural dele lhe deixava um pouco tonta. Ou talvez fosse só a fome mesmo.

"Minha cabeça dói." ela tornou a esfregar as têmporas. "Não se preocupe. É fome." Esclareceu ao ver as sobrancelhas dele se unirem em sinal de preocupação.

"Você não pode ficar sem comer." Repreendeu-a. "Você acabou de passar por uma situação traumática, precisa se alimentar e cuidar do seu corpo."

"Eu sei." Suspirou. "Vocês me deram muitas coisas para pensar e eu acabei adormecendo sem jantar." Ela abraçou o corpo na tentativa de se aquecer. "Eu estava indo na cozinha ver se tem alguma coisa para comer lá."

Saga tirou o casaco que estava preso em sua cintura e colocou em volta do corpo dela tomando cuidado para não tocar a pele exposta de seus ombros. Mirela não tinha reparado aquele casaco. Ela estava tão vidrada em seu corpo que tinha deixado passar alguns detalhes, como o fato dele usar tiras de couro preto no pulso esquerdo, além de um grande anel de ouro amarelo em seu dedo indicador.

"Eu vou acompanhá-la até a cozinha."

"Não precisa. Eu vou sozinha, não quero te atrapalhar."

"Estará me atrapalhando se insistir em ir sozinha." Disse de forma ríspida.

Mirela queria discutir com ele, mas achou melhor evitar qualquer confronto logo pela manhã, além do que, seu estômago ainda gritava em protesto para ela lhe dar comida.

Vendo que ela não se oporia novamente, ele colocou uma mão gentilmente na base de suas costas a guiando até a cozinha. Ela não se opôs ao seu toque, pelo contrário, sentiu sem corpo reagir de imediato. Seu rosto queimou, fazendo com que ela encarasse as próprias mãos. _"Será quê ele havia percebido que seu corpo o desejava?"_ Tentou se livrar daquele pensamento.

Chegaram na cozinha e a mesma estava repleta de gente, o que deixou Mirela assustada. Ainda não eram nem seis da manhã, mas as mulheres trabalhavam sem parar. Quando eles entraram, todas pararam o que estavam fazendo para fazer uma reverência para Saga.

"O senhor quer alguma coisa?" perguntou uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos.

"Sim." Ele olhou para Mirela esperando que a mesma falasse algo.

"Pode ser qualquer coisa."

Mirela só queria acabar com a fome que sentia. A mulher olhou dela para o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Vou preparar uma bandeja e levo no quarto da senhorita, pode ser?"

Saga se aproximou da mulher olhando-a fixadamente. Deixou seu cosmos se elevar o suficiente para que as pessoas sentissem o seu poder.

"Saga o que está…"

Ele a cortou somente com o olhar, ela nunca tinha visto aquele olhar gélido nele.

"Eu espero que a comida não esteja envenenada."

Sua voz era fria, fazendo com que os pelos de Mirela se arrepiassem. Ela esfregou os braços protegidos com o casaco dele querendo espantar aquela sensação horrível de medo. Em toda a sua estadia no santuário, nunca sentiu tanto medo como sentia naquela cozinha. O cosmo dele não era quente e acolhedor como o de Aioros, era ruim, cheio de uma maldade velada.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça e se encolheu com medo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Mirela sair do lado dele irritada. Ele não podia amedrontar as pessoas daquela forma só por causa do que aconteceu a ela. Não era justo com as pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a situação. Estava tão irritada que não tinha reparado que ele a seguia até chegar em frente a porta de seu quarto.

"O que houve?" Perguntou assim que ela abriu a porta. "Por que saiu daquele jeito?"

Mirela estava com tanta raiva dele, mas tanta raiva que o puxou para dentro do quarto. Se fosse discutir com ele, que fosse entre quatro paredes, não queria ninguém espionando, ou melhor, não queria acordar Shion com os seus gritos. Assim que ele entrou, ela fechou a porta com força. Respirava fundo tentando controlar o impulso que sentia de bater nele.

"Por que está me olhando dessa forma?"

"Porque eu to com raiva de você!" As palavras saíram duras de sua boca.

Ela ficou um pouco arrependida assim que viu a expressão no rosto dele. Era dor?

"Está com raiva por que?" Saga perguntou na defensiva. Ele já sabia o motivo, mas queria escutar da boca dela.

"Por que fez aquilo? Por que precisa se impor daquela forma?" Ela chegou bem perto dele. "Precisava usar o seu cosmo daquela forma?"

"Sim." Ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido. "Precisava mostra que não será mais tolerado qualquer tipo de traição."

"São senhoras, Saga." Mirela queria gritar com ele. "Pessoas boas, que possuem família!"

"Como você pode distinguir o bom do ruim só de olhar?" Ele perguntou de forma desdenhosa. "A mulher que lhe envenenou também tinha esse olhar bondoso?" ironizou.

Ela não pensou, apenas agiu. Usou toda a sua força naquele tapa.

Se arrependeu de imediato, afinal, ele era o cavaleiro de gêmeos e apesar de acreditar que não lhe faria mal, uma parte de seu cérebro lhe enviava alertas de que tinha passado dos limites. A expressão em seu rosto foi de fúria a dor. Saga não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, tentava manter o controle. Nunca em toda a sua vida alguém o havia tratado desta forma.

"Saga…"

"Tudo bem." Ele a cortou. "Ficou claro o que você pensa a meu respeito."

Ele se dirigiu a porta mais ela o segurou.

"Espera." O arrependimento era evidente em sua voz. "Vamos esclarecer as coisas, por favor."

"Você já deixou bem claro." Ele puxou o braço.

"Deixa de ser ridículo!" Ela queria gritar com ele. Ela que tinha que está chateada e não ele. "Você me ofendeu! Você acha que pode falar qualquer coisa e ficar por isso mesmo?"

"Eu não te ofendi." Ele não tinha se tocado que tinha os punhos cerrados. "Eu só disse a verdade."

"Você é um idiota!" Ela o empurrou. "Um completo idiota!"

Ela bateu no peito duro feito mármore dele. Com certeza um hematoma apareceria em seu punho. As lágrimas escorriam sem a permissão dela lhe embaçando a visão e para o seu azar, seu nariz começou a escorrer lhe dando uma visão patética. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, mas ela não queria acreditar, não podia. Se começasse a perder a fé nas pessoas, não haveria sentindo para continuar. Precisava acreditar que havia um pouco de luz naquele mundo repleto de escuridão. Não dava para seguir adiante se no final ela não enxergasse a esperança.

Só agora ela começava a entender o que tinha lhe acontecido. Seu corpo estava bem, mas a sua cabeça não. Se Athena não tivesse lhe dado aquele colar, ela estaria morta. Seus pais não saberiam o que aconteceu com ela, não veria mais os seus irmãos e nem os seus amigos. Seria esquecida para sempre em um mundo ao qual não pertence. Seu corpo foi de encontro ao chão, sentia cada parte dele tremer e um barulho estranho ecoava no quarto. Saga ficou péssimo em vê-la daquele jeito. Quando ela começou a chorar incontrolavelmente, ele se ajoelhou abraçando-a. Seu coração se partiu ao vê-la daquele jeito. Os espasmos do corpo pequeno dela lhe deixavam triste, arrasado. Ele não sabia o que falar para diminuir a dor que ela sentia. Ele queria poder pegar aquela tristeza dela para ele. Ele sabia lidar com aqueles sentimentos melhor do que qualquer um.

"Não chora." Sussurrou em seus cabelos beijando-os em seguida. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele afagava as costas dela com ternura.

Os soluços de Mirela foram diminuindo e o corpo dela foi se estabilizando. Ele a ergueu do chão e a colocou na cama. Antes que pudesse se afastar, ela o segurou firme. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para tirar aos dedos dela de sua blusa. Sentou-se na cama a acomodando melhor em seu corpo. A cabeça dela repousava em seu peito, assim como suas mãos seguravam firme a gola de sua blusa.

Mirela sentia o calor e as batidas do coração dele. Aquele som a deixava calma, regularizava a sua respiração tão descompassada e normalizava os batimentos de seu próprio coração. Ele tinha um cheiro bom de lavanda e hortelã.

"Me desculpa." sua voz era rouca.

"Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas." Ele beijou a testa dela. "Você tinha razão."

Saga não queria ter agido daquela forma, mas as memórias de Mirela morrendo em seus braços eram muito vívidas em sua cabeça.

"Eu sou muito boba." Mirela fungou. "Eu acredito demais nas pessoas."

"Não." Secou as lágrimas que ainda rolavam pelo rosto dela. "Você não deve perder a sua fé. Isso é o que te torna tão especial."

Ela se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. _"Saga é tão bonito."_ Mirela se pegou pensando. Os olhos dele estavam repletos de carinho e ternura. Ela gostava mais dele assim, sendo gentil e mas humano.

"Eu sei que te deixei com medo." Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "Eu sei que fui um idiota com aquelas mulheres. Eu só fiz isso porque não posso suportar perder você de novo."

Mirela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a calou ao colocar dois dedos em seus lábios vermelhos por causa do choro.

"Eu me senti a pessoa mais fraca de todo esse mundo. Duvidei da minha capacidade em ser cavaleiro de Athena." Ele fez uma pausa tentando organizar os pensamentos. "Quando você começou a se afogar em seu próprio sangue em parei de respirar junto contigo. Uma parte de mim morreu naquele salão. E mesmo morrendo, você com toda a sua sensibilidade disse que acreditava em mim, quando nem eu mesmo acreditava, quando eu já havia desistido."

Mirela sentiu a dor dele naquelas palavras. Ela confiava nele, acreditava nele e estaria disposta a colocar a mão no fogo por ele. Nunca duvidou dele em momento algum, nem mesmo quando ele havia agido daquele forma estúpida na cozinha. Ela tinha certeza da bondade dele. Era tão nítido. Era apenas olhar em seus belos olhos azuis que a resposta estava lá.

"Eu também disse que você tinha um coração bom." Lembrou-lhe ela.

Saga sorriu com a colocação dela. Sim. Ela havia dito aquilo para ele. De todas as pessoas, ele não podia imaginar que se apaixonaria por alguém que não era de seu mundo. Não entendia como ela conseguia ver coisas nele que mais ninguém via.

"Você acredita mesmo nisso?" Perguntou ainda meio cético.

Mirela se afastou dele muito a contragosto, mas precisava encará-lo de frente. Ela se ajoelhou na cama ficando praticamente da mesma altura que ele sentado. Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos e disse da forma mais séria e convicta que podia.

"Acredito." Ela avaliou a expressão dele. "Com todo o meu ser." Enfatizou.

Ela estava tão próxima dele. Saga sentia o calor das mãos dela contra o seu rosto, assim como o seu hálito. Ele não queria fazer nada sem a permissão dela, mas não podia se segurar mais. Seu corpo pedia por aquilo, queria o toque dos lábios dela nos seus. Diminui o espaço entre eles aos poucos esperando que ela o rejeitasse, mas ela não o fez e para a sua surpresa, foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa.

Os lábios dela eram quentes e macios, suas ilusões com aquilo não fazia justiça ao que de fato era. O beijo começou devagar, mas depois se intensificou de tal forma que Saga já estava deitado por cima dela. Sua língua brincava com a dela ao mesmo tempo que gemidos escapavam pelos lábios entreabertos de Mirela. Ele podia sentir as mãos pequenas dela explorando o seu corpo com urgência, assim como ele fazia com ela.

Ela estava tão quente, tão receptiva, que escutar o som de sua voz rouca em seu ouvido lhe davam a sensação de borboletas no estômago. Se aquilo continuassem ele não ia conseguir parar mais. Nunca desejou tanto alguém em toda a sua vida. A pele dela tinha um cheiro enebriante lhe deixando louco de desejo.

Mirela mordeu o lábio inferior dele quando as mãos do mesmo lhe acariciou a parte interna de sua coxa e a lateral de seu seio. Saga gemeu e tomou aquilo como um incentivo. Ele tirou o casaco dele do corpo dela com rapidez e desafivelou o nó do roupão dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela lutava para tirar a blusa dele. Assim que o roupão foi jogado no chão, ele a ajudou a tirar a própria blusa.

Agora ela podia sentir melhor os detalhes do corpo dele em suas mãos. A pele dele era lisa e torneada devido aos treinos pesados como cavaleiro de ouro. Achou duas cicatrizes em seu ombro esquerdo, deixou seus dedos se perderem ali por alguns minutos. Queria gravar cada detalhe do corpo dele em sua memória.

Saga traçou uma linha de beijos de sua boca até a base de seu pescoço. Ele sentiu ela tremer ao ser beijada na curva do pescoço, aquilo o deixou mais exitado. Queria tirar a camisola fina do corpo dela. Precisava sentir melhor a pele dela em suas mãos. Queria beijar cada parte do corpo dela, descobrir onde ela era sensível, onde o toque dele a deixava louca.

Antes mesmo que pudesse começar a tirar a camisola dela, ele escutou batidas na porta. Aquilo foi o suficiente para afastá-lo dela. Mirela sentiu como se tivessem tirado o chão em que pisava. Sua respiração era ofegante e quando ela notou o motivo dele ter se fastado, cobriu o corpo com o lençol assim que a porta se abriu.

Layla entrou no quarto carregando um carrinho de prata com vários tipos de pães, frutas, suco, iogurte. Ela travou assim que viu Saga sem blusa no meio do quarto. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dele involuntariamente. Ela virou o rosto com muita força de vontade na direção de Mirela que segurava firme o lençol fino de algodão contra o corpo. Não era difícil para Layla entender o que estava acontecendo ou o que tinha acontecido.

"Pela deusa!" Ela largou o carrinho no meio do quarto já se virando para sair.

"Espera!" Saga a chamou. "Fique." sua voz saiu rouca.

Ele precisava se controlar. Ele não sabia se era sorte ou azar daquela mulher aparecer e acabar com o momento deles, o que ele sabia era que precisava esfriar a cabeça e o corpo. Pegou o casaco no chão e antes de sair olhou para Mirela. Ela estava vermelha e seus lábios estavam inchados e úmidos ainda. Sentiu uma vontade absurda de expulsar aquela mulher do quarto e voltar para os braços da garota e terminar o que começaram. Controlou o impulso que crescia fervorosamente em seu ímpeto e acenou para ela antes de sair do quarto as pressas batendo a porta ao sair.

"Senhorita, me desculpa." Layla queria morrer. "Eu não imaginava que…" Ela não sabia o que dizer.

"Layla." Mirela tentava controlar a própria voz. "Preciso de um banho gelado, muito gelado."


	16. Capítulo XVI - Plano B

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

_Hallelujah - __Leonard Cohen_

* * *

_Rodório._

Um vento frio vinha do mar em direção à cidade de Rodório. Kanon estava sentado no beiral da janela, observando o conglomerado de nuvens escuras se amontoando no céu. Já fazia mais de três dias que não via o seu irmão. Queria dar um tempo para Saga colocar a cabeça no lugar e esquecer a garota – a tal Mirela.

Os moradores de Rodório estavam organizando o festival que sucedia sempre o torneio pela armadura de bronze de Pégaso. Então ele se mantinha ocupado ajudando alguns aldeões aqui e ali. Era melhor do que ficar trancado dentro de quatro paredes. Nesse meio tempo, encontrou-se com Shina apenas duas vezes, o que não lhe agradou.

Ela, em vez de lhe contar sobre a mais nova moradora do santuário, perguntava para ele se tinha alguma novidade a respeito da mulher. É claro que ele não tinha. Desde a última vez em que a viu, não se arriscou a vê-la de novo. Tinha muitas perguntas para fazer ao seu irmão, principalmente sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ele e ela.

A forma como ela falou de Saga o deixou curioso. Sabe-se lá o que ele tinha presenciado para deixá-la daquela forma, tão constrangida. Ficar trancado era igual a ser torturado. Não aguentava mais permanecer naquele buraco. _"Será que ainda demoraria muito para o plano deles dar certo?" _Pensou. _"Ou melhor, será que ainda existia um plano?"_ Saga não faria aquilo com ele, não depois de tanto tempo.

Fechou as janelas da pequena casa e saiu daquele lugar claustrofóbico. Não ficaria ali sentando esperando a solução cair do céu. Estava na hora de fazer uma visita ao seu irmão e esclarecer as coisas com ele. Se Kanon não conseguisse colocar um pouco de luz na cabeça de Saga, ele teria que agir e cortaria o mal pela raiz, mesmo que isso significasse tirar a tal garota do caminho.

Enquanto Kanon ia em direção à casa de gêmeos, não muito longe dali, Ares observava o seu maior aliado seguir adiante com o seu plano. Não era difícil para ele, como deus da guerra, incitar os humanos a cometer loucuras em prol dos seus ideais. Era só induzir pensamentos, ideias a respeito do que ele queria – ainda mais se a pessoa estivesse suscetível a isso. Difícil era camuflar o seu cosmo dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ele não tinha esse costume, de andar nas sombras como os cavaleiros de Hades.

Assim que Kanon sumiu no meio do mar de pessoas, Ares voltou para o Monte Olimpo. Agora ele tinha apenas que esperar que Kanon fizesse o serviço por ele. Além de matar a garota, ele conseguiria instaurar o caos dentro do santuário com a revelação de que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo. _"Está ficando interessante. Vamos ver o que você vai fazer a respeito disso, Athena"._ Pensou o deus da guerra, afinal, Kanon era o seu Plano B e ele não admitiria fracasso.

* * *

_Casa de Gêmeos._

Saga colocou o casaco em cima da mesa de jantar e deixou seu corpo cair de encontro com o sofá. Ele ainda sentia o gosto de Mirela em seus lábios. Era difícil tirar a imagem dela de sua cabeça. Seu corpo ainda ansiava pelo dela.

"Eu preciso de um banho".

Esfregou o rosto e os braços e só aí se tocou de que estava sem a sua blusa.

"Merda!"

Ficou entre voltar para o santuário e pegar a blusa de volta ou deixar para lá. Achou melhor tomar um banho e se acalmar primeiro. Precisava atender as necessidades de seu corpo antes de aparecer para o treino naquela tarde. Ele a veria de novo, nem que fosse de longe. Ela começaria a treinar com Shaka.

Suspirou e foi tomar banho.

A água escorria pelo seu corpo conforme suas mãos acariciavam o seu membro ereto. Não era difícil para ele se saciar, pois, em sua cabeça, as imagens do corpo de Mirela eram bastante vívidas. Algumas partes do seu corpo ardiam lembrando do toque das mãos dela.

Deixou escapar um gemido por entre os lábios quando lembrou da quentura do corpo frágil e pequeno dela contra o seu. Se não fosse por Layla, ele estaria com ela nesse momento em seus braços. Socou a parede com força ao pensar nisso.

Seus movimentos começaram lentos e ritmados. Logo ele começou a sentir uns arrepios que desciam de seu pescoço até a base de sua cintura. Com isso, aumentou a velocidade com que a sua mão saciava a necessidade de seu membro viril. Para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. Movimentos cadenciados que lhe tiravam o folego.

O clímax chegou em uma explosão que lhe tirou o fôlego. Seus músculos, antes tensos, relaxaram. E Saga começou a sentir a exaustam da noite tomar conta de seu corpo. Desligou o chuveiro, enrolando o seu corpo em uma toalha branca felpuda.

Pegou um copo de água na cozinha, bebendo-o em apenas alguns goles. Colocou o copo dentro da pia e voltou a se deitar no sofá. Antes mesmo de pegar no sono, sentiu a presença do irmão. Kanon abriu a porta de sua casa e adentrou no recinto com cautela. Não queria arriscar ser visto por algum dos outros cavaleiros de ouro.

"Desistiu de ficar escondido?" Perguntou saga.

Kanon fechou a porta atrás de si e se jogou na poltrona ao lado do irmão.

"Estive esperando por você, mas você não apareceu. Então resolvi vir aqui".

"Perdeu o seu tempo". Disse ríspido. "Estou cansado".

"É melhor colocar a sua cabeça no lugar, pois eu vim aqui para falar sobre o nosso plano de tomar o Santuário". Kanon cruzou os braços, encarando o irmão que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. "Ou eu terei que agir sozinho mais uma vez?"

Saga bufou, irritado. Ele só queria descansar por algumas horas antes de voltar ao trabalho. Sentou-se encarando o irmão de forma firme.

"Não se atreva". Advertiu.

"Eu sabia". Kanon jogou as mãos pra o ar. "Você está me negligenciando por causa de uma mulher".

"Não faça drama, Kanon". Saga já não aguentava mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Kanon sugava as suas energias e deixava o clima tenso e pesado. "Vou resolver as coisas de outra forma".

"Que forma, Saga?" Ele perguntou espumando de raiva. "Vai chegar em Shion e dizer: Grande Mestre, eu esqueci de mencionar, mas eu tenho um irmão gêmeo".

Saga fechou os punhos.

"E se eu fizer exatamente isso? O que você vai fazer?" O desafiou.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja disposto a ficar preso por traição por causa de uma mulher!" Kanon agora estava de pé. "Ela nem é isso tudo!"

Saga sentiu o corpo ficar rígido. Agora ele também estava de pé. Estava tão próximo do irmão que podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

"Quando e quantas vezes?" A pergunta saiu seca de seus lábios.

"Isso importa?" Perguntou com desdém.

O soco acertou o queixo de Kanon, lançando-o contra a mesa de centro da sala, quebrando-a no processo. Ele ficou ali, sentado em cima dos escombros, com a mão na mandíbula machucada. Nunca pensou que o irmão agiria daquela forma com ele – ainda mais por causa de uma mulher. Secou o sangue, que escorreu em um filete pelo canto de seus lábios, com as costas da mão.

"Se você ousar chegar perto dela mais uma vez, eu te mato". Saga o advertiu.

Kanon encarou o irmão com raiva. Levantou-se sem deixar de encarar os olhos frios dele. Estalou a mandíbula, colocando-a no lugar com um leve _"crack"._

"Eu me enganei com você, irmão". Ele se encaminhou para a porta. "Você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter escolhido ela ao em vez do seu sangue".

A porta se fechou em um estrondo. Saga já estava começando a se acostumar com as perdas de controle dele e de Kanon. Aquilo estava começando a se tornar um hábito do qual ele não gostava. Se o seu irmão levaria essa história adiante, então ele teria que agir, mesmo que isso significasse a sua prisão e, talvez, a sua morte por traição.

* * *

_Santuário._

Mirela mergulhou na banheira e ficou submersa por alguns segundos. Quando voltou para a superfície, notou os olhos arregalados de Layla a encarando. A amiga não tinha falado nada desde que a pegara com Saga em seu quarto, e Mirela apreciava a descrição dela. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas mãos do cavaleiro percorrendo o seu corpo.

Voltou a mergulhar na água gelada. Tinha que esquecer aquilo o mais rápido possível. _"Como olharia na cara de Saga de novo? E na de Aioros? Pelos deuses!_" Pensou enquanto voltava mais uma vez à superfície, puxando lufadas e mais lufadas de ar.

"O que a senhora quer vestir hoje?" Layla perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

Sentia-se mal por ter atrapalhado o momento da amiga.

"Qualquer coisa". Disse dando de ombros. "Aliás, qualquer coisa não. Eu tenho que treinar com Shaka hoje".

Mirela queria passar o dia no quarto, refletindo sobre o que tinha acontecido com ela e Saga, mas não queria ter que inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para dar ao cavaleiro de virgem – e ainda teria que se explicar para Shion caso passasse o dia dentro do quarto.

"Ah!" Layla começou a procurar por um par de calças que tinha desenhado em cima da legging do mundo de Mirela.

Ela achou a calça de cor preta no fundo do armário. Não era justa como a de Mirela, pois era um pouco folgada no corpo, o que lhe permitiria fazer movimentos complexos com as pernas. Mirela secou-se e colocou a calça. Layla passou uma blusa preta, bastante curta para os padrões daquele mundo, e Mirela agradeceu. Ela não queria ter que usar um blusão se ia suar bastante. Em seu mundo, aquela blusa seria chamada de cropped. Ele era justo em seu corpo, fazendo com que ela não precisasse usar um sutiã. Ao se olhar no espelho, estranhou ter muita pele à mostra. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao lembrar que Saga e Aioros estariam naquele treino e a veriam naqueles trajes.

"Quer que eu prenda os cabelos?"

"Sim!" Mirela ainda se olhava no espelho.

"Um rabo de cavalo ou um coque?"

"Hum…" Ela não queria usar um coque, pois o mesmo iria se desmanchar e isto também aconteceria com um rabo de cavalo. "Que tal uma trança?"

"Ótimo". Layla sorriu. "A senhora vai ficar linda!"

As mãos da mulher começaram a trabalhar em seus cabelos. Aquele trabalho era prazeroso e fácil para Layla: em menos de cinco minutos ela já havia feito um magnífico trabalho nos longos cabelos de Mirela, que se olhava sorridente no espelho.

"Obrigada". Agradeceu.

Mirela calçava os sapatos quando escutou duas leves batidas na porta. Layla encarou a amiga antes de atender.

"Meu senhor". Layla fez uma reverência.

Shion acenou e entrou no quarto quando a mulher lhe deu passagem.

"Shion". Mirela se levantou e caminhou até o grande mestre. "A que devo a sua visita?"

Ele a encarou de cima a baixo. Aquela roupa era bastante indecente, mas ele compreendia que ela estava indo treinar. Tentou evitar olhar para o corpo dela e encarar somente os seus olhos. Seria difícil para os cavaleiros de ouro o treino daquela tarde – ele tinha certeza disso, pois ela estava muito bonita naquelas roupas.

"Vim te avisar que já pegamos a outra mulher que armou contra você". Falou de forma direta.

Mirela levou a mão à garganta. Ainda sentia uma leve ardência no local.

"O que vocês vão fazer com elas?"

"Elas ficaram presas por traição até serem julgadas".

"E como funciona o julgamento?"

"De forma simples". Ele a encarou buscando algum sinal de fragilidade. "Será exposto os atos que elas cometeram na frente da população e elas serão condenadas à forca".

"O julgamento é público?" Perguntou apavorada.

"Sim".

Mirela sentiu o estômago dar um nó. As mulheres seriam mortas em público por causa dela. Por tentarem matá-la.

"Shion, eu sei que não cabe a mim, mas eu não posso deixar de me meter nesse assunto". Ela começou a esfregar as mãos, tentando aliviar a tensão. "Não existe outro caminho? Talvez mantê-las presas?"

"Eu sei que no seu mundo as coisas funcionam de outra forma, mas aqui é assim que a lei funciona. Se você mata alguém, a dívida é paga com a própria vida".

"Mas eu não morri". Mirela sentiu um pouco de esperança crescer em seu peito. "Eu estou aqui, viva".

"Mirela, você morreu". Shion disse de forma cautelosa. Não queria deixá-la aborrecida ou triste. "Se Athena não tivesse lhe dado o cordão". Ele apontou para a joia que brilhava solitária em seu pescoço. "Você teria morrido".

"Eu sei, mas eu estou aqui, não estou?" Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Então, por favor, por mim". Ela implorou. "Não me faça ter que odiar esse mundo".

Shion não podia quebrar as regras do santuário só por causa dela. Ele entendia que as coisas evoluíam, e a tecnologia estava lá para lhe lembrar a todo momento sobre isso. Contudo, as leis continuavam retrógradas e não cabia a ele muda-las – e sim à própria deusa Athena.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não vou te prometer nada".

Mirela sentiu o coração se aquecer quando ele lhe deu esperanças. Ela pulou nele, abraçando-o com força. Shion se assustou com a atitude dela, mas retribuiu o abraço com carinho.

"Obrigada". Ela disse contra o ouvido dele. "Muito obrigada".


	17. Capítulo XVII - Treinamento

_"Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so"_

_Love me Tender – Elvis Presley._

* * *

_Arena._

"Como foi o interrogatório?" Saga perguntou para Camus. Ele sabia que o amigo, assim como Shura e Miro, havia ficado responsável por isso.

"Simples". Respondeu o aquariano. "Ameaçamos e ela respondeu".

"Não foi bem assim". Miro se alongava no canto, próximo da grande arquibancada de pedra. "Ela até que nos deu um pouco de trabalho".

"Teve um pouco de resistência da parte dela, mas nada que não fosse simples de se resolver". O capricorniano estava de braços cruzados, observando Miro se exercitar.

"O que ela falou afinal?" Saga estava bastante interessado nessa parte.

"Que a ordem veio de cima". Shura apontou para os céus a fim de representar o Monte Olimpo. "Nada que a gente já não sabia".

"Então vocês não obtiveram nada de novo?". Indagou o geminiano frustrado.

"Na realidade…" Começou Miro. "Ela nos disse um nome diferente do que imaginávamos".

"Quem?" Perguntou, irritado.

"A deusa do amor". Respondeu o aquariano, analisando a postura de Saga.

Era nítido que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava bastante ligado à Mirela. Camus conseguia perceber pelas atitudes e até mesmo pela linguagem corporal do amigo. O que ele não entendia era o motivo do mesmo ter mentido há alguns dias sobre os seus sentimentos para com a garota. Afrodite tinha visto primeiro do que ele a relação dos dois, e Camus sentiu-se frustrado com isto.

"De acordo com o que sabemos sobre os deuses, não é de se admirar que a deusa do amor esteja ajudando o deus da guerra". Objetou Shura.

Saga estava tão cansado daquela situação! Será que eles não teriam um momento de paz? Pensou no irmão que o estava ameaçando. Como se não bastasse ter que lidar com os deuses e suas guerras por poder, ainda tinha que lidar com irmão.

"Então, para encerrar de vez o assunto…" Miro deitou-se de barriga para cima e começou a fazer abdominais. "Mirela estava certa em relação a Ares".

"Você diz sobre ele querer algo que não seja o que Athena tem em mente?" Perguntou Shura.

"Exatamente". Miro terminou a primeira sessão, respirou e voltou aos abdominais. "Temos que ter mais cuidado".

Eles se entreolharam e Saga manteve o olhar fixo e confiante. Não deixaria escapar nada antes de consultar Mirela. Ele conversaria com Shion sobre o irmão, já que o mesmo planejava fazer alguma coisa com a garota. Se ela não visse problema no plano dele, então, seguiria adiante. Melhor os cavaleiros de ouro saberem por sua boca do que pela do seu irmão, alguém que eles não conhecem e, obviamente, não confiam.

"Onde estão os outros?" Quis saber o aquariano. "Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran podem nos informar sobre os traidores. Eles não ficaram responsáveis por isso?"

"Ficaram". Shura resolveu começar a se alongar também. Quanto mais procrastinava, mais demorava para acabar com aquele treino. "Eu conversei com Shaka mais cedo. Ele estava indo relatar o que descobriu para Shion, e daqui a pouco ele estará por aqui".

"Eu sinto como se a gente não pudesse confiar em ninguém". Desabafou Camus. "Somos cavaleiros de Athena, temos que proteger a deusa e, agora, nos preocupar com a vida de uma humana".

"Uma humana que é importante para a deusa". Saga disse entre os dentes.

Ele sabia que a deusa estava sempre em primeiro lugar na vida dos cavaleiros, mas, de uns tempos para cá, ele já não conseguia se ver protegendo a deusa em primeira mão. Sempre colocava Mirela na frente da segurança de Athena, e aquilo poderia ser um problema no futuro. Talvez o certo fosse abdicar da armadura de gêmeos para um novo cavaleiro usá-la. Ele não ficaria feliz com isso, mas a deusa poderia contar com a total dedicação de um novo cavaleiro.

"_Será que Mirela o aceitaria sem a armadura? Será que ela o escolheria?" _Pensou. Sentiu as mãos suarem ao perceber que estava lutando pelo amor dela com Aioros. A incerteza que assolava o seu íntimo o deixava tonto. No final de tudo, ele sabia que um dos dois sairia machucado. Ele só esperava que o ferido não fosse ele.

"Concordo com Camus". Shura dizia enquanto socava um grande pilar de concreto. "Temos que estar sempre em alerta. Se um simples servo ousa envenenar uma convidada da deusa, vamos colocar dessa forma, já que nem a gente sabe o que essa garota representa para a deusa, temo que o santuário não seja mais seguro".

"Nós estamos aqui para isso ou estou enganado?" Saga encarou o amigo sem entender a colocação dele. O que Shura queria dizer com aquilo? Será que ele estava dizendo que os cavaleiros de ouro não eram capazes?

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer".

"Não, eu não sei". Saga cruzou os braços enquanto observava Shura socar com mais força o pilar.

"Eu também não entendi". Miro agora fazia flexões. "O que você quer dizer com: 'Temo que o santuário não seja mais seguro?'" Ele fez aspas com os dedos.

"Ele está querendo dizer que nós falhamos em cumprir o nosso dever". Shaka estava do outro lado da Arena. Ele próprio tinha duvidado de sua capacidade como cavaleiro de ouro.

Para a surpresa de Saga, os seus amigos também tinham duvidado de si. Sempre achou que a insegurança atormentasse somente ele, mas estava enganado. Agora as palavras de Shura faziam sentindo. Seus amigos, assim como ele, estavam inseguros e preocupados.

Shaka caminhou tranquilamente em direção ao grupo, seguido por Mu e Aldebaran.

"Ele está certo". Mu falou calmamente. "Mas estamos prontos para aprender com nossos erros e não falharemos mais". Concluiu, decidido.

Era difícil admitir a derrota. Se Mirela tivesse morrido, com certeza a autoestima de muitos teria ido pelos ares, afinal, poderia ter sido a própria Athena a beber daquele veneno.

"Como foi com Shion?" Saga tentou trocar o assunto. O clima havia ficado pesado demais entre eles.

"Descobrimos um grupo de dez pessoas que estavam espionando para a deusa Afrodite". Aldebaran falou de forma convicta. "Nunca imaginei que a deusa do amor se prestaria a isso".

"Os deuses são mimados e egocêntricos". Pontuou Shaka. "É mais do que normal que eles ajam dessa forma".

"Ela fez por amor". O cavaleiro de peixes entrou na arena ao lado de Máscara da Morte. "De acordo com os nossos registros, Afrodite tem um caso de amor com o deus da guerra. É natural que ela o esteja ajudando".

Saga sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ele entendia. Ele próprio faria qualquer coisa por Mirela.

"Ou seja, temos que nos preocupar com essa mulher também". Câncer não gostava de ter mais de um deus envolvido nos problemas da deusa Athena. Se um deus já era difícil, dois então...

"Conversamos com Shion e ele achou de extrema importância que nós ampliemos a procura por traidores nas terras da deusa Athena". Mu falou de forma tranquila. "Ficarei encarregado dessa tarefa com Aldebaran, então vocês não contarão com a nossa ajuda para poder proteger o santuário por alguns dias".

"Nós cobrimos vocês". Falou Camus.

Saga compreendia o que Shion queria com aquilo. Ele mesmo acharia certo se fosse há alguns dias, mas agora… Ele encarou o cavaleiro de Áries. Era nítido que o mesmo não queria sair do santuário, ainda mais em tempos de guerra. Toda ajuda seria necessária, mas quem era ele para ir contra o grande mestre?

"_O que será que Aioros pensava a respeito daquilo?" _Pensou atordoado.

– Vamos parar com esse papo e começar o treinamento. - Objetou o virginiano. - Mirela estará aqui em alguns minutos e eu não quero esse tipo de assunto na frente dela. Não faz bem para a mesma.

Os cavaleiros concordaram e cada um foi treinar com o seu respectivo par. Afrodite se junto a Câncer em um alongamento. Os dois se auxiliavam sem trocar nenhuma palavra – apenas olhares e carícias aqui e ali. Era difícil treinar com os dois, pois o amor deles exalava a quilômetros de distância, tirando a concentração. Por isso a maioria preferia ficar de costas para eles, e bem afastados. Peixes não se incomodava. Até agradecia pela privacidade.

Miro continuou sozinho, afinal, Shura, que era o seu par naquele dia de treinamento, tinha começado depois dele e o escorpiano não iria esperá-lo. Ele estava atolado de coisas para fazer naquela tarde. Primeiro, tinha que conversar com os aspirantes a cavaleiro de bronze e, em seguida, ir à Rodório para saber se os moradores queriam ajuda com os preparativos para a festa. Além, é claro, de manter a vigília pelo santuário.

Shura aproveitou a oportunidade para lutar contra Aquário, já que o mesmo ficaria sem par naquele dia, uma vez que Shaka treinaria Mirela. Os dois se afastaram bastante do grupo e pediram que Mu utilizasse sua muralha de cristal ao seu redor, para que pudessem usar de suas forças sem se preocupar com a destruição do local.

Mu meditava tranquilamente ao lado de Aldebaran, que socava sem parar um grande saco de areia – o qual estava preso em um suporte fixo na parede. Por sua vez, Saga observava a entrada da arena, à espera de Mirela. Não demorou nem meia hora e ela colocou a cabeça no grande arco de pedra, como se estivesse indecisa se entrava ou não. Ele não pôde conter o sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto ao imaginar o quanto ela gostava de ficar sem fazer nada, e que aquilo estava sendo um grande sacrifício.

Mirela o viu de longe. Era impossível não distinguir Saga no meio daquela multidão de homens sem blusa, suando e se exercitando. Ela ficou um pouco tonta, pois se esqueceu de respirar vendo aquela cena maravilhosa. Notou também a falta de Aioros e Aioria.

"Onde será que eles estão?" Falou enquanto olhava para a grande arquibancada, que se estendia em direção ao céu nebuloso. Talvez tivesse deixado passar algum lugar.

"Por que ainda não entrou?"

A voz de Aioros fez com que ela saltasse, assim como o seu coração. Ela conseguia escutá-lo batendo em seus ouvidos.

"Pelos deuses! Você me assustou!" Ela levou a mão ao peito e contou de um até dez para se acalmar.

Aioros não fazia ideia de que ela estava tão distraída. Sentiu vontade de rir com a situação, porém, ao vê-la, o sorriso se perdeu em seus lábios e a única coisa que ele tentava não fazer era ficar com a boca aberta, feito idiota. De costas, ele não tinha reparado por causa dos cabelos dela, mas agora que ela o encarava, ele pôde avaliar a roupa que ela vestia. Seus braços, assim como a sua barriga, estavam de fora. Era possível ver pequenas pintas desenhadas no corpo dela. Elas desciam de seu ombro esquerdo e iam até abaixo da blusa, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de blusa, bem em sua costela flutuante.

Ele desviou o olhar com muita força de vontade e, com isso, lembrou que não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado, Aioria a encarava com os lábios entreabertos, um fino caminho de saliva escorrendo de sua boca. Aioros revirou os olhos e o cutucou com força.

"O que foi?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Você está babando". Ele tentou dizer com uma voz baixa o suficiente para que somente o irmão escutasse. "Está sendo ridículo".

Ele tratou de se endireitar e, nesse exato momento, Saga apareceu com um sorriso que se perdeu assim que viu os três juntos.

"Aioros, Aioria". Ele cumprimentou os amigos.

Mirela se virou para encarar o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Achava que seu coração tinha se tranquilizado, porém, nunca esteve tão errada. Assim que escutou a voz dele, perdeu o controle sobre seu corpo. Ele estava sem blusa como mais cedo. Ela pensava que se lembrava dos detalhes com precisão, mas nunca esteve tão enganada. Só se passaram cinco horas desde que o viu, e agora, olhando-o, sentia falta de tocá-lo e de sentir o cheiro da sua pele.

"Saga". Ela deixou escapar o nome dele por entre seus lábios cheios de um desejo velado.

Ele a encarou e, assim como Aioros e Aioria, notou a roupa que ela usava. Vendo-a daquele jeito, lembrou do que havia acontecido mais cedo. Ele tinha passado a manhã toda tentando não pensar no corpo dela e no desejo que ele sentia em tê-la em seus braços. Mas lá estava ela, brincando com ele. Como ele conseguiria treinar com ela daquele jeito? Se com roupa já era difícil, quase nua era impossível.

Mirela segurava firme a blusa dele em suas mãos. Ela tinha enrolado tanto que mais parecia um pano qualquer do que a blusa dele. Ela queria muito dar a ele, mas não queria fazer aquilo na frente de Aioros e Aioria. Naquela manhã, quando Shion a havia deixado, ela achou a blusa dele no chão, próxima de sua cama. Escondeu até mesmo de Layla. Já bastava a vergonha por ela tê-los pego em flagrante. Não precisava mostrar aquela blusa para ela também.

"É melhor entrarmos". Aioros quebrou o silêncio.

"Você tem razão". Ela ainda encarava o geminiano. "Shaka deve estar me esperando e eu aposto que ele não gosta de atrasos".

"Você tem razão a respeito disso". Comentou o leonino. "Ele é muito pontual".

Os três tentavam não olhar para o corpo dela e sim para os seus olhos, e Mirela não pode deixar isso passar despercebido.

"O que foi?" Perguntou conforme entrava na arena. "Está muito ruim essa roupa?"

"Está perfeito". Aioria deixou escapar.

Ela o encarou com olhos arregalados e ele tratou de consertar o que havia dito.

"Quer dizer…" Começou. Ele sentia a atmosfera pesada vindo do irmão e de gêmeos. Se ele não tomasse cuidado com as palavras, acabaria tendo uma longa e exaustiva luta de mil dias. "Está apropriada para o treino".

"Que bom!" Ela se sentiu aliviada. "Achei que fosse um pouco inapropriada, mas como vocês vivem sem blusa por aí, pensei que não fossem se incomodar. Que bom que estava certa".

Mirela voltou a andar e parou abruptamente quando os vários pares de olhos lhe encararam. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. Talvez não estivesse tão certa assim. Ficou surpresa por Afrodite a encarar com olhos cheios de malícia e desejos. "Ele não é gay?" Pensou.

Apenas Shaka estava intacto. Agradeceu aos deuses por ele ser o único que andava de olhos fechados por aí. Não precisava que ele ficasse lhe encarando com olhos de predador. Porque era dessa forma que ela se sentia: uma presa.

"Mirela". Shaka a cumprimentou. "Que bom que chegou".

"Eu acho que…"

"O que é isso em suas mãos?" Shaka a interrompeu.

Ela tinha se esquecido da blusa de Saga depois de receber tantos olhares famintos.

"É uma blusa". Falou constrangida. Havia chegado a hora de devolver a mesma ao dono. Uma pena que teria que ser na frente de todos. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda, e sua respiração ficou descompassada. "Eu…"

"Que bom!" Shaka tornou a interrompê-la. "Acho que seria mais apropriado tanto para você, quanto para a gente que você a vista". Ele disse sem delongas. "Não estão tendo um efeito positivo... Os seus trajes hoje. Os hormônios estão alterados, consigo sentir no ar".

"Mil perdões". Ela colocou a blusa sem esperar por um segundo pedido. Assim que a vestiu, notou um sorriso no canto dos lábios de Saga. Ela desviou o olhar, sem graça. "Pronto". Disse timidamente.

"Do outro jeito estava melhor". Afrodite disse, divertido. "Por você, meu bem, eu viraria hétero".

"Concordo". Máscara da Morte ainda a encarava com desejos. "Não é sempre que a gente vê esse tipo de coisa por aqui".

Antes que Mirela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ela notou o sorriso que se formou nos lábios de peixes e, em seguida, Câncer estava rindo junto de seu amado. Era bonito ver a cumplicidade dos dois. Ela se sentiu mais tranquila porque o clima ficou mais leve depois das brincadeiras feitas pelos dois.

Como já não havia mais distrações, os cavaleiros voltaram a fazer os seus exercícios e Mirela se dirigiu junto de Shaka para um canto isolado da arena. Ele conversou com ela sobre o que fariam naquela semana e ela agradeceu internamente por não ter que pegar no pesado. Shaka simplesmente a faria correr pela arena e isso ela podia aguentar. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

A primeira volta foi tranquila, a segunda também. E aí vieram a terceira, a quarta e, quando Mirela chegou na sexta volta, seus pés já estavam se arrastando. Ela havia diminuído o ritmo e Shaka gritava ordens e incentivos para que ela não parasse de correr – mesmo que ela apenas andasse rápido. Ela só não podia parar.

Ficou surpresa por vê-lo gritar daquela forma. Ele sempre pareceu calmo para ela. Agora, ela começava a comparar o cavaleiro de virgem com o mar. Uma hora estava calmo e, em apenas alguns segundos, ele podia se tornar um mar revolto. Continuou a correr, ou melhor, se arrastar pelo lugar de superfície irregular, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e se esborraçar pelo chão cheio de pedrinhas minúsculas.

Enquanto ela corria, ela observava os cavaleiros de ouro. Saga estava de costas para ela, socando o saco de areia preso a parede e, ao seu lado, fazendo mesmo, estava Aioros. Por frações de segundos. ela podia jurar que tinha visto os lábios do sagitariano se mexerem. _"Será que eles estavam conversando?" _Pensou._ "Qual o problema, Mirela? Claro que eles podem conversar!" _Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos.

"Mirela!" Shaka gritou. "Parou por quê?"

Ela não tinha se dado conta que estava parada, olhando para os dois. E Shaka não foi o único a perceber que ela tinha parado e que olhava para um ponto específico da arena. Tratou de voltar a correr, dessa vez, com mais entusiasmo. Ela deu duas voltas completas e perfeitas antes de sentir os seus pulmões ardendo em protesto pelo esforço físico.

"Eu não aguento mais". Falou se jogando no chão, não se importando com os arranhões em seus braços causados pelas pedrinhas do chão de terra. "Preciso de cinco minutos".

Shaka se aproximou e a encarou de cima.

"Você está liberada por hoje". Falou, satisfeito.

"Sério?" Ela sentou-se e esfregou os braços, tentando aliviar o desconforto dos pequenos cortes.

"Sim". Falou com sinceridade. "Pensei que você não fosse aguentar dar uma volta e você deu treze voltas. Estou satisfeito. Para o seu primeiro dia, você foi muito bem. Vamos começar devagar, não vou sobrecarregar você de imediato. Primeiro, vamos adquirir um pouco de condicionamento físico".

"Obrigada".

Ele se afastou, deixando-a ali, sentada. Mirela avaliou a blusa de Saga. Estava totalmente suja e, nas mangas, havia pequenos furos por ela ter deitado no chão. Agora ela podia ver algumas gotinhas de sangue escorrendo de dois cortes que pareciam mais fundos do que os outros, mais superficiais.

"Idiota". Disse para si mesma. "Agora a blusa está arruinada".

"Está preocupada com a blusa ao em vez dos machucados em seus braços?" Aioros sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu sei…" Ela não sabia o que responder. "Eu sou idiota, né?"

Ele não respondeu. Tampouco riu do que ela disse. Aioros sabia que aquela blusa era de Saga. Antes de Saga ir para o quarto dela para fazer a vigia da primeira noite, eles haviam conversado e o amigo estava usando justamente aquela blusa preta. Aioros não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, mas seu coração lhe dizia que Mirela nutria sentimentos por ambos.

Suspirou.

"Vem, eu vou te ajudar a limpar esses cortes". Falou se levantando e estendo a mão para ela.

Mirela aceitou com gratidão a mão dele e, com um único solavanco, ele a ergueu sem dificuldade nenhuma. Ela queria falar com Saga, mas o mesmo não estava mais na arena. _"Para onde ele havia ido?"_ Pensou. Aioros não pôde deixar de notar os olhos dela varrendo a arena em busca do geminiano.

"Shion o chamou para uma conversa". Aioros respondeu à pergunta silenciosa dela.

"Quem?" Mirela perguntou ainda procurando por Saga. Não tinha se tocado de que o sagitariano estava falando dele.

"Saga".

"Ah!" Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.


	18. Capítulo XVIII - Quebra-cabeças

"_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry"_

_Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie._

* * *

**Capítulo 18** – Quebra-cabeças.

_Centro Médico._

Aioros levou Mirela até o centro médico. Era um pequeno posto para acidentes simples. Ficava próximo a Arena e uma fila se formava em sua entrada. Mirela achou incrível a quantidade de gente com pequenas escoriações. Ela não imaginava que um dia teria essa oportunidade de ver os cavaleiros sendo tratados e ser tratada pelos seus curandeiros.

O lugar era incrível apesar de pôr fora aparentar ser pequeno. Era uma construção toda em tijolos vermelhos e as janelas e a porta de madeira pintado de branco. O cheiro de álcool e éter eram fortes e fez com que Mirela franzisse o nariz. Os aspirantes quando notaram a presença do cavaleiro abriram espaço para que o mesmo passasse na frente, mas Mirela segurou a mão de Aioros o mantendo firme atrás das pessoas. Ela esperaria a sua vez.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Sim". Disse decidida. "São apenas arranhões".

Ele concordou e ficou ali com ela esperando. O silêncio tomou conta dos dois e Aioros sentia um certo incomodo com aquilo. Ele só havia se sentido assim na presença dela uma vez quando caminhavam pelas doze casas. Não gostava de ficar sem saber o que dizer ou como agir diante dela.

Mesmo Mirela ainda lhe segurando o braço, parecia que aquele toque era algo irrelevante, como se não representasse nada para ela. No fundo, Aioros já sabia que ela havia feito a sua escolha e para a sua tristeza, não era ele. Pensar naquilo o fazia sofrer, seu coração doía de uma forma que não imaginava ser possível.

Enquanto tentava manter os seus sentimentos escondidos a todo custo a fila andava. Finalmente só havia os dois na porta esperando para serem atendidos. A essa hora Mirela já havia soltado o braço dele e estava com os mesmos cruzados contra o corpo, como se tentasse se proteger de alguma coisa invisível.

"Vamos". Ele a direcionou para dentro depois de subir um lance de três degraus.

O interior do lugar era simples. Um grande armário de vidro fixo na parede onde vários tipos de medicação estavam catalogadas por ordem de uso. Os que já foram abertos na frente e os lacrados na parte de trás. Uma mesa com documentos espalhados, na certa dos aspirantes que haviam acabado de sair.

Para a surpresa de Mirela, Shina estava sentada atrás dela analisando um papel bastante concentrada. Não havia notado a presença deles ainda, até Aioros pigarrear a tirando de seus devaneios.

"Em que posso…" Ela encarou Mirela por frações de segundos antes de olhar para Aioros com raiva. "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu só preciso do kit de primeiro socorros". Falou indiferente a raiva dela.

"Acho que isso tem no santuário". Shina tentava controla a vontade de pular no pescoço da garota. "Não precisava ter vindo aqui com a boneca de porcelana".

Aioros ignorou a mulher e foi até o armário em busca do que ele queria. Pegou um saco já aberto de algodão, soro fisiológico e uma pomada cicatrizante. Colocou tudo dentro de uma pequena bandeja de metal e foi lavar as próprias mãos antes de manusear o que havia pego.

Enquanto Aioros se concentrava em lavar cada parte de sua mão, Mirela voltava a analisar o lugar. Ela tentava não olhar para Shina que parecia que ia pular em cima dela a qualquer momento. Uma maca estava logo atrás dela, próxima de Aioros. Um lençol branco estava perfeitamente arrumado em cima dela, o que fazia Mirela pensar que Shina mantinha o local muito bem limpo e esterilizado.

Um vento frio começou a entrar pelas janelas abertas e Shina as fechou com um baque surdo. Automaticamente o ambiente ficou escuro. Um clique foi escutado e, a luz se ascendeu tornando o lugar iluminado de novo.

"Quando acabar, me entregue a chave no alojamento das mulheres". Shina colocou a chave em cima da mesa dela e saiu do cômodo fechando a porta com um pouco de força demais.

"Ela não me suporta".

"Ela vai sobreviver". Aioros apontou para a maca e Mirela subiu com a ajuda de um banquinho que ela não havia reparado antes. "Tire a blusa".

Mirela tirou com certa dificuldade. Os arranhões começavam a incomodá-la. Eles repuxavam a sua pele lhe dando pequenas fisgadas de dor. Colocou a blusa de saga em cima da maca ao seu lado com cuidado e encarou as próprias mãos.

"Não vai demorar". Ele pegou o braço esquerdo dela jogando soro por toda a extremidade de seu antebraço.

Mirela evitou puxar o braço quando sentiu o líquido gelado tocar a sua pele. Aioros era muito atencioso e sua mão por incrível que pareça, era leve ao tocá-la. Ele limpou o seu braço utilizando os algodões e quando se deu por satisfeito aplicou uma pomada cicatrizante nos pequenos cortes.

"Não deve ficar nenhuma cicatriz". Esclareceu ao ver o rosto de Mirela avaliar os pequenos cortes. "Dá próxima vez, seja mais cuidadosa".

Ele soltou o braço dela e pediu o outro. Este por sua vez só tinha um corte próximo do pulso. Aioros conseguia ver pequenos graus de areia dentro do corte.

"Acho que esse foi um pouco mais profundo". Constatou Mirela.

"Está doendo?"

"Um pouco, mas nada que eu não possa aguentar". Ela fez questão de tranquilizá-lo. Não queria que ele realmente acreditasse que ela era uma boneca de porcelana.

"Tudo bem".

Ela ergueu o braço direito e ele o pegou com delicadeza. Analisou o corte mais uma vez e jogou soro com cuidado. Passou o algodão contra o machucado retirando toda a areia. Quando o corte finalmente estava limpo ele aplicou a pomada.

"Pronto".

"Obrigada".

Aioros começou a guardar as coisas e a lavar a bandeja e as mãos mais uma vez. Mirela ficou ali apenas observando ele terminar.

"Pena que a blusa tenha estragado". Ele falou depois que guardou as coisas dentro do armário de vidro. "Ela ficou boa em você".

"Ela não é minha". Mirela pegou a blusa e ficou cutucando os pequenos buracos.

"Eu sei".

"Sabe?" Ela agora o encarava.

"Eu o vi usando ontem a noite".

"Ah!"

Aioros se aproximou dela e o silêncio se apoderou do lugar. Mirela ainda estava sentada na maca enquanto ele alisava o seu joelho lhe enviando pequenos choques que subiu até o seu pescoço se alojando ali, dando-lhe calafrios.

"Você gosta dele?"

Mirela colocou a mão sobre a dele em sua perna. Na mesma hora os dedos dele se entrelaçaram com os dela. Ela apertou a mão dele com carinho.

"Gosto".

"Muito?"

"Muito".

"E quanto a mim?" A voz dele saiu fraca, quase em um sussurro.

"Aioros…" Mirela ergueu o rosto dele a fim de encará-lo, pois até então, ele estava olhando para as mãos deles juntas. Ele percebeu o misto de sentimentos em seu rosto. Ela não sabia como dizer qualquer coisa que não o machucasse. "Eu amo você…"

"Mas?" Ficou claro que tinha um mas naquela pequena frase dela.

"Mas não é dá forma que você quer". Mirela acariciou o rosto dele com a ponta de seus dedos.

"Como pode saber disso?" Ele repousou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dela. "A gente nem ao menos tentou".

Até o cheiro de suor dela era inebriante. Uma mistura de lavanda do banho usufruído pela manhã e o cheiro de seu suor devido ao treino. Mirela sentia a sua pele arder sob o contato da dele. Sentia a sua respiração ficar irregular conforme ele a abraçava. Ela podia escutar as batidas do próprio coração soarem em seus ouvidos como um martelo raivoso.

Ela estava ciente da pele do peito dele contra a sua, sendo separada por um cropped insignificante. Ele passou as mãos pelos braços dela evitando os lugares machucados fazendo um gemido escapar pelos lábios dela. Como ela podia dizer que não o amava da forma que ele se ao tocá-la ela respondia daquela forma?

"Eu consigo sentir o seu corpo desejando o meu". Ele sussurrou.

Sua voz era rouca contra a pele de seu ouvido lhe enviando mais calafrios pelo corpo. Era impossível não desejá-lo. Depois daquela manhã com Saga os seus hormônios estavam alterados, seria errado da parte dela se deixar sucumbir aos encantos de Aioros sem ter certeza do que sente por eles?

Era impossível resistir. O calor do corpo dele era convidativo demais e uma camada de névoa começa a encobrir os seus pensamentos restando somente o desejo. Seus dedos começaram a alisar as costas dele, que era lisa e muito quente. Aioros era como o seu sol, seu sol particular. Ela deslizou as mãos até os cabelos castanhos claros dele segurando-os firme entre os dedos.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela até seus lábios úmidos. Mirela o esperava completamente receptiva a sua língua macia e saborosa. Entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele e o mesmo a levantou da maca ainda a beijando avidamente.

Com uma mão jogou as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa no chão. Mirela escutou o som de metal quicando contra o chão de pedra e logo depois sentiu o frio em sua pele. Aioros havia colocado ela sentada em cima da mesa e a beijava ao mesmo tempo que tirava a blusa dela.

Jogou o pequeno pano no chão e desfrutou do calor da pele dela. Agora era possível sentir os seios dela contra o seu peito. Segurou sua cabeça passando os dedos por entre seus cabelos a puxando para perto de si. Intensificou o beijo e ela gemeu junto dele, abrindo mais a boca quente e molhada. Aioros sentia o doce ruído ecoar dentro dele, deixando o seu membro erétil.

Mirela ainda mantinha a língua hesitando na boca dele, procurando e explorando aquela enxurrada de sensações. _"Como ela é gostosa!"_ Pensou ele.

Ele deslizou uma mão por suas costas enquanto a outra ainda se mantinha fixa em sua trança. Quando a mesma chegou em sua bunda, ele a puxou ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Agora Mirela conseguia sentir a ereção dele pulsando em sua virilha. Ela deixa escapar outro gemido de prazer quando a mão dele acarícia a sua perna e a parte interna da sua coxa.

Aioros a deita na mesa e começa a percorrer com a língua o corpo dela, começando no pescoço passando por entre os seios dela onde Mirela deixa escapar mais um gemido de prazer e vai até o cós da calça e o seu umbigo.

Ela se contrai e inspira profundamente. _"Porra!"_ Pensa conforme ele volta a fazer o mesmo caminho que antes. Aioros brincava com ela. Queria deixá-la louca por ele, mostrar o quanto os sentimentos que ela sentia por ele podiam ser maiores que os que a mesma sentia por Saga.

Mirela cerrou os punhos nos cabelos dele mais uma vez. Isso não o incomodou, muito pelo contrário lhe deu mais incentivo para continuar com aquele jogo. Aioros mordisca o quadril dela e a mesma puxa os seus cabelos ao sentir prazer com aquela leve mordida. Seus olhos estão fechados, sua boca, entreaberta e ela está ofegante.

Quando ele puxa de leve o cós de sua calça, ela abre os olhos e seus olhos se encontram. Devagar, ele abaixa até a altura de seus joelhos deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Agora as suas mãos percorrem as ondulações de seu traseiro se demorando uma pouco ali. Ela estava quente ao seu toque e era magnífico ver as emoções em seu rosto. Uma confusão de desejo, amor e curiosidade. Logo após, ele retira por completa a sua calça. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, Aioros deliberadamente passa a língua em seus lábios inchados, depois se inclina e desliza o nariz até o meio de sua calcinha, inalando o seu odor de excitação.

"Pelos deuses! Como você é atraente". Um som inaudível sai de seus lábios e Aioros rir com aquilo. Esse era o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela. "Você é muito cheirosa". A voz dele sai rouca de desejo e começa a se sentir desconfortável por estar ainda de calças. _"Preciso tirá-las"_. Pensou.

Mirela estava tentando encontrar a sua voz já tinha um tempo, mas era muito difícil quando ele a beijava daquela forma. Forçou os seus pensamentos a voltarem ao normal por alguns segundos.

"Espera". Sua voz saiu fraca. "Eu nunca fiz isso".

Aioros pareceu surpreso ao escutar aquilo. Então ele seria o seu primeiro homem? Aquilo não podia acontecer naquele lugar e daquela forma.

"Você nunca…" As palavras se perderem em seus lábios.

"Não".

"Então isso não está certo". Falou sério. "Não quero que a sua primeira vez seja em uma sala qualquer".

Mirela entendia e queria muito que a primeira vez dela fosse em um lugar especial e com uma pessoa especial. Aioros era especial para ela, muito até, mas agora que aquela névoa estava se dissipando de sua cabeça, a imagem de Saga ficava clara como um rio cristalino. Ela amava os dois, ela queria ficar com os dois. Ela precisava disso. Ela sentia-se como um pedaço de quebra-cabeças e, tanto Aioros quanto Saga, eram duas peças fundamentais que se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu coração.

Com muito esforço Aioros pegou a blusa dela do chão e a ajudou. Ele a vestiu sem tirar os olhos dos dela. O desejo ainda estava lá, mesmo que fraco, mas ainda existia. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça depois que ela vestiu as calças. Um rubor delicado permanecia em seu rosto como um lembrete do que eles tinham começado a fazer naquela pequena sala.

'Me desculpe". A voz dela soou tímida.

"Eu que devo pedir desculpas". Aioros segurou a mão dela levando-a aos lábios. "Quero fazer as coisas direito com você".

"Obrigada por você ser sempre tão gentil comigo".

O som de um trovão ecoou os tirando-os a concentração. De repente o barulho de chuva batendo contra as janelas fechadas era o único som a se escutado dentro daquele cômodo.

"Vou te levar de volta ao santuário".

"Irei te ver hoje a noite?" Ela perguntou assim que ele abriu a porta e um vento gélido entrou beijando-lhe a pele desnuda dos braços e barriga.

"Com toda certeza".


	19. Capítulo XIX - Receptáculo

_"I wish I was like you_

_Easily amused_

_Find my nest of salt_

_Everything is my fault_

_I'll take all the blame_

_Aqua sea foam shame_

_Sunburn with freezerburn_

_Choking on the ashes of her enemy"_

_All Apologies - Nirvana._

* * *

_Templo de Athena – Escritório do Grande Mestre._

Shion se encontrava em seu escritório à espera de Saga. Não demorou muito para o cavaleiro bater à porta e adentrar na sala. Saga observou o grande mestre sentado de frente para sua mesa de mogno, com vários papéis espalhados pela mesma. Ele usava óculos de armação circular, a qual lhe dava um ar mais sério.

"Chamou-me?"

"Sim. Sente-se".

O cavaleiro de gêmeos fez o que lhe foi pedido, sentando-se de frente para Shion, que ainda avaliava a papelada.

"O que houve?" Perguntou o geminiano, querendo que a conversa fosse a mais sucinta possível, pois recisava conversar com Mirela o quanto antes. Ele queria esclarecer logo a situação entre eles e se livrar do peso que sentia.

"Eu ainda não falei sobre isso com Aioros". Shion começou devagar. Ainda estava avaliando se falava aquilo primeiro para Saga – ou se chamava o sagitariano para falar de uma vez para os dois.

"Você quer falar com ele primeiro?" Gêmeos perguntou, entendendo errado o que ele havia dito.

"Não". Shion suspirou. "Eu só não sei se falo com vocês separadamente ou se falo com os dois ao mesmo tempo". Esclareceu.

"Chame-o. Eu espero".

Shion aceitou o pedido do geminiano e chamou Aioros telepaticamente. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer. Saga notou o rosto vermelho dele e aquilo o deixou nervoso.

"Desculpa a demora. Eu tive que passar em casa para pegar uma blusa".

Shion fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se sentasse ao lado de Saga. Os dois cavaleiros se encararam antes de dirigir a atenção ao grande mestre.

"Qual o problema, senhor?" Perguntou Aioros

"Eu quero ser franco com vocês dois, já que um de vocês será o futuro grande mestre do santuário". Ele cruzou os braços. "Quando Mirela chegou ao nosso mundo com o objetivo de mudar algo para a deusa Athena, um detalhe passou despercebido aos meus olhos".

Saga sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

"O quê?" Perguntou interessado o sagitariano.

"Todos nós sabemos sobre a existência de outros mundos. Temos muitos livros relatando-os e, especificamente, como alguns deles cultuam os deuses. Entretanto, o que nós não sabíamos era que esse caminhar entre mundos não é algo que possa acontecer com um simples humano". Shion esperou ser interrompido, mas Saga e Aioros aguardavam o fim do seu raciocínio. "Mirela, mesmo com a ajuda de uma deusa, nunca poderia ter vindo para o nosso mundo".

"Como assim?" Saga perguntou, incrédulo.

Aioros estava tão confuso quanto o amigo. Como Mirela não poderia entrar no mundo deles? Ela estava ali, isso era óbvio para o sagitariano. Então, o que Shion queria dizer?

"A pergunta que eu me fiz foi: como a deusa Athena conseguiu trazê-la até o nosso mundo?" Ele se levantou e foi até uma prateleira com vários livros encadernados a ouro. "Esses livros contam as histórias dos deuses". Ele segurou um dos livros firmemente em suas mãos. "E foi aqui que eu descobri como Athena conseguiu trazê-la até o nosso mundo". Shion voltou a se sentar e abriu o livro na página que queria.

"Os deuses eram cultuados em vários mundos e, com isso, a força dos mesmos aumentava junto com a fé dos humanos. (…) Athena, Poseidon e Hades eram os únicos a obter um receptáculo humano. Poseidon e Athena possuíam um vínculo com os humanos muito maior que o próprio Zeus. Já Hades queria a destruição do mundo e, com isso, achou apropriado lutar de igual para igual contra os dois outros deuses. Sendo assim, ele também optou por ter um receptáculo". Shion virou a página à procura do que ele queria.

"No começo, os deuses eram muito poderosos e somente eles podiam andar livremente pelos mundos. Podiam, inclusive, escolher em qual mundo renascer. Eles sempre optavam por aquele onde a sua 'fé' era mais forte, com isso, os mesmos possuíam um corpo humano à sua espera em cada mundo".

"Você quer dizer que Athena, se quiser, pode reencarnar no mundo da Mirela?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Sim". Ele fechou o livro com cuidado. "Athena pode reencarnar em qualquer mundo que ela queira, desde que a fé dos humanos nos deuses seja forte".

"E como ficam os cavaleiros?" Foi a vez de Saga perguntar.

"O cosmos despertará nos humanos do mundo escolhido pelos deuses".

"Você quer dizer que, se Athena tivesse escolhido o mundo de Mirela, nós seríamos apenas humanos normais?" Saga se ajeitou na cadeira, levemente incomodado com aquilo.

"Exatamente". Shion olhou de Saga para Aioros. "Mas isso não respondeu à pergunta: Como Mirela conseguiu vir para o nosso mundo?"

Saga e Aioros pensaram naquilo por alguns minutos. A sala ficou silenciosa, podendo ser escutado apenas o som da chuva batendo contra as grandes janelas.

"Você disse…" Saga pigarreou. Sentia-se estranho em dizer aquelas palavras. "Você disse que somente os deuses podem andar pelos mundos".

"Sim. Eu disse".

"Então…" Aioros entendeu o raciocínio dos dois. "Mirela é o receptáculo da deusa em seu mundo?"

Aquilo soava estranho aos ouvidos do cavaleiro de sagitário. Como ela poderia ser o receptáculo de Athena se ela tinha vinte anos? Talvez dezenove… Não fazia sentido.

"Como? Ela deveria ser um bebê, ou melhor, nem ter nascido ainda".

"O tempo-espaço é diferente entre os mundos". Shion caminhou até as janelas e ficou observando as gotículas de chuva escorrerem pelo vidro. "O mundo dela é muito mais desenvolvido do que o nosso. A tecnologia acabou de chegar aqui". Ele avaliou a expressão no rosto dos dois. "O mundo dela deve estar uns vinte anos ou mais na frente do nosso".

"Então é por isso que ela tem o conhecimento do que vai acontecer no nosso mundo?" Perguntou Saga.

"Sim. Essa é uma teoria". Shion suspirou.

"Então vamos relembrar tudo o que nos foi dito anteriormente pelo senhor". Aioros organizou os pensamentos. "Athena pode renascer em qualquer mundo, já que a mesma possuí receptáculos em todos eles".

"Sim". Concordou Shion.

"E ela escolheu este mundo em particular, pois a fé dos humanos nos deuses é mais forte neste mundo do que nos outros". Saga completou o raciocínio de Aioros.

"Exato". Shion tornou a cruzar os braços contra o peito. "E somente os deuses podem andar livremente pelos mundos".

"O que nos leva a seguinte indagação: Como Mirela chegou ao nosso mundo?" Aioros parecia chocado com essa parte em especial.

"Ela só conseguiu porque é o receptáculo de Athena de seu mundo". Agora as coisas faziam sentido para Saga. Mirela conseguir entendê-lo tão bem... E ela confiar nele. A bondade dela. O fato de ela nunca ter desistido da alma dele. "Isso muda tudo". Aquelas palavras saíram pesadas de sua boca.

"Você acha que a deusa Athena já sabia disso?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Sim". Shion olhava um ponto fixo no horizonte chuvoso. "Acho que ela a encontrou por acaso, não sabia que Mirela era a sua outra parte daquele mundo. Acredito que a intenção de Athena não era nem trazê-la para este mundo, mas quando viu que Mirela poderia fazê-lo, não pensou duas vezes. Juntou o útil ao agradável".

"Será que Ares tem noção disso?" Saga perguntou.

"Não. Ele nem deve se lembrar disso. Essa informação eu só descobri nos livros". Shion parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em apenas um dia. "Às vezes, eu acho que nem a própria deusa sabe disso".

"Mas você disse…" Começou Aioros.

"Eu sei. É no que eu quero acreditar também".

"Mas por quê diz isso?" Saga agora estava de pé. "Tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando?"

"Sim". Shion tirou os óculos do rosto e os guardou no bolso. "Se algo acontecer com Mirela neste mundo, a parte da deusa do mundo dela morrerá. A minha preocupação é no que isso acarretará para os mundos e para a própria deusa Athena".

O silêncio que se perdurou entre os três foi ensurdecedor. Aioros não queria ver Mirela de outra forma, mas o seu cérebro gritava com ele lhe dizendo que ela era a própria deusa Athena, por mais que a divindade não estivesse em seu corpo. Será que era por isso que ele sentia aquele carinho por ela? Aquela sensação de querer protegê-la de tudo e todos? Será que o amor que ele sentia por ela era o mesmo que ele, como cavaleiro de Athena, sentia pela deusa? Talvez, no fundo do seu inconsciente, ele já sabia da resposta. Ele sempre soube que ela era especial desde o primeiro dia em que a vira, em Rodório.

"Era isso que eu queria que vocês dois soubessem". Shion resolveu dar um basta naquele silêncio incomodo. "Não sei quais são os objetivos da deusa Athena ao trazer Mirela a este mundo, mas confio nela".

"Contaremos para ela?" Perguntou Saga.

"Primeiro, eu quero realmente ter certeza de que o que eu li está certo".

"Você acha que pode estar enganado?" Aioros perguntou confuso. Ele já não sabia mais no que pensar.

"Eu quero comprovar com os meus próprios olhos. Se ela for mesmo o receptáculo da deusa em seu mundo, ela deve ter o cosmo da mesma adormecido dentro dela".

"Talvez por isso ela não morreu envenenada". Aioros especulou.

"Não. Aquilo foi obra da própria deusa Athena. Não foi do fragmento do cosmo da deusa dentro de Mirela. Se fosse, Athena não precisaria ter vindo até o mundo mortal".

"Como pretende descobrir se a teoria é verdadeira?" Perguntou o geminiano.

"Ainda não pensei em nada, mas espero que, até o final do dia, eu já tenha algo em mente".

"Senhor, e o torneio?" Aioros precisava mudar de assunto.

"Já está tudo pronto em Rodório. A Arena deve começar a ser preparada amanhã". Shion agradeceu pela mudança repentina de assunto. "Vamos manter isso só entre nós até eu resolver o que fazer com essa situação".

"Sim, senhor". Responderam em uníssono.

* * *

_Quarto Mirela._

"Como foi o treinamento?" Perguntou Layla quando a jovem se jogou na cama.

"Cansativo".

Layla achou estranha a forma como a garota estava se comportando. Parecia que havia algo além do treino em sua mente. Será que ela tinha conversado com Saga?

"A senhora está bem?"

Mirela se remexeu na cama, inquieta. Olhou para o teto do quarto sem saber realmente o que responder para a mulher. Ela estava bem, pelo menos achava que estava. Sua cabeça não parava de pensar em Aioros e Saga. Estava dominada pelos dois e não sabia o que fazer. Tinha ido para o santuário para mudar as coisas, mas estava mesmo era se envolvendo em um triângulo amoroso bastante perigoso.

Sentou-se rapidamente, observando Layla encher a banheira. Estava na hora de deixar Aioros e Saga de lado um pouco e começar a pensar em Kanon. Ela precisava conversar com ele. Tentar entendê-lo melhor. Só havia visto ele de relance em Rodório uma única vez, e ela tinha que mudar isso. Ele ainda podia ser uma influência ruim para Saga e, de acordo com a história, ele seria capaz de influenciar o próprio deus do mar. Por mais que Athena não tivesse lhe pedido isso, ela tinha que tentar fazer com que a "Saga de Poseidon" não acontecesse.

"Se é para fazer as coisas, vamos ter que fazer direito". Objetou ela.

"O que a senhora disse?"

"Nada". Mirela foi até a banheira e tocou a água. "O que você colocou aqui desta vez?"

"Camomila". Layla deu de ombros. "A senhora anda muito estressada".

"Obrigada".

"A senhora vai jantar no quarto ou com o mestre Shion?" Perguntou Layla.

"Acho que eu devo ir jantar com ele". Mirela começou a tirar a roupa suja de suor. "Já tem um tempo que eu não faço as refeições com ele".

"É verdade". Layla pegou as roupas dela do chão e as colocou dentro de uma pequena cesta com roupas sujas. "Na última a senhora quase morreu".

"Nem me lembre". Mirela entrou na banheira e tentou relaxar.

"Eu vou avisá-lo, então, da sua presença".

Layla jogou alguns sais de banho na água antes de pegar a cesta no chão.

"Quando voltar, eu lavo os seus cabelos".

"Obrigada, Layla".

Mirela escutou o som da porta se abrir e, em seguida, um leve "click" indicando que a mesma havia se fechado. Gostava da presença de Layla, contudo, nunca desejou tanto ficar sozinha por alguns minutos. Aproveitaria aquele momento para colocar a mente no lugar e tentar dar um rumo à sua vida amorosa.

"Merda!" Ela se debateu, espirrando água para tudo que é lado. "Resolver os problemas do santuário!" Disse. "Nada de vida amorosa e sim resolver os problemas do santuário".

Fechou os olhos e, como se aquela frase fosse seu mantra particular, ficou pensando nela enquanto tentava relaxar. De vez em quando, deixava escapar por entre seus lábios abertos, tentando firmar ainda mais o pensamento.

"Resolver… Preciso resolver…" Deixou seu corpo afundar um pouco mais na água. "Tenho que resolver…"

* * *

_Corredores._

Kanon sabia que era arriscado ficar andando pelos corredores do Santuário, mas ele tinha um dever a cumprir. Precisava colocar o irmão no lugar dele e, se para isso ele tivesse que dar um jeito na garota, então ele o faria.

Kanon sabia que o seu irmão estava trancado com o grande Mestre no escritório, junto de Aioros. Então, se esbarrassem com ele, todos achariam que era Saga. Ele tinha certeza de que aquela reunião era particular. Sendo assim, poucos saberiam que os três estavam juntos.

Passou pelos funcionários que lhe acenaram brevemente conforme ele adentrava mais e mais no templo de Athena. Até bater à porta, ele não teria certeza se Mirela estaria sozinha ou se estaria com a sua serva. Porém, quando virou no corredor do quarto da menina, ele viu a mulher vindo em sua direção.

"Senhor". Layla fez uma reverência. "O senhor veio ver a senhora? Ela está no banho".

"Ah!"Kanon não sabia o que fazer.

"Posso avisá-la da sua presença".

"Não. Eu volto outra hora". Disfarçou.

"Tudo bem então".

Layla achou aquilo estranho, mas seguiu o seu caminho. Antes de virar o corredor, ela olhou para ele, ali parado como se não soubesse o que fazer em seguida. Deu de ombros e seguiu rumo ao escritório de Shion. Ela avisaria ao mesmo que Mirela jantaria com ele e, depois, passaria na lavanderia para deixar as roupas sujas da garota.

Kanon viu a mulher virar no fim do corredor e seguiu para o quarto de Mirela. Talvez tivesse apenas alguns minutos sozinho com ela, mas seria o suficiente para dar fim à sua vida. Abriu a porta com cuidado, para que a mesma não fizesse barulho algum. Não teve tanto sucesso ao fechá-la, pois a mesma produziu um leve "click".

"Resolver…" Murmurou cochilando.

Kanon se aproximou da mulher. Ela estava com os braços apoiados na lateral da banheira e o seu corpo era coberto por uma camada de espuma que já estava se dissipando na água. Ela falava coisas incoerentes sobre resolver alguma coisa no santuário. Depois, sussurrava as palavras "triângulo amoroso", o que fez Kanon franzir o cenho. _"Do que essa mulher está falando?_" Pensou enquanto ela falava mais alguma coisa, porém, ele não conseguiu entender.

O braço esquerdo de Mirela escorregou para dentro da água, despertando-a de seu cochilo e assustando Kanon no processo. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos, e ele soube que ela o tinha reconhecido.

"Kanon". Mirela falou confirmando o que ele já tinha certeza.

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele se jogou sobre ela, afundando-o na água.


	20. Capítulo XX - A Traição de Gêmeos

_"You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_  
_You claim it's not in the cards_  
_But fate is pulling you miles away_  
_And out of reach from me_  
_But you're here in my heart_  
_So who can stop me if I decide_  
_That you're my destiny?"_

_Rewrite The Stars - The Greatest Showman_

* * *

_Santuário de Athena – Escritório._

Shion colocou Saga e Aioros a par do que aconteceria no dia do torneio. As ordens das lutas da primeira fase na parte da manhã e na parte da tarde se tudo ocorresse bem, a segunda fase do torneio. No dia seguinte seria realizada a última fase e consequentemente se o cavaleiro fosse digno, o próprio Shion lhe entregaria a armadura de Pégasos.

Já estava se levantando para dispensar Saga e Aioros quando uma leve batida soou pelo cômodo.

"Entre".

Layla abriu a porta fechando-a em seguida. Ela abriu a boca para falar quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Saga ainda sentado ao lado de Sagitário. Saga notou a confusão no rosto da garota. Seus lábios abriam e fechavam como se ela quisesse falar algo, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

"O que foi?" Tomou a inciativa, já que ficou evidente para ele que a sua confusão se dava por causa dele.

"Eu não sabia que vocês eram tão rápidos assim…"

"Rápidos?" Perguntou Aioros confuso.

"Sim". Ela apertou a cesta de roupa contra o corpo. "Eu juro que te vi na porta do quarto de Mirela, mas agora…"

Saga não deixou nem ela terminar de falar. O seu coração parou de bater assim que ele entendeu o motivo dela parecer confusa. Saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu da sala de Shion passando pelos criados como um barrão dourado. A única coisa que tinha em mente era a última frase de seu irmão que ecoava em seus ouvidos fazendo-os latejarem. _"__Você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter escolhido ela ao em vez do seu sangue"._Aquilo vinha lhe atormentando, mas sempre achou que o irmão não teria coragem de agir contra ele.

Como estava enganado. Chegou em frente a porta do quarto dela a abrindo em um rompante. Lá estava Kanon. Ele empurrava um corpo pequeno e frágil contra o fundo da banheira. Saga podia ver as pernas de Mirela se debatendo no ar em busca de se libertar do aperto das mãos do seu assassino.

Algo se rompeu dentro de Saga. Um rosnado saiu por entre os seus lábios cheios de fúria. Kanon ainda ousou sorrir para ele de forma triunfante. Saga correu para ele e os seus corpos se chocaram com fúria. Os dois caíram contra a penteadeira quebrando o grande espelho fixo nela. Cacos que vidro voaram para todos os lados.

Mirela sentiu as mãos afrouxarem de seus ombros lhe permitindo voltar a superfície. Emergiu puxando a maior quantidade de ar que conseguia. Seus pulmões ardiam e queimavam conforme ela respirava com ardor o oxigênio. Podia escutar os barulhos de socos e coisas se partindo.

Saiu da banheira caindo no chão ao sentir que ainda estava zonza por causa da falta de oxigenação no corpo. Algo lhe cortou a pele da perna e barriga, mas a dor logo foi substituída pelo horror ao notar Saga e Kanon destruindo o seu quarto. O cosmo de Saga estava começando a subjugar o ambiente e aquilo atingiu Mirela como dois socos na boca do estômago. Ela tentou levantar para sair dali, mas não conseguia se mover.

Escutou outro som de algo se quebrando e logo depois veio o silêncio e, com ele os movimentos de seu corpo. Correu para porta enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo a fim de se proteger, mas não foi muito longe. Seu corpo esbarrou em algo quente e duro lhe jogando de volta ao chão, pelo menos ela achou que cairia de novo, mas alguém a segurou.

Aioros encarou o corpo nu dela cheio de sangue escorrendo de sua barriga e pernas. Ele precisou de alguns segundos antes de voltar a si. Era muito coisa para absorver em um momento nada favorável. Pegou um lençol cobrindo-a. Shion e Layla chegaram logo atrás dele.

"Senhorita". Layla correu para perto de Mirela que ainda estava sendo amparada pelo Sagitariano. "O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou avaliando a amiga. "Você está sangrando". Manchas de sangue começavam a aparecer no lençol branco.

"Mirela". Aioros segurou o rosto dela com carinho. "Cadê Saga?"

Ela não queria dizer que Saga estava brigando com o irmão em algum lugar do santuário. Ela não queria traí-lo, mas ela não sabia o que dizer naquela situação. Achou melhor ficar cala.

"Ela está em choque". Shion olhou os escombros. Foi até a janela destruída e observou que a destruição se seguia pelos jardins do santuário. "Seja lá quem esteve aqui, está lá fora brigando com Saga".

"Quem você viu no corredor?" Aioros perguntou para Layla que já estava com um pedaço de pano em mãos pressionando contra uma das pernas de Mirela.

"Eu vi Saga, pelo menos eu acho que era ele". Ela pressionou com força o pano em um corte fazendo com que Mirela soltasse um grito de dor. "Desculpa".

"Tudo bem". Mirela contorceu o rosto com dor quando ela tirou um caco de vidro acima do corte que ela pressionava.

"Era uma pessoa como ele?" Shion não queria admitir, mas ele sabia que isso um dia aconteceria. Dohko o havia alertado sobre as crianças. "Mirela". Ele encarou a garota com preocupação. "Não há mais porquê esconder as coisas agora".

Ele estava certo. Não fazia mais sentindo esconder os fatos dos outros. Mirela sempre soube que Shion sabia do irmão de Saga. Pelo menos era assim que o mangá retratava. Saga e Kanon junto de um terceiro bebê em forma de estrela cadente pousam na casa de gêmeos. Shion os encontrou e assim Saga foi nomeado o cavaleiro de gêmeos daquela época.

Mirela não entendia o motivo dele ter deixado Kanon de lado, mas ela sabia que Dohko havia pedido para Shion ceifar a vida do terceiro bebê, que ela sabia ser a estrela do infortúnio de Lêmur, está por sua vez, consumiria a alma de Saga.

"Eu vou contar tudo, mas só quando Saga estiver presente". Mirela não podia fazer aquilo sem ele.

"Aioros". Shion só precisou dizer o nome dele para que o mesmo entendesse o que ele queria.

"Sim, senhor". Aioros foi até a janela destruída pulando em direção aos rastros.

"Eu vou convocar os outros cavaleiros". Shion suspirou. "Espero você em trinta minutos".

Ele saiu deixando ela e Layla sozinhas.

"Venha, senhorita". Layla a conduziu até a cama.

Mirela sentou e ficou olhando a destruição do quarto enquanto Layla tirava os cacos de vidro de suas pernas e barriga. Há alguns momentos, estava quase morrendo pelas mãos de Kanon e agora estava ali com medo do que poderia acontecer com Saga.

"Senhorita, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Layla ao retirar o último caco de vidro da barriga dela.

"Kanon tentou me matar". Não fazia mais sentindo esconder aquilo dela.

"Quem é Kanon?"

"Irmão gêmeo de Saga".

"Ah!"

Layla não fez mais perguntas e Mirela agradeceu internamente por isso. As coisas ficariam difíceis a partir de agora e ela precisava se manter focada no que falaria para Shion. Até que parte poderia contar? Como ele reagiria? Apesar de saber que ele sempre teve noção de que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo, ela não imaginava o que ele faria quando soubesse que os dois tramaram contra a deusa.

* * *

_Cabo Súnion._

"Vai me manter aqui?" Kanon disse com raiva.

Sua boca sangrava assim como seu supercílio. Ele não podia lutar contra o irmão quando ele trajava a armadura de gêmeos. Era impossível vencê-lo.

"Sim".

"Você vai me matar?" Perguntou irônico. "Por causa daquela garota?"

"Eu não posso te tirar daí". Disse de forma fria. "Só quem pode te tirar daí é um deus".

Kanon sacudiu as grades com força em quanto gritava palavras ofensivas para o irmão. A água do mar já alcançava os seus joelhos. Era questão de tempo até a maré subir e preencher a caverna por inteiro.

"Um homem perigoso e maligno como você deve sucumbir nessa prisão. Os deuses irão te subjugar e não eu".

"Você acha que é bom, mas não é". Kanon gritou "Você vai perecer, Saga. A escuridão que te habita vai te destruir e eu terei a minha vingança".

"A minha escuridão era você". Rebateu.

Kanon gargalhou. Ele podia ver um brilho diferente emanar do cosmo do irmão.

"Espero que você sofra muito e que aquela garota esteja morta quando eu sair daqui, por que vai ser a primeira coisa que farei assim que me libertar".

Saga cerrou os punhos com força. Estava quase se arrependendo de tê-lo colocado lá ao em vez de matá-lo. Ele notou que o irmão havia parado de rir e entendeu que os dois já não estavam mais sozinhos.

"Ora, ora, ora…" Kanon começou a bater palmas feito louco. "Se não é o Sagitariano".

Aioros assim como Saga trajava a sua armadura de ouro. Ele parou ao lado do amigo sem tirar os olhos da figura idêntica de Saga.

"Veio repudiar a minha situação?" Kanon grudou o rosto contra as grades.

"Eu não te conheço". Aioros disse com desprezo. "Você é insignificante para mim".

"Vamos Aioros". Saga não queria ficar mais tempo ali. Não sabia o que o irmão poderia gritar por entre aquelas grades.

"Isso!" Kanon juntou as barras de ferro "Vai embora e aproveita para contar aos seus amiguinhos o quanto você quer matá-los".

Aioros olhou de Saga para a sua cópia presa.

"Do que ele está falando?"

Saga ficou em silêncio. Não sabia como começar a contar aquela estória para ele. Tinha tantas coisas da qual se envergonhava.

"Anda! Diga a ele como a gente planejou matar a deusa Athena". Kanon voltou a gargalhar.

Aioros agora mantinha firme o arco e flecha em mãos.

"Ele está falando a verdade?"

Saga encarou a forma como Aioros estava se portando. Era nítido em seus movimentos que dependendo do que ele falasse eles poderiam inciar uma batalha. O geminiano não queria isso, só queria saber como Mirela estava. Seus pensamentos só pertenciam a ela.

"É". Afirmou assim que a armadura de ouro deixou o seu corpo e brilhou intensamente na forma de um anel. "Vou contar tudo para vocês, só me diga como ela está?" Estendeu a mão para o Sagitariano lhe oferecendo o anel. "Eu não quero lutar contra você. Vou assumir a responsabilidade sobre os meus atos".

Aioros não sabia o que sentir. Traição, raiva, decepção, tristeza. Eram tantas coisas que sentia ao mesmo tempo. Ele pegou o anel da mão dele e o apertou contra a palma de sua mão.

"Ela está bem". Limitou-se a dizer.

Os foram embora deixando Kanon para trás gritando palavrões e os amaldiçoando.

* * *

_Santuário de Athena._

Shion andava de um lado para o outro a espera de Saga e Aioros. Os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam em seus lugares aguardando o que ele tinha a dizer. No começo se formou um burburinho, mas depois todos se calaram quando Mirela entrou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Afrodite até tentou ir até ela, mas a menina fez ficar em seu lugar com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

Ela caminhou até Shion que estava aflito. Ele não havia notado a presença dela, estava com tantas coisas na cabeça que não à tinha visto. Ela colocou a mão gentilmente em seu ombro fazendo-o parar de andar.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou avaliando-a.

"Com um pouco de dor, mas estou bem".

"Os cortes pareciam profundos". Ele sabia que a conversa dos dois estava sendo ouvida com curiosidade pelos outros.

"Só o da barriga, mas nada que Layla não pudesse dar jeito". Mirela tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas pareceu uma carranca.

Shion voltou a andar de um lado para o outro e ela sabia que tinha sido dispensada por ele. Afrodite tornou a chamá-la e dessa vez ela não o impediu de puxá-la para perto de si. Assim que ele a levou para próximo dele, os cavaleiros foram chegando perto para escutar o que ela diria a ele.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Começou ele. "Você está um caco."

"Eu…" Ela sentia o coração bater fora do peito. Seus olhos focavam a porta a espera dos dois cavaleiros ausentes. "Eu não posso falar agora'.

"Ah! Corta essa!" Miro quase gritou. Ele recebeu uma cotovelada em seguida de Shura. O cavaleiro de capricórnio o encarou com os olhos semicerrados. "O quê?" Ele perguntou incrédulo para o amigo. "Eu sei que todo mundo aqui quer saber".

"Eu vou contar". Mirela tentou acalmar os ânimos deles. "Eu só quero esperar Saga e Aioros".

"Em falar nisso, onde eles estão?" Era a vez de Aldebaran perguntar.

Shaka era o único que permanecia em seu lugar. O virginiano sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não ousaria interrogar a garota.

"Eu não sei". Ela respondeu dando de ombros. "Eu também queria saber".

Quando Camus se preparava para fazer uma pergunta as portas se abriram revelando Aioros com o arco e flechas em mãos apontando para Saga que vinha um pouco mais a frente sem a armadura de ouro. Mirela parou de respirar quando notou que a expressão na cara dos dois. Aioros sabia de tudo, supôs ela.

"Saga". Ela foi até ele, mas Aioros a impediu.

"Se afaste dele, Mirela". A voz dele saiu fria, mas também cheia de tristeza.

"Espera…" Ela começou.

"Faz o que ele pediu". Saga disse gentilmente. "Eu estou tranquilo".

Mirela sabia que era mentira. Podia sentir uma perturbação estranha que vinha dele. Ela não sabia o que era, mas seus pelos do braço se arrepiaram quando ele passou por ela ficando diante de Shion.

"Onde ele está?" Shion foi direto ao assunto.

"Preso em Súnion". Saga limitou-se a dizer.

"O quê?" Mirela não pode se conter. "Não! Ele não pode ficar lá!"

"Ele é perigoso". Saga agora a encarava. "Ele precisa ficar lá!"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Camus se intrometeu.

"Do irmão gêmeos de Saga". Aioros praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Sentia-se traído pelo amigo. Tentava clarear a mente para poder pensar melhor, mas a raiva era tanta que o estava cegando.

"Irmão?" Miro olhava de Aioros para Saga. "Que irmão?"

"Eu vou explicar". Shion os cortou. Ele sabia que os outros estavam prestes a explodirem perguntas para os dois. "Há muito tempo, três estrelas cadentes caíram na casa de Gêmeos. Quando cheguei lá, constatei que Saga era o cavaleiro de gêmeos por direito, mas nunca dei importância para o irmão dele". Shion suspirou. "Dohko havia me alertado sobre a terceira criança. Havia me pedido para matá-la, mas eu me neguei e o assunto caiu no esquecimento".

"Por muito tempo eu não pensava nesse assunto. Como se tudo que tivesse acontecido naquele dia fosse apagado de minha memória. Eu sempre achei que a história não se repetiria, mas estava enganado". Shion agora olhava para Mirela. "Foi isso, não foi?"

Mirela não precisava de mais nada para entender o que ele queria dizer. Sim! Ele estava certo. Ela estava ali para isso. Para mudar justamente isso.

"Eu sei que você não confia no Kanon, quer dizer, vocês, mas ele vai mudar". Mirela queria chorar. Ela não sabia por onde começar. "Ele é fundamental para o futuro do Santuário".

"Como?" Saga perguntou. "Ele tentou te matar! E teria conseguido se eu não tivesse chegado!"

"Eu sei". Mirela tentou ficar do lado dele, mas alguma coisa a impedia de chegar perto. "Mas ele não pode ficar lá!" Agora ela encarava Shion. "Temos que tirar ele de lá!"

"Espera". Aioros se aproximou dela. "Ele tentou te matar! E os dois…" Ele apontou para Saga com desprezo. "Estava armando contra a vida da deusa Athena. Eles a matariam!"

Aquelas palavras serviram como um estopim para começar a confusão. Saga estava no chão com o pé de Aioria contra o rosto dele. Shaka parecia prestes a usar os seus poderes contra o cavaleiro, já Mu e Aldebaran seguravam Shura e Miro. Os dois estavam transtornados com a situação. Afrodite segurava a mão de Máscara da Morte que assim como Miro e Shura não tirava os olhos de Saga. Mirela podia ver raiva, dor, ódio naqueles olhos. Camus era o único que parecia estar completamente imune ao que estava escutando.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não podia deixar eles acabarem com Saga e não podia deixar Kanon morrer, porque era isso que aconteceria com ele, já que Athena não estava ali com eles ainda. Se ela se lembrava bem, era o cosmo de Athena que mantinha Kanon vivo quando a caverna ficava submersa.

"Shion". Mirela tentou falar mais alto. Precisava chamar a atenção de todos. "Você precisa me escutar".

"Por que?" Shaka perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Saga. "Ele é um traidor".

Era a primeira vez que Mirela via o mesmo com os olhos abertos. O azul dos olhos dele eram tão intensos e brilhavam como estrelas.

"Porque essa é a minha missão!" Ela cerrou os punhos. "Athena me trouxe aqui para isso!"

Agora ela tinha conseguido chamar a atenção de todos para si. Ela teria que contar tudo se quisesse a confiança deles. Ela empurrou Aioria de cima de Saga, mas o cavaleiro não se mexia parecia uma pedra de tão duro.

"Saí de cima dele!" Ela elevou a voz tirando o cavaleiro de leão do transe. "Sai agora!"

"Me desculpe, Mirela". Aioria a encarou. "Mas eu não recebo ordens suas, só da deusa Athena e do grande Mestre".

Mirela encarou os olhos do grande Mestre pedindo por ajuda. Ela já estava começando a pensar em se ajoelhar e implorar.

"Faz o que ela pediu". Shion olhou para o leonino. "Ele não oferece perigo".

"Sim, senhor".

Saga sentiu a pressão aliviar em seu rosto. Logo os braços de Mirela estavam em volta dele. Ele nunca pensou que ela pediria por ele.

Ela o ajudou a ficar de pé.

"Está machucado?" Perguntou ignorando por completo a reação de irritação dos outros.

"Eu estou bem". Ele lhe assegurou. "Não precisava ter feito isso".

"Saga". Mirela tocou-lhe o rosto. "Eu sempre vou lutar por você".

Aioros desviou o olhar dos dois. Seu coração já estava arrebentado por causa de Saga e agora tinha se estilhaçado de vez ao perceber que Mirela estava ao lado dele. Ajudando um traidor.

"Comece a contar". Camus saiu de seu estado catatônico. "Diga o motivo para estar aqui". Sua voz saiu mais fria do que queria, mas a dor da traição eram como facas que lhe apunhalavam pelas costas.

"Eu vou contar, mas vocês não vão tocar nele". Mirela olhava para cada rosto com determinação. "Ele não fez nada contra Athena, então não pode ser julgado por vocês como traidor".

Shion sabia que em parte ela estava certa, mas Mirela não conhecia as regras e as leis do mundo deles. Saga seria julgado por traição, por mais que ela não quisesse isso. Entretanto, ela não precisava saber daquilo agora.

Como ninguém se manifestou Mirela segurou firme a mão de Saga querendo mostrar a ele que ela estava lá, não importava o que fosse acontecer. Ela nunca o abandonaria.

"Athena foi até o meu mundo em busca de respostas e solução" Ela começou olhando para um ponto fixo no chão. Não queria ter que lidar com a reação deles. Uma parte dela não suportaria ver a tristeza nos olhos deles. Por mais que amasse Saga e Aioros, ela também amava os outros como se os mesmos fossem parte da sua família.

"Eu trabalhava em uma biblioteca no Rio de Janeiro quando uma bela mulher entrou e me pediu ajuda com a história de vocês. Ela segurava os mangás com força nos braços e parecia angustiada. Eu ofereci ajuda e lhe contei que conhecia a estória e que não concordava com algumas coisas. Obviamente ela se interessou e me perguntou sobre o que eu achava sobre os livros, então eu lhe contei como não tinha gostado da morte de Aioros..." Mirela tremeu ao dizer a última palavra e não pode deixar de olhar para o Sagitariano.

Ele a encarava como se ela fosse uma pessoa de outro planeta. Saga a encarou incrédulo. Ela não havia lhe dito nada a respeito disso.

"Então a mulher, ou melhor dizendo, Athena ficou arrasada e me perguntou como isso acontecia e eu lhe contei. Eu falei que Aioros morreria para salvar a vida da deusa Athena, pois ele sabia que Saga havia matado Shion e usurpado o posto de grande Mestre". Mirela não havia notado mais ela chorava e era a única a segurar firme a mão de Saga, pois a dele estava frouxa contra o seu aperto. Ela sabia que ele havia desistido ao escutar aquilo.

Shion apenas tentava assimilar as palavras dela evitando que a tristeza o dominasse. Se Dohko estivesse ali lhe repreenderia por não ter feito o que lhe tinha sugerido anos atrás.

"Então Aioros rouba Athena antes que Saga a matasse e o mesmo indignado com a ousadia de Aioros manda Shura atrás dele por traição. Aioros foge com Athena, mas Shura consegue dar o seu golpe mortal".

"Antes de morrer, Aioros entrega Athena aos cuidados de um humano junto de sua armadura". Mirela percebeu que Shura estava olhando para Saga com ódio, assim como Aioria. Ela sabia que a qualquer momento um dos dois tentaria matar o Geminiano.

"Os anos passaram e Athena cresceu cercada pelos futuros cavaleiros de bronze. Então Saga descobre que Athena ainda esta viva e manda Aioria matá-la alegando que ela é a falsa Athena".

"Por favor." Saga encontrou a própria voz. "Por favor, me matem". Ele implorou com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu não quero me tornar esse monstro!"

"E você não vai". Ela tratou de entrar na frente dele só por precaução. "Athena me pediu para salvar a sua vida e consequentemente eu salvaria Aioros. Vocês dois sempre foram a minha missão, então não ouse pedir para morrer por algo que não fez ou tentou fazer. Tenho certeza que essas coisas nunca lhe passaram pela cabeça".

"Você não sabe sobre isso". Aioria cuspiu com raiva. "Ela vai matar o meu irmão!"

"Eu sei mais do que vocês!" Disse irritada. "Não ouse dar um passo a frente!"

"Eu não vou permitir que o meu irmão morra!" Aioria já estava indo na direção de Saga quando a mão de Aioros o impediu.

"Não!" Aioros o encarou. "Não ouse chegar perto dele e a machucar. Não vou te perdoar por isso".

"Aioros, ele tramou contra Athena. Ele vai te matar!"

"Não!" Mirela gritou. "Ele não tramou contra a deusa. Ele não fez nada disso". Ela encarava todos eles. "É por isso que eu não contei antes. Olha a reação de vocês!"

"O próprio irmão dele disse que eles tramaram contra a deusa". Acrescentou Mu.

"É verdade". Saga falou arrasado. "Eles tem razão, Mirela". Ele a encarou com pesar. "A morte é a melhor solução!"

"Não!" Ela segurou firme a mão dele. "Ela me pediu para salvar vocês". Mirela olhou para Aioros e para Shion. "Ela me pediu para salvar vocês dois. Athena não vai suportar perdê-los". Mirela não podia mais controlar os soluços que escapam por entre seus lábios. "Ela me pediu só isso, era a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer e vocês querem estragar com tudo! Eu já tinha conseguido".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?" Aioros perguntou sem tirar os olhos dele. "Você confia nele?"

"Confio". Mirela não quebrou o contato visual com o Sagitariano. "Coloco a minha mão no fogo por ele. Aposto a minha vida em Saga!"

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para o Sagitariano. Se ela confiava nele, então ele também confiaria. Até porque, para Aioros, Saga não era aquilo que ela estava contando. Ele não tinha feito nada daquelas coisas ainda e pelo jeito não faria. Então, não o culparia por algo que ele não fez.

"Ele escondeu o próprio irmão, ele não é digno de confiança". Agora era vez de Camus. Ele estava se sentindo traído e ofendido pelo amigo.

"Ele tem razão". Saga evitou olhar nos olhos de Camus, não suportaria mais aquela dor.

"Não, ele não tem". Mirela permanecia firme. "Coloque-se no lugar dele". Ela o desafiou. "Quero saber qual de vocês não faria o mesmo pelo irmão". Nenhum deles disse nada, aquilo a fez continuar. "O que você faria Aioros se uma superstição idiota dissesse que Aioria teria que morrer por quê ele supostamente era para ser ruim. No caso se vocês dois fossem gêmeos". Ela tratou de acrescentar no final. "Contaria o seu segredo?"

"Não". Aioros agora entendia os motivos de Saga. Ele nunca deixaria o irmão sofrer. "Nunca".

"Então…" Mirela encarou a todos. "Vocês ainda vão julgá-lo por isso?"

Camus e Shura desviaram o olhar do dela, mas ela podia ver um certo brilho diferente nos olhos dos mesmos. Eles estavam entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

"Saga nunca deixaria nada acontecer ao irmão dele, a não ser que a vida de Athena estivesse em perigo".

"Mas você disse que ele mandou matá-la". Shaka estava confuso.

"Sim eu disse." Ela encarou o virginiano. "Saga nunca foi ruim, nem mesmo Kanon". Mirela falou agora se virando para Shion. "Você sabe o motivo de Saga ter feito o que fez. Você falou aqui para todos. O terceiro bebê." Ela lembrou Shion.

"O que têm ele?" Perguntou Shion confuso. Ele sempre se esquecia daquele bebê. A lembrança ia e vinha de sua mente. Quando alguém o mencionava, ele se lembrava, mas quando o assunto morria, as lembranças que ele tinha sumiam junto.

"Ele é Lêmur a estrela do infortúnio" Mirela encarou Saga. Ela segurou a outra mão dele ficando frente a frente com ele. Ela podia sentir o espírito maligno dentro dele. Ela não sabia como, mas o sentia sob as suas mãos.

"Você vai cair sob a influência de Lêmur, o espírito vai predominar e corromper a sua mentalidade a ponto dos cavaleiros de ouro o veem como um demônio, o tornando cruel e sádico, beirando a um comportamento psicopata. Lêmur também lhe fará apaixonado pelo poder e pela posição, por isso você ficará transtornado quando Shion escolher Aioros para o cargo de Grande Mestre e com isso, você o matará a fim de tomar o seu cargo e consequentemente, tentara matar a deusa Athena para poder dominar a Terra". Saga a encarava com os olhos arregalados de pavor. Ele não queria se tornar esse monstro. Mirela sorriu gentilmente para ele. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar Lêmur te corromper".

"Como você pode ter certeza?" Ele perguntou apertando as mãos dela.

Foi a primeira reação que ela teve dele depois que começou a contar sobre a estória deles.

Mirela segurou firme o cordão de Athena e apertou a mão dele com força. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela podia sentir o espírito de Lêmur se contorcer sob a sua mão e ao segurar o cordão da deusa Athena aquilo se intensificou de tal maneira que ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Pensou na deusa, na sua compaixão, no amor que ela sentia pelos seus cavaleiros, implorou pela ajuda de Athena. Implorou pela vida de Saga e pela vida de cada um daquele cômodo.

O cordão ficou quente sob o toque de sua pele e uma luz dourada começou a emanar dele a cegando momentaneamente. Ela sentiu a deusa se apoderar de seu corpo e por alguns segundos os pensamentos de Athena se fundiram com os dela. Ela soltou o colar e colocou a mão no peito de Saga e aquilo bastou para o que estivesse dentro dele saísse de seu corpo.

Como um ser amorfo, Lêmur não tinha gênero ou forma física. Porém, em sua forma espectral, ele tinha uma aparência demonicamente fantasmagórica cujos orifícios emanavam um brilho rubro. Mirela se assustou com o espírito a sua frente. Ele flutuava e a encarava com os olhos arroxeados cheios de maldade. Ele ameaçou ir na direção dela, mas uma flecha dourada transpassou o seu corpo o explodindo em milhões de pontos arroxeados e vermelhos.

Mirela sentiu o corpo de Saga contra o seu. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos a havia puxado para os seus braços assim que ficou visível que a criatura a atacaria. Ela encarou os pequenos pontos vermelhos e roxos começarem a sumir e não se surpreendeu ao notar a muralha de cristal feita por Shion em a protegendo.

"Agora você acredita em mim?" Ela perguntou sem se afastar dos braços dele.


	21. Capítulo XXI - A Misericórdia de Mirela

_"A man learns who is there for him  
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold  
'Cause from then, rubble  
One remains  
Can only be what's true  
If all was lost  
Is more I gained  
'Cause it led me back  
To you"_

_The Greatest Showman - From Now on._

* * *

_Santuário de Athena._

"Acredito". Ele colocou uma mecha solta do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. "Sempre acreditei".

Mirela esboçou um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Um vento gelado entrava pelas janelas abertas indicando que pela madrugada uma tempestade cairia sobre eles. Ela ainda podia notar o desconforto presente nos cavaleiros de ouro com as revelações feitas por ela.

"A culpa disso tudo é minha". Shion disse esgotado. Se ele tivesse feito o que Dohko lhe pediu, isso tudo não teria acontecido.

"A culpa não é sua". Mirela exitou em soltar a mão de Saga, mas ela precisava confortar o Grande Mestre. "A culpa sempre foi de Ker". Ela segurou a mão dele apertando com carinho. "Foi ela quem culminou contra a deusa Athena. Acredito que ela tenha feito isso a mando de Ares". Aquela era uma suposição dela. Porém algo em íntimo lhe afirmava que aquilo era verdade. Ares com certeza utilizou dos poderes de Ker para conseguir destruir a deusa Athena. "Talvez ela tenha feito isso por causa da antiga guerra santa, na qual você e Dohko participaram, já que ela sempre venerou os irmãos – Thanatos e Hypnos".

"Tudo o que a gente fez é em prol a humanidade. Querendo trazer paz para os mesmos, mas parece que toda ação tem uma reação. Os nossos atos no passado poderiam ter destruído o nosso futuro". Disse triste.

"Vocês fizeram o que tinham que fazer". Mirela olhou dele para os cavaleiros de ouro. "O sacrifício de muitos cavaleiros de ouro nos trouxeram aqui". Ela tornou a encará-lo. "Você sabe melhor sobre isso do que eu".

Ela tinha razão. Lembrar de seus amigos e mestres lhe abriam um grande e doloroso buraco no peito. Entretanto, ele ainda não entendia como não poderia ser culpado por aquilo tudo.

"De modo a garantir que o espírito não fosse descoberto e acabasse destruído antes de cumprir sua função, a deusa converteu sua cria em um ser amorfo capaz de apagar a memória daqueles acometidos por sua presença. Graças a isso, quando fora descoberto por você e Dohko, a Estrela do Infortúnio aproveitou-se da sua hesitação em destruí-lo para causar uma explosão cósmica que o deixou inconsciente e apagou as lembranças deste acontecimento bem como de Dohko que o observava a distância". Ela respondeu a pergunta silenciosa dele.

"Então por isso que eu…" Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

"Sim". Ela notou a compreensão sendo acometida por ele. "Toda vez que alguém comentasse sobre isso com você, automaticamente você se lembraria, mas ao se afastar o assunto caía no esquecimento. Talvez você tenha esbarrado com Kanon pelo Santuário, notou a diferença, mas esqueceu logo em seguida. Talvez tenha até mesmo notado certa diferença no cosmo de Saga, mas tornou a esquecer". Ela apertou a mão "Não se culpe por isso".

"Ela tem razão". A voz de Saga saiu pesada. "Os únicos culpados sou eu e meu irmão".

"Eu já te falei que você não tem culpa". Ela disse irritada. "Pare de se culpar por algo que está além da sua compreensão".

"Não". Ele a encarou "Eu até concordo que Lêmur foi culpado por muitas de minhas atitudes, mas não por todas. Eu tenho a minha parcela de culpa e eu pretendo me responsabilizar por elas".

"Não fale idiotices!" Mirela agora estava ao lado dele. "Não ouse fazer isso consigo mesmo".

"Ele tem razão". Shaka permanecia de olhos abertos encarando o geminiano. "Ele tem parcela de culpa no que aconteceu".

Mirela já estava abrindo a boca para lutar contra o argumento de Shaka quando Aioros a segurou e intercedeu.

"Shaka tem razão". Mirela olhou enviesado para ele. "Saga tem que ser julgado pelos crimes que cometeu".

"Até você!" Ela estava completamente surpresa pela atitude dele e descontente com aquilo.

"Mirela". Ele suspirou "Tem certas coisas que você não pode mudar e também não conseguiria compreender. Saga quer ser julgado".

As palavras dele a acertaram bem na boca no estômago. Como assim Saga queria ser julgado? Ela encarou o geminiano a procura de alguma resposta em seus olhos azuis. Alguma coisa que rebatesse o que Aioros tinha dito, mas ela só conseguia ver uma certa cumplicidade entre os dois. Quando que eles tinham se unido contra ela?

"Ele tem razão". Máscara da Morte se aproximou de Saga colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo "Saga deve ser julgado e só assim os seus atos ficarão no passado".

"Espera…" Ela começou a querer argumentar contra de novo, mas Saga a cortou.

"Eu quero isso". A voz dele saiu tranquila. "Só assim poderei me redimir por completo. Eu devo isso aos meus amigos, a Athena e a mim mesmo". Ele a encarou. "Por mais que você não queira isso, eu devo isso a você também".

"Você não me deve nada". Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito. Estava sendo vencida por eles. Nada do que ela falasse mudaria a decisão deles e pelo jeito Shion concordava com eles. "Shion". Ela ignorou Saga e Aioros. "Eu não posso mudar a decisão desse idiota". Sim ela usaria esse artifício de ofendê-lo. Ele e todos os outros se começassem a agir como idiotas. "Temos que tirar Kanon de lá".

"Isso está fora de cogitação". Respondeu o grande Mestre.

"Eu não entendo. Por que você quer tirá-lo de lá?" Camus perguntou. O cavaleiro ainda se sentia abalado com o que tinha escutado sobre o futuro deles. Ele entendia o motivo de Saga ter feito o que fez, ou melhor, ter feito o que ela contou, mas aquilo não apagava a dúvida e a incerteza que se alojaram em seu ser. Saga havia traído a confiança deles. "Ele tentou te matar e você quer tirá-lo de lá?"

"Ele também está possuído por algum demônio?" Perguntou Escorpião de forma debochada.

Ficou claro para Mirela o porquê Saga queria passar pelo julgamento. Nem todos os cavaleiros de ouro o perdoaram. Ela não conseguia compreender essa necessidade de perdão por algo que nunca aconteceu. Não adiantava explicar ou brigar por uma causa perdida. Se Saga queria se submeter a um julgamento que poderia lhe tirar a vida, ótimo. Ela não se importaria mais.

"Ele não foi possuído por demônio algum". Mirela revirou os olhos para Miro. "E não pense que não notei o seu deboche".

"Eu estou com o Miro". Shura deu um passo a frente diminuindo a distância entre ele e ela. Seus olhos pousaram nela com desconfiança. "Não me leve a mal garota, mas você omitiu muitas coisas de nós. Coisas importantes". Ele agora se virou para os amigos. "O que teria acontecido se ela tivesse morrido ou se o irmão de Saga..." Aquelas palavras saíram com um tom repugnante da boca dele. "Tivesse conseguido te matar?"

Mirela deu dois passos para trás. Ela tinha entendido mesmo o que ele queria dizer sobre as entrelinhas? Ele a estava culpado por tudo o que poderia ter acontecido? Ela cerrou os punhos.

"Ele tem razão". Camus se intrometeu. "O que aconteceria se a pessoa com o poder de mudar o destino do nosso mundo tivesse morrido?"

"Tenho que concordar com eles". Aioria olhou para o irmão se desculpando. "Você não deveria esconder esse tipo de informação de nós".

"É sério isso?" Ela encarou os quatro. "Vocês vão me culpar agora?"

"Ela não tem culpa". Saga foi o primeiro a defendê-la. "Ela fez o que a deusa queria".

"Sim". Aioros repreendeu o irmão com o olhar. "Athena não a deixou ela nos revelar sobre esse assunto".

"E por acaso Athena deixou ela contar agora?" Perguntou ironicamente o capricorniano.

"Não. Ela não deixou". Mirela queria socar a cara dele. "Mas você esperava o quê?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, parecia uma criança birrenta. "Que eu deixasse vocês partirem para cima de Saga?"

"É melhor pararmos por aqui". Mu tentou apaziguar os ânimos. "Se ela não contou, teve os motivos dela. Não cabe a nos julgá-la".

"Obrigada". Mirela sempre gostou de Áries e de sua sabedoria.

"Tem razão, Mu". Aldebaran falou encarando os amigos. "Não acho que se ela tivesse contado teria mudado muita coisa. Afinal, vocês agiram sem pensar quando ela mencionou o que poderia ter acontecido".

"Isso não vem ao caso". Aioria confrontou Touro e Áries. "Se as coisas tivessem dado errado, meu irmão estaria morto e acusado de traição por causa dele". Aioria apontou para Saga que estava entre Mirela e Aioros. "Meu irmão seria um traidor enquanto o traidor mandaria no santuário!"

"Não acho certo você sofrer por algo que não aconteceu". Shaka não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. "Não gosto da forma como Mirela agiu, mas não posso julgá-la por isso. Ela fez o que tinha que fazer. O que ela julgou ser certo. Felizmente as coisas não saíram do controle". Ele caminhou por entre Shura, Camus e Miro. "Sei que vocês estão chateados com o que foi mencionado aqui, mas não dá para sofrer ou ficar com raiva de algo que não aconteceu".

"Shaka tem toda razão". Shion parecia mais tranquilo. O peso que ele carregava em suas costas havia sido deixado de lado. "Não importa como as coisas aconteceram, o que importa é que no final tudo deu certo".

"Quase tudo". Mirela tornou a encarar o grande Mestre. "Eu preciso que você tire Kanon de lá".

"Nada mais pode ser feito por ele". Afrodite permanecia ao lado de Câncer. Seus dedos seguravam firme a mão do companheiro. Tinha muitas coisas para absorver e tentar entender. Não queria julgar Mirela por suas atitudes, mas sempre se pegava pensando como Shura e Camus. Toda vez que isso acontecia se repreendia internamente por isso. "Ele já deve estar morto".

"Não". Sua voz saiu baixa. "Não, ele não pode morrer".

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Mirela". Aioros tentou confortá-la.

Mirela deixou o corpo cair contra o chão frio e duro. Abraçou as próprias pernas recusando ser tocada por qualquer um que chegasse perto dela. Ela tinha feito algo errado. Ela tinha mudado muito as coisas. Kanon estava morto e ele seria uma peça importante na queda de Hades. Será que o destino estava zombando dela? Ganha-se aqui e perdesse ali? Isso significava que eles perderiam a guerra santa. Que Hades ganharia e que tudo o que ela fez foi trazer desgraça para o mundo deles e o próprio. Como poderia viver com aquilo? Talvez o plano de Ares sempre tenha sido aquilo. Deixar ela lutar por algo e no fim puxar o tapete dela.

O que Athena faria agora? Será que ela já sabia da morte de kanon? Não! Talvez ela nem tivesse conhecimento sobre isso ainda. Talvez ela pudesse ir lá no cabo Súnion e tentar trazê-lo de volta. Sim! Era isso que ela precisava fazer. Ela tinha que conferir com os próprios olhos se Kanon estava morto.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos. Se Kanon estivesse morto significava que a saga de Poseidon não aconteceria? Kanon conseguia influenciar Poseidon para atacar o Santuário pelo que ela se lembrava no mangá/anime. Se ele estivesse realmente morto, será que o destino encontraria outro jeito de Poseidon guerrear contra Athena?

Como os cavaleiros de bronze conseguiriam passar pela saga de Hades sem Kanon? Quem faria o papel dele na luta contra Hades? Será que Saga preencheria a ausência do irmão? Na realidade, como ficaria a situação do santuário na guerra Santa? Os cavaleiros de ouro não lutariam entre si, talvez Athena não precisasse se sacrificar para ir até o submundo. Será que Shun seria a outra metade de Hades?

Tantas informações a estavam deixando louca. Talvez nem houvesse Shun, Seiya e os outros. Ela não sabia o que a morte de Kanon poderia desencadear para o futuro deles.

"Kanon…" Ela chorou. Deixou as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e caírem contra o carpete vermelho. "Athena… Por favor…"

Saga se aproximou dela junto de Aioros. Eles estavam preocupados com a forma que ela estava lidando com aquilo. Eles podiam ver ela tendo uma luta interna sobre algo que eles não sabiam. Algo pior do que Saga tentar matar a deusa Athena. O que seria pior do que isso? Saga encarou Aioros a procura de ajuda. Ele sabia que o sagitariano era próximo dela assim como ele, talvez ele tivesse mais sorte. Talvez ela o escutasse.

"Aioros…" O nome dele saiu como uma súplica dos lábios de Saga.

Ele estava tão atormentado quanto o amigo. Nem ele sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Foi Shaka quem se aproximou. Ele se ajoelho ficando do mesmo nível que ela. Encarou os belos olhos castanhos dela analisando-a. Mirela pode ver compaixão nos azuis dos olhos dele.

"O que te perturba, criança?" Ele secou uma lágrima que escorria solitária no rosto dela. "Por que a morte dele é tão avassaladora assim para você? Ele tentou te matar. Você deveria estar mais tranquila agora que ele não poderá te fazer mal".

"Vocês não entendem…" Ela fungou. "Kanon é importante na luta contra Hades". Ela notou o olhar de horror estampar as feições de todos. "Se ele morrer, eu não sei mais se vocês serão capazes de vencer no final. Talvez Athena pereça para Hades". Dizer aquilo fez o coração doer.

"Então a culpa é minha…" Saga falou sem emoção. "Eu estrago tudo o que toco".

"Não." Ela conseguiu se levantar e cambalear até ele. "Não é isso. Você fez o certo, mas fez antes do tempo". Ela não sabia como olhar para eles. "Eu estraguei tudo. Ter vindo para cá só piorou as coisas. Kanon está por minha culpa. Se ele não tivesse tentado me matar, você não o teria colocado lá".

"Se você não tivesse vindo, meu irmão morreria". Aioria disse com raiva.

"Seu irmão morreria cumprindo com o dever dele". Ela rebateu o argumento dele. "Vocês estão aqui para isso, não estão?" Ela encarou a todos. "Me doí dizer isso, Aioria, mas se Aioros tivesse que morrer para salvar a deusa independente de ser a mando de Saga, ele o faria sem nem piscar". Ela encarou o sagitariano e notou que estava certa a respeito dele. Ele morreria por Athena. "Muitos morreriam, mas vocês ganhariam a guerra Santa!" Ela foi até Shion ajoelhando diante dele. "Por favor… Me leve até ele".

"Levante-se, Mirela". Shion não podia permitir que ela se humilhasse daquele jeito. Ele percebeu que ela não o faria até que ele a ajudasse indo até Kanon. "Levante-se. Tem algo que eu quero que saiba".

Mirela o encarou desconfiada. O que será que ele queria que ela soubesse? Será que ele já havia tirado Kanon do cabo Súnion? Ela se levantou sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Tem algo que eu preciso te contar". Shion olhou dela para os outros. Ele notou que Saga e Aioros já imaginavam o que ele contaria. "Eu não posso libertar Kanon, você sabe disso. Só um deus pode fazer isso".

"Eu sei". Ela percebeu que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer mais para ajudar Kanon.

Shion avaliou se contava ou não a ela sobre a sua descoberta. Ela já havia provado que era o receptáculo da deusa Athena.

"Shaka, leve Saga para a prisão". Shion achou melhor deixar aquilo em segredo por enquanto.

Ela encarou o grande mestre achando que aquela decisão era ridícula, mas não ousou dizer nada. Saga deu um último olhar a ela antes de ser guiado por Shaka para fora do Santuário. Shion ordenou que os outros cavaleiros voltassem para as suas casas e colocassem a cabeça no lugar.

"Mirela, acredito que o seu quarto já esteja arrumado. Vou mandar alguém levar alguma coisa para você comer".

Ela entendeu aquilo como uma dispensa. Shion queria ficar sozinho e ela não se oporia a isso. Ela própria queria afundar na cama e chorar por Kanon, pelo destino dele. As coisas tinham saído do controle e a culpa era dela e agora Saga seria julgado e os cavaleiros achavam aquilo normal. Se ele morresse ela não saberia mais o que fazer para mudar o destino deles. Não tinha mais certeza de nada, a única coisa que ela queria era voltar para casa e sumir daquele mundo. Nunca pensou que odiaria tanto aquele lugar.

* * *

_Cabo Súnion._

Kanon segurava firme as barras de mental tentando manter a boca no único lugar que ainda não estava submerso. Puxou o máximo de oxigênio que conseguiu antes da caverna ser tomada pela água. Estava tão escuro que era impossível ver a palma da própria mão. Quanto tempo ele aguentaria até sucumbir a escuridão? Até seus pulmões queimarem lhe implorando por oxigênio? Era aquilo que ele tinha proporcionado aquela garota ou tentar matá-la?

Deixou escapar uma bolha de seus lábios. Arrependeu-se de imediato por ter sido desatento. Não poderia se deixar abalar com o que havia feito com a menina. Ela se meteu no caminho dele e do irmão. A morte era o que ela merecia, porém quem morreria seria ele. Seu corpo começou a ter espasmos em busca de oxigênio. Liberou o gás carbônico aos poucos tentando aliviar o tremor do corpo, mas não adiantou. Assim que as bolhas escaparam pelos seus lábios começou a engolir água.

O sal queimava a sua garganta e os seus pulmões. Não pode deixar de pensar em Saga e no quanto ele se arrependia de ter acredito no irmão. Seu irmão nunca se importou com ele, pelo menos não até uma mulher entrar em seu caminho. Engoliu mais água e aceitou o seu destino. Mesmo morrendo, não desejou mal ao seu irmão. Por mais que Saga o tivesse traído, ele ainda era o seu irmão.

Sentiu sua consciência se perdendo aos poucos. Então a morte era daquele jeito? Pelo menos ele não sentiria dor. Seu corpo foi ficando frio como a água. Não sentia mais os seus membros inferiores e superiores e foi ai que ele percebeu uma luz dourada iluminando a escuridão. Kanon não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Será que tinha morrido? Uma mulher de cabelos escuros e pele branca lhe encarava. Era tão familiar.

Era ela! A garota que ele tentara matar mais cedo. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ela ergueu a mão na direção dele. Kanon exitou, mas estendeu a mão na direção dela. Sentiu os dedos quentes tocarem a sua pele fria. No mesmo instante, seus pulmões se encheram de ar e a ardência foi embora.

"Por que?" Ele escutou a própria voz. Várias bolhas escaparam de seus lábios escapando pelas grades indo em direção a superfície.

"Porque eu amo os meus cavaleiros, inclusive você". A voz dela era doce e sincera.

Kanon não entendia por que ela amaria ele. Logo ele que havia tentado matá-la.

"Eu tentei te matar…"

"Eu sei". O olhar dele mudou. Kanon sentiu a tristeza dela. "Mesmo assim, eu o amo tanto".

Ele acreditou. Como não acreditar na bondade que emanava dela. Os dedos dela se apertaram contra a mão dele e ele soube que ela o tiraria dali. Mirela o puxou para os seus braços e Kanon se acomodou ali em seu aperto e uma luz dourada o cegou, mas não temeu mal algum, pois ela estava com ele.


	22. Capítulo XXII - Poseidon

"_What do you want?  
'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?  
__Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?"_

_Frozen – Into to the Unknown._

* * *

Cabo Súnion.

Os olhos de Kanon começaram a se adaptar à luz que irradiava do corpo de Mirela. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão rochoso próximo a caverna, ele soube que estava à salvo. Ela se afastou dele se dirigindo até a margem do penhasco. As ondas quebravam e espalhavam espuma e areia em todas as direções, mas aquilo não parecia incomodá-la.

"Por quê?" tornou a perguntar. "Eu tentei te matar".

Seus olhos eram repletos de amor quando pousaram sobre ele. Kanon recuou alguns passos, incomodado com aquele sentimento. Não sabia o que era ser amado por outra pessoa que não fosse o seu irmão. Não sabia nem se o que o irmão sentia por ele era amor. Talvez fosse medo, ou só se sentia responsável pelo mais novo.

"Eu preciso de um motivo para amar você?"

A voz dela não era a mesma da qual se lembrava. Pensando bem, ela não poderia ser a mesma pessoa que ele tentou matar. Ele sentia um cosmo quente e cheio de amor emanando dela. Podia jurar que a cor dos olhos dela era castanha, mas agora era de um dourado puro e brilhavam como chamas.

"Quem é você?" Sua voz titubeou.

"Ainda não conseguiu descobrir?" Mirela olhava para imensidão azul sendo iluminada pela lua por detrás das nuvens carregadas. Um raio cortou o céu, iluminando-o por frações de segundos.

"Athena…" a deusa a qual ele tanto quis matar estava parada de costas para ele, como se o mesmo não representasse perigo algum. "Não sente medo de mim?"

"Não". Athena esfregou os braços. Há muito não sentia frio. Estar no corpo de uma mortal lhe trazia sensações há muito esquecidas. "Por que eu sentiria medo de um cavaleiro meu?"

"Cavaleiro?" Kanon estava confuso. "Eu não sou nada seu…" Sua voz saiu cheia de tristeza. Ele não entendia o porquê de sentir-se triste ao constatar aquilo. Será que ele queria ser como o irmão? Usar a armadura de ouro e ter por quem lutar?

"Você não precisa ter uma armadura de ouro para lutar por mim". Ela virou o rosto o suficiente para vê-lo por cima do ombro. "Você sempre teve o meu reconhecimento, Kanon".

"Então por que eu tive que viver me escondendo?" Não queria ser rude com ela, mas não podia evitar que a frustração ficasse evidente em sua voz. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu fui fraca". Athena ignorou as ondas que açoitavam as pedras e virou para encará-lo. Lágrimas douradas escorriam pelo rosto pálido dela, contra a luz do luar. "Porque eu não imaginava que me manter afastada fosse causar tanta dor a vocês". Ela tornou a abraçar o próprio corpo. Estava bastante frio para um mortal. "Quando descobri o que a minha omissão poderia causar a vocês, saí da inércia na qual me mantinha e lutei com todas as minhas forças por cada um de vocês".

"Lutou?" Cerrou os punhos com raiva. "Eu vivi à sombra do meu irmão!"

"Eu sinto muito por isso". Ela diminuiu a distância entre os dois. "Eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas eu estou aqui para mudar isso. Para fazer com que você me odeie menos".

"Odiar?" Kanon perguntou, confuso. Ele a odiava? Levou as mãos à cabeça. Ele odiava a deusa Athena? Sim, odiava. Sentiu tanta raiva dela por tanto tempo que não conseguia sentir mais nada a não ser ódio. Mas agora, diante dela, vendo a dor em seus olhos e sentindo o amor em seu cosmo, ele duvidou daquele sentimento obscuro em seu coração. Será que era possível odiar alguém como ela?

Estava tão perdido em seus sentimentos confusos que não notou que a deusa estava tão perto dele. Somente percebeu ao sentir os braços dela em volta de seu corpo. Ela era bem pequena. Sua cabeça batia na altura de seu peito e seus braços, apesar de pequenos em comparação aos dele, eram fortes. Kanon se permitiu repousar a cabeça no topo da dela e sentir a fragrância de lavanda de seus cabelos.

Ali, em seus braços, ele não tinha dúvidas em relação à bondade dela e do que ela representava para o santuário. Por que demorou tanto para ele ver aquilo? Se permitiu afundar tanto na escuridão que esqueceu o verdadeiro motivo de querer que as pessoas tivessem conhecimento ao seu respeito – reconhecimento. Ele queria ser reconhecido, deixar de ser uma sombra presa ao irmão.

"Athena".

Kanon ergueu a cabeça para a voz que vinha da direção do mar. Um homem em uma túnica branca, bordada a ouro, e de longos cabelos loiros estava suspenso no ar com ajuda da água do mar. Metade de seu corpo era humano a outra estava fundida com as águas turvas e agitadas.

"Poseidon". Athena se libertou dos braços quentes de Kanon e sorriu para a imagem do deus do mar. "Obrigada por atender ao meu chamado".

"Você me libertou". Ele segurava firme o seu tridente. "Depois do que me contou no Monte Olimpo sobre Ares, eu não poderia negar-lhe esse pedido". As ondas do mar o direcionaram até as pedras da encosta. Ele caminhou até a deusa e o homem que parecia preocupado por vê-lo.

Poseidon não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar que o homem a colocou para trás de seu corpo, a fim de protegê-la. Os humanos eram engraçados… Em uma hora estavam repletos de ódio, noutra eles queriam defender aquilo que um dia tentaram matar.

"Vejo que ele é a minha tarefa". Objetou o deus do mar.

"Sua tarefa?" Kanon olhou do deus para Athena.

"Sim". Athena colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Pedi para Poseidon te fazer um Marina". A Deusa segurou a mão dele. "Não entenda errado".

"Quer que eu me torne um cavaleiro de Poseidon?" Não pôde deixar de ficar triste ao perguntar.

"Você será muito mais do que isso". Ela o tranquilizou. "Você será o elo entro o mar e a terra".

Kanon pensou naquilo por alguns segundos. Ele confiava em Athena. Ela era diferente do que ele imaginava e o tinha tirado daquela caverna. Ela salvara a sua vida.

"Como a senhora quiser". Ele se ajoelhou perante ela em sinal de respeito.

Athena colocou a mão na cabeça dele com carinho. Olhou para Poseidon e não pôde deixar de transmitir seriedade e preocupação.

"Estou confiando ele a você, Poseidon. Não me faça duvidar de sua palavra e nem me arrepender de tê-lo libertado".

"Nossas desavenças estão no passado. Serei eternamente grato à sua misericórdia, sobrinha".

A deusa da sabedoria depositou um beijo casto na testa de Kanon e lhe acariciou a face com ternura. Ares tinha feito o seu movimento primeiro ao mandar Ker interferir no destino de seus cavaleiros. Athena tinha que reconhecer que o deus da guerra era corajoso por desafiá-la, mas ela era a deusa da sabedoria e, assim como ele, também tinha seus truques para modificar o destino.

* * *

_Santuário._

Mirela acordou molhada e com frio. Seu corpo tremia sem parar e ela não entendia como tinha parado no meio do quarto, ajoelhada no chão frio de mármore. Ela podia jurar que estava brigando com os pensamentos antes de adormecer e ser puxada para escuridão de uma noite sem sonhos, mas ela estava enganada. Tinha uma vaga lembrança do que havia acontecido com ela. Lembrava de Kanon se afogando dentro da caverna e de Poseidon sendo trazido pelas águas turvas do mar.

Um trovão ecoou pelo cômodo escuro lhe tirando do estado catatônico. Esfregou os braços tentando apaziguar o frio que lhe assolava. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava não pensar em Kanon se afogando. Será que seu sonho era real? Será que ele havia conseguido sair de lá? Precisava checar com os próprios olhos. Tinha que ir até o Cabo Sunion e ver.

Pegou seu casaco vermelho e colocou por cima da roupa molhada mesmo. Ela não sabia como chegaria no lugar onde Kanon estava preso, mas tinha que tentar. Passou pelos guardas na entrada do santuário, que lhe olharam com desconfiança. Ela teve sorte de Aioros não estar na porta de seu quarto naquela noite – e teve mais sorte ainda pelos guardas não lhe fazerem perguntas sobre o que ela fazia acordada àquela hora ou para onde ela estava indo.

Ela sabia que o Cabo Sunion era próximo ao mar, então, ela teria que ir para Rodório. Lembrou de Saga falando que os cavaleiros tinham bicicletas para se locomoverem pelo santuário. Só por se lembrar dele, sentiu o seu coração apertar contra o peito. Desceu apressada as escadas das doze casas até chegar em Peixes. Será que Afrodite sentiria a sua presença? Será que ele estava acordado?

De todos os cavaleiros, ele seria o único a lhe ajudar caso se encontrasse com ela. Pelo menos era o que ela achava. Será que ele estava em Peixes ou em Câncer? Ficou na dúvida, mas não podia se demorar ali. Entrou na casa do mesmo e sentiu o cheiro de rosas lhe invadir as narinas. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito do qual se lembrava. Um lindo trono cheio de rosas vermelhas ao fundo, assim como as paredes que exalavam um perfume intenso de rosas, deixando o nariz de Mirela coçando.

Ela passou pelo trono correndo, sem se importar com o som de seus passos ecoando pelo lugar. Não seria isso que a deduraria para Afrodite. Ela sabia que o mesmo poderia sentir a presença dela de longe. Chegou no caminho que dava para a casa dele e não se admirou ao vê-lo com os braços cruzados contra o peito, a lhe encarar.

"Estava te esperando". Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar azedo, como se a culpasse por tudo o que tinha acontecido com o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Mirela se aproximou dele com certo receio. Não por medo do que ele faria, mas sim por não querer ver o desapontamento em seus belos olhos azuis. Ela não suportaria ser julgada por ele também. Não pelo homem que lembrava tanto o seu irmão.

"Afrodite, eu sei que me culpa. Mas por favor... Eu preciso que você me leve até o Cabo Sunion". Ela praticamente implorou para ele.

"Bem que você disse que ela apareceria". Máscara da Morte saiu de trás de uma das grandes pilastras de mármore da casa de Peixes. Mirela não se surpreendeu por ele estar ali. Só ficou surpresa por ela ter passado por ele lá dentro e não o ter notado. Ela revirou os olhos ao perceber que, mesmo que ela quisesse, não notaria a presença dele. Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, portanto, sabia muito bem ocultar a sua presença.

"Câncer…" Agora ela estava ferrada. Com Afrodite ela podia tentar, mas com Máscara da Morte o jogo estava perdido.

"Não acho apropriado você ficar andando pelo santuário a essa hora da madrugada". Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles.

"Eu sei". Mirela suspirou. "Eu só pensei que…" Deixou as palavras morrerem em seus lábios. Quem ela queria enganar? Eles nunca a ajudariam.

"Eu vou te levar até lá". Afrodite se aproximou dos dois.

"Está louco, Peixes?" Câncer o chamava assim quando ficava irritado com ele. Aquilo rendeu um sorriso torto nos lábios de Afrodite.

"Não se preocupe, amor". Mirela teve que desviar o olhar dos dois. Era muito amor naquelas pequenas palavras, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. Sentiu-se como uma invasora. "Ela só ficará tranquila se puder ver com os próprios olhos. Então, antes que ela faça alguma idiotice, eu a levarei".

"Eu vou com vocês". Falou, decidido.

"Não será necessário". Afrodite passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele. Beijou-lhe a testa e os lábios, fazendo com que Mirela olhasse para os próprios pés. "Será rápido. Não quero deixar o santuário com duas casas vazias".

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou Câncer entre um beijo e outro. "Eu posso ajudar vocês".

"Eu sei, mas não será necessário. Prefiro que você fique por aqui".

"Já que insiste". Câncer beijou os lábios de Afrodite com carinho. "Vou te esperar na minha casa".

"Estarei lá o mais rápido possível".

"Obrigada". Mirela agradeceu aos dois antes de ver Câncer sumir na escuridão da casa de Peixes. "Não sei o que faria sem você, Afrodite".

"Com certeza estaria perdida".

* * *

_Cabo Súnion_

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem até o local onde Kanon estava preso. Afrodite a colocou no chão rochoso e advertiu sobre o lugar. Se era perigoso andar por ali de dia, de noite então… Um trovão ecoou fazendo com que Mirela levasse as mãos aos ouvidos. Logo começaria a chover e o som das ondas do mar ficariam mais ensurdecedor.

Gotículas de água do mar açoitavam a sua pele conforme andava até o local indicado por Afrodite. O cavaleiro de peixes andava um pouco atrás dela, dando-lhe um pouco de privacidade. Ela podia sentir as batidas de seu coração se ritmando com as ondas do mar – que se quebravam furiosamente contra as rochas. Finalmente chegou próximo o suficiente para ver onde era a caverna que, naquele momento, estava submersa.

Mirela olhou da caverna para Afrodite, desesperada. Como ele poderia sobreviver àquilo? Impossível! Esperava, então, que o seu sonho fosse verdadeiro. Queria acreditar que Kanon estava livre e bem.

"Ninguém sobreviveria a isso". Afrodite colocou em palavras o que se passava na cabeça atordoada de Mirela. Ele estava certo. Ela sabia que ninguém conseguiria sobreviver àquele lugar, nem mesmo um cavaleiro de Athena. "Eu sinto muito".

"Sente mesmo?" Ela perguntou, mas se arrependeu de imediato. É claro que ele não desejava a morte de Kanon. Nem ao menos o conhecia. Ela tinha sido injusta. "Desculpa".

"Eu sei que parece que somos insensíveis, mas esse é o nosso trabalho". Afrodite agora estava ao lado dela, encarando o lugar com certa curiosidade. "Juramos proteger a deusa e, se ele estava tramando contra ela, nada mais justo do que a prisão".

"Eu compreendo vocês, mas não posso deixar de pensar nos motivos que levaram Kanon e Saga a agirem dessa forma". Ela esfregou os braços com fervor. Mesmo estando com o casaco, parecia que o mesmo não a aquecia adequadamente. Começou a sentir pequenos pingos de chuva caindo contra o seu rosto. "Tento me colocar no lugar deles a todo momento. Não sei o que faria se tivesse que viver à sombra dos meus irmãos".

Afrodite notou a tristeza em sua voz. Era como se ela já o fizesse. Ou seja, como se já estivesse à sombra de seus irmãos. Mas negava a todo instante. Ele notou o desconforto dela, que estava lutando uma batalha interna. Algo que, por mais que ele tentasse entender, não conseguiria jamais. Tirou a sua longa capa branca e colocou sobre os ombros dela.

"Está começando a chover. Acho que deveríamos voltar".

"Você tem razão". Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso fraco contra a luz do luar. "Esse dourado da sua armadura chama atenção de longe. Começo a acreditar que está começando a afetar a minha vista".

Ele sabia que a brincadeira era uma forma de ela se distrair. Estava claro em sua expressão o quanto ver aquele lugar havia mexido com ela. A chuva começou a ficar mais forte e as ondas do mar começaram a avançar por cima do rochedo. Afrodite a pegou no colo e a levou embora dali. Não queria permanecer por mais tempo naquele lugar. Estava doido para acabar com aquilo, deixa-la em segurança no santuário e voltar para os braços de Máscara da Morte, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

A deusa do amor se encolheu quando mais um objeto foi jogado por Ares contra o chão. O barulho de algo se quebrando estava se tornando rotina para a deusa. O plano A havia falhado e, agora, o plano B também. Pelo que ela entendera, Poseidon havia se metido nos planos do deus da guerra, fazendo com que este ficasse mais irritado ainda.

"Era por isso que eles estavam tranquilos naquele dia". O deus jogou uma jarra de prata contra a parede. "Eles estavam rindo de mim!" Ares agora andava em círculos. Afrodite tinha certeza de que o chão ficaria marcado pois, pelo tanto que ele pisava firme, labaredas saiam de seus pés. "Pelas minhas costas! Malditos!"

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Ela ousou perguntar.

"Eu não queria ter que dar esse passo com essa humana ainda viva". Ele parou de frente para a lareira, que queimava sem parar. "Não há outro jeito. Não posso esperar mais".

"Athena já está próxima de reencarnar". Afrodite disse o que ele já sabia e o que ele mais temia.

"Sim". Ele pegou um atiçador na lateral esquerda da lareira e mexeu com o mesmo na brasa. "O outono vai se iniciar daqui a uma semana". Objetou.

"Você só poderá falar com ela no submundo". Afrodite olhou pela janela e notou os raios brincando no céu, seguidos pelo barulho de trovões. "Deméter não deixará a filha sozinha nem por um segundo. Sua oportunidade será lá".

"Eu sei".


	23. Capítulo XXIII - Julgamento

"_Skin against skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear"_

_Drowning Pool – Bodies._

* * *

_Santuário._

Depois que Afrodite deixou Mirela no quarto, a jovem jogou-se contra os lençóis de seda e ficou encarando o teto. Por mais que ela tentasse dormir o sono não vinha. Olhar para a imensidão azul engolido aquele pequeno pedaço de terra a deixou apavorada. Ninguém merecia morrer daquele jeito, muito menos Kanon. Mirela rezava aos deuses para que ele estivesse bem e a salvo.

"Espero que o meu sonho tenha se tornado realidade". Choramingou baixinho contra o travesseiro.

Passou a maior parte da noite pensando em Saga, Kanon e Aioros. Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo e quanto mais ela se envolvia nos problemas do santuário não conseguia se imaginar vivendo em outro lugar que não fosse ali. Estava começando a esquecer o rosto das pessoas que amava.

Começou a cantar músicas do seu mundo tentando ao máximo não esquecer de nada. Algumas eram fáceis de lembrar, outras nem tanto. Depois começou a comentar sobre os filmes que gostava e os clássicos da Disney que marcaram a sua vida. Aquelas coisas pareciam estar há muitos anos-luz dela. Mirela tinha certeza que não tinha passado nem três meses no santuário, tinha chegado no final de janeiro e estava no meio de março, logo o outono estaria se iniciando, mas parecia que já tinha vivido por anos naquele lugar.

"Como se este mundo sempre fosse a minha casa". Desabafou desolada. "Como vou viver depois disso?"

Mirela ficou analisando aquela pergunta até que Layla entrasse no quarto. A mulher não disse nada achando que a mesma estivesse dormindo, somente quando Mirela suspirou alto o suficiente lhe mostrando que estava acordada que Layla a cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, senhorita". A voz dela saiu arrastada e triste. Mirela podia jurar que não foi somente ela que tinha passado uma noite em claro.

"Bom dia, Layla". Mirela já não aguentava mais ficar deitada na cama. "Acho que vou dispensar o banho pela manhã, vou correr um pouco".

"Correr?"

"Sim". Mirela começou a tirar a roupa que ainda estava úmida contra o seu corpo. Alguns pontos haviam secado outros não. Ela não se importou em escolher a roupa que usaria aquele dia. Não estava no clima de ser paparicada e fazer a sua própria escolha a fazia lembrar de sua antiga vida.

Colocou a legging de seu mundo assim como sua camiseta branca. Pediu para que Layla lavasse o seu casaco vermelho, pois precisaria dele mais tarde. Não podia ficar se vestindo com as roupas daquele mundo. Cada vez que se acostumava aos costumes deles, mas ela ficava presa ali e precisava sair daquele lugar.

Suas botas não seriam uma boa escolha para correr, então usou o sapato que Layla tinha lhe oferecido. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto pegando uma maçã antes de sair. Não se importou com o olhar enviesado que recebeu da amiga por agir de forma estranha. Mirela só queria sair dali, ir para um lugar diferente e tentar colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Passou por Aioros e Aioria no processo. Os irmãos estavam discutindo alguma coisa que ela não fez questão de ouvir. Eles trajavam a armadura de ouro e Mirela teve que se conter para não ficar admirando as mesmas, ela queria distância de tudo que envolvia os cavaleiros de ouro. Pelo menos por alguns minutos. Ela desviou da mão do sagitariano e mantendo-se firme sem parar de correr e olhar para trás uma única vez.

Os guardas não pararam ela e ela não se importou com isso. Gostava de ser tratada como uma ninguém. Isso a fazia se lembrar de seu mundo e de como sua vida era insignificante lá. Simples, porém era a sua vida e ela não tinha que escolher o que fazer para salvar a vida de ninguém em seu mundo. O peso da responsabilidade estava acabando com ela. Parou em frente a casa de aquário. Estava ofegante e suas pernas tremiam tanto que precisou se escorar em uma das pilastras para não cair.

Não demorou muito e sentiu o frio característico daquela casa lhe beijar as pernas e braços. Naquele momento o "frescor" era muito bem-vindo. Mirela olhou para a entrada da casa e não se surpreendeu quando dois pares de olhos azuis lhe encaravam. Camus segurava firme um livro contra o peito. Era de capa dura e de couro vermelho com ouro -, pelo menos era isso que Mirela achava – bordado nas laterais e suas letras de uma caligrafia impecável deixava o livro com aquele ar de "importante".

"O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou de forma fria. Mirela já estava se acostumando ao jeito frio de Camus. Ele era idêntico ao mangá/anime. Não se deixava envolver tão facilmente pelos outros, era desconfiado e achava que se manter frio e indiferente sofreria menos com a perda.

"Estou apenas correndo". Ela tentou não soar fria como ele, mas não conseguiu. Ela se sentia assim – fria.

"Pelo jeito não conseguiu correr muito". Mirela notou o tom de deboche. Ela não era uma exímia corredora. Ela sabia perfeitamente disso, sabia qual era o seu lugar, mas nem por isso diminuía ninguém que fosse diferente dela.

Se repreendeu por ter parado justamente naquela casa. Se tivesse feito isso em peixes sabia que o amigo a deixaria em paz, talvez nem estivesse por lá. Ela olhou de lado para ele e ignorou o comentário feito pelo aquariano. Se ele queria provocá-la, ele se decepcionaria. Não ficaria dando ibope para ele, por mais rancor e raiva que ele sentisse dela.

Mirela não era burra. Ficou evidente que depois do ocorrido os cavaleiros de ouro não confiariam mais nela e ela não os culpava por isso, talvez ela mesma não se desse esse benefício. Deu as costas para ele e voltou a correr. Era mais vantagem se manter em silêncio do que perder tempo batendo boca com ele. Desejava muito ter o seu celular com ela, pelo menos poderia escutar música e passar um pouco de tempo alheia ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Passou por capricórnio o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ainda teve um vislumbre do ouro reluzente da armadura de Shura. Ele a observou em silêncio descer as escadarias laterais sem se importar com ela. Mirela agradeceu por ter aquele caminho para seguir, se tivesse que passar entre as casas, com certeza, teria que parar para conversar com alguns deles e ela não queria isso. Aquele caminho era conhecido apenas por alguns. Saga e Aioros haviam lhe mostrado ele há alguns dias lhe dizendo que ela deveria usá-lo caso precisasse de ajuda e ser mais rápida em ter que se esconder, pois poucos usavam aquelas escadas.

Agradeceu por ainda se lembrar das instruções deles. Quando se afastou por completo da casa de Shura não pode deixar de pensar no por quê eles estavam usando armadura aquela hora da manhã. Em todos os dias que se encontrava ali com eles, os viu muito pouco com a armadura de ouro. Eles estavam sempre a paisana andando pelo santuário, mas hoje em especial eles estavam ali todos plenos com o seu traje dourado.

Mirela ignorou aquilo. Jogou aquilo para os confins de seu subconsciente. Não precisava daquela informação. Chegou em Virgem exausta. Mesmo descendo, suas panturrilhas gritavam com ela lhe pedindo arrego. Seus pulmões queimavam e sua cabeça latejava. Comer apenas uma maçã não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Como se não bastasse isso tudo, uma coriza irritante escorria pelo seu nariz lhe tirando a paciência. Estava ficando gripada por ter passado a noite com a roupa molhada e por ter pego chuva de madrugada.

O tempo não estava bom. O sol não deu as caras e as nuvens estavam carregadas, mas o dia estava quente, aquele mormaço característico do seu estado. Aquele dia a remetia demais ao Rio de Janeiro e, por alguns segundos se imaginou molhando os pés no mar. Era o que ela faria. Parou encostando mais uma vez em uma grande pilastra de pedra. Shaka não estava na lateral da casa e agradeceu por não ter que ver o cavaleiro também. Não queria ter que encarar os olhos dele mais uma vez. Será que o mesmo a olharia daquela forma como no dia anterior. Nunca esqueceria o brilho feroz do olhar dele. Como se a confiança que ele havia depositado nela tivesse se partido em milhares de pedaços impossíveis de se juntarem.

Controlou a respiração e olhou uma última vez para a casa de Virgem. Notou um brilho dourado vindo lá de dentro e se apressou em correr. Não foi diferente ao passar pelas outras casas. Dessa vez ela encontrou com todos os cavaleiros –, menos Aioria – trajando suas armaduras nas laterais da casa lhe encarando como se ela fosse algum tipo de Et. Depois da casa de virgem não parou mais em nenhuma, nem mesmo em câncer ao notar que Afrodite estava lá com Máscara da Morte.

Ela só viu o olhar triste dele antes de virar na primeira esquina que levava até a próxima casa. Depois de passar por todas as doze casas se permitiu sentar próximo da estrada que levava até Rodório. As pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro e todas elas usavam preto. Mirela achou aquilo muito estranho, parecia que todos estavam de luto por alguma coisa ou alguém. Será que algum aspirante ou soldado de Athena havia morrido? Mas será que todos estariam de preto?

Mirela percebeu que muitas carroças carregavam madeira, cordas, assentos para dentro da Arena. Será que eles estavam terminando os preparativos para o torneio? Será que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra? Tentou dissipar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ela tinha uma meta – ir até o mar e esquecer aquele mundo por algumas horas.

Voltou a andar e não demorou muito para chegar em Rodório. As coisas não eram diferentes por ali. As pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, apressadas com alguma coisa. As casas estavam em sua maioria vazias e o comércio começava a fechar suas portas. Mirela passou pela sala onde Aioros a havia levado para tratar os seus pequenos cortes, aquilo parecia ter ocorrido ha tanto tempo… Sua pela formigava só de lembrar do momento íntimo que teve com o sagitariano.

Até isso ela precisava esquecer. Ela não podia se permitir escolher entre um e outro porque não ficaria naquele lugar por muito tempo, sua missão estava praticamente completa. Só precisava esperar Athena voltar para lhe mandar de volta ao seu mundo. Ela tinha que parar de se preocupar com Ares. Aioros estava a salvo e Saga pagaria pelos seus crimes. Ela revirou os olhos quando pensou sobre isso.

Saga era um idiota por querer um julgamento. Não somente ele, mas todos os outros por insistirem nisso. Ele não tinha feito nada e pagaria por algo que nunca aconteceu. Lêmur tinha sido destruído e ela havia explicado que a culpa de tudo era da merda da estrela do infortúnio, mas ele queria insistir no julgamento. Se ele se sentiria melhor com aquilo, quem era ela para falar alguma coisa. Ninguém se importava com o que ela tinha a dizer mesmo.

Tentou não pensar mais naquilo. Foi chegando próximo ao mar, ela podia sentir a brisa da maresia acariciar a sua pele. A sensação era maravilhosa, ela precisava sentir o mar tocar a sua pele. Foi tirando o sapato assim que avistou a areia branquinha e pode escutar as ondas do mar se quebrando ao longe. Correu até poder sentir a água tocar a ponta de seus dedos. A areia não estava fria e nem quente devido ao tempo fechado. As ondas eram enormes e Mirela sabia que não poderia arriscar entrar no mar, por mais que ela quisesse muito.

Se permitiu chegar o mais próximo possível, tendo a água encostado em seus joelhos quando as ondas quebravam levantando areia e espuma do mar. Molhou os pulsos e a nuca, em seguida lavou o rosto e pediu proteção a Iemanjá. Ela não acreditava nos deuses em seu mundo, então não deveria rezar para eles, ela tinha que pedir ao seu Deus. Se afastou das ondas e ficou em uma distância segura. Deitou-se na areia sentindo a mesma lhe envolver com carinho. Não se importava com a aspereza da mesma, sentia tanta falta daquilo que fechou os olhos para apreciar aquele momento de paz.

Mirela não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu naquele estado de paz, se foi alguns segundos, minutos ou horas. Ela sentiu algumas gotas de chuva em seu rosto lhe despertando do seu transe. Sentou-se e admirou mais um pouco a imensidão azul a sua frente antes de voltar para a sua realidade naquele momento. Inspirou o máximo que pode e segurou aquele ar puro em seus pulmões antes de soltar.

Não levou muito tempo para chegar em Rodório. A volta sempre era mais rápida do que a ida. Estranhou o fato da cidade estar praticamente vazia. Um ou outro morador que ainda permanecia fechando sua casa ou comércio e logo que terminavam o que tinha que fazer se dirigiam em direção ao santuário. Conforme foi chegando próximo ao Santuário a quantidade de pessoa na rua foi aumentando. Todas elas seguindo na mesma direção e todas de preto.

Chegou em uma bifurcação e não pode deixar de notar que todos se dirigiam para a Arena e não ao Santuário em si como ela havia achado anteriormente. Eles entravam na imensa construção de pedra que ainda deixava Mirela sem ar só de admirá-la. Olhou em direção as doze casas em dúvida se voltava para o santuário ou se entrava naquele lugar e matava a curiosidade do que estava acontecendo.

"Por que não?" Mirela deu de ombros e caminhou junto com a multidão para dentro da construção. Passou pelas pedras e notou um grande palanque no meio da arena. Mirela nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas assim em sua vida, nem mesmo nos shows que ia no Rio de Janeiro. Deveria ter centenas, talvez milhares de pessoas se apinhando por ali. Crianças sobre os ombros dos pais, idosos sentados na arquibancada, mulheres rezando baixinho pedindo misericórdia a deusa Athena, já outras gritando por justiça.

Em alguns momentos Mirela teve que tampar os ouvidos, pois o barulho era tão ensurdecedor que sua cabeça latejava a cada grito de protesto. Tentava se concentrar na quantidade de gente que estava ao seu redor, mas os seus olhos logo foram capturados por onze estruturas estranhas em cima do palanque. A primeira que era diferente das outras dez, tinha um mecanismo que parecia uma escada em forma de A; e as outras dez eram um grande bloco de madeira com dois furos dos dois lados.

Mirela foi andando no meio da multidão tentando chegar o mais perto possível do palanque. Ela virou o corpo na direção esquerda e notou que um longo caminho livre das pessoas era monitorado por guardas e por ele Shion caminhava em direção ao palanque com uma expressão impassível. A multidão gritava e aplaudia ovacionando o Grande Mestre. Ficou pior ainda o barulho quando os cavaleiros de ouro começaram a seguir pelo mesmo caminho.

"Que merda é essa?" Indagou para ninguém em especial.

Tentou chamar por Afrodite mas nada o que ela fizesse chamava a atenção dele ou te qualquer outro cavaleiro. Aioros até olhava preocupado pela multidão a procura de alguma coisa, mas Mirela não sabia o quê. Será que era ela? Tentou se aproximar, porém quando conseguiu chegar próximo dos soldados que faziam um cordão de isolamento, os cavaleiros já estavam em cima do palanque, os mesmos estavam posicionados ao lado direito das estruturas atrás de Shion.

Mirela até tentou falar com os soldados para deixarem ela passar e ir até os cavaleiros, mas nenhum deles parecia lhe enxergar. Um momento depois, as ovações da multidão se transformaram em vaias e ofensas. Mirela procurou ver o que os deixava tão infelizes. Ela girou a cabeça a procura do motivo até encarar um grupo de dez mulheres que andavam cabisbaixa.

Algumas estavam sujas, magras e com os cabelos desgrenhados, já outras estavam piores. As roupas estavam rasgadas na parte inferior da saia, seus braços estavam arranhados e suas mãos eram sujas como se tivesse passando a maior parte do tempo mexendo no carvão. Mirela sentiu o coração parar de bater. Reconheceu uma das mulheres no meio das outras. Ela era a que estava mais suja e mais machucada. Seus belos olhos escuros estavam sem brilho algum e ela podia ver as marcas das lágrimas em seu rosto.

Não demorou muito e as mulheres estavam em cima do palanque atrás das dez estruturas iguais. Quando Mirela pensou que não poderia piorar, a multidão ficou em silêncio. Um silêncio que chegou a doer os seus ouvidos. Ela começou a procurar por ele. Ela sabia que ele estava vindo. Só poderia ser isso o motivo daquele silêncio. Ela o notou primeiro. Ele andava no meio da multidão com a cabeça baixa. Estava sujo como se tivesse passado a noite rolando na lama. Seus braços estavam machucados e um corte em seu supercílio esquerdo ainda sangrava lentamente.

Se antes o seu coração tinha parado de bater, dessa vez ela não sentia mais o seu corpo. Todo ele estava dormente. Sua respiração estava presa na garganta e uma sensação estranha de que o mundo desmoronaria a atingiu bem na boca do estômago a fazendo ter ânsia de vômito. Era como se o seu mundo caísse. Por frações de segundos os seus olhos se encontraram no meio daquela multidão e ela pode notar o desespero no olhar dele. Era como se antes ele estivesse preparado para o que aconteceria, mas com ela ali, vendo a sua alma exposta ele já não sentia tanta coragem assim.

Assim que ele subiu no palanque, um homem de máscara que ela não o havia notado antes começou a falar. A multidão se calou para ouvir. Aparentemente, aquilo – fosse o que fosse – já tinha acontecido antes, e as pessoas sabiam como se comportar.

Contudo, Mirela não. Ela sentia o corpo se contorcer, a barriga estava gelando e agradecia por não ter comido nada além de uma maçã. O homem anunciou o nome das mulheres uma atrás da outra, mas os ouvidos de Mirela estavam surdos naquele momento. Ela não escutava nada, não conseguia nem ler os lábios do homem com a máscara. Ela só conseguia focar nos olhos escuros dele cheios de intensidade.

O carrasco continuou a falar e as mulheres foram postas uma a uma nas estruturas de madeira com os dois buracos nas laterias. Elas ficaram ajoelhadas no chão diante do bloco de madeira. Seus punhos passaram pelos buracos e amarraram suas mãos dos dois lados, com as palmas para cima enquanto o homem lia a sentença.

"Vocês foram acusadas de traição contra a deusa Athena". A voz dele saiu fria fazendo com que os cabelos dos braços de Mirela se arrepiassem. Finalmente ela conseguia escutar o que aquele homem dizia. "É um crime para pena de morte, entretanto, o Grande Mestre se mostrou misericordioso e vocês serão poupadas". A voz do carrasco transbordava um excesso de arrogância que deixou Mirela irritada só de olhar para ele. A multidão mais uma vez vaiou e gritou acusações grosseiras contra as mulheres.

Logo depois foi a vez de Saga. Ele olhava para a multidão procurando por Mirela. Ela o viu lançando vários olhares para Aioros como se estivesse avisando ao sagitariano que a mesma estava na multidão. Mirela até tentou chegar mais perto, mas as pessoas não a deixavam passar. Saga foi amarrada à armação em forma de A e por outro mascarado que mais uma vez passou despercebido pelo olhar de Mirela.

Suas pernas e braços foram esticados ao máximo para imitar a forma daquela peça. Cingiram a sua cintura com tiras de couro acolchoadas, tão apertadas que incomodavam mesmo a quem apenas presenciava a cena.

Mirela notou que as mulheres choravam sem parar e pediu por misericórdia enquanto a multidão gritava palavras ofensivas para as mesmas. Todos se calaram quando o carrasco se aproximou de Saga para ler a sua sentença.

"Saga, cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos". Mirela encarou o homem e notou que Saga ainda a procurava no meio da multidão. Ela começou a empurrar as pessoas para conseguir chegar perto dos soldados que continuavam a fazer um cordão de segurança próximo ao palanque. "A pena para o seu crime é a morte".

Mirela sentiu o corpo tremer ao escutar aquilo. Se é que aquilo ainda era possível, pois seu corpo já convulsionava antes. Empurrou uma família com força para a esquerda e recebeu olhares zangados dos que estavam perto. Não se importou com os xingamentos direcionados a ela, só queria chegar na frente do palanque e encarar Shion e os outros e implorar para que aquilo não acontecesse.

"Mas, em sua misericórdia, o Grande Mestre poupará a sua vida". A multidão fez coro a voz do homem. Se Mirela não estivesse perdida no meio daquela multidão já teria pulado no meio do palanque e dado um soco na cara daquele carrasco asqueroso. "Saga, você será destituído de sua posição como cavaleiro de ouro!"

"O quê?" Engasgou com as palavras. "Não. Não. Não. Não!" Mirela sacudia a cabeça em desespero. Voltou a empurra a multidão tentando chegar até Saga e as mulheres. Agora ela podia ver os olhos assustados de Aioros nela. Ele ameaçou dar um passo em sua direção, mas Aioria o conteve ao segurar o seu ombro. Ela pode ver que não era somente ele que tinha lhe visto no meio da multidão e sim todos os outros.

A multidão comemorou o que pareceu um erro aos ouvidos de Mirela. Como assim eles apoiavam aquilo? Ele era o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Ele protegia o Santuário e a todos. Tinha nascido para aquilo.

"Para infligir em vocês a vergonha e a dor que trouxeram a deusa Athena, vocês serão açoitados com quinze golpes. Que suas cicatrizes lhes recordem dos seus muitos pecados!"

"Açoitados? O que isso quer dizer?" Mirela perguntou para um homem ao seu lado que lhe ignorou por completo. "Espera!" Ela voltou a empurrar as pessoas quando se tocou o que estava para acontecer.

A resposta para a pergunta dela veio logo depois, por mais que ela não precisasse de resposta alguma mais. Onze carrasco subiram no palaque. Dez se posicionaram ao lado de cada mulher tirando longas varas de dentro de baldes d'água. Eles a agitaram no ar algumas vezes para testá-las. Mirela não sabia como eles não tinham batido um no outro com aquilo.

Ela pode escutar o zunir enquanto cortavam o ar. A multidão aplaudiu aquele aquecimento com o mesmo êxtase e a mesma adoração que tinha dedicado aos cavaleiros de ouro quando eles marcharam pelo longo corredor em direção ao palanque.

Em poucos segundos o dorso de Saga seria golpeado humilhantemente, assim como as mãos daquelas mulheres. Mirela tinha notado agora o outro carrasco atrás de Saga fazendo o mesmo movimento que os outros dez com as mulheres.

"Não!" Gritou ela. "Não!" Mirela sentiu o desespero entranhar em seus ossos e pontos negros brilhavam na frente de seus olhos. Ela se recusou a desmaiar ali no meio daquele povo em fúria. Conseguiu finalmente chegar até os soldados e os empurrou com força para o lado querendo passar no meio deles.

"Shion!" Ela resolveu apelar para o Grande Mestre que a encarava com os olhos inexpressivos. "Shion, não deixa isso acontecer!"

"Você precisa se afastar, senhorita". Um guarda a puxava para trás. Mirela notou que Aioros mais uma vez tentou ir até ela, mas os outros o impediram. Ela sentiu raiva de Camus e Shura que o seguravam com força o impedindo de ir ajudá-la.

"Aioros!" Implorou para o cavaleiro de Sagitário. "Por favor! Eu imploro!"

"A senhorita está se arriscando". O guarda disse de forma brusca. "Quer ter o mesmo destino que essas mulheres?" Mirela o ignorou por completo.

"Saia de perto de mim!" Gritou para o guarda, chutando-o o mais forte que podia. E por mais que ela tentasse, ele ainda se mantinha firme a segurando pelo braço. Ela sabia que teria uma marca roxa naquele lugar.

"Mirela, acalme-se, por favor". Aioros pediu, mas sua voz morreu com o zunir do chicote no ar.

"Um!" Gritou o carrasco no palco. Mirela viu a vara cair nas costas de Saga e o rosto dele franziu com a dor que aquilo lhe proporcionou. As mulheres emitiram um gemido dramático que ecoou pela arena, parecia que alguém tinha dado um chute em vários cachorros.

"Shion! Shion!" Tornou a gritar. "Faz isso parar! Faz isso parar, por favor!"

Mirela sabia que ele estava ouvindo. Ela o viu fechar os olhos devagar e engolir em seco, como se pudesse tirar aqueles sons de sua cabeça.

"Dois!"

Ela gritou junto com as mulheres. Seu olhar caiu sobre Saga que continuava sem emitir ruído algum. Um brilho dourado impregnava o chicote e ela soube que por ele ser um cavaleiro de ouro um simples chicote não infligiria tanta dor assim, mas com aquele cosmo era diferente. O choro das mulheres era pura angústia. Mirela já não se importava mais que as mesmas tivessem tentado matá-la. Ela desejou não ter ido para aquele mundo. Desejou estar em Friburgo no hotel curtindo a suas férias em paz. Ela não podia imaginar a dor que eles estavam sofrendo e ainda faltavam treze golpes.

"Afaste-se, senhorita." O guarda exigiu torcendo o braço dela para trás do corpo. Ela escutou um _"crack" _em seu ombro e um grito agudo escapou de seus lábios assim como os gritos das mulheres.

"Três!"

"Me solta!" Tornou a gritar com o soldado ignorando a dor latejante em seu ombro. "Shion!" Ela continuava a implorar. "Você prometeu!" Olhou para Aioros e o viu desviar o olhar para o chão.

"Quatro!"

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e começavam a atrapalhar a visão de Mirela, mas ela conseguia ver o suficiente para saber que os cavaleiros de ouro a estavam ignorando. Olhou para a multidão em busca de ajuda, mas todos estavam curtindo a tortura.

"Cinco!"

O som dos gemidos das mulheres assombrariam Mirela pelo resto da vida. Jamais tinha presenciado nada como aquilo em seu mundo. Ou o eco doentia da multidão, vibrando, como se aquilo não passasse de mero entreterimento. Ou o silêncio dos cavaleiros de ouro e Shion.

"Seis!"

Mirela olhou para Saga que tremia e suava com o trauma, ele conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras na direção dela.

"Vai… acabar… logo". Ela conseguiu ler os seus lábios.

"Sete!"

Mirela não aguentava mais. Tentou arranhar o soldado, mas a armadura o protegia. Gemeu quando ela a apertou mais forte fazendo com que seu ombro latejasse mais ainda de dor.

"Oito!"

"Tire as mãos da senhorita!" Layla surgiu no meio da multidão gritando contra o guarda que não parecia abalado com a intromissão da mulher.

"Nove!"

Mirela se aproveitou da distração do guarda e deu uma joelhada mais forte que pode no meio das suas pernas. Ele soltou um grito abafado antes de soltá-la e caiu no chão de lado sendo amparado por outro soldado. Mirela correu na direção do palanque desajeitada segurando o braço contra o peito com força.

"Dez!"

"Saga! Saga!" Berrou, correndo o mais rápido que pode. Quase chegou aos degraus, mas foi agarrada por trás dois soldados. Era uma briga que ela não podia ganhar. Por aquele ângulo que ela se encontrava pode ver as costas de Saga. A pele já rasgada, despedaçada, pendendo em tiras asquerosas.

"Onze!"

O sangue escorria, arruinando aquilo que havia sido a calça de algodão que ele vestia por de baixo da sua armadura de ouro. Mirela foi incapaz de imaginar o estado das mãos das mulheres.

"Doze!"

Só de pensar naquilo ela caiu em uma histeria mais profunda. Gritou, chutou, tentou morder, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi perder um dos sapatos.

"Treze!"

Foi arrastada para longe do palanque aos olhos dos cavaleiros de ouro que não sabiam mais se permaneciam indiferentes ao que estava acontecendo ou se interferiam. Ela se debatia tanto que a multidão se afastava para evitar ser atingida pelos chutes que ela desferia no ar.

"Quatorze!"

Um guarda apareceu para ajudar os outros dois. Ele ergueu o punho na direção dela, ela apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo soco que levaria no rosto, mas aquilo não aconteceu.

"Quinze!"

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos Aioros e Afrodite estavam ao seu lado. Shion segurava o punho do homem com força enquanto os outros cavaleiros afastavam a multidão de perto deles. Afrodite tirou os dois guardas de perto dela e Aioros a segurou nos braços quando ela foi solta por eles. Mirela sentiu sua vista apagar quando o cavaleiro a pegou antes de cair no chão e assim tudo se tornou escuridão.


	24. Capítulo XXIV - Lágrimas

_._

_Quando a dor não cabe mais no peito, ela transborda pelos olhos. _

* * *

_Santuário – Quarto Mirela._

Mirela acordou com Layla colocando um pano molhado em sua testa. Ela sentia o seu corpo tremer de frio e o seu braço latejava conforme se debatia na cama. Ela não estava fazendo de propósito, só não tinha controle do mesmo. Escutava os trovões e podia ver os raios iluminando o céu nublado. Uma chuva torrencial caia sobre o Santuário como se os castigasse pelo que haviam feito naquela manhã.

Tentou sentar, mas Layla colocou a mão em seu ombro bom a impulsionando de volta para os lençóis. Quis argumentar com ela, porém não encontrava a própria voz. Uma dor estranha arranhava a sua garganta lhe enviando dores agudas até o ouvido e mandíbula. A última vez que tinha ficado doente desse jeito, ela tinha apenas treze anos. Tocou a garganta para avaliar se a mesma estava inchada, pois essa era a sensação que tinha ao abrir e fechar a boca; como se um pedaço de pão estivesse atolado no meio de sua traqueia.

"Você vai ficar bem, já está medicada". Layla a tranquilizou.

Mirela revirou os olhos para amiga, já que era a única coisa que ela podia fazer sem sentir dor – pelo menos não uma dor absurda –, já que sua cabeça latejou descordando dela. Ela viu a morena trocar o pano de sua testa e substituir por outro úmido. Seus pais não ficariam felizes em vê-la daquela forma.

Como médicos, saberiam o que fazer e o que receitar para o resfriado que havia adquirido por passar uma noite pegando sereno no mar. Afastou a lembrança de seus pais da sua cabeça e tornou a pensar no que tinha acontecido pela manhã. Uma multidão usando preto estava amontoada dentro da arena apreciando um show de horrores contra Saga, um ex cavaleiros de ouro –, ela teve que se forçar a acreditar que tinha escutado mesmo aquelas palavras – e mulheres indefesas.

Mirela entendia que elas haviam cometido um crime contra a deusa, mas não aceitava a forma arcaica e medieval de se fazer justiça naquele mundo. Açoitar, esfolar, retaliar pessoas, sejam elas quem fossem era inaceitável. Lembrou do dia em que conversou com Shion a respeito do julgamento.

"_E como funciona o julgamento?"_

"_De forma simples". Ele a encarou buscando algum sinal de fragilidade. "Será exposto os atos que elas cometeram na frente da população e elas serão condenadas à forca"._

"_O julgamento é público?" Perguntou apavorada._

"_Sim"._

_Mirela sentiu o estômago dar um nó. As mulheres seriam mortas em público por causa dela. Por tentarem matá-la._

"_Shion, eu sei que não cabe a mim, mas eu não posso deixar de me meter nesse assunto". Ela começou a esfregar as mãos, tentando aliviar a tensão. "Não existe outro caminho? Talvez mantê-las presas?"_

_(…)_

"_Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não vou te prometer nada"._

Secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Shion de certo modo tinha cumprido com a sua palavra. O que aquelas mulheres prefeririam? Morte ou ter as mãos açoitadas? Mesmo a resposta sendo obvia para Mirela, não podia aceitar tamanha atrocidade. E Saga? Ele era diferente das mulheres. Não havia cometido crime algum, ela mesma tinha esclarecido o assunto ontem na frente de todos. Por que açoitar ele daquela maneira e ainda por cima lhe privar da armadura de ouro?

Rolou para o lado ignorando os protestos de Layla e a dor em seu ombro. Aquilo não era nada comparado ao que ele tinha passado. E por que os cavaleiros de ouro permitiram aquilo? Mirela lembrava da punição que Miro aplicou em Kanon na frente da própria deusa Athena, alegando que ele não era digno de usar a armadura de ouro de Gêmeos e nem de confiança. Quando Kanon aceitou a morte, Miro o perdoou curando-o de suas feridas. Quando leu no mangá o que Kanon havia passado, achou justo o que o escorpião fez, mas agora não conseguia ver da mesma forma.

Quando algo não passa de ficção tudo parece fácil de ser aceito, mas ao vivo e a cores… Era diferente. Só de lembrar da dor estampada nos olhos dele Mirela sentiu vontade de vomitar. Será que eles não sentiam o mesmo? Será que ver a dor de um companheiro era tão agradável assim? Não esqueceria da indiferença no rosto da maioria dos santos de Athena. Não os perdoaria jamais por terem ficado em cima daquele palanque do horror de braços cruzados vendo a dor afligir um amigo.

Sentou-se bruscamente na cama, teve que se segurar em Layla para se manter em equilíbrio. Pontos escuros dançavam diante de sua vista e ela podia sentir o cansaço da doença consumindo o seu corpo.

"Senhorita, você deve fazer repouso". Layla tentou forçá-la a deitar.

"Preciso ver Shion". Falou conforme colocava as pernas para fora da cama. "Preciso olhar nos olhos dele e perguntar: - Por que?"

"Senhorita, ele está ocupado com os outros cavaleiros".

"Ótimo!" Disse ao se por de pé.

Mirela precisou de alguns minutos para se estabilizar. Segurou o cordão que pendia em seu pescoço com força; estava frio ao seu toque, assim como tudo. Athena tinha lhe tirado do conforto do seu lar para mudar o destino dos cavaleiros de ouro, então ela faria as coisas do jeito dela não importando se quebraria as regras estúpidas e arcaicas do Santuário.

* * *

_Salão do Grande Mestre._

"Como ela está?" Perguntou preocupado o Sagitariano.

"Com o ombro deslocado e parece que está com uma inflamação na garganta". Suspirou o grande mestre. "Eu não entendo como ela pode ter ficado doente de uma hora para a outra".

"Acho que tenho uma parcela de culpa". Afrodite se pronunciou. "Eu a levei até Súnion na madrugada".

"O quê?" Aioria cerrou os punhos. "O que ela esperava encontrar lá?"

"Ela queria ver com os próprios olhos se Kanon estava morto". Máscara da Morte não estava feliz em ter que revelar o pequeno segredo deles. Ele não contava que a garota fosse ficar doente só por pegar um pouco de sereno e algumas gotas de chuva.

"Você sabia disso?" Shaka não compreendia como os dois podiam ser tão irresponsáveis assim. "Nem tudo deve ser acatado".

"Ou eu a levava, ou ela iria sozinha". Afrodite falou aborrecido. "Preferi levá-la do que deixá-la a própria sorte".

"Fez bem". Shion tentou acalmar os ânimos. "E o que ela achou?"

"O que ela não achou…" Afrodite sabia que o desejo da garota era poder tirar Kanon daquele lugar, mas ao chegar lá teve os seus desejos destruídos. "As coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido".

"Afrodite tem razão". Aioros não conseguia tirar da cabeça o olhar de desespero no rosto de Mirela. Ele nunca viu nada parecido com aquilo. O pior de tudo era que ele compreendia aquele sentimento; por mais que ele não deixasse transparecer, ver Saga ser açoitado doeu. "Primeiro a morte de Kanon e depois o julgamento, foi muita coisa para ela assimilar".

"E coloca muita coisa nisso". Aldebaran se pronunciou. "Grande Mestre, eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis por aqui, mas eu quero partir com o Mu o mais rápido possível".

"Vocês dois estão liberados". Ele fez um gesto com a mão os dispensando. "Se não encontrarem nada, voltem o mais rápido possível".

"Sim senhor". Disse em uníssono.

Aldebaran abriu as grandes postas e quase chocou-se contra o corpo franzino de Mirela. Ela nem ao menos lhe dirigiu o olhar e ele soube de imediato que ela estava prestes a fazer alguma besteira.

Mirela passou por Touro e Áries sem se importar com os olhares deles; ela só tinha um foco, este, por sinal, estava em pé encarando-a de forma interrogativa. Ela passou por Sagitário livrando-se com muito esforço de sua mão estendida, assim como desviou de Peixes. Sua concentração era no antigo cavaleiro de ouro e ela estava acumulando as suas poucas forças em chegar até ele.

Shion diminuiu a distância entre eles, já que a garota parecia que cairia dura no chão de tão branca e trêmula que estava. Ficou claro que ela queria chegar até ele, já que ignorou por completo Aioros e Afrodite. Assim que eles estavam próximos o suficiente, ela o surpreendeu com um belo de um tapa no rosto, fazendo com que o seu elmo rolasse pelo chão acarpetado em vermelho.

Shion não se lembrava de ter recebido um tapa como aquele em toda sua vida como cavaleiro, nem mesmo quando ele se engraçava com alguma serva do templo de Athena. Ele queria poder refletir sobre o tapa, mas não teve tempo para fazê-lo, já que a garota ao bater em seu rosto esqueceu que o braço que havia desferido a bofetada era o que estava deslocado, com isso, uma expressão de dor surgiu em seu rosto branco como papel, e a única reação que ele teve foi de segurá-la antes que ela pudesse cair no chão.

"Não deveria se esforçar". As palavras saíram suaves de seus lábios.

"Por que?" Perguntou.

A pergunta não saiu com a entonação que ela queria. Queria ser rude e firme com ele, mas pareceu fraca quase como uma súplica. Shion limpou as lágrimas dela com a outra mão, mas não ousou soltá-la. Ela segurava firme em seus ombros e ele sentia o calor da febre que a consumia emanar de seus poros.

"A escolha foi dele". Shion sabia que o motivo do tapa era Saga e não as mulheres. Mirela podia entender a punição das mulheres, mas não entendia a de Saga. "Ele quis isso".

"Por que deixou?" Apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. Podia sentir o cheiro de alfazema fraco em sua roupa. "Por que não o impediu?" a pergunta saiu abafada.

Shion a abraçou com cuidado ignorando os olhares dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ele começava a entender o sentimento de Saga e Aioros por ela. Mirela era como uma luz no meio daquela escuridão. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida de que ela era a deusa Athena, agora ele não tinha mais. Mesmo estando fraca em seus braços ele conseguia sentir o cosmos da deusa vindo dela e pelo jeito ele não era o único, já que os olhares de indignação dos espectadores começavam a mudar aos poucos.

"Eu não entendo…" Camus olhava dela para Shion. "Quem é essa garota?"

"Ele precisava da punição para se perdoar". Shion acariciou os cabelos dela.

"Ela é o receptáculo de Athena em seu mundo". Aioros respondeu a pergunta do amigo ao mesmo tempo que Mirela se afastava o suficiente de Shion para poder encará-lo nos olhos.

"Não havia nada para ser perdoado". Falou convicta.

"O quê?" Afrodite se aproximou de Aioros assim como os outros. "E por que diabos a gente não sabia disso?"

"Shion queria manter em segredo até ele ter certeza". Aioros ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos do grande mestre e de Mirela. Ela parecia tão fraca nos braços dele. "Só Saga e eu sabíamos".

"Agora muita coisa faz sentido". Disse o virginiano. Ele tinha os olhos abertos e podia ver perfeitamente a áurea dourada envolta do corpo dela. O cosmo era fraco, mas estava lá. "Eu pensei que o colar fosse o responsável pelo cosmos da deusa, mas agora consigo ver que vem dela".

"Eu sei". Respondeu o grande mestre. Era nítido a dor nos olhos dela. Os dois estavam alheios a conversa paralela entre os cavaleiros de ouro. "Eu passei a noite inteira junto de Aioros tentando convencê-lo a não dar continuidade aquela loucura, mas Saga estava irredutível".

"E a armadura de ouro?" Mirela começou a sentir-se culpada por ter batido no rosto dele. A marca de seus dedos estava começando a ficar perceptível.

"Outra ideia absurda dele. Ele não se sente merecedor da armadura de Gêmeos pelas coisas que ele e o irmão fizeram".

"Mas ele não fez nada, estava possuído". Mirela rebateu a afirmativa dele.

"Eu sei, foi o que eu disse para ele também". Suspirou. "Ele disse que o irmão não estava e que ele deveria ser punido pelas ações do mesmo, ações estas que ele julga ser culpa dele, já que está convencido de que Kanon morreu por ser influenciado pela sua maldade".

"Eu fui estúpida". Fungou tentando controlar os espasmos que seu corpo dava conforme chorava. "Eu deveria ter ido até ele, eu deveria ter conversado com ele antes de ir até Kanon, ou, pelo menos, depois de ver com os meus próprios olhos que não podia fazer nada a respeito dele, tinha que ter ido até Saga".

"Não se culpe. O que passou, passou". Shion olhou para o ombro dela fora do lugar. "Temos que colocar seu ombro no lugar de novo".

"Preciso vê-lo". Mirela tentou se afastar do grande mestre pronta para procurar por Saga. "Preciso chegar até ele". Suplicou. "Tenho que me certificar de que ele vai ficar bem".

"Eu te levo". Aioros se pronunciou. "Ele está na enfermaria".

Mirela se livrou dos braços de Shion e o grande mestre sentiu um vazio o preencher. O que era aquilo? Ele não podia se apaixonar por ela. Ela era a deusa que ele jurou protegê-la. Mirela cambaleou até o Sagitariano.

"Por favor". Mirela parou na frente dele. Ela segurava o braço contra o corpo com força. Sentia sua garganta latejar assim como o ombro. Quando decidiu ir até Shion, tomou as dores de seu corpo como penitência por ter deixado as coisas chegarem onde estavam.

"Primeiro deixa eu te ajudar com o seu ombro". Aioros ameaçou tocar-lhe o braço, mas ela recuou.

"Não". Mirela encarou os próprios pés. "Não antes de encontrar com ele".

"Ele ficará chateado se a ver dessa forma". Afrodite interveio. "Deixe-nos ajudar".

Afrodite esperou ela dizer alguma coisa, mas ela se manteve calada. Tomou aquilo como permissão. Acenou para Aioros e o mesmo com muito cuidado colocou a mão sobre o ombro fora do lugar dela. Mirela continuou olhando para baixo, como se ele não estivesse fazendo nada com ela.

"Vai doer". Avisou.

Aioros se posicionou ao lado dela avaliando os dois ombros. Era nítido a diferença dos dois. O que estava deslocado estava mais baixo do que o outro e ele notou como era difícil para ela segurar o braço contro o corpo. Um hematoma se alojava na junção do ombro com o braço e ele sabia por experiência própria a dor que ela estava sentindo.

Ele podia ver que Camus tinha feito um bom trabalho ao esfriar o local por no mínimo uns quinze minutos antes deles colocarem no lugar pela manhã, Aioros não via sinal de inflamação no local apesar do hematoma. Ele olhou para o aquariano que veio para o seu lado lhe ajudar.

"Colocarei a palma da mão sobre o seu ombro, você sentirá algo gelado. Por favor, não se mecha". Pediu o aquariano.

Mirela assentiu e ele fez o que havia falado. Colocou a palma da mão em seu ombro direito e sentiu ela tremer sob seu toque gelado. Ficou tempo o suficiente para amenizar um pouco a dor.

"Quer que eu faça, Aioros?" Shion perguntou ao notar que o sagitariano tremia.

"Pode deixar comigo".

Não era fácil para ele fazer aquilo com ela. Mirela sentiria uma dor lancinante quando ele colocasse o ombro no seu devido lugar e aquilo o assustava. Não queria infligir dor a ela. Ele pediu que Afrodite a ajudasse a deitar no chão e que Máscara da Morte pressionasse o seu tórax contra o chão, caso ela se levante no processo.

Camus ajoelhou-se próximo a cabeça dela e estendeu a mão para o ombro deslocado enviando um ar gélido para que o local permanecesse dormente. Shion segurou a mão boa dela e Mirela apertou a mesma com carinho.

"Não hesite em apertar quando sentir dor".

Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e evitou olhar para os olhos de Camus e Máscara da Morte que estavam posicionados próximos demais dela. Depois que saiu de seu quarto decidida a gritar e bater em todos eles por terem feito aquela barbárie, não se surpreendeu ao ter seus sentimentos de raiva dissipados assim que os viu lado a lado diante de Shion.

Ela havia batido nele por ser teimosa e orgulhosa, mas a dor que sentiu ao fazê-lo tinha sido mil vezes pior do que ter um ombro deslocado. Mirela não compreendia o amor que sentia por cada um deles. Era tão pouco tempo para amá-los daquela forma.

"Por que eu os amo tanto?" Deixou escapar as palavras em um sussurro.

A pergunta pegou a todos de surpresa. Aioros sentiu a respiração parar em sua garganta. Ele olhou dela para os outros e notou que não tinha sido o único a ficar surpreso. Será que era assim que Athena se sentia?

Mirela fungou alto, alheia ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Ela não percebeu que Shaka chorava enquanto segurava as suas pernas, nem mesmo notou Shura esconder o rosto nas mãos sendo amparado por Mu e Aldebaran que tinham os olhos vermelhos. Até que um pingo caiu em seu rosto se misturando com as lágrimas dela.

Afrodite a encarava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo belo rosto tão familiar. Era como ver o seu irmão ali lhe encarando. Ela tentou secar as lágrimas dele, mas sua mão estava presa a de Shion e o outro braço estava tão dormente que já não o sentia mais.

"Por que choras?" Perguntou com a voz fraca.

Afrodite não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer, só sabia sentir.

Independente do que eles fizeram ou não, ela os amava. Não havia nada que pudesse mudar o amor dela por eles, nem mesmo atitudes erradas. Apertou a mão de Shion e sinalizou para que o Sagitário acabasse logo com aquilo. Aioros segurou o braço dela aproveitando que a mesma estava imersa em seus sentimentos e o puxou em um ângulo de 90 graus. Um estalo foi escuto e o ombro voltou para o lugar.


	25. Capítulo XXV - O brilho do Sol

.

"_O amor tem uma cor que acende o dia,_

_é como um sol amarelinho e brilhante._

_Ele azuleja o céu da vida e o coração,_

_pois todo bem que ele faz, reacende_

_e aquece a negritude dos desencantos"._

_Almany – Sol._

* * *

_Enfermaria._

Chegar na enfermaria fez o coração de Mirela disparar. Seus olhos começaram a varrer o local a procura dele. O lugar era enorme com várias camas separadas por um biombo branco, ao todo deveriam ter umas vinte macas. Três delas estavam ocupadas e enfermeiras vestindo branco com uma cruz vermelha no chapéu andavam de um lado a outro com bandejas de medicamentos, algodão, esparadrapo, álcool entre outras coisas que ela não conseguiu identificar.

O ambiente era bem iluminado e arejado. Grandes janelas ficavam em cada canto daquele enorme cômodo, as mesmas estavam abertas deixando a brisa entrar. Mesmo chovendo muito, as janelas permaneciam abertas deixando o cheiro de terra molhada preencher o lugar. Mirela o viu deitado de bruços no final da sala. Seus longos cabelos estavam caídos de lado, era nítido a crosta de sangue em seus fios escuros.

Apenas quinze passos os afastavam. Queria poder conversar com ele sozinha, mas sabia que os cavaleiros de ouro não a deixariam ter um momento de privacidade com ele. Todos estavam preocupados com ela. Seu corpo estava fraco, a febre não havia cedido devido a sua garganta está inflamada e seu braço mesmo estando no lugar e preso a uma tipoia ainda doía consideravelmente.

"Aioros". Mirela encarou o Sagitariano. "Será que vocês podem ficar aqui? Queria falar com ele sozinha".

"Acho que não tem problema algum em ficarmos aqui no corredor esperando por ela, Aioros". Afrodite ajudou a amiga. "Acho que devemos isso a ela".

"Você tem razão". Disse ele, com um suspiro.

"Você tem dez minutos". Shaka ainda permanecia de olhos abertos. "Faça o que tem que fazer e depois irá para o seu quarto descansar".

"Não sabia que além de treinador você era babá". Mirela olhou para os olhos azuis do loiro. Ela nunca se acostumaria com aquele brilho em seu olhar. Era como ver a galáxia por eles. Tão intensos e vibrantes. Talvez fosse por isso que ele sempre os mantivesse fechados.

"Quinze minutos". Disse convicto ignorando o comentário dela.

Ela assentiu e foi caminhando até Saga quando os cavaleiros de ouro esvaziaram a enfermaria. Mirela empurrou o biombo um pouco para o lado a fim de ver Saga melhor. Segurou a respiração ao ver as costas dele. Teve que se segurar no encosto da maca para não cair com o que via. Quinze marcas profundas marcavam a sua pele dourada. Em alguns lugares onde o chicote tocou mais de uma vez, era possível ver o músculo.

Mirela sentiu seu corpo convulsionar ao sentir a ânsia de vômito lhe acometer. Fechou os olhos e respirou pela boca, puxando o máximo de ar que conseguia e depois soltava o mesmo devagar.

"Não era para você estar aqui". Disse ele, de maneira fraca. "Eu disse que não queria receber visitas, principalmente a sua".

"Felizmente, ninguém nesse santuário manda em mim". Ela não queria ser grossa com ele, mas estava com raiva pela decisão que havia tomado com os outros sem nem ao menos consultá-la. "Pensei que fossemos amigos". Mirela puxou uma cadeira com o braço bom e colocou ao lado dele. "Achava que éramos muito mais que isso…" Falou baixinho depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

"O que?" Saga não havia escutado direito. Ele tentou erguer um pouco o corpo para virar a cabeça e poder olhar para ela. "O que você disse?" Tornou a perguntar antes de se acomodar e enfim poder olhá-la.

Foi a primeira vez que ele a viu depois de ser chicoteado em público. Saga notou o escuro profundo abaixo de seus olhos, como se ela tivesse passado a noite em claro. Seus olhos castanhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho habitual e suas maçãs do rosto estavam coradas. Era visível a dificuldade que ela tinha em respirar. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, rachados e o que mais o assustou foi a tipoia segurando o braço direito dela.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Ele quis levantar mais não conseguiu. Sua pele enrugou e uma expressão de dor surgiu em seu rosto fazendo com que a mão boa de Mirela repousasse em seu ombro esquerdo, uma parte dele ainda estava intacta, o que era milagre.

"Permaneça deitado". Ela o repreendeu.

"Diga-me, o que houve com você?" Seus olhos azuis analisavam o resto de seu corpo pequeno. "Quem fez isso no seu braço? E por que parece que você está há dias sem dormir? Parece até que está com febre. Você está doente?"

"Você tem muitas perguntas".

"É claro que tenho. Eu que estou com as costas na merda, mas parece que você está pior que eu". Debochou ele.

"O que você tinha na cabeça ao se submeter a esse tipo de julgamento?" Ela deixou transparecer a raiva em sua pergunta. Era assim que ela se sentia em relação a escolha dele. Ela sentia raiva.

"O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu". Usou o mesmo tom que ela.

"Então por que está preocupado comigo?" Mirela fechou os olhos esfregando a têmpora esquerda com força. Estava com dor de cabeça, seu ouvido latejava e sua mandíbula doía horrores.

"É diferente…"

"Não, não é diferente seu idiota. Você sabia que as suas escolhas podem influenciar na vida de outras pessoas? O que você achou que aconteceria?" Mirela quis dar um soco nele, mas a visão de suas costas anulava a sua vontade.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio absorvendo o que ela acabara de falar. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Escolher ser julgado influenciou em que na vida de alguém que não fosse na sua própria? Para ele as pessoas até tinham gostado do espetáculo. Se ela não conseguia entender o propósito de sua intenção, talvez ela não o conhecesse tão bem assim.

"O que foi? Não sabe o responder?"

"O que a minha escolha tem a ver com os outros?"

Ela cerrou os punhos com a estupidez dele. Seu ombro doeu ao fazer aquilo e uma expressão de dor tomou o seu rosto. Ela não sabia o que mais estava doendo, seu ombro ou seu coração.

"Você achou que eu fosse assistir você ser açoitado na frente de todos sem fazer nada? Achou mesmo que os seus amigos que estão no corredor nos dando um pouco de privacidade não estão preocupados com você? Acha que foi fácil para eles ver você sendo destituído de sua armadura e ainda ser humilhado daquele jeito? Acha mesmo que essa decisão ajudou a diminuir a merda da culpa que assola o seu coração? Mudou alguma coisa dentro de você?"

Ela tinha razão. Ele não sentia nada a não ser as mesmas coisas de antes. A tristeza, a dor, o arrependimento, solidão e até mesmo raiva. Raiva por ter sido usado por uma criatura amorfa, uma criatura que planejava acabar com a vida deusa, cujo ele jurou defender com a própria vida. Sentia-se culpado pelo irmão, pelas escolhas que ele acabou tomando por influência sua e pela sua morte.

Mirela notou a briga interna dele. Se ela pudesse pelo menos pegar um pouco da culpa que ele carregava para si. Ela nunca compreenderia os sentimentos dele por completo, não entenderia a necessidade que ela tinha de querer se punir, como se aquilo o livrasse de seu atormento.

"Para você se sentir em paz consigo mesmo, precisa se perdoar". Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de sua maca. Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Saga cheirava a ferrugem e suor e aquilo a impulsionava a enfiar a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço e absorver aquela fragrância inebriante dele.

"Eu não sei como…" Esticou o braço para colocar uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. "Não sei como me perdoar".

"Você é o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, serve a deusa Athena, use a armadura de ouro e perdoe-se. Se você precisa se redimir com a humanidade, sente a necessidade disso, então faça da maneira correta; da maneira pelo qual foi treinado. Mantenha o mundo seguro como sempre o fez e proteja a deusa junto de seus companheiros e amigos".

"Não sou digno…"

"Quem julga se você é digno ou não é a armadura e ela nunca te deixou. Então não coloque pedras em seu caminho e faça por merecer. Se acha que não é digno, prove-se ser merecedor dela".

"Como posso fazer isso?" Ele segurou sua mão, mesmo ela estando contra o corpo por causa da tipoia, ele a ainda a alcançava. Tentou sentar mais a dor não o deixava ergue o tronco a dez centímetros da maca.

"Sendo um cavaleiro de ouro". Disse esfregando os dedos no dorso de sua mão. "Fazendo o que nasceu para fazer".

Gostava de acariciá-lo e sentir o calor da pele dele. Sempre que ficava perto dele, lembrava do que tinha acontecido entre eles. Queria tanto que Layla não tivesse atrapalhado aquele momento dos dois. Mirela amava Aioros, mas o sentimento que ela tinha por Saga era muito mais forte. Depois que o viu sendo açoitado pela manhã, achou que fosse perdê-lo para sempre. Sentia raiva dele, mas não conseguia deixá-lo de amar. Ela sabia que a atração que sentia por Sagitário não chegava aos pés do que sentia por Saga.

Ela via Aioros como amigo, como um protetor, alguém que estaria lá por ela, mas somente isso. Seu coração não acelerava da mesma forma que fazia ao ver o geminiano. Não perdia o ar ao estar com ele, não sentia as pernas trêmulas e nem borboletas no estômago. Tudo com Saga era diferente. Ela sentia tudo com mais intensidade. Seu amor crescia a cada dia por ele e quando ela se viu sozinha com Aioros naquela sala, ela teve certeza de que Saga era o escolhido. Ela nunca teria parado Saga, ela nem ao menos pensaria em sua virgindade estúpida.

Com Saga ela não tinha medo de nada, não pensava na sua família, no que aconteceria com o seu futuro, ela só pensava no aqui e no agora. Ela queria muito tocar a pele dele, beijar sua boca, sentir a língua dele em contato com a sua. Ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dele. Saga segurou a mão dela quando os dedos quentes tocaram-lhe a bochecha. Mirela tremeu com o toque dele e deixou um gemido escapar por entre seus lábios.

Ela estava quente, muito quente. Ele sabia que aquela quentura não era normal. Beijou a mão dela devagar, apreciando o cheiro de sua pele. Não pode deixar de notar a reação dela ao ser beijada por ele. Saga queria muito poder levantar e tomá-la em seus braços, mas aquelas malditas feridas em suas costas o impossibilitavam de fazer qualquer movimento brusco.

"Queria muito poder tocar você adequadamente". Confidenciou.

Mirela sentiu as bochechas arderem mais do que já estavam. Ela pensou que aquilo fosse impossível, mas pelo visto não. Aquela reação de seu corpo toda vez que ele lhe tocava ou falava algo era surreal. Tinha coisas que não sabia que podia sentir. Ele tinha esse efeito sobre ela. Se pegava querendo desvendar o desconhecido.

"Saga eu…"

"Tudo bem". Ele a cortou. "Eu sei que você também sente algo pelo Aioros, eu sei esperar".

Mirela não pode deixar de rir com a colocação dele. Então ele ainda achava que ela estava confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos. Puxou a mão de encontro com os seus lábios.

"Eu amo você". Falou sem desviar os olhos dos dele beijando o dorso de sua mão.

Aquelas três palavras o pegaram desprevenido. Ele não sabia que ela já havia se decidido. Ela não falaria aquilo se não fosse verdade, não é? Fez uma força descomunal para levantar e sentar-se na cama. As costas gritavam com ele, mas naquele momento apenas três palavras preenchiam a sua cabeça e coração.

Mirela se assustou quando ele com muito esforço sentou-se na cama e a encarou com os olhos brilhando. Ela não sabia que os azuis dos olhos dele podiam brilhar tanto assim, era como se várias estrelas fizesse ali a sua morada. Sentiu que ele explodiria a qualquer momento. Seus lábios abriram e fecharam várias vezes tomando coragem para perguntar o que é que estivesse em sua mente lhe atormentando.

Ela não pode deixar de rir com aquilo. Ele ficava fofo de mais perdido em seus sentimentos, ela sabia que haviam muitas perguntas em sua cabeça borbulhando. Um vinco se formou em sua testa ao notar que ela achava graça da sua insegurança. Não havia nada a mais que ela pudesse dizer para esclarecer os seus sentimentos. Então fez a única coisa que achou necessário para acalmá-lo. Colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto ignorando a dor em seu ombro.

Ele tentou fazer com que ela não se esforçasse, mas Mirela segurou firme o seu rosto. Saga sentia a respiração dela contra a sua pele, com o dedão ela acariciou um lado de seu rosto antes de puxá-lo diminuindo a distância entre eles. Os lábios dela estavam quentes ao toque, ele podia sentir que os seus lábios estavam gelados em comparação aos dela, com certeza a febre estava alta. Saga experimentou o amor dela naquele beijo.

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, a aspereza dos fios não impediu que brincasse com o emaranhado de sangue e sujeira. Se permitiu descer com cuidado e tocar as suas costas. Seus dedos tocaram o primeiro corte próximo ao seu pescoço e ela o sentiu tremer de imediato. Se afastou dele o suficiente para tornar a encará-lo. Saga colou sua testa na dela respirando fundo. Suas costas latejavam, mas o beijo era a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar.

"Eu amo você". Falou com ternura. Nunca tinha amado ninguém, até ela aparecer. Não conhecia o amor antes, agora tinha certeza de como era ser amado e amar alguém. Não queria desgrudar os braços e o corpo do dela, não queria se afastar, se pudesse permaneceria ali pela eternidade. Sentindo o calor de seu corpo e carinho em cada toque que ela desferia.

Saga secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. Lágrimas essas que ela mal tinha se dado conta que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Seu dia tinha começando de forma estranha. Ela queria ficar sozinha, se isolar de tudo e todos e voltar para casa, depois ela presenciou uma cena horrenda e que com toda certeza ainda lhe atormentaria e, agora ela estava com ele se declarando e descobrindo que os seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Algo no fundo do seu peito queimou, lhe aquecendo por completo. Cada parte de seu corpo vibrou com aquela nova sensação. Aquilo era felicidade? Amor? Mirela notou o olhar de Saga se intensificar cada vez que aquele calor aumentava dentro dela. Ele tentou se afastar por causa da intensidade da luz que emanava dela, mas Mirela o segurou firme o obrigando a fechar os olhos. Sentiu o toque de seus dedos em suas costas, assim como a boca dela na sua.

Dessa vez o beijo se aprofundou de tal forma que não se importou com o barulho de passos no cômodo, não se importava com a mão dela alisando as suas costas machucadas, ele já nem sentia mais dor, só um calor agradável como se o sol estivesse lhe agraciando com a sua presença. Sim, era aquilo! Mirela era o brilho do sol em sua vida. Era ela que lhe aquecia o seu coração gelado. Saga sentiu uma brisa refrescar a sua pele e uma alegria transbordar de seu peito. Mirela era dele, assim como ele era dela.


	26. Capítulo XXVI - Layla

"_A vida é dividida em três períodos: o passado, o presente e o futuro. Destes, o presente é breve, o futuro, duvidoso, e o passado, imutável"._

* * *

_Meses atrás._

O plano de Athena era imprudente, para não dizer insano. Layla tentou se acalmar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Já fazia mais de quatro meses que a deusa havia partido para o outro mundo em busca de informações sobre o futuro dos seus cavaleiros. No primeiro momento, Layla ficou incrédula a respeito de que tal possibilidade pudesse ser verdadeira, porém, ela nunca havia duvidado de sua deusa.

Conseguia escutar os próprios batimentos cardíacos descompassados conforme andava em círculos. Athena havia lhe pedido para vigiar o Monte Olimpo e os passos de Ares. Fez exatamente o que ela lhe ordenara. Muitas das vezes ficou com medo de ser pega pelo deus, graças a luxuria dele pela deusa do amor, conseguia passar despercebida.

Muitos perguntavam pela deusa e ela sempre inventava uma desculpa diferente. "Athena não se sente bem". "Pretende passar o dia reclusa em seu quarto". "Está se preparando para reencarnar". Sempre agradecia internamente quando eles lhe evitavam, ou quando acreditavam em suas mentiras. Sendo honesta, os deuses eram assim mesmo. Eles não se importavam uns com os outros. Estavam sempre dentro de suas próprias bolhas vivendo as suas vidas.

Já estava quase desistindo de passar o dia dentro do quarto de Athena e seguindo para o seu, quando um clarão se fez presente lhe deixando cega momentaneamente. Quando o brilho intenso se desfez, Layla passou os olhos pelo cômodo a procura de Athena. Ela se encontrava deitada no chão, sua pele que já era branca, estava mais pálida que o habitual. Seus lábios tinham uma tonalidade de roxo em suas bordas.

"Senhorita". Layla correu de encontro a deusa. Ela lhe ajudou a ficar de pé com certa dificuldade. Podia escutar a respiração de Athena contra o seu rosto. "O que aconteceu com a senhorita?"

Se a deusa pudesse lhe responder, lhe responderia. Estava tão fraca e cansada, que apenas fechou os olhos assim que Layla lhe ajudou a deitar em sua cama. Athena precisava de alguns minutos para restituir as suas energias. Viajar de um mundo para outro não era fácil, ao contrário, era perigoso e imprudente. Sua cosmo energia era dragada de tal forma que poderia lhe matar.

"Senhorita, eu disse que era arriscado". Layla tinha voltado a andar de um lado para o outro "Se algo acontece com a senhorita, eu sou uma serva morta".

A deusa abriu a boca para responder, mas não encontrava forças nem para tal. Layla encarou a linda mulher deitada e sentiu seu coração se quebrar em vários pedacinhos por vê-la naquele estado deplorável.

"Certo". Ela correu para fora do quarto tendo o cuidado de manter a porta fechada para que ninguém entrasse e visse a deusa daquela forma. Parou na cozinha pegando um pouco de ambrosia. Só aquele líquido dourado poderia lhe trazer um pouco de suas forças de volta. Voltou para o quarto passando por Hermes e Hefesto pelo caminho, os deuses não notaram a sua presença, assim como todos que viviam por ali.

Ao entrar no quarto fechando mais uma vez a porta atrás de si, encontrou Athena na mesma posição de antes. A deusa continuava pálida, os seus cabelos dourados já não brilhavam como antes e aquela falta de coloração deixava Layla apreensiva.

"Senhorita, beba isso". Se aproximou da cama auxiliando a deusa a beber em pequenos goles o líquido dourado.

Assim que os lábios da deusa encostaram na taça de ouro e ela sorveu da bebida, já começou a sentir as energias voltando para o seu corpo.

"Layla, preciso que faça algo para mim". Athena encarou a jovem com intensidade. Layla sentiu um arrepio estranho subir pelas suas costas. Um mal presságio, quem sabe? Ela assentiu e um sorriso brotou no canto dos lábios de Athena.

* * *

_Brasil – Rio de Janeiro. Friburgo._

Segurou firme o cordão que Athena havia lhe dado. Estava tão preocupada com a deusa. Ela havia feito com Layla viajasse entre os mundos só para colocar o cordão no bolso de uma humana. Estava com medo de voltar e encontra a deusa morta. Ela tinha dito que era um movimento arriscado e imprudente, havia alertado Athena, mas ela era apenas uma serva e deveria cumprir suas ordens sem questionar.

Mentalizava sem parar a aparência descrita pela deusa. Estatura mediana, magra, branca, longos cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos… Não havia nada de muito diferente que pudesse fazer com que Layla não errasse, afinal, aquela descrição não era uma das melhores. Ela mesma era assim, só mudava a tonalidade do cabelo. Athena disse que ela saberia, disse que Layla sentiria quando visse Mirela.

Esse era o nome dela, Mirela. Era outra coisa que ela ficava dizendo sem parar em sua mente. Talvez tivesse sorte e a mulher lhe dissesse seu nome. Ela estaria naquele hotel, Athena tinha lhe dito isso. As duas horas a mulher faria o Check -in, não haveria erro. Deixou seu corpo se escorar contra um pilastra de madeira e ficou observando as pessoas entrando e saindo. Analisava cada uma delas tentando descobrir quem poderia ser a escolhida da deusa.

Foi então que ela sentiu uma energia familiar no ar. Era como se a própria deusa Athena estivesse naquele cômodo. Layla começou a olhar de um lado para o outro em busca do que ela procurava. Uma mulher dentro dos padrões citados pela deusa entrou carregando uma mala. Ela segurava firme um celular em mãos e parou atrás de uma fila que havia se formado na recepção. Layla não pode deixar de notar o constrangimento que a tal de Mirela estava sentindo ao ver um casal se beijar na frente dela.

Layla leu os lábios dela e não pode deixar de sorrir quando ela expressou em palavras o que a própria Layla estava sentindo ao ver aquela demostração afetiva em publico. Não demorou muito e a fila foi diminuindo até chegar em Mirela. A garota entregou um papel a recepcionista que digitou algo no computador e lhe entregou um cartão chave lhe indicando o caminho que ela deveria percorrer até chegar o quarto.

Layla esperou a mulher começar a andar para segui-la. Viu ela parar em frente ao quarto 109 e sumir por detrás da porta. Então pode se acalmar, já sabia quem era, só precisava do momento certo para dar o cordão a mulher. Voltou para o saguão principal e sentou-se em um pufe esperando que ela saísse do quarto. O que podia ou não acontecer. Enquanto esperava, pensou em como ela podia ter o mesmo cosmo que a deusa da sabedoria.

Será que Athena sentiu o cosmos em Mirela quando a viu pela primeira vez? Será que era por isso que Mirela havia sido a sua escolhida para aquela missão não muito agradável? Layla não saberia nunca. Esperava pelo menos quando voltar ter algumas respostas da deusa, isso se a encontrasse viva. Tentou não pensar mais naquilo. Segurou seu próprio cordão de ouro dado por Athena. Aquele seria o seu meio de sair daquele mundo e voltar para o seu, assim como o de Mirela.

Quando já estava desistindo, notou a mulher andando pelos corredores admirando a construção e procurando alguma coisa para fazer antes que o jantar fosse servido. Depois que ficou evidente para Layla que a mulher voltaria para o quarto, já que evitou com veemência entrar no cinema e ver um filme sobre um grande navio, o que fez Layla achar os humanos estranhos, ela correu para ficar a frente da mulher. Já sabia o que faria, não seria agradável, mas seria o jeito mais fácil.

Esperou no corredor e quando sentiu o cosmo da deusa se aproximando correu em direção a ele.

* * *

_Monte Olimpo._

"Senhorita". Layla correu para o lado de Athena que estava jogada no chão de mármore. Tinha acabado de voltar do mundo dos humanos. "A senhorita não deveria se esforçar tanto, vai acabar se matando".

"Faço qualquer coisa por eles, Layla". A deusa disse de forma fraca. "Obrigada por fazer isso por mim".

"Sempre senhorita, sempre".

Athena fechou os olhos e dormiu em seus braços e foi a primeira vez que Layla sentiu-se útil. A maioria dos deuses eram iguais, mas Athena era diferente dos demais. Ela sabia ser amável e querida por todos. Ela não discriminava ninguém por não ser uma deusa como ela. Ela sempre pensava na humanidade antes de si própria e tinha um amor incondicional pelos seus santos.

Layla muitas das vezes sentiu ciúmes dos cavaleiros de Athena, já que a mesma sempre os admirava e fazia de tudo para que os mesmos pudesse ter uma vida boa, mesmo que curta. Quando Athena voltou do mundo humano há mais de duzentos anos, Layla notou a tristeza no olhar da deusa. Ela queria tanto acabar com aquele ciclo vicioso de reencarnar para sempre ter que salvar a humanidade de Hades e outros deuses que ousavam desafiá-la.

Queria tanto não ter que enviar pessoas que amava para a morte certa. Talvez daquela vez fosse diferente, Layla se pegou pensando. Talvez, Mirela, a mulher que Athena havia depositado a suas esperanças pudesse terminar com aquele ciclo e iniciar um novo, diferente, sem ter mais guerras e tristezas, talvez um tempo de paz e Layla tinha certeza que Athena faria qualquer coisa para alcançar a paz eterna.

**(***)**

Assim que Mirela e Shion voltaram para o Santuário, Layla correu para o lado da deusa lhe ajudando a sentar em sua cama. A deusa ainda estava fraca devido à quantidade de cosmos perdida na busca pela pessoa que salvaria o mundo dos deuses. Entregou-lhe um copo cheio de ambrosia na esperança do líquido lhe restituir um pouco de força.

"Senhorita, por que não disse que a garota é seu receptáculo?"

"Não é o momento certo para que eles saibam disso, Layla. Eu não quero que Ares descubra sobre isso também".

"Acha que se ele descobrir pode tentar algo?"

"Ele tentara algo descobrindo ou não, conheço o irmão que eu tenho". Athena bebeu o líquido de uma vez só. Layla esperou que a deusa terminasse e lhe entregasse a taça com paciência. Quando a mesma o fez, Layla a colocou com cuidado em cima do criado-mudo e voltou a encarar a deusa que permanecia de olhos fechados. Agora a cor voltava para o rosto da mulher lhe dando um pouco de vida.

"Qual o próximo passo, senhorita?" Perguntou.

"Primeiro eu quero que você fique com Mirela". A deusa disse de forma tranquila e serena.

"O quê?" Layla perguntou nervosa. "Eu sou a sua serva, senhorita. Não saberia ficar longe de você".

"Eu sei minha querida". Athena abriu os olhos e segurou firme a mão de Layla "No momento eu só confio em você. Preciso que fique de olho em Mirela por mim".

"Tem medo de que ela não seja capaz?" Perguntou Layla.

"Tenho medo que ela acabe deixando as informações do futuro serem vazadas por não saber lidar com tudo o que está acontecendo em sua volta".

"Se esse é o seu desejo, hoje mesmo estarei com ela". Layla disse conformada. "E o segundo?"

"Vou libertar Poseidon".

* * *

_Santuário._

Chegou no Santuário e foi logo para o quarto que seria de Mirela. Layla sabia perfeitamente como andar por entre aqueles corredores sem ser vista, mas como usava o emblema da deusa em sua vestimenta, ninguém ousava pará-la ou perguntá-la quem ela era. Passou por um grupo de senhoras que tiravam o pó da tapeçaria e foi para o corredor que levava até o antigo quarto da deusa.

Entrou e ficou ali arrumando as coisas para a chegada de Mirela. Foi até a banheira deixou a mesma cheia com água quente, pois a qualquer momento a mulher poderia entrar por aquela porta e pedir para tomar um banho a fim de relaxar a musculatura. Assim que tudo estava pronto, foi até as roupas de Athena que estavam dentro de um grande baú, deixou alguns antigos vestidos da deusa pegarem um pouco de sol e foi arrumar o armário com as roupas de cama e banho. Sentou-se no chão e por causa da cômoda acabou ficando escondida. Nem notou quando a porta do quarto abriu e Mirela entrou, só foi se tocar da presença dela quando ela começou a falar coisas incoerentes.

Levantou-se do chão e percebeu que a mulher estava deitada na banheira desfrutando da água quente. Ficou feliz consigo mesma por ter deixado tudo pronto para a mulher.

"O que eu vou fazer?" Mirela perguntou olhando para o teto.

"Não sei, mas eu posso pentear seus cabelos".

A mulher gritou e Layla cobriu os próprios ouvidos com as mãos trêmulas. Não demorou muito e um homem lindo entrou pelo quarto estourando a porta em vários pedaços de madeira.

Uma conversa entre eles foi iniciada e Layla correu para proteger o corpo nu de Mirela da visão do santo de Athena e quando se desculpava por ter sido o pivô daquele incidente, dois outros homens entraram no quarto e Layla não pode deixar de sentir o seu coração parar de bater ao notar os olhos verdes do cavaleiro de ouro que estava ao lado do grande Mestre.

Layla tinha certeza que aquele olhar nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça e mais tarde ela descobriria o nome do homem que havia invadido os seus pensamentos e sonhos.

**(***)**

Layla ajudou Mirela a vestir um antigo vestido da deusa Athena. Observou a menina se observar no espelho e ficou satisfeita ao notar um pequeno sorriso brotar no rosto da garota. Layla gostava de ser útil e ficava feliz em poder ajudar, mesmo que em coisas fúteis.

Mirela foi atender a porta e de onde Layla estava ela pode notar o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. Aioros estava lindo, é claro que para ela, ele não precisava se arrumar daquele jeito, qualquer roupa caia bem no seu corpo perfeitamente malhado. Desejou poder vê-lo um pouco mais, porém logo a porta se fechou e ela sentiu seu coração vazio.

Arrumou o quarto da garota querendo tirar o sagitariano da cabeça. Fez todos os serviços e quando olhou a hora notou que a qualquer momento Mirela entraria por aquela porta. Resolveu deixar uma camisola em cima da sofá de couro branco perto da estante com os livros, assim Mirela a veria e trocaria de roupa antes de dormir.

Assim que saiu do quarto escutou barulho de conversa. Correu para ficar longe de qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando por aquele corredor e se escondeu, esperando ver quem era. Quando notou que era Mirela e Aioros, seu coração começou a bater descompassado. Será que o cavaleiro de ouro estava interessado na mulher?

Eles trocaram algumas palavras e ao se despedir ele beijou a testa de Mirela e Layla teve que controlar a vontade absurda que sentiu de chorar por ter presenciado aquele momento dos dois.

"Como você pode se apaixonar por um santo de Athena em menos de um dia? Você é idiota, Layla?" Disse para si mesma baixinho.

**(***)**

Layla tinha ido até Rodório comprar alguns tecidos para Mirela. A jovem não queria usar os vestidos da deusa, ela entendia o motivo, ela própria não usaria, por mais que eles fossem lindos. Então, resolveu agradar a mulher comprando uns tecidos e fazendo algumas peças de roupa para ela.

Passou por várias bancas de tecido escolhendo vários de cores e texturas diferentes. Pensou em fazer uma calça e blusa para ela, como as de seu mundo, quem sabe assim ela não se sentia mais "em casa".

Assim que já tinha tudo o que precisava para começar a costurar, voltou para o Santuário. Ao subir as escadarias das doze casas notou Aioros e Mirela entrarem na casa de capricórnio. Eles não trocaram uma palavra se quer o que fez Layla pensar que talvez eles tivesse discutido por alguma coisa, ou que Mirela não gostasse tanto assim to sagitariano. Ela esperava que fosse isso, que Mirela não o amasse, assim quem sabe ela não pudesse ter alguma chance com o cavaleiro?

"Pelos deuses! Quem estou querendo enganar? Até parece que ele se envolveria comigo".

Mas tarde, Layla notou a garota se jogar na cama tendo o rosto vermelho como pimentão. Não quis tecer comentários a respeito, só esperava que ela e Aioros não tivesse tido nada um com o outro. Se repreendeu novamente por tais pensamentos.

"Meu rosto está vermelho?" Perguntou na esperança de escutar um não.

"Um pouco". Admitiu Layla.

Layla observou a mulher começar a falar coisas incoerentes e se debater na cama. Parecia até que estava com dor. Pelos deuses! Que aquela vermelhidão fosse apenas por estar com cólica e nada mais.

"Seu banho está pronto, senhora". Layla jogou algumas pétalas de rosas na água. "Vai se sentir mais relaxada depois do banho e vou preparar um chá de gengibre para a dor. Vai ajudar com as cólicas".

**(***)**

Mirela tinha deixado o quarto cedo naquele dia. Havia saído com Aioros para terminar a visita pelas doze casas e Layla ficou mais uma vez sozinha no quarto. Ela já havia costurado vários vestidos lindos para a menina e pensava em ir até Rodório comprar mais alguns tecidos. Era o que ela faria, ficar ali dentro daquele cômodo não ajudaria em nada e o tempo demorava a passar. Desceu as doze casas em um ritmo um tanto quanto acelerado demais. Antes de chegar na casa de Áries esbarrou no corpo duro de alguém que lhe jogou no chão de pedra, fazendo com que a sua bunda latejasse de dor.

"Me desculpa". Disse antes de se levantar e ver quem ela havia acertado.

"Eu que peço desculpas". Aioros sorria de forma gentil para ela lhe ajudando a ficar de pé.

"Senhor Aioros". Layla subiu dois degraus assustada com a presença dele. "Pensei que o senhor estivesse com a senhorita, Mirela".

"Por favor, não me chame de senhor, me sinto um velho". O sorriso se tornou mais largo e Layla precisou se lembrar de respirar. "Ela está com Saga".

"Ah!" Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

"Onde está indo?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Estou indo até Rodório comprar uns tecidos para a senhorita, Mirela".

"Estou indo para Arena treinar, se quiser posso te acompanhar até a entrada de Rodório".

"Não quero te atrapalhar".

"Não é trabalho algum". Aioros tornou a sorrir e Layla sentiu as pernas bambas. O que fazer ou falar para um homem desses não se aproximar? Ela não podia deixar as suas emoções falarem mais alto e não queria ser refém das mesmas.

"Tudo bem então".

O caminho até o Rodório foi feito em silêncio, mas nada que incomodasse Layla ou Aioros. Ele conversava com todos que passavam por eles, tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto e Layla sentia o calor que emanava dele.

Na visão dela, Aioros era um homem encantador de todas as formas, lindo, maravilhoso, amável, sabia ouvir e sempre tinha uma palavra amiga e cheia de sabedoria para oferecer. Sua áurea era pura e brilhava com tanta intensidade que a garota sempre desviava o olhar dele.

Agradecia internamente por tê-lo ao seu lado nem que por alguns minutos, desfrutar de sua presença era como ganhar um presente da deusa Athena. Assim que eles chegaram na entrada de Rodório sentiu uma tristeza invadir o seu coração. Ela agradeceu pela presença dele e ele a retribuiu com um acena de cabeça antes de sumir por entre a multidão.

**(***)**

Layla nunca havia sentido tanto medo em toda a sua vida ao lado da deusa Athena e quando escutou o que aquelas mulheres diziam na cozinha seu coração parou de bater. Segurou firme o cordão que Athena havia lhe dado caso precisasse se comunicar com ela e fez uma oração silenciosa para deusa lhe pedindo força e coragem para enfrentar o que estava vindo. Ela precisava correr e encontrar com Mirela viva e alertar os santos de Athena de que no Santuário haviam espiões de Ares.

Mirela começou a representar muitas coisas para Layla. A garota não a via como uma serva e sim como uma amiga, assim como a própria deusa Athena e ela sentia-se feliz por estar ao lado da menina. Quando o corpo frágil dele morreu nos braços de Saga e Aioros, tentou controlar os soluços que ameaçavam escapar pelos seus lábios entreabertos.

Tinha falhado em proteger a menina e agora ela estava morta. Athena não a perdoaria, ela própria não se perdoaria jamais. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Aioros e ela notou o desespero velado ali. Ele amava Mirela, Layla sentiu raiva de si mesma por sentir ciúmes daquele sentimento e desejou que aquele amor que ela sentia por ele morresse.

Foi a primeira a sentir o cosmos de Athena, primeiro pensou que fosse de Mirela, mas depois notou que a deusa estava presente com eles. Ela correu para os braços reconfortantes da deusa. Chorou enquanto a deusa acariciava os seus cabelos com carinho. Os dedos da deusa tocaram-lhe o rosto secando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e um beijo casto foi depositado em sua testa e partir daí, Layla soube que tudo ficaria bem.

Assim que a deusa trouxe Mirela de volta a vida com o auxílio do cordão, Layla correu para o lado da garota.

"Senhorita". Layla segurou as mãos dela. "Você não se lembra do que aconteceu?"

"Eu só lembro do Saga e do Aioros". Ela procurou o olhar do geminiano, mas ele não a encarou. Mirela voltou-se para Aioros. "O que aconteceu?"

Layla se afastou dela e deixou que Mirela tivesse um momento com o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Ela ficou próxima de Saga que parecia perdido em pensamentos. Assim como ele, Layla se viu presa a um sentimento a qual não era correspondida. Entretanto, desejou que Mirela fosse feliz, com Aioros ou com Saga, seja com quem ela escolhesse.

Athena começou a se despedir e Layla tornou a abraçar a deusa. Sentia tanta falta dela, queria muito ir embora e ficar ao lado dela. Assim ela poderia esquecer Aioros e voltar a viver a sua vida normalmente. Escutou as palavras da deusa com atenção e logo que ela foi embora sentiu vontade de chorar. Tornou a olhar para Mirela deitada no chão ainda frágil e jurou que se tivesse que dar a sua vida para salvá-la, daria.

* * *

_Dias atuais._

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde o dia em que Mirela havia morrido e voltado a vida com ajuda de Athena. Layla se mantinha o mais afastada possível de Aioros e desde aquele dia havia se encontrado poucas vezes com o sagitariano. Mesmo sentindo-se vazia por dentro por não poder desfrutar de sua presença, Layla compreendia que ela não estava no Santuário para viver um amor.

Mirela tinha sofrido uma segunda tentativa de assassinato e desta vez pelo irmão gêmeo de Saga. As coisas entre Mirela e Saga estavam ficando mais quentes, na visão de Layla. Ela conseguia ver que as intenções de Mirela com Saga eram mais fortes do que as dela para com Aioros e Layla deveria se sentir feliz com isso, mas não conseguia, pois sabia que o Sagitariano sofreria ao descobrir que Mirela preferia Saga ao em vez dele.

Ela sabia que Mirela queria encontrar Saga e Layla sabia que o mesmo estava na enfermaria sendo cuidado, já que suas costas estavam um desastre. Pensou em ver como ele estava para poder contar a Mirela, caso ela não conseguisse vê-lo, já que os cavaleiros de ouro não queriam que ela ficasse próxima dela.

Notou um barulho de conversa e ao virar no corredor que levava a enfermaria sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ver todos os cavaleiros ali parados do lado de fora como se estivessem esperando alguma coisa e no meio deles estavam Aioros. Seus olhos estavam tristes e Layla já imaginava o motivo para aquela tristeza. Talvez o cavaleiro tenha percebido que o verdadeiro amor de Mirela era Saga. Qualquer um podia ver isso, pelo menos quem estava de fora.

Ela deu um passo na direção do grupo quando sentiu o cosmo de Athena forte preencher o ambiente. A luz dourado invadiu o corredor e todos os cavaleiros correram para dentro da enfermaria assim como ela e quando a luz foi diminuindo a intensidade, Layla levou a mão a boca em um ato involuntário.

Sentiu um desespero tomar conta de seu corpo ao ver Mirela nos braços de Saga. Eles se beijavam sem notar a presença deles e pela visão que ela teve as costas do cavaleiros estavam curadas, sem nem ao menos uma única marca.

Notou o cavaleiro de Sagitário passar pelos amigos e por ela com a rosto indecifrável e assim que ele saiu da enfermaria, Layla não conseguiu se conter mais correndo atrás dele.


	27. Capítulo XXVII - Compreendendo o Amor

Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

Gente, como vocês estão?  
Eu queria agradecer a cada um de vocês que vem acompanhando a minha fic. Tenho que informar que estamos chegando na reta final, ou seja, estamos nos despedindo da nossa querida Mirela e por causa disso eu venho aqui começar a fazer a minha propagando para a mais nova fanfic no universo CDZ que estou escrevendo com uma amiga.  
**The Purge**.  
Sim, ela vai ter a pegada dos filmes e da série. Será uma fanfic curta, de no máximo vinte capítulos e terá uma temática diferente de Destino. Entraremos no universo alternativo, porém no gênero terror!  
Estou muito empolgada e espero que vocês me sigam nessa nova aventura!

Boa leitura e desculpa a demora em postar.

* * *

_"Se você já compreendeu o que significa amar de verdade, saberá dar amor sem exigir nada em troca"._

* * *

_Santuário._

Sentiu a brisa tocar o seu rosto assim que saiu pelas grandes portas do santuário. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentiu ao ver Mirela beijando Saga. Tinha certeza que sentiria raiva da garota e do amigo, mas não sentia absolutamente nada. Seu estado de torpor era tanto que não se surpreendeu por não sentir nada, estava em um estado de indiferença completa.

Será que tinha entendido errado? Será que ela não sentia nada por ele? Podia jurar que era correspondido. Como descrever o que aconteceu com eles não muito tempo atrás naquela pequena sala hospitalar? Não significou nada para ela? E para ele? Significava alguma coisa? Depois que soube que ela era o receptáculo de Athena algo dentro dele mudou.

Um raio cruzou o céu iluminando o mesmo por alguns segundos e tirando Aioros de seu estado de torpor. Ele encarou a magnitude cinzenta e inspirou o ar límpido daquele final de dia. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido naquele curto espaço de tempo em que ela havia surgido na vida deles. Não imaginava que se apaixonaria por alguém antes dela aparecer, sempre achou que sua vida e sua dedicação seriam voltados somente a deusa Athena, mas cá estava ele, perdido em pensamentos, e os mesmos eram voltados todas para aquela humana.

"Aioros" Layla se aproximou o suficiente para que o mesmo a escutasse.

Naquele momento ele queria definitivamente ficar sozinho, mas não sabia ser rude com as pessoas, muito menos com as mulheres, talvez o que faltasse nele fosse isso, não ser rude, mas se impor de certa forma. Sempre se achou sentimental demais, talvez bom demais com as pessoas. Ele possuía aquilo que muitos não tinham, fé. Fé na humanidade.

"Precisa de mim para alguma coisa?" Perguntou.

"Queria saber se está bem…" Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não gostava de invadir a privacidade de ninguém muito menos ser irritante, mas se preocupava com ele. Sabia que estava sofrendo. Podia ver que ele amava Mirela, assim como ela; Layla, o amava.

"Não se preocupe comigo". Disse da forma mais amável que conseguiu. Apesar de estar ferido, não era de seu feitio tratar ninguém mal.

"Como não me preocupar com você?" Ela começou a dizer de forma baixinha. "Sei que está sofrendo, passo por isso todos os dias…"

Aioros virou para encará-la. Será que ela sabia o que era sofrer por amor assim como ele? Será que o entenderia?

"Já se apaixonou, senhorita Layla?" Ele observou cada movimento que ela fez. Mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Dava para ver que estava incomodada com alguma coisa, talvez o assunto fosse um tabu para ela, assim como era para ele. "Se não quiser responder, não tem problema". Voltou a encarar a imensidão cinza a sua frente. Logo mais voltaria a chover e o cheiro de terra molhada preencheria o ambiente.

"Já". Ela respondeu depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Andou até ele e ficou ao seu lado encarando os primeiros pingos de chuva despencarem do céu. "Eu não entendia o amor, confesso que ainda não o entendo. Tudo é muito novo para mim. Quando estava no Olimpo junto da deusa, achava que não me apaixonaria, sendo honesta com você Aioros, eu não sabia nem o que era estar apaixonada até vir para o Santuário". Suspirou. Juntou todas as forças que tinha e o encarou. Ele ainda olhava para a paisagem a frente. "O amor pode ser um sentimento tão lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele dói demais. Antes eu queria arrancá-lo de meu peito e voltar a ser a antiga Layla, porém descobri com o passar do tempo que o amor serve para nos tornar mais fortes e mais maduros, mesmo que o sentimento não seja correspondido".

Ele a encarou. Podia ver que a mesma chorava. Limpou uma lágrima que escorria solitária em seu rosto. Ele entendia o que ela falava. Ele mesmo se pegou muitas vezes tentando esquecer Mirela, tirá-la de seu coração e voltar a ser quem era, o cavaleiro de Sagitário, santo da deusa Athena. Como retirar algo de seu peito que o preenchia por completo lhe dando vida? Como abandonar um sentimento que por doloroso que fosse era como uma lufada de vida sendo soprada em seu ser? Pensar em Mirela aquecia o seu coração, ele queria ser muito mais por ela e por ele mesmo. Cresceu muito mais depois que conheceu o amor.

Layla segurou a mão dele e se permitiu sentir o calor daquele toque. Será que ele era tão cego assim? Não conseguia ver que o amor da vida dela era ele? Esboçou um sorriso ou imaginar que Mirela era tão cega assim como ele. Layla queria muito que ele a enxergasse, assim como ela sabia que Aioros queria ser visto pela amiga. Ela começava a compreender algumas guerras entre os deuses. Amar alguém era ter o coração arrancado do peito e o tê-lo batendo junto com o da outra pessoa. É doar-se por completo.

"Já se declarou para ele?" Aioros se permitiu perguntar. Ele não queria dar uma de intrometido, mas ao ter a sua mão segurada pela dela, sentiu o desejo de saber se ela tinha obtido mais sorte do que ele. Ela não merecia sofrer por amor.

"Não. Não sei como fazê-lo. Ele está apaixonado por outra e acabou de sofrer uma desilusão". Ela sorriu derramando mais lágrimas "Não sei se é o momento certo de dizer a ele o quanto o amo".

Aioros puxou a mão da dela. Sentiu um tremor estranho percorrer o seu corpo. Será que era ele? Era dele que ela estava falando? Encarou os olhos dela e enxergou uma imensidão repleta das coisas mais lindas que ele podia desejar. Era como ver o cosmos dos deuses, as constelações em um único lugar. Então era dessa forma que ele deveria se sentir ao ser amado por alguém? Se afastou dela o máximo que podia. Pediu desculpas e foi embora em um ato covarde.

Como poderia retribuir aquilo? Enxergando através dos olhos dela o que era o amor, ele começou a entender que não sentia nem 1% daquilo por Mirela. Era como tirar um peso de seu coração. Ele amava Mirela, amava com todas as forças, mas de uma forma diferente. Do jeito que ele acreditava que seria o certo, porque no final de tudo, o amor que ele nutria por ela, era de cavaleiro para com a sua deusa. Depois de tanto tempo sofrendo conseguiu entender o que sentia. Precisou enxergar o amor através de terceiros para compreender o que aquele sentimento significava.

Não demorou muito para chegar até a sua casa. Entrou batendo a porta com um estrondo que se fundiu ao de um trovão. Jogou-se no sofá e ficou lá pensando no que estava acontecendo com ele. Se repreendeu por ter deixado Layla sozinha daquela forma, não era do feitio dele fazer aquilo, agir daquela forma, mas precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Depois que soube que Mirela era o receptáculo da deusa Athena ele notou que as coisas ficaram diferentes, não da parte dela, pois a mesma ainda não sabia disso, mas sim dele.

Antes de tudo ele conseguia sentir desejo por Mirela, não que ele não a desejasse agora, ele a desejava, mas só de pensar que ela era Athena aquilo soava errado aos seus ouvidos. Ele era o Santo de Athena e jurou defendê-la e não desejá-la. O que ele julgava ser certo? O que ele mais presava acima de tudo? Olhou para as próprias mãos trêmulas. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que não conseguia separar Mirela da Deusa? Por que não podia ser como Saga? Ele queria lutar pelo amor dela, queria brigar com Saga por ela, mas não sentia o impulso para isso e isso se devia ao fato de constatar que Mirela sempre seria a deusa e o amor que ele sentia por Athena era livre de qualquer sentimento impuro.

Então, como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria ele compreendeu o que de fato era amar alguém. Se ele realmente amasse Mirela estaria disposto a passar por cima daquele sentimento de dever para com a deusa e lutaria por ela, mas ele não o faria, pois a deusa sempre estaria em primeiro lugar. Pensou em Layla, em como ela estava sofrendo. Vendo-o sempre ao lado de Mirela, sofrendo por ela, suspirando por ela… Se enxergou nos olhos dela. Layla sofria por ele, como ele sofreu por outra. Infelizmente ele não poderia suprir os sentimentos dela, não agora, não quando ele próprio não conseguia se entender. Sentiu vontade de peregrinar, sair em missão e só voltar quando o seu coração estivesse curado.

Por alguns segundos sentiu inveja de Mu e Aldebaran. Queria tanto estar no lugar deles. Sair do santuário nunca foi tão desejado quanto agora. Contudo, ele não podia ser egoísta e deixá-la a merce de Ares. Ele jurou protegê-la e se tivesse que dar a sua vida por ela, daria.

**(***)**

Layla enxugou a lágrima que cismava em escorrer pelo seu rosto alvo enquanto fungava. Sentiu uma mão repousar em seu ombro e virou para encarar a pessoa que solicitava a sua atenção. Não estranhou em ver os longos cabelos loiros de Afrodite. Ele a encarava com certa compaixão em seu olhar. Diferente dos outros cavaleiros de ouro, peixes sabia ler muito bem as pessoas.

"Posso ver que não temos apenas um coração sofrendo, mas sim dois". Ele lhe acariciou os cabelos. "Eu escutei a conversa de vocês dois".

Ela assentiu. Sabia que ele estava ali. Afrodite sempre foi muito perceptivo em relação aos assuntos do amor. Ele uma vez a pegou chorando nas escadarias das doze casas quando acidentalmente pegou Aioros e Mirela se pegando dentro da unidade hospitalar próxima a arena. Ela tinha ido até lá apenas pegar alguns medicamentos para deixar no quarto da garota quando escutou os gemidos. Ela soube de imediato de quem eram e não ficou ali por mais tempo. Não queria presenciar aquele tipo de cena, mesmo o seu corpo querendo ficar e ver com os próprios olhos, mas ela não podia se permitir sofrer daquele jeito.

Correu tanto que chegou a cair na escadaria. Permaneceu ali desolada chorando por um amor que nunca teria. Foi por causa de seus soluços que Afrodite a encontrou acabada e imersa em uma tristeza profunda. Ele a pegou nos braços e não foi preciso dizer muito para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Peixes foi muito amável, assim como Câncer que se encontrava em sua casa. Layla ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente quando o canceriano se ajoelho na sua frente e lhe ajudou a limpar os ferimentos. Ele lhe entregou um lenço de algodão e ela o agradeceu com apenas um acenar de cabeça.

Afrodite lhe serviu um chá de camomila e ela pode em fim se acalmar. Os santos de Athena eram realmente pessoas boas e de um coração bom. Por mais que alguns fossem mais difíceis de se lidar, eles sabiam ser solidários quando era preciso.

"Eu disse a ele…" Ela encarou o amigo tomando coragem para externar o que estava sentindo. "Eu disse a ele que o amo e ele se afastou". Layla levou a mão a boca segurando a vontade descontrolada de chorar feito criança. "Eu sabia que seria rejeitada, mas não esperava que fosse doer tanto".

"Ah, minha querida". Afrodite a abraçou com carinho. "Dê tempo ao tempo. As coisas estão muito recentes ainda". Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça afagando as suas costas. "você verá que no final as coisas vão se acertar e melhorar".

"Pelo menos eu posso ficar aliviada em saber que Mirela fez a escolha dela e que a mesma está feliz". Layla afundou o rosto no peito dele. "Pelo menos alguém está feliz".

"Chore minha querida, chore". Afrodite disse baixinho em seu ouvido. Ele olhou para o lado e viu o amor da sua vida encostado em uma pilastra observando a atitude dele. Máscara da Morte esboçou um leve sorriso de canto, mostrando que aprovava a decisão do peixe em consolar a garota.

Eles dois haviam visto que ela tinha ido atrás de Aioros e já imaginavam que a garota tentaria apaziguar os sentimentos do Sagitariano. Não foi fácil escutar a conversa deles, mas não se arrependiam de terem ficado lá esperando que acabasse para assim ajudar a mesma.

O amor era assim, para alguns ele era como o nascer do sol, iluminava tudo e a todos e para outras era como o pôr do sol, indo embora e deixando para trás apenas escuridão.

"Venha, vamos até a minha casa. Vamos tomar um pouco de chá". Afrodite lhe guiou até as escadarias e Layla aceitou de bom grado.

**(***)**

Assim que seus lábios se separaram dos dele, sentiu que não estavam mais sozinhos. Mirela encarou o grupo parado ali observando aquela cena de amor e não pode deixar de sentir o rosto queimar. As mãos de Saga lhe puxaram mais para perto de seu corpo e ela notou que o mesmo já não sentia mais o incomodo nas costas.

"Mirela, como se sente?" Shaka perguntou ignorando o fato de ter presenciado algo tão íntimo entre os dois.

"Um pouco cansada, na realidade…" Ela olhou dele para Saga. "Acho que eu preciso…" E simplesmente apagou nos braços dele.

"Mirela?" Saga a ergueu nos braços. "O que aconteceu?" Ele olhou de Shaka para os outros com o semblante preocupado.

"Ela curou as suas feridas e a si própria". Esclareceu o virginiano. "Consumiu muito cosmo energia".

Saga olhou para trás tentando ver os seus machucados, por mais que ele não precisasse disso, já que não sentia mais dor nenhuma lhe acometer. Ele trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto do seu e passou pelos cavaleiros de ouro indo até o quarto dela. Ele a deixaria em sua cama, ela precisava descansar e ele ficaria ao seu lado até que a mesma acordasse.

"Vamos avisar ao Shion o que aconteceu aqui". Camus e Miro partiram para o escritório do grande Mestre.

"Nós vamos nos preparar para partir". Declarou Mu.

Shaka assentiu e desejou boa sorte assim como os outros para os amigos. Ele sabia que a viagem de Mu e Aldebaran poderia ser bastante perigosa. Procurar a a esmo por pequenas oscilações de cosmos poderia levar dias, meses e até mesmo anos. Seria uma pena não poder contar com a presença dos dois no torneio.

Shura se despediu de Shaka e Aioria nas escadarias e partiu para a casa de Sagitário. Ele sabia que Aioria daria um tempo a mais para o irmão absorver o que tinha visto, mas ele não poderia deixar o amigo sozinho depois de ter presenciado Saga e Mirela aos beijos na enfermaria. Ele sabia o quanto o amigo estava apaixonado pela menina.

Assim que chegou na casa de Aioros, notou a oscilação do cosmo do amigo. Ele bateu à porta e entrou, não esperando ser convidado. Encontrou o amigo deitado no sofá com o braço sobre o rosto. Shura sabia que o amigo não estava dormindo.

"Como você está?" Perguntou.

"Tentando entender o que está acontecendo comigo". Aioros não era um homem de muitas palavras e não gostava de fazer rodeios, sempre foi direto. Ele se sentou e encarou o amigo. "Os meus sentimentos estão bastante confusos agora".

"Queria poder te ajudar, mas nunca conheci esse tipo de amor". Ele sentou ao lado do amigo. "Não deve ser fácil passar por isso, só queria que soubesse que estou aqui caso precise desabafar".

Aioros tocou o ombro do amigo em agradecimento. Ele sabia que podia contar com os seus amigos, assim como sabia que podia contar com Saga, por mais que ele tenha feito o que fez. Ele reconhecia o esforço do geminiano em tentar ser alguém melhor.

"Você vai tentar algo?" Perguntou Shura depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Não". Ele falou convicto. "Não consigo me enxergar tendo algo com deusa Athena, não sou capaz de fazer essa separação como Saga".

"Eu te entendo". Realmente o capricorniano entendia o amigo. Ele próprio não conseguiria nutrir esse tipo de amor por uma mulher que ele jurou proteger. Ele a via como uma mãe. "E o que você vai fazer?"

"Vou conversar com ela e esclarecer as coisas". Ele suspirou. "Devo isso a mim e ela".

"Você sempre cumprindo com o dever". Shura esboçou um sorriso.

"Sempre".


	28. Capítulo XXVIII - Torneio - Parte I

Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

_"Crescer custa, demora, esfola mais compensa. É uma vitória secreta, sem testemunhas. O adversário somos nós mesmos"._

* * *

Santuário.

Mirela passou dois dias na cama para recuperar as suas energias por ter curado Saga e a si mesma. Foram raras as vezes que ela pode apreciar alguns momentos com Saga, já que o mesmo assim como os outros estavam ocupados organizando o tornei. Este por sua vez, era para ter sido realizado a três dias atrás, entretanto, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, Shion achou necessário adiar e os aspirantes a cavaleiros de bronze gostaram da ideia de poder contar com mais três dias para o treinamento.

Apesar dos dias estarem sendo corridos, mesmo ela estando naquela cama, sentia a necessidade de encontrar Aioros e conversar com o mesmo. Afrodite havia lhe contado que ele tinha presenciado o beijo dela com Saga e que o mesmo saiu da enfermaria abalado. Aquilo fez o coração da jovem se apertar contra o peito. Ela amava Aioros, sempre o amou, desde o dia em que ele com toda a sua gentileza permaneceu ao seu lado quando a maioria desconfiava dela.

Outra pessoa que estava bastante sumida era Layla. A garota só entrava no quarto para lhe trazer alguma coisa ou para lhe ajudar com o banho, fora isso, passava a maior parte do tempo lhe dando privacidade. Pelo menos era isso que Mirela achava no começo, até que no segundo dia ela achou estranho a mulher estar tão afastada e calada. Layla sempre foi comunicativa e presente em sua vida. Talvez fosse apenas coisas de sua cabeça, mas em seu coração, ela sabia que algo estava errado.

Mirela encarou a paisagem além das janelas de vidro. O tempo ainda estava ruim, o céu nublado e o vento frio que entrava deixava os seus pelos eriçados. Seu coração estava inquieto. Por mais que a sua situação com Saga estivesse resolvida, ela ainda sentia como se algo ruim fosse acontecer. Ainda tinha que descobrir o que aconteceu com Kanon e precisava acertar as contas com Aioros. As paredes daquele quarto nunca foram tão sufocantes como estavam sendo agora.

Desde que chegou no Santuário disposta a ajudar a mudar o futuro dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, ela não havia sossegado nem por um minuto. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido e seu coração se apegou a todos eles. Era difícil imaginar que tudo estava acabando e que logo a deusa Athena estaria reencarnado e ela seria mandada de volta para o seu mundo. O que faria com Saga? Ou melhor, será que Athena permitiria a permanência dela no mundo deles? E a sua família? Como eles ficariam?

Depois que Saga preencheu seu coração de uma forma que era impossível esquecer ou ignorar, Mirela teve certeza que ela não poderia mais voltar para o seu mundo, pois havia feito do mundo deles o seu. É claro que ela sentiria falta da sua família e de seus amigos, aquela tristeza nunca seria apagada ou superada, mas ela esperava que a dor de se manter longe das pessoas que tanto amava fossem amenizadas ao estar junto de Saga e dos outros.

Suspirou ao notar que ficar naquela cama não resolveria os seus problemas pendentes. Precisava ir até a casa de Sagitário ou em qualquer outro lugar encontrar Aioros e tentar resolver a situação dos dois, depois tentaria achar Layla e perguntaria o que estava acontecendo com ela. E ao terminar com os dois, imploraria para Athena deixá-la vê-la, pois precisava saber o que aconteceu com Kanon. Se o seu sonho era verdade ou não.

Colocou as pernas para fora da cama e ao se levantar não pode deixar de se segurar na mesma quando pequenos pontos escuros dançaram diante de seus olhos. _Depois de dois dias será que seu corpo não estava curado o suficiente ainda? O que havia acontecido para ele ficar daquele jeito? _Pensou conforme caminhava lentamente se escorando até uma jarra com água. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e não se surpreendeu ao notar Layla com uma bandeja cheia de frutas.

"Senhorita, você ainda não se recuperou". Iniciou ela, mas Mirela a calou com um erguer de mão.

"Layla" Mirela lhe dirigiu o olhar cheio de dúvidas "O que está acontecendo com você?" Resolveu ser direta, não podia ser demorar muito naquele assunto, precisava encontrar Aioros o mais rápido possível.

"Como assim senhorita?" Layla desviou o olhar e Mirela soube que a mulher estava lhe escondendo algo.

"Por que está agindo assim comigo? Sempre esteve presente e costumávamos conversar bastante, mas parece que existe um abismo entre nós duas agora". Mirela diminuiu a distância entre as duas segurando os ombros da amiga. "Pelos deuses, me diz o que eu fiz para você estar tão distante assim de mim".

Layla encarou os belos olhos castanhas da mulher um pouco mais baixa do que ela e não pode deixar de sentir empatia por ela. Estava ali em um mundo no qual não pertencia, sofrerá duas tentativas de assassinato, uma delas tinha dado certo, se não fosse por Athena Mirela não estaria mais naquele mundo nem no próprio. Era o receptáculo de Athena e até agora ainda não havia percebido, não tinha nem ao menos perguntado o que tinha acontecido aos costas de Saga quando ele fora visitá-la. Era como se a mulher estivesse alheia a certo tipos de assuntos. E tinha Aioros.

Aioros o homem que ela amava e sofria por outra mulher. Layla não queria se meter no relacionamento dos dois, por mais que lhe doesse, mas ela precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com Mirela, já que ninguém estava disposto a lhe contar a verdade e Layla sabia que a amiga sempre prezou pela sinceridade e no mundo em que eles viviam, ser sinceros uns com os outros, poderia salvar vidas.

"Eu sinto muito ter me afastado da senhorita". Ela tentou ignorar o olhar cheio de tristeza que a outra lhe dirigiu "Eu só não sei como agir diante da senhorita devido as coisas que estão acontecendo".

"Que coisas?" Mirela levou a mão ao coração em um ato involuntário "O que está acontecendo? Alguma coisa com Saga?"

Só de escutar ela se preocupando somente com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos fez Layla sentir um pouco de raiva da garota. Aioros também estava sofrendo e ela nem ao menos perguntou sobre ele.

"Não está acontecendo nada com o cavaleiro de gêmeos, senhorita". Não conseguiu conter o tom rude em sua voz. "Ele está devidamente bem, devido ao tratamento que a senhorita deu a ele".

"Tratamento?" Mirela ignorou o tom usado pela amiga focando apenas na última frase dela. _O que ela havia feito com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos?_ Pensou. "que tratamento?"

"A senhorita não se lembra do que fez na enfermaria?" Layla cruzou os braços. Tinha um olhar incrédulo no rosto, como se o que a mulher tivesse lhe dizendo fosse algo incabível. "Você curou as costas de Saga". Ela respondeu sem rodeios.

"Eu não tenho cosmos e nenhum tipo de poder". Mirela falou aquilo com convicção. Ela nem daquele mundo era, como poderia possuir cosmos? "Como eu poderia ter curado Saga?"

"A senhorita ainda não percebeu que é o receptáculo da deusa Athena?" Disse Layla. "Todos já sabem disso".

Aquela informação foi como levar uma flechada no peito. Só podia ser brincadeira. Como que ela era o receptáculo de Athena? Athena estava para reencarnar na forma de uma bebê, o que ela tinha a ver com isso? Não controlou a gargalhada que deu ao absorver melhor o que a mulher havia lhe contado. Ela deusa?! Voltou a sentar na cama e continuou rindo.

"Layla, essa piada foi muito boa". Mirela secou as lágrimas do rosto e tornou a encarar a amiga. "Por favor, a verdade agora".

As duas ficaram se encarando por um bom momento antes do silêncio ser quebrado por Mirela.

"Você não pode acreditar nisso…" Ela tornou a se levantar. "Eu não sou ninguém!"

"Você é o receptáculo da deusa Athena em seu mundo". Layla falou com toda a convicção possível. "Se você não fosse, não poderia ter vindo para cá. Somente os deuses podem andar entre os mundos".

"Não…" Mirela passou por ela indo até a porta. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Tinha que escutar da boca dele. Só ele poderia lhe confirmar que aquilo era mentira. Se ela realmente era o receptáculo de Athena, ela poderia ter salvado Kanon. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Layla a alcançou antes dela virar no corredor que dava no salão do grande mestre. A mulher não a impediu, apenas seguiu junto dela com medo que caísse por ainda estar fraca. Usar o cosmo da deusa não era fácil, ainda mais ela que tinha acabado de despertar o mesmo. Empurrou as portas sem cerimonia e sem se importar com os guardas lhe dizendo que Shion estava ocupado com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Se fosse outra pessoa eles impediriam, mas não podiam fazer isso com ela. Eles sabiam que a jovem era alguém importante dentro do santuário de Athena. As portas se abriram com certa dificuldade, já que Mirela não estava com tanta força assim. Ao entrar no salão notou alguns cavaleiros de ouro tendo uma reunião um pouco acalorada demais com Shion. Ela notou o estado a flor da pele em que eles se encontravam, como se um assunto delicado estivesse sendo tratado.

Mirela notou Aioros de imediato. Ele a encarou e desviou o olhar em seguida e ela não pode deixar de notar que o mesmo fez a mesma coisa com Layla. _O que estava acontecendo entre os dois? _Pensou assim que chegou perto de Shion.

"Mirela". Ele fez uma reverência discreta para ela. "Sente-se melhor?"

"Por que está se curvando para mim?" Ela perguntou de imediato. Não queria que aquilo representasse a resposta para a sua pergunta ainda não feita. "E que estória é essa sobre eu ser o receptáculo de Athena?"

"Quem te contou?" Shaka se intrometeu.

"Fui eu". Layla se acusou. Ela não se importou com o olhar enviesado que recebeu do santo de Athena. Se ela não contasse, Mirela saberia de outro jeito.

"Espera". Mirela olhou de Shion para Shaka. "Então é verdade?"

"Sim". Shion suspirou. Ele estava cansado e logo mais começaria o torneio. "O que ela te contou é verdade".

"E por quê eu estou sabendo agora?" Ela cruzou os braços irritada com o grande mestre "Se eu soubesse antes, talvez Kanon não estivesse morto!"

"Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber". Miro começou. Ele assim como Shura e Camus estavam se perguntando se ela poderia os perdoar por terem sido tão brutos e ariscos com ela "Poseidon esteve em nossas terras".

"Ele deixou um bilhete destinado a você". Shion continuou. Ele queria ter dado essa notícia para Mirela em particular, mas os cavaleiros não estavam satisfeitos pelo deus dos mares estar livre e querendo se comunicar com a deusa deles. "Ele disse que você entenderia ao ler".

Mirela pegou o bilhete das mãos de Shion trêmula. O que o deus dos mares queria com ela? Será que até ele sabia que ela era o "tal receptáculo" da deusa Athena? Isso significaria alguma guerra? Será que ela também ficaria presa naquele jarro? Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Abriu o bilhete sentindo os olhares de todos em cima dela. Pensou em Saga de imediato ao ler o nome assinado no final do papel. Ela nem ao menos leu a mensagem, só olhou para aquela assinatura e começou a chorar. Esfregou os olhos quando Shion se colocou ao seu lado preocupado. Ele passou os olhos por cima do bilhete e não pode deixar de se surpreender.

_Mirela,_

_Eu nem sei por onde começar esse bilhete, mas acho que a primeira coisa que devo dizer é desculpa. Desculpa por ter sido um completo idiota com você. Por tentar te matar e por ter feito coisas horríveis estando no santuário se passando pelo meu irmão. _

_Confesso que quando ele me prendeu no cabo Sunion por sua culpa, eu fiquei com muita raiva. Eu só sabia sentir isso, raiva. Nunca foi apresentado a mim outro tipo de sentimento até você surgir naquele lugar sombrio me salvado de me afogar. Foi ali que eu entendi o verdadeiro significado do amor e eu espero que você me perdoe por todas as coisas que eu fiz. _

_Obrigado por ter me mostrado um mundo diferente do ódio e rancor. Espero um dia poder encontrá-la novamente e te pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Queria ter feito uma carta para o meu irmão também, mas não encontro palavras para expressar os meus sentimentos para com ele. As coisas estão muito recentes ainda, mas eu espero que ele não me odeie tanto. _

_Espero conseguir ser um cavaleiro de Poseidon e assim honrar o que você e ele fizeram por mim. _

_Grato_

_Kanon._

Mirela leu a carta três vezes antes de encarar Shion que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. O sonho era real. Ela havia tirado Kanon daquele lugar horrível. Ele estava vivo e sendo treinado pelo próprio deus. Aquilo era incrível. Então a saga de Poseidon não aconteceria, já que o deus não estava sendo manipulado pelo Marina.

Enxugou as lágrimas fechando o bilhete com carinho. Saga ficaria feliz em saber que o irmão estava se redimindo aos poucos e que em breve eles poderiam reconstruir seus laços. Um peso enorme saiu das costas de Mirela fazendo-a se sentir leve e em paz consigo mesma. Tinha feito tudo o que a deusa lhe pedira. Havia salvado Saga e consequentemente Aioros e eles não teriam uma guerra iminente contra Poseidon.

Agora eles só teriam que se preparar para a guerra Santa contra Hades. Todos eles estando vivos fazia com que o coração dela se aquecesse, quem sabe eles não precisariam se sacrificar no muro das lamentações? Talvez Athena tenha outra ideia em mente e pudesse mudar aquele final. Se ela pudesse ficar no mundo deles, talvez ela própria pensasse em algo que mudasse o destino deles.

"Ele está vivo". Mirela fungou e sorriu para o grande mestre "Ele está vivo!" Repetiu feliz.

"Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta". Ele declarou.

Sim, aquilo respondi a pergunta dela. Ela era o receptáculo de Athena e havia salvo Kanon, assim como curou as costas de Saga e o libertou de Lêmur. Agora não havia mais dúvidas e pela primeira vez ela começou a sentir um cosmos dentro de si. Era como ter uma constelação inteira presa no seu interior. Será que era dessa forma que os cavaleiros de ouro se sentiam? Aquele calor gostosa que aquecia a pele e lhe trazia segurança. Segurança de um mundo melhor.

"Agora que você consegue sentir o cosmo dentro de você". Shaka começou a andar até chegar próximo a ela "Tem que tomar cuidado ao usá-lo. Curar as costas de Saga a deixou debilitada por dois dias".

"Eu não sei como fiz aquilo". Declarou ela.

"Talvez tenha que treinar um pouco". Sugeriu Aioria. "Não para entrar em uma luta" ele tratou de deixar claro "Mas para aprender a se proteger, caso um de nós não estejamos próximos a você".

"Eu deveria treinar para protegê-los". Mirela os encarou com os olhos brilhando. Se realmente ela era o receptáculo de Athena, ela queria fazer o que sempre cobrou da deusa ao ler os mangas/anime. Ela queria proteger todos eles.

"Não será necessário". Saga entrou no salão ao lado de Afrodite e Câncer. "O nosso trabalho é protegê-la".

Mirela sorriu ao vê-lo. Seu coração sempre se aquecia quando ele estava no recinto e foi mais maravilhoso ainda vê-lo com a armadura de ouro. Ele estava trabalhando para reconquistar a confiança de todos e isso a deixava feliz. A conversa que eles dois tiveram surtiu efeito.

"Ele tem razão". Aioros se manifestou. "A única coisa que precisa fazer é se manter segura".

"Mirela" Saga passou por ela fazendo uma reverência e se voltou para o grande Mestre "Está tudo pronto. Já podemos começar com o torneio".

"Saga" Mirela o chamou e ele a encarou. Ela queria beijá-lo, mas não faria aquilo na frente de todos, muito menos na frente de Aioros que os observava de longe. "Isso é para você". Ela entregou o bilhete de Kanon e ele o pegou com um olhar curioso no rosto. "Leia mais tarde". Ela acrescentou.

Ele guardou o bilhete por dentro do peitoral da armadura e segurou a mão dela com carinho.

"Senhor, se me permite avisarei aos aspirantes que o torneio vai começar".

Shion assentiu e Aioros deixou o salão junto de seu irmão e os outros cavaleiros.

Mirela se viu sozinha apenas com Layla e Shion.

"Shion, será que eu posso participar?" Perguntou Mirela

"Claro". Ele estendeu o braço para ela. "Se me der a honra de me acompanhar".

Mirela aceitou o braço dele e os dois foram juntos para a Arena. Layla os seguiu quieta. Apenas esperando uma oportunidade de estar com Mirela a sós novamente para deixar claro o que ela sentia pelo cavaleiro de sagitário.

O trajeto até a Arena foi bastante demorado. Shion cumprimentava a todos que paravam para lhe dirigir algumas palavras e Mirela gostou de saber que ele era amado pelo povo. Como não amar o grande Mestre? Shion era incrível, justo e bondoso. Seu mestre teria orgulho do grande homem que ele havia se tornado.

Entraram na arena sempre rodeados de cidadãos de Rodório e ao notar as arquibancadas, Mirela sentiu o coração parar de bater. Não havia mais lugar para se sentar. Era como estar em um estádio de futebol vendo a final de algum campeonato. Estava tudo diferente, não havia mais aquele palanque horrível no meio e ela agradeceu por isso, em um canto uma tenda que ela soube só de olhar que seria o lugar onde Shion assistiria as lutas.

O lugar era arejado e fresco. Uma grande mesa com bebidas e comidas estavam disposta na lateral esquerda e Mirela se pegou desejando comer uns morangos estupidamente vermelhos.

"Sente-se" Ele lhe apontou para um lugar ao lado de um majestoso acento.

Foi exatamente o que ela fez e nem precisou pedir para Layla pegar alguns morangos para ela, já que a mesma foi até a mesa e separou algumas frutas que sabia que Mirela gostava em um prato de prata e levou para ela, depositando em uma mesa baixa central.

"Obrigada". Mirela sussurrou para amiga que acenou e ficou ao seu lado esperando o torneio começar.

Shion fez um discurso muito bonito. Falou da importância em ser cavaleiro de Athena e da missão deles naquela terra. Contou a história dos deuses e de como surgiu a era dos cavaleiros de Athena. Falou sobre a guerra santa que estava para se iniciar em breve e o quanto era importante que a armadura de pégasos fizesse a sua escolha.

Quando ele terminou de falar a multidão aplaudiu e no centro da arena os cavaleiros de ouro apareceram fazendo a multidão gritar ainda mais alto. Logo depois eles se colocaram em seus lugares, bem em frente a tenda de Shion, porém em um nível inferior e, em seguida os cavaleiros de Prata entraram com os seus respectivos pupilos que disputariam a armadura.

Foi feito um sorteio na hora e os vinte aspirantes a cavaleiros foram separados em 4 grupos. Cada grupo contendo cinco pessoas que lutariam entre si e o melhor de cada grupo iria para semifinal. Dessa semifinal, apenas dois iriam para a grade final disputar a armadura de pégasos.

Shion sentou-se e ao fazer isso, um homem que Mirela não havia reparado entrou na Arena e começou mediar as lutas que estariam para acontecer. Ele explicou que aquele dia seria destinado apenas para eles conhecerem os semifinalistas e que amanhã seria a grande final.

A multidão aplaudiu mais um pouco e foi iniciado as batalhas. O grupo A, que continha cinco homens muito fortes foram para o centro da arena e Mirela parou de respirar ao notar que eles lutariam ao mesmo tempo. Ela pensou que fosse ser um contra um, mas não, os cinco lutariam entre si e o que permanecesse de pé no final seria classificado.

"Shion" Mirela chamou o grande mestre que a olhou divertido "Não corre o risco de algum escombro acertar a multidão?"

"Eles estão protegidos". Shion piscou para ela.

Mirela olhou em volta e foi ai que ela percebeu o brilho fruta cor da muralha de cristal dele. É claro que ele não deixaria nada acontecer com o seu povo. Eles poderiam usar a quantidade de força que quisesse ali na arena que ninguém se machucaria. Ela começava a acreditar que o fato dos cavaleiros de ouro e prata estarem distribuídos em volta da arena também era para manter a população segura.

Nunca pensou que teria a honrar de assistir aquele evento e em sua cabeça, a imagem de Seiya lutando contra Cassius era bem forte. Não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela lembrança, só esperava não ver nenhuma orelha voando pela arena.


	29. Capítulo XXIX - Torneio - Parte II

"_E que nunca nos falte a esperança de dias melhores"._

* * *

Mundo Inferior – Castelo do Imperador Hades.

Ares se aproximou da entrada do submundo com certo receio do que estaria por vir. Ele tinha uma meta traçada em sua cabeça e esperava que as coisas funcionassem de acordo com que havia planejado. Passou por cérberos e entrou no domínio de Hades. Algumas almas se distanciavam dele assim que percebiam quem ele era. O deus da guerra nem se dava ao trabalho de encará-las.

Parou diante os portões de ferro fundido do castelo onde a alma de Hades estava selada. As grandes portas se abriram sozinhas revelando um interior um tanto quanto peculiar. Tudo era muito frio e escuro. Paredes de uma tonalidade de cinza escuro, assim como o piso. Sombras se esgueiravam pelos cantos dando um certo arrepio em quem adentrasse aquele local. Tudo incitava o medo.

Escutou uma voz melodiosa preencher o ambiente. Lá estava ela. Seus longos cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam conforme apertava o passo para ficar diante dele. Perséfone era a única cor que dava vida aquele local morto. Sua veste branca com dourado chegava a abrilhantar um pouco o cômodo mostrando a Ares que nos cantos sombrios daquele castelo seres repugnantes rastejavam a espera de algum deslize do deus.

"O que deseja, Ares?" Seu tom era amigável.

"Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você, minha querida". Ares estendeu o braço na direção da mulher que o aceitou um tanto quanto receosa. "Andei conversando com Afrodite". Começou ele despreocupado.

Perséfone sabia do caso dele com a deusa do amor, aquilo não era segredo para ninguém, a não ser para o deus do fogo. Apesar de não gostar do que os dois faziam pelas costas de Hefesto ela não se intrometia nos assuntos deles.

"E qual era o assunto da conversa? Suponho que deva me interessar". Perséfone não era estúpida. Se Ares tinha se dignado ir até o mundo inferior, era porque o mesmo queria alguma coisa. "Diga".

"Afrodite não para de se lamentar sobre o tio". Ele estudou o semblante da deusa "Ela não acha justo você permanecer esse tempo inteiro no submundo sem poder desfrutar do calor dos braços de Hades".

"Meu marido está selado, Ares". Ficou evidente a pontada de dor em sua voz "Ele escolheu seguir um caminho, cujo eu, como sua esposa, não acho certo". Agora ela havia parado de andar para poder encarar o deus da guerra nos olhos. "Está pagando por isso".

"Eu compreendo". Ele tentou soar atencioso e compreensível. "Contudo, acho que temos uma solução para os seus problemas".

"E quem lhe disse que eu tenho algum problema, Ares?" A deusa da agricultura estreitou os olhos a fim de avaliá-lo melhor. "Vá direto ao ponto".

"Afrodite sabe como trazer Hades de volta sem ter que esperar mais". Ele não sabia ficar enrolando, não tinha tato para essas coisas.

"Suponho que trazer o meu marido de volta signifique alguma coisa para você". Perguntou.

"Não me leve a mal, Perséfone". Colocou os ensinamentos de Afrodite em ação. Ele sabia que Perséfone não faria nada para prejudicar Athena, então teria que apelar para o egoísmo da deusa. Tentou soar o mais ultrajado possível sem parecer falso. "Estou aqui por causa de Afrodite. Ela é a deusa do amor, você sabe como ela fica infeliz ao ver um casal sofrendo".

Perséfone pensou naquilo por uns segundos. Ares aproveitou para continuar a encher a cabeça dela com dúvidas.

"Não seria fantástico poder viver de fato com Hades sem se preocupar com a deusa da sabedoria?" Ele tornou a puxá-la, indo em direção a uma grande janela. "Olhe para o reino do seu marido". Ele apontou para as planícies desmatadas, labaredas de fogo consumiam galhos secos de árvores e gritos podiam ser escutados "Quer mesmo permanecer neste mundo sem o amor da sua vida? Tenho certeza que você não suporta ficar aqui sem ele".

"E como podemos trazer ele de volta?" Perguntou ludibriada por ele. Ares tinha razão, ela não queria permanecer naquele mundo sem Hades. Se suportava aquele horror era por amor incondicional ao deus do submundo.

Lá estava a vitória. Era quase palpável agora. Ele podia ver o santuário pegando fogo, a estátua de Athena sendo destruída e seus cavaleiros tão preciosos perecendo, um por um.

Perséfone estava na palma de sua mão e com isso, Athena pagaria muito caro por tudo o que havia feito com ele. Ela e os seus bichinhos humanos sofreriam em suas mãos. Uma nova era banhada de sangue e terror estava para começar.

"É simples". Ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela "Só quem pode libertá-lo é alguém que o ame verdadeiramente. Ou melhor dizendo, um ato de amor verdadeiro".

"Eu o amo, Ares". Disse cheia de esperanças. "Faria qualquer coisa por ele".

"Eu sei". Sorriu. "É só você ir onde sua alma está selada e retirar o selo".

"Somente isso?" Ela perguntou incrédula. "Não terá nenhum tipo de consequências?"

"Se você não for digna do amor de Hades, isso poderá te consumir e a sua alma será arremessada para o tártaro". Falou dando de ombros. "Mas, como todos nós sabemos, Hades é apaixonado por você, se não, não a teria raptado e a ludibriado a comer aquela romã".

"Não me lembre disso". Bufou irritada. "Nosso amor pode ter começado errado, mas nos estamos muito bem agora. Eu o amo e ele me ama".

"Então retire o selo". Incentivou.

"Vou pensar no assunto, irmão".

E com aquela resposta Ares sabia que o assunto havia se encerrado. Ele fez uma pequena reverência para mulher mostrando respeito e a deixou sozinha. Voltando para o Monte Olimpo onde esperaria ansiosamente a mulher tomar a decisão que mudaria a sua vida.

Contudo, Ares tinha deixado um detalhe de lado. Mesmo sendo digna do amor de Hades o preço a pagar pela retirada do selo seria a sua imortalidade. Somente o deus que o aprisionou poderia tirar o selo sem sofrer dano algum. Aquilo tinha ficado claro como águas cristalinas que corriam pelos rios do monte olimpo para Ares.

As moiras o haviam alertado sobre isso. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente das palavras ditas por elas:

"_Só o amor verdadeiro poderá abrir o lacre que prende aquele que lhe ajudará nessa sua jornada". Cloto olhava para o tear de forma séria. "Uma vida por outra"._

Uma vida por outra. Tinha ficado claro que Perséfone teria que se sacrificar para trazer Hades de volta, mas aquele detalhe ela não precisava saber. Ares estava satisfeito com o que havia feito e sabia que logo poderia sentir o cosmo de Hades preencher mais uma vez o mundo dos vivos, pena que teria que ser as custas de seu grande amor.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o Castelo imponente de Hades e seguiu o seu caminho, pois agora ele teria que se livrar de uma certa garota que poderia colocar todos os seus planos a perder.

"Se você quer algo bem-feito, faça você mesmo". Disse assim que passou pelo cão de três cabeças.

* * *

Santuário.

O primeiro grupo já tinha lutado e um garoto talvez mais novo do que ela, tinha conseguido derrotar homens com o dobro de tamanho do cavaleiro de Touro. O que fez Mirela pensar em Seiya lutando mais uma vez contra Cassius.

Ficou feliz em perceber que aquele primeiro grupo não tinha sido tão violento quanto ela achava. Parecia com as lutas da UFC, um homem que ela supôs ser o juiz ficava rondando o grupo, ele observava os movimentos e se teria que interromper ou não a luta. Shion fez questão de esclarecer que eles não lutavam até a morte, que isso tinha se perdido há muito tempo, para a satisfação de Mirela.

O segundo grupo, este por sua vez continha uma mulher. Começaram a se engalfinhar e ficou claro para Mirela que os homens queriam eliminar a mulher primeiro antes de um acabar com o outro, o que a deixou incomodada. Ela até tentou falar com Shion, mas ao olhar para a frente mais uma vez, percebeu que a amazona estava dando uma surra em todos eles. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos como o fogo esvoaçavam conforme a brisa vinha do mar e Mirela se perguntou várias vezes se aquela máscara não era desconfortável.

Por fim, a mulher foi a única que havia se mantido de pé. Mirela se sentiu feliz por ver que ela tinha sobrepujando os homens. Com dois já classificados para as semifinais, o torneio deu uma parada para as pessoas interagirem umas com as outras e se alimentarem, já que o sol estava a pino e o calor que fazia era insuportável.

"O que você está achando?" Perguntou Shion, próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Um pouco bárbaro, mas até que é bem diferente do que eu imagina". Disse sorrindo.

"Como você imaginava?" Perguntou curioso. Não era todo dia que ele podia desvendar como era a percepção de alguém de outro mundo a respeito de seus costumes. Ele já sabia o que ela achava sobre seus julgamentos, agora queria muito saber sobre o que ela pensava a respeito do torneio.

"Eu imaginava mais sangue, sendo honesta". Mirela pegou uma jarra de água depositando um pouco em seu copo. "Achei que fosse ver gente arrancando membros de alguém, essas coisas". Sorveu um pouco do líquido sem tirar os olhos da grande arena a sua frente.

"É isso que acontece em seu mundo?"

"Não!" Ela quase engasgou com o que ele falou. "Não, de jeito nenhum. Lá existem vários esportes de luta e são bastante parecidos com o que vejo hoje aqui".

"Fico feliz que isso não tenha se tornado algo ruim para você".

Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo ao dia do julgamento de Saga. Definitivamente ela nunca compreenderia o que tinha acontecido aquele dia e como as pessoas podiam gostar tanto de ver outra sofrendo. Mas resolveu não entrar nesse assunto.

Pegou uma maçã e se concentrou em Saga que estava de pé junto dos outros observando a multidão andar livremente pelas arquibancadas. Logo as pessoas foram voltando para os seus lugares e ficou claro que se iniciaria mais uma vez as lutas.

Um novo grupo pisou na arena e as lutas se iniciaram, dessa vez era composto por duas mulheres e Mirela se pegou torcendo para elas. Nem percebeu que Shion a encarava enquanto ela vibrava gritando para as mulheres não desistirem. O grande mestre tinha um sorriso no rosto de orelha a orelha, encantado com a forma que ela encorajava as amazonas a não desistirem.

Para alegria de Mirela, as duas amazonas sobraram e começaram uma dança muito elaborada de socos e chutes que a deixou encantada. Ela queria muito aprender a se defender, claro que sabia que nunca chegaria no nível delas, mas queria muito aprender o mínimo.

"Será que eu consigo ser treinada dessa forma por Shaka?" Ela se ouviu perguntar e escutou um sonoro sorriso vindo de Shion.

"Com certeza". Ele falou sem tirar os olhos das duas amazonas. "Ele com certeza faria um trabalho excepcional com você".

"Vou pedir para retomar os treinos". Disse contente. Ela precisava disso, queria voltar a normalidade. As coisas já estavam em seus devidos lugares e os cavaleiros pelo jeito só teriam que se preocupar com Hades daqui há no mínimo quinze anos.

"Acho que ele vai gostar, mas com certeza a tratará um pouco diferente". Declarou Shion.

Ela compreendia o que ele queria dizer. Agora que eles sabiam que ela era o receptáculo de Athena, eles a tratariam como se ela própria fosse a deusa, por mais que isso não fosse verdade. Aquele corpo era dela, era a sua alma habitando-o e não a da deusa.

"Se ele pegar leve, nos vamos brigar".

"Tá ai algo que eu gostaria de ver". Disse Shion divertido. "Ninguém consegue tirar Shaka dos eixos".

"Será?" Ela procurou por ele no meio dos dourados e não se surpreendeu os vê-lo com a cabeça inclinada para trás, como se estivesse olhando para eles. "Vamos ver se ele é realmente o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus".

Shion colocou seu cálice de ouro em cima da mesa e encarou a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e aquilo aquecia o seu coração. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, era gratificante vê-la descontraída e curtindo estar no santuário com eles. Ele segurou a mão dela com carinho e Mirela retribuiu o aperto que ele lhe deu.

"Estou feliz por você". Ele declarou sem soltar a mão dela. "Estou feliz que esteja com Saga".

"Obrigada". Disse sem jeito.

"Você sabe que precisa conversar com Aioros, não sabe?" Ele não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas como "pai" dos cavaleiros de ouro, ele precisava cuidar de todos do mesmo jeito. E sabia que o sagitariano estava sofrendo calado.

"Eu sei". Mirela encarou as costas do cavaleiro. Era possível ver suas assas brilhando por causa do sol. Mirela olhou para o lado e sentiu Layla ficar tensa com a conversa dos dois. O que será que estava acontecendo com ela? Não pode deixar de pensar.

"Layla". Mirela chamou a amiga.

A mulher que até então tinha estado calada o tempo inteiro apenas observando o desenrolar do torneio, volte-se para amiga.

"Sim, senhorita".

"Será que você se importa de me acompanhar até o banheiro?" Perguntou sem graça.

"Não senhorita, de jeito nenhum". Ela estendeu a mão para Mirela que pegou de imediato. As duas deixaram Shion para trás e se encaminharam para as laterias da arena onde os vestiários femininos e masculinos ficavam. Ela passou pelo primeiro grupo que tinha disputado mais cedo pela armadura de Pégasos. Eles a cumprimentaram e ela trocou rápidas palavras com os mesmos antes de entrar no vestiário destinado as mulheres.

Para sua sorte o mesmo estava vazio. Ela lavou as mãos, molhando os pulsos e o pescoço, tentando pensar em um jeito para falar com a amiga. Mirela notou que Layla estava na porta do banheiro vigiando se alguém entraria.

"Layla". Chamou Mirela, fazendo com que a atenção da mulher fosse voltada para ela.

"Sim, senhorita".

"Você gosta do Aioros?" Resolveu ser direta. Ela era mulher, conseguia muito bem ler a amiga, sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada e sempre que o nome do dourado era citado Layla ficava rígida e mudava a forma como falava com ela.

"Gosto". Não mentiria para Mirela e agora que a mesma tinha feito a sua escolha, o caminho estava livre para ela investir no sagitariano, por mais que ele não a enxergasse da mesma forma. "Sou apaixonada por ele desde o momento em que o vi". Confessou.

Mirela não sabia o que dizer. Só conseguia pensar na época em que estava dividida entre os dois e nas conversar que elas tinham. Muitas das vezes desabafou com a mulher sobre o que sentia por Aioros. Inclusive, Layla havia presenciado vários momentos dos dois juntos, momentos íntimos de carinho.

"Por que não me disse antes?" Perguntou quando finalmente encontrou a própria voz.

"Porque eu sou apenas uma serva, não mereço o amor de um cavaleiro de ouro e ele está interessado na senhorita, não queria ser mais um empecilho na vida da senhora".

"Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas". Mirela tratou de adverti-la. "Você é minha amiga, não é uma serva. E se você tivesse me dito antes, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis de se resolver. Eu sempre amei o Aioros, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que o nosso relacionamento era muito mais que algo íntimo. Ele é precioso demais para mim, mas eu não consigo enxergá-lo da forma que você o vê".

"Eu sei. Eu sempre soube que sua escolha seria por Saga. Quando e os peguei aquele dia, eu vi o seu olhar. Não tinha só desejo ali, tinha amor, paixão e eu me peguei pela primeira vez sentindo inveja da senhorita. Você tinha dois homens aos seus pés, e eu só queria que um deles me enxergasse".

"Eu sinto muito, Layla". Mirela não sabia o que dizer. Ela queria ajudar a amiga a conquistar Aioros, mas não sabia como fazer isso ofender ela e o próprio Aioros. Talvez deixar as coisas seguirem o seu rumo aos poucos fosse a melhor decisão. "Eu vou conversar com Aioros, vou colocar os pingos nos i".

Layla a encarou sem entender a última expressão dita pela garota, mas assentiu.

"Eu quero que ele seja feliz". Disse enxugando as lágrimas. "Eu serei feliz em saber que ele está feliz".

"Eu te entendo". De fato Mirela a entendia muito bem. Ela mesmo pensava isso em relação a Saga. Se ele fosse feliz sem ela, já bastaria para acalentar o seu coração. Se por ventura ela viesse a voltar para o seu mundo e soubesse que Saga estava vivo e feliz, aquilo bastaria. "Vamos voltar para a tenda".

"Sim, senhorita".

* * *

Mundo Inferior – Castelo do Imperador Hades.

Perséfone andava em círculos preocupada com a decisão que deveria tomar. Ela havia dito a Ares que pensaria no assunto, mas sabia que a sua escolha já havia sido tomada assim que ele mencionou a possibilidade de libertar a alma de Hades. Seus passos a levaram até a sala onde um grande caixão em ouro amarelo flutuava sob a luz da lua.

O mundo inferior tinha seu próprio céu. Geralmente ele sempre se mantinha escuro com camadas de nuvens cinzas que Perséfone logo quando foi "morar" com Hades descobriu que eram névoas vindas dos confins do submundo. Quando estava dia, o céu ficava meio alaranjado como um final de tarde, só que mais fantasmagórico.

Ela parou em frente ao caixão e passou os dedos finos sobre as figuras incrustadas no ouro. Eram desenhos que representavam as Guerras Santas que Hades travara com Athena. Ele fora esculpido em sua armadura divina e segurava sua espada em riste apontando para a deusa e seus cavaleiros de ouro. Atrás dele, todos os espectros e ao seu lado, os dois deuses irmãos – Thanatos e Hipnos.

Um brilho dourado emanava da caixa, mas não era por causa do ouro, Perséfone sabia que aquele brilho era o cosmo do deus do submundo. Não tinha muito mistério, era simples o processo de liberar o selo. Ela tinha que apenas levantar a tampa e estava feito.

"Por você meu amor, eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa". Disse baixinho olhando para as próprias mãos sobre o caixão. "Sinto falta de viver ao seu lado, longe da guerra que você tanto almeja ganhar. Quero tanto poder desfrutar da sua presença sem ter que dividi-la com mais ninguém".

Ela olhou para a lua e em um pedido silencioso, desejou que Hades voltasse para os seus braços e que o amor que eles nutriam um pelo outro fosse capaz de superar as desavenças que ele tinha contra a deusa.

"Desculpe ser egoísta, mas dessa vez eu o quero só para mim". E dizendo isso ela levantou a tampa fazendo com que o cômodo fosse banhado pela luz dourada.

* * *

Santuário.

Layla se sentia mais leve por ter colocado para fora o que guardava a sete chaves de Mirela. As duas tinham acabado de sair do vestiário quando Mirela cambaleou para a frente caindo de joelhos no chão.

"Senhorita". Layla se ajoelhou ao seu lado preocupada. "Está se sentindo mal?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu". Ela se apoiou na amiga para conseguir ficar de pé. "Eu senti uma coisa estranha". Falou procurando o rosto de Saga pela multidão que continuava a aplaudir e gritar.

Não foi difícil achá-lo, já que os cavaleiros de ouro tinham largado o seu posto e estavam todos dentro da tenda conversando com Shion que parecia perturbado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa". Mirela confidenciou a amiga.

"O que a senhorita quer dizer?" Layla começou a olhar para os lados a procura de algum inimigo, mas tudo parecia normal. O torneio continuava e as pessoas pareciam completamente felizes com o que viam. Ela olhou para a tenda, buscando o cavaleiro de Sagitário, ela poderia lê-lo com facilidade.

Ele gesticulava conforme falava e o seu rosto era sério e indecifrável. Definitivamente estava acontecendo algo. Layla sentiu a mão gelada de Mirela tocar-lhe o braço.

"Eu preciso me sentar". Disse Mirela.

"Sente-se aqui". Layla a levou até a ponta da arquibancada, onde estava vazio, já que a maioria das pessoas se concentrava no meio para ver melhor a luta. "Eu vou chamar o cavaleiro de gêmeos para te ajudar".

"Obrigada".

Mirela observou a amiga se enfiando no meio da multidão. Logo os cabelos castanhos claros dela se perderam e ela não pode mais distinguir Layla dos cidadãos de Rodório. Olhou para a Tenda que ficava a um nível superior e procurou os olhos de Saga que para a sua surpresa também a procurava no meio da multidão.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela constatou um alívio acometê-lo e não podia julgá-lo, já que sentiu-se da mesma forma. Ela acenou e ficou evidente para ele que ela não estava bem. Mirela o observou falar qualquer coisa com Shion que direcionou o olhar para ela, ao mesmo tempo que Layla chegava na tenda e apontava em sua direção.

Um clarão cruzou os céus e o sol se escondeu timidamente atrás das nuvens que há alguns segundos não estavam ali. Em seu âmago, ela sabia o que estava para acontecer. Reuniu todas as forças que tinha e tornou a se levantar. Iria encará-lo de frente, como a suposta deusa que ela era.

Uma labareda de fogo irrompeu o céu fazendo com que trovões rugissem como leões famintos. Rapidamente tudo escureceu, o dia se tornara noite e Mirela teve que se controlar para não levar as mãos aos ouvidos e recuar diante da presença do deus da guerra que trajava a sua armadura divina em preto e vermelho.

Ele apontou a sua lança na direção de Mirela que involuntariamente recuou alguns passos, fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse nos lábios do deus.

"Vejo que não é imune a mim". Sua voz saiu fria e seca.

Para Mirela ele seria lindo, como toda aquela imponência e magnitude. Seus longos cabelos escuros como a noite caiam como cascatas por trás de sua armadura tão bela quanto o deus, entretanto, só de olhar ela sabia o quão ruim o deus era. Um arrepio lhe acometeu assim que percebeu que os cavaleiros de ouro vinham em sua direção e uma gritaria sem fim se sobressaía aos trovões.

"Veio me matar?" Perguntou querendo ganhar tempo.

"Não. O que te aguarda é pior do que a morte". Falou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"Você não ousaria". Ela nem sabia o por quê tinha dito aquelas palavras. Ela simplesmente deixou escapar. É claro que ele ousaria machucar Saga. Era assim que ele a faria sofrer. Matá-lo na sua frente acabaria com toda a esperança que sentiu ao salvá-lo de Lêmur.

"Você acha mesmo que o que vou fazer tem a ver com Saga?" Seu deboche era evidente e fez com que os cabelos do braço de Mirela se arrepiassem. "Eu vou matá-lo em batalha, mas primeiro vou desestabilizar todos os cavaleiros de Athena, mandando você de volta!"

E quando ela compreendeu as palavras dele, procurou por ele na multidão que só atrapalhava o grupo a chegar perto deles. Ela queria poder dizer que o amava, mas nem isso Ares a permitiria. Ele apontou a lança na direção de seu peito no mesmo instante em que escutou o seu nome sendo proferido aos berros por Saga.

"Adeus…" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de ser engalfinhada por uma luz dourada e logo depois tudo ficar escuro.


	30. Capítulo XXX - Casa

_"Meu amor por você é como o universo: mesmo sendo infinito ainda continua em expansão"._

* * *

**Brasil. Rio de Janeiro - Friburgo.**

Mirela acordou com o barulho de um bipe regular. A primeira coisa que fez ao abrir os olhos foi se acostumar com a claridade do cômodo. Sentia seu corpo doendo em todos os lugares possíveis, até mesmo nos que ela nem sabia que existiam. Sentou-se e só ao fazê-lo sentiu tudo girar. Ela estava em um quarto. Ele era um pouco familiar, as longas janelas e a vista para a mata lhe fazia lembrar do hotel em que se hospedou meses atrás em Friburgo.

Olhou para os lados e viu uma mala no chão aberta. As roupas que estavam meticulosamente dobradas eram tão parecidas com as suas próprias. Esfregou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Onde ela estava e por que sentia-se tão confusa. Não foi preciso muito tempo para as imagens de um mundo completamente diferente do seu lhe invadir a mente.

Lembrou-se do cheiro do mar, de uma cidadezinha humilde e de como as pessoas eram acolhedoras, da sensação ao ser tocada por mãos quentes e grandes. Seu coração se contraiu em seu peito de forma intensa. Doía lembrar daquelas coisas que ainda não fazia sentido para ela. Levou a mão ao peito esfregando-o com ardor, com a ilusão de que ao fazê-lo, aquela sensação iria embora.

Seus dedos finos tocaram algo gelado em sua garganta. Um cordão ela supôs Levantou-se cambaleando até a frente do espelho para poder analisar melhor o seu estado. Mal lembrava-se de seu próprio rosto. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, sua roupa era um tanto quanto peculiar demais aos seus olhos.

Um vestido branco de um ombro só bordado com fios dourados, ela podia jurar que era ouro, mas achou melhor deixar essa questão de lado, pois sua atenção estava voltada para o cordão em seu pescoço. Ela tinha certeza que aquele cordão não era seu, mas só de olhar para ele a dor em seu peito se intensificou.

Apoiou as mãos na cômoda colocando o peso do seu corpo ali. Ela precisava se lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Respirou fundo tentando em vão acalmar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Fechou os olhos e, ao fazê-lo, imagens foram preenchendo a sua mente. Uma atrás da outra. Rostos, lugares, momentos.

Quando finalmente tudo tinha voltado ao seu devido lugar em sua mente, seu corpo estava tremendo, suas lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo seu rosto e um pavor avassalador fazia com que os seus ossos doessem. Ela só pensava em _Ares_.

"Merda!" Mirela gritou ainda segurando com força a cômoda. Seus dedos estavam brancos e dormentes de tanta força que ela aplicava na madeira. "Athena, por favor, me mande de volta!" Implorou desesperada.

Não obteve resposta.

Levou a mão até o cordão segurando firme. Sempre que fizera isso e pensava na deusa, era trasportada até o Monte Olimpo, tinha que dar certo daquela vez também. Seus pensamentos gritavam com fervor o nome da deusa da sabedoria, implorando para que ela lhe levasse de volta até os cavaleiros de ouro, até Saga. Contudo, por mais que ela limpasse a sua mente e só focasse em Athena, nada acontecia.

Arrancou o cordão do pescoço jogando-o do outro lado do quarto. Seu corpo foi de encontro ao chão vencido pelo cansaço e pela dor tão palpável que lhe consumia por inteiro. Abraçou os joelhos e ficou como uma bola encolhida chorando pelo que havia perdido.

Ficou por horas naquela posição, mesmo quando bateram em sua porta, ela não se moveu. Estava em um estado de torpor, ou até mesmo choque. Apesar de escutar o que acontecia a sua volta, não conseguia se levantar, não conseguia seguir em frente.

A porta do quarto se abriu revelando uma mulher de uniforme, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque baixo e seu crachá dourado lhe remetia as armaduras de ouro dos seus cavaleiros. Tornou a chorar ao associar aquele objeto tão pequeno e insignificante a algo tão importante.

"Senhorita, você está bem?" A mulher perguntou preocupada. Mirela queria muito responder a ela, mas não encontrava a própria voz. "Eu vou pedir ajuda".

Ela a viu se afastar e se encolheu mais ainda quando notou que mais uma vez estava sozinha naquele quarto. Automaticamente pensou em Layla, a mulher lhe fazia companhia a tanto tempo que se imaginar sem ela fazia o buraco em seu peito de abrir mais.

Longos minutos se passaram até a porta se abrir novamente e dois homens vestidos com uniformes médicos adentraram o quarto se ajoelhando ao lado dela e começaram o processo de verificação de sinais vitais. Deixou seu corpo ser manuseado por eles o tempo inteiro, já que seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Apesar de escutar as vozes dos homens, não conseguia assimilar o que eles estavam falando. Ela tinha certeza que estavam perguntando qual era o nome dela, se tinha alguma família ou algum telefone que eles podiam usar para entrar em contato com alguém. Levou as mãos a cabeça nervosa.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela?

O que havia feito de errado?

Será que por mexer com o Destino teria que pagar aquele preço?

Fechou os olhos obstinada a esquecer tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Não queria saber de mais nada, só se afogar em suas memórias doloridas.

* * *

**Brasil. Rio de Janeiro Capital.**

Três meses havia se passado e Mirela se encontrava perdida em pensamentos no seu quarto. Depois que recebeu alto do hospital e começou a fazer tratamento para depressão, sua vida tinha melhorado um pouco, mas sempre se pegava preza em um mundo do qual não podia contar para ninguém.

Toda vez que alguém mencionava qualquer coisa relacionada a cavaleiros do zodíaco saia de perto. Não queria saber, pois se manter ignorante a tudo que envolvia aquele universo fazia com que a sua dor diminuísse. Não escutou a porta se abrir, na realidade não escutava muitas coisas desde que voltara do Santuário. Sua mãe colocou a roupa limpa dobrada em cima da cama e ficou parada observando Mirela encarar as próprias mãos por um bom tempo.

"Eu queria muito saber o que aconteceu com você em Friburgo". Sua voz saiu em um sussurro. Aquilo não bastou para a filha lhe encarar. Ela sabia que Mirela não estava presente com eles, seu corpo poderia estar ali, mas a sua alma estava em outro lugar.

Vendo que Mirela sequer lhe dava atenção suspirou a deixando sozinha. Ninguém conseguia fazer a garota falar, nem mesmo o psicólogo fez com que ela mencionasse o que tinha acontecido naquele final de semana em Friburgo. Mirela olhou para as roupas na cama e automaticamente pensou em Layla, em como a mulher lhe ajudava com coisas simples do dia a dia. Ela tinha costurado vestidos maravilhosos para ela, só porque Mirela não queria usar os vestidos da deusa Athena.

Levantou-se a contragosto e guardou as roupas em seus lugares. Demorou-se um pouco mais no armário, pois seus olhos capturaram um tecido branco com bordados dourados nas mangas e saia. Seus dedos dedilharam a costura sentindo falta da maciez do tecido em sua pele. Era uma das poucas coisas que tinha do Santuário com ela além do cordão de ouro que guardava em sua caixinha de joias.

Logo quando sua família a encontrou no hospital ao qual o hotel a designou depois de achá-la, seus pais lhe perguntaram onde ela tinha comprado o vestido, já que os funcionários tinham lhes dito que a garota não havia saído do quarto para nada.

"Você não é de comprar vestidos, e os que você possuí foi eu quem os comprou". Sua mãe dizia conforme preenchia a papelada para lhe tirar do hospital. "Tenho certeza que o teria visto caso o tivesse comprado antes de viajar". Seguia especulando.

O cordão foi a única coisa que passou despercebido aos olhos de seus pais, já que joias era algo que Mirela usava bastante, não as extravagantes como as que sua mãe gostava, mas as delicadas e finas. O cordão se encaixava perfeitamente dentro do gosto da garota, o que não levantou suspeita, mas, mesmo assim, Mirela o guardou, para evitar possíveis problemas futuros.

Fechou a porta do armário e antes que pudesse se jogar na cama mais uma vez, seu irmão Martin abriu a porta em um rompante. Seus cabelos loiros e agora curtos estavam bagunçados e seus olhos de um azul tão claro pareciam vermelhos, como se o mesmo tivesse chorado a noite toda.

"Temos que conversar". Ele se aproximou a pegando pelas mãos. "Você vai viajar comigo para a África daqui a três dias, então arrume as suas coisas".

"Eu não quero sair do Brasil". Falou.

"Mas você vai!" Martin a direcionou até a cama e os dois sentaram um de frente para o outro "Preciso que vá comigo, não vou suportar ter que vê-la em alguma clínica para pessoas com problemas mentais".

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Mirela o encarou. Seus olhos pela primeira vez expressando algum tipo de reação.

"Nossos pais…" Ele não tinha coragem de encará-la. "Eles acham que você pode estar com algum problema mental". Disse triste. "Eu sei que você só está triste e solitária. Eu sinto isso". Martin apertou mais aos mãos da irmã. "Sinto como se você não pertencesse mais a esse lugar, como se quisesse estar em outro".

Mirela não pode deixar de sorrir com o comentário dele. Ele a conhecia tão bem. Desde que voltou do Santuário evitava ficar perto de Martin por ele lembrar muito Afrodite. Era um martírio muito grande carregar aquilo tudo sozinha, queria tanto contar para ele, mas só de olhá-lo seu coração latejava. Um buraco se abriu em seu peito e garras afiadas arranhavam as bordas querendo abri-las a todo o momento em que se pegava pensando no outro mundo. Olhar para Martin era ter uma fera arisca dentro do peito esfolando-a de dentro para fora.

"Se eles me querem em um hospício, tudo bem, irei de bom grado". Disse voltando ao tom indiferente. Seria a melhor solução para todos. Assim ela poderia se afundar em seu próprio mundo sem dar trabalho a ninguém.

"Você não pode estar falando sério". O desgosto em sua voz era palpável. "Não vou deixar você se afundar, você vai comigo. Verá que existem pessoas em uma condição de vida pior que a sua".

Mirela sabia que aquilo não tinha sido um pedido e sim uma ordem. Ele era mais novo do que ela, mas já mandava nela como os gêmeos. Se era isso que ele queria, então iria com ele. Nenhum lugar poderia mudar o que tinha acontecido com ela. Nada a faria se sentir melhor.

"Esteja preparada para daqui a três dias". Falou lhe beijando a testa e em seguida a deixou sozinha.

* * *

**Em algum lugar da África.**

O sol esquentava muito naquela região e Mirela teve que usar roupas que lhe cobriam o corpo inteiro para se manter protegida. Já estava na África a três meses com o irmão e agradecia aos céus por ter embarcado naquela aventura com ele. Martin cursava engenharia civil e tinha se inscrito em uma ONG que prestava serviços voluntários em comunidades carentes na África.

Ele, assim como outros, construíam casas para a população mais pobre e Mirela os ajudava no que podia. Quando chegou no país descobriu que os seus problemas eram insignificantes perto daquela gente que sofria por falta de água, comida e saneamento básico.

Mesmo não tendo nenhum diploma, ensinou muitas crianças a lerem e escreverem o seu próprio nome. Sentia-se feliz ao ver o progresso que aquela pequena comunidade afastada da cidade grande fazia. Era gratificante ver o sorriso no rosto dos adultos e das crianças a cada letra aprendida ou a cada casa erguida. Aprendeu a dar valor as pequenas coisas e a apreciar os pequenos momentos de felicidade que aquele povo lhe proporcionava.

Conheceu lugares, pessoas e se inscreveu em novos projetos. Já estava inscrita em outro grupo que dali a dois meses viajariam para o Haiti levando comida, água e medicamentos. Mirela sabia que se parasse de fazer aquele trabalho voluntário, seja ele qual for, o buraco em seu peito se abriria novamente e ela não sabia se aguentaria a dor de novo.

Estava sentada em uma larga varanda de tábua corrida e desgastada pelo tempo olhando o pôr do sol. O céu era uma mistura de amarelo, laranja e vermelho e uma brisa quente açoitava a sua pele. Escutou a madeira ranger, mas não se virou para ver quem era.

"O pôr do sol daqui é maravilhoso".

"O pôr do sol é lindo em todos os lugares, Derick". Mirela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da grande bola amarela que começava a se esconder por detrás da linha do horizonte.

"Você tem razão". Ele respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado. "Não existe nada mais bonito do que o sol".

Ela podia fazer uma lista das coisas que considerava bonitas para ele, porém ele nunca entenderia do que ela estava falando. Pensou nas construções magníficas do Santuário. Na arena, nos templos, no próprio santuário da deusa. Pensou nas armaduras de ouro e nos seus respectivos cavaleiros, nas casas. Em como a cor do cosmo era dourada e quente. Nas mãos suaves e gentis de Saga…

"O que você quer?" Perguntou cortando a linha de seus pensamentos. Não queria se afundar naquilo mais uma vez. "Está precisando de algo?"

"Eu preciso querer algo para desfrutar da sua presença?" Ele perguntou se tirar os olhos do sol que agora era apenas uma linha fina no horizonte.

"Geralmente as pessoas preferem ficar longe de mim, eu nunca estou no clima para festas e bater longos papos".

"Eu gosto de apreciar o silêncio com você".

Mirela desviou o olhar da linha do horizonte virando para encará-lo nos olhos. Ela não queria se envolver com ninguém e tinha que deixar isso claro, seu coração já pertencia a uma pessoa e seria dele para sempre.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu gosto de ficar em silêncio sozinha". Tentou não soar rude.

"Bem que o seu irmão disse que você é uma mulher bastante difícil".

"Não sou uma mulher difícil, sou uma mulher quebrada". De fato essa era a verdade. Ela se sentia quebrada por dentro. Por mais que juntasse os cacos, nunca seria mais a mesma. "Obrigada pelo papo". Mirela se levantou e o deixou sozinho. Por mais que ela achasse Derick atraente, com seus belos olhos escuros e seus cabelos pretos como a noite, não sentia nada por ele além de amizade.

* * *

**Sul da França.**

Cinco anos se passaram e Mirela residia em uma pequena casa no sul da França. Escolheu o lugar porque era acolhedor, tinha imensos campos de lavanda e aquela imagem lhe lembrava demais o Santuário. O cheiro era maravilhoso e lhe acalmava. Trabalhava em uma pequena livraria no centro da cidade e nas suas férias que eram duas vezes ao ano, fazia trabalho voluntário. Onde precisavam estava lá ajudando.

Se afastou de todos que conhecia, inclusive Martin. A última vez que o viu foi em seu casamento, já que foi madrinha junto de Derick. Seu irmão até tentou juntar os dois, mas nem mesmo Derick aguentou por muito tempo o seu humor. Os gêmeos também estavam casados e os seus pais tinham se aposentado e agora viajavam ao redor do mundo, vez ou outra eles lhe visitavam, mas eram raras as exceções, já que Mirela sempre arrumava uma desculpa para ficar sozinha.

Naquele dia em especial tinha combinado com as crianças do vilarejo que as levaria até o riacho tomar um banho. Ela preferia ficar com as crianças do que com os adultos, já que as crianças não faziam perguntas a respeito do que tinha acontecido com ela, o motivo dela não se envolver amorosamente com ninguém. Já os adultos, estavam sempre lhe perturbando com alguma pergunta indiscreta.

Escutou o som de batidas na porta. Pegou uma cesta com frutas, pães e queijos. Naquela tarde em especial estava usando o vestido e o colar que trouxera consigo do santuário. Sempre que os vestia sentia como se o que tivesse vivido fosse real. Conforme os anos se passaram algumas lembranças se perderam e ela já nem sabia se o que tinha acontecido com ela era verdade ou fruto de sua imaginação, mas ao olhar para aquele vestido e aquele colar, algo se acendia em seu interior.

Abriu a porta e vários olhos brilhantes e felizes lhe encaravam ansiosos pelo que estava por vir.

"Estão preparados?" Perguntou em Francês fluente.

"Sim". Responderam em uníssono.

Ela fechou a porta e uma fileira de crianças a seguiu pelas ruas de paralelepípedo cercadas por casas coloridas até um bosque que dava para um imenso lago. Era possível escutar as vacas ao longe mugindo conforme pastavam. Estendeu a toalha quadriculada de vermelho e branco na grama próximo ao lago e colocou a cesta em cima. Sentou-se em uma ponta enquanto observava a maioria das crianças tirarem as roupas e pularem para dentro da água sem se importarem com a temperatura da mesma.

Sorriu ao ver a cara de Liz se contorcer por causa do frio. Mesmo o sol brilhando majestoso no céu límpido, não era o suficiente para esquentar a água. A menina fez uma careta ao ser atingida por um jato de água bem nas costas, arrancando uma gargalhada de Mirela que assistia a tudo extasiada.

Mirela deitou na toalha e virou de lado querendo observar os campos de lavanda ao norte, mas seus olhos se deparam com vários mangás espalhados pela grama. Sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido ao ler o nome em Francês na capa. Por mais que ela quisesse se afastar do seu passado ele sempre arrumava um jeito de bater a sua porta.

"Lohan, por que está aqui e não na água se divertindo com os seus amigos?" Evitou o máximo olhar para os mangás focando sua atenção somente no garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

"Não tenho vontade". Seu Francês era carregado como a maioria das pessoas que moravam ali. No começo Mirela sentiu muita dificuldade, por mais que falasse fluente a língua, mas depois seus ouvidos foram se acostumando lentamente. "Prefiro ler esse mangá".

"Eu não gosto de mangá" Mirela deixou escapar. Suas palavras saíram duras e frias. Porém, o menino não pareceu se importar muito, já que seu foco era na leitura.

"Você sabia que existe uma personagem nesse mangá com o seu nome?" Ele falou depois de longos minutos em silêncio. Mirela já tinha até fechado os olhos e começava a querer cochilar quando ele se pronunciou.

"Como?" Perguntou incrédula.

"Tem uma personagem com o seu nome. Ela vem de outro mundo para mudar o destino dos cavaleiros de Athena…" Mirela nem deixou ele terminar de ler. Pegou o mangá da mão dele e começou a ler.

A maioria das coisas eram iguais ao que ela tinha vivido. É claro que por mais que a personagem tivesse o seu nome, não se parecia nada com ela. Os cabelos eram cacheados e vermelhos e os olhos verdes. Com certeza aquela versão era muito melhor que a original.

Aquilo era tão misterioso. Devolveu o mangá para o menino, já que aquele era o início da sua aventura e procurou por aquele que responderia as suas perguntas mais apavorantes. A capa do mangá tinha o rosto de Ares, Hades e o da tal "Mirela".

"Pelos deuses!" Apertou o mangá firme em suas mãos. Seu corpo tremia e uma sensação estranha lhe acometia, assim como um frio na boca do estômago. Abriu na última página e começou a ler.

As primeiras páginas ela já sabia, já que eram voltadas para o torneio, até que a cena mudou e Ares apareceu no submundo. Passou os olhos pelos diálogos o mais rápido que conseguia. Seu coração acelerado parecia que sairia pela boca.

"Filho da Puta!" ele exclamou assim que terminou de ler o mangá. "Então foi isso o que aconteceu… Coitada de Perséfone". Ela pegou outro mangá que tinha o rosto de Ares e Afrodite na capa. Começou a ler desesperada. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido depois que voltou e assim que terminou de ler, levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar baixinho.

Escutou Lohan falando alguma coisa com ela, mas não tinha cabeça para dar atenção ao garoto. Shion e Dohko haviam morrido na luta contra Ares. Ela não podia acreditar que Shion estava morto. Ela amava o grande mestre, assim como amava Dohko sem nem ao menos ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. O grande mestre sempre tão gentil e amável faria grande falta no santuário. Ele era como um pai para os cavaleiros de ouro.

Mirela sentiu o buraco em seu peito abrir um pouco mais com aquela descoberta.

"Shion…" Fungou ao pensar no amigo. Lembrou do primeiro dia em que o conheceu. Ele havia feito a muralha de cristal para impedir que Shina a machucasse com o seu cosmo. Quantas vezes ele a havia ajudado? Quantas vezes lhe dirigiu palavras de carinho e conforto? Shion era a sua família e não poder se despedir dele doeu demais.

Não podia nem imaginar a dor que os cavaleiros de ouro sentiram ao perdê-lo. Dohko então, não o conhecia, mas sabia que o libriano era justo e amoroso. Só de ter se sacrificado para que os outros permanecessem vivos, já a deixava arrasada.

Pelo que ela entendeu, Shion criou a muralha de Cristal para conter os poderes dos deuses e não afetar a população de Rodório que estava na arena por causa do Torneio. Os cavaleiros de ouro e prata começaram a lutar contra os Berseks de Ares e os espectros de Hades. Dohko os ajudou com as suas armas, eliminando os Berserks, e os espectros pararam de lutar contra os dourados devido as revelações feitas por Athena a Hades.

"Athena…" Mirela olhou para o céu como se assim pudessem quem sabe ver a deusa nas nuvens. A mulher a tinha levado até o seu mundo para manter os cavaleiros vivos, mas as coisas não haviam dado certo. Apesar de salvar Aioros e Saga, Shion e Dohko haviam sucumbido e aquilo, com certeza, desestruturou a deusa da sabedoria. Ela amava a todos como se os mesmos fossem seus filhos.

O que Athena contou a Hades fez com que o deus do submundo perdesse o controle. Ele havia descoberto que a sua amada Perséfone havia perdido a imortalidade depois de liberar o selo que o prendia. Hades se enfureceu com o deus da guerra por ter usado Perséfone em seus planos de destruir a terra. Mirela não sabia que Hades era tão apaixonado assim pela deusa, ela sabia da história da mitologia e do amor dos dois, mas não pensou que isso equivalia também para o universo de Saint Seiya. Foi uma surpresar saber do amor de Hades por Perséfone.

"Coitado…" Falou baixinho. Por mais que não gostasse de Hades, não desejava mal a ele e muito menos para a deusa. Foi nesse momento em que as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas para o deus da guerra.

O deus do submundo perdeu o controle e sua cosmo energia ficou tão agressiva e violenta com a descoberta, que tudo o que ela tocava morria. Dohko foi auxiliar Shion ao ver que o amigo estava em seus últimos momentos, assim como os cavaleiros de ouro, mas o libriano depois de sentir a cosmo energia do seu amigo se extinguir, acabou puxando a responsabilidade toda para si, já que o mesmo não poderia conviver com a morte dos outros, livrando os amigos do mesmo destino que Shion.

Mirela não podia compreender o poder imensurável dos deuses. Ares, Athena, Hades, Poseidon e Afrodite lutando uns contra os outros deve ter sido uma imagem assustadora. Ler no mangá não se equiparava a vida real. Assim que Dohko conteve o cosmo do deus do submundo, Athena e Poseidon conseguiram dar fim em Ares, mandando os pedaços da sua alma para o tártaro onde ficaria por toda a eternidade.

Afrodite com medo de ter o mesmo destino que o deus da guerra voltou para o monte Olimpo se esconder nos braços do marido Hefesto e Hades implorou para Athena lhe ajudar a devolver a imortalidade a Perséfone.

Mirela pegou o outro mangá que tinha Hades e Perséfone na capa e começou a ler. Seus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar. Não havia nada que Athena pudesse fazer para ajudar o deus do submundo. Se ela desse a imortalidade para Perséfone, perderia a sua e viveria como mortal e Athena não poderia deixar a terra desprotegida. Hades não tinha permissão de Zeus para trazer a mulher de volta com a sua cosmo energia já que o submundo dependia dele e de mais ninguém.

Deméter até tentou trocar a sua vida pela da filha, mas nada poderia reparar o irreparável, nem mesmo os deuses. Por perder a sua imortalidade, Perséfone não poderia viver nem no monte olimpo e nem no submundo, então Athena lhe ofereceu moradia no Santuário até a sua vida mortal se findar.

Hades, Athena e Poseidon selaram um acordo de paz. Os deuses ajudaram a deusa da sabedoria a reconstruir o santuário, já que o mesmo havia sido destruído por causa da cosmo energia do deus do submundo. Hades passou a frequentar o Santuário todos os dias para desfrutar da presença de sua esposa, que mesmo depois de perder sua divindade, continuava feliz e amorosa com o deus e pelo que Mirela pode entender, ela não se arrependia de tê-lo trago de volta antes do tempo, já que aquilo representou tempos de paz apesar de todas as perdas.

Mirela fechou o mangá e enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar. Ela colocou o mangá em cima da toalha pronta para pegar o próximo quando Lohan a chamou desesperado. Ele estava na beira do lago e seus olhos arregalados lhe diziam que algo de ruim estava acontecendo. Ela seguiu o olhar do menino e viu Liz se afogando enquanto as outras crianças tentavam nadar até ela para lhe ajudar.

"Voltem para a margem!" Gritou ao mesmo tempo que tirava os sapatos e os jogava na grama. Ela correu na direção do lago entrando de roupa e tudo. Viu as crianças se afastando da garota que se debatia. Mirela nadou o mais rápido que conseguiu mais ao chegar no ponto em que a garota estava, percebeu que a mesma tinha afundado. Puxou todo o ar que conseguiu e submergiu atrás da criança.

Ela não podia perder mais ninguém, já havia perdido tudo, não aguentaria perder Liz também. Pode ver o reflexo do sol bater nos cabelos dourados da garota que afundava lentamente. Mirela segurou o braço dela e a puxou de volta a superfície. Assim que a cabeça da criança emergiu na superfície da água, Mirela a puxou até um píer de madeira que chegava até o meio do lago, onde as crianças o estavam usando para pular e mergulhar.

Colocou o corpo da menina com dificuldade em cima da madeira gasta e pode escutar o som dos pés descalços das outras crianças contra a madeira do píer correndo na direção de Liz. Mirela subiu e logo começou a fazer os procedimentos de reanimação. Como a garota não estava respirando posicionou Liz de barriga para cima mantendo a cabeça em um nível abaixo dos pés, já que se estivesse mais alta poderia prejudicar o fluxo sanguíneo cerebral. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela pedindo calma para as outras crianças que gritavam sem parar.

Mirela ficou posicionada ao lado de Liz de maneira que os seus ombros fiquem diretamente sobre o meio do tórax da garota. Com os braços esticados, colocou as mãos bem no meio do tórax da garota, entre os dois mamilos, apoiando uma mão sobre a outra começou a iniciar as compressões torácicas, em movimentos fortes, ritmados e sem interrupções.

Por estar sozinha, sem a presença de outro adulto, evitou a respiração boca a boca, pois não queria interromper as compressões cardíacas. Ela sabia que o melhor seria revezar nas compressões, mas como estava sozinha e a troca não poderia demorar mais de um segundo, permaneceu apenas nas compressões.

"Meu Deus!" Se ela ao menos soubesse usar os poderes da deusa, poderia usar o cosmo para ajudar Liz. Já estava começando a ficar desesperada quando a menina cuspiu e tossir descontroladamente, ela a colocou de lado para ajudar a expulsar a água de seus pulmões.

"Liz?" Mirela esfregava as suas costas "Respira querida, você vai ficar bem".

Assim que a menina colocou tudo para fora, Mirela a pegou no colo e pediu para as crianças guardarem as coisas para que elas fossem até o hospital fazer os exames necessários na garota.

Mirela respondeu algumas perguntas, falou com os pais e quando já eram cinco da tarde foi liberada, assim como Liz. Só se deu quando que estava sem o cordão quando chegou em casa. Ela se olhou no espelho e percebeu o quão acabada estava, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi a falta do brilho habitual em seu pescoço.

"Não acredito…" Sua mão esfregava o pescoço sentindo falta do frio característico da joia. "Aonde pode ter caído?"

Procurou na bolsa, na casa até que pensou no lago. Deve ter arrebentado o fecho quando ela estava nadando para salvar Liz. Mirela pegou a lanterna dentro de uma gaveta e voltou correndo para o rio. Ela não podia perder aquele cordão. Se tinha um jeito de voltar para o Santuário era através daquele cordão.

Passou correndo pelas pessoas do vilarejo e seguiu seu caminho sem nem ao menos cumprimentar as pessoas ou responder as perguntas daquelas curiosas que queriam saber o que tinha acontecido com a pequena Liz. Cidade pequena era ruim por causa disso, todo mundo sabia do que acontecia em apenas alguns minutos.

Chegou no lago e ainda podia ver o sol se escondendo por detrás das montanhas. Ela tirou os sapatos segurou a lanterna e foi em direção onde supostamente acreditava que o cordão estaria – bem no meio do lago.

Ela não sabia dizer quantas vezes mergulhou a procura do colar, já estava exausta de tanto procurar, mas não via nem sequer o brilho característico do mesmo. Voltou a superfície e não pode conter as lágrimas de frustração que irromperam de seus olhos. Sem aquele colar ela não era ninguém, o que viveu não passou de uma fantasia e cairia no esquecimento.

Puxou mais uma vez o ar, essa seria a sua última tentativa, se não achasse tentaria no dia seguinte e assim por diante. Mergulho e começou a procurar com a ajuda da luz da lanterna e a luz da lua que iluminava o céu solitária. Já estava pensando em voltar a superfície quando um brilho chamou sua atenção. Mirela nadou mais para o fundo e com a luz da lanterna viu o colar preso no meio das algas.

Seus dedos roçaram no cordão, mas antes que o pudesse pegar, sentiu uma fisgada na batata da perna esquerda. Por causa da dor, deixou algumas bolhas de oxigênio escaparem de seus lábios. Se arrependeu de imediato por ter sido tão descuidada. Estava com cãibra. Voltou a olhar para o cordão, se voltasse para a superfície sem ele, seria difícil achá-lo de novo.

Tentou pegá-lo mais uma vez, mas a dor da sua perna era absurda. Esfregou a batata com força antes de tentar mais uma vez pegar o cordão. Nadou um pouco mais para o fundo com o auxílio dos braços e da perna boa, e assim que a sua mão se fechou em volta do cordão. Seus pulmões gritaram implorando por ar. Segurando o cordão com força, nadou para voltar a superfície, ela só não sabia que estava tão no fundo assim. Seu pé ruim se enroscou nas algas que mais pareciam garras lhe segurando o tornozelo.

Dessa vez não tinha o que fazer, pois não tinha mais forças para lutar. Sua perna doía e seu pulmão ardia, involuntariamente abriu a boca para puxar o ar, mas a água gelada do lago invadiu a sua laringe, faringe e inundou as suas vias aéreas. Foi desse jeito que Liz se sentiu ao se afogar? Uma ardência esmagadora em seus pulmões até a sua visão foi ficando turva, o cordão começou a ficar frouxo em seus dedos, a lanterna já havia caído há muito tempo de sua mão e a única luz que conseguia ver era a da lua.

Antes de fechar os olhos por completo e ser de vez levada pela escuridão, pensou em Saga. Será que poderia vê-lo algum dia? Seus olhos azuis apareceram para ela e aquele sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios. Se morrer fosse assim, morreria tranquila, pois a única imagem que tinha em sua mente era a dele.

"Saga". Chamou seu nome antes de ser engolida pela escuridão.


	31. Capítulo XXXI - Epílogo

Saint Seiy,a obviamente não me pertence.

_"Você é a história mais bonita que o Destino escreveu na minha vida"._

* * *

**C**apítulo 31 – **Epílogo**.

Mirela acordou com o som das ondas do mar. O céu estava límpido e o sol brilhava, majestoso, enviando raios de calor pelo seu corpo molhado. Ela tirou a areia do rosto quando se pôs a sentar. O cheiro de maresia preencheu os seus sentidos e um déjà-vu lhe acometeu. Olhou para os lados tentando assimilar cada detalhe da paisagem onde se encontrava. Seu coração acelerado lhe dizia que ela estava no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Tentou tantas vezes voltar para lá que parecia mentira ter finalmente conseguido. Será que estava sonhando? Levantou-se com certa dificuldade. Sentia o seu corpo doer em todos os lugares. Sua garganta ardia. Com certeza tinha engolido água. Olhou para a mão fechada: podia sentir o material frio entre os dedos. Será que o cordão tinha lhe mandado de volta quando "percebeu" que ela se afogaria?

Colocou o cordão no pescoço e olhou para o grande paredão de pedra. No seu primeiro dia no Santuário, havia escalado com certa dificuldade, mas foi através dele que atravessou um deserto até chegar em Rodório. Refez o mesmo percurso com o coração acelerado. Não sabia como encontraria as coisas. Só tinha certeza de que não poderia mais ver os belos olhos do grande mestre.

Seus olhos começaram a arder. Secou as lágrimas e rezou para que Shion e Dohko estivessem nos campos Elísios, descansado junto dos cavaleiros de sua época. Andar no deserto com aquele vestido foi muito difícil. O sol forte queimava a sua pele e, com a ajuda do sal, tudo piorava. Seus lábios estavam rachados quando avistou a cidade de Rodório, ao longe. Mesmo estando cansada, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Assim que chegou, percebeu o quanto Rodório estava diferente. As casas já não eram feitas de barro e sim de tijolos. A cidade havia prosperado e crescido bastante. Mirela já não via mais crianças correndo pelas ruas, agora de paralelepípedo. Ela notou uma grande construção com os dizeres "Primeira Escola de Rodório" e isto lhe aqueceu o coração.

Na época em que esteve no santuário, as crianças aprendiam em casa com os seus pais. A grande maioria mal sabia ler e escrever, já que a população vivia da pesca e do trabalho braçal. Então, muitas das crianças acabavam ajudando os pais nos trabalhos e afazeres domésticos, deixando de lado os estudos.

Agora elas tinham um lugar para ir, para aprender e, consequentemente, ajudar os pais futuramente com as despesas de casa. Antes, ter uma profissão era para uma pequena parte da população privilegiada, mas as coisas estavam diferentes agora. Todo mundo tinha o direito à educação.

Mirela andava pelas ruas, boquiaberta. Parecia que estava em alguma cidadezinha do sul da França. As casas eram coloridas e cheias de vida. Muitas flores e árvores davam um ar próspero à aldeia. Seus pés a levaram até uma grande pedra de mármore no centro de um grande chafariz. Algumas pessoas jogavam flores na água e rezavam em silêncio.

Havia um pequeno caminho que levava até o centro, onde as pessoas acendiam velas e deixavam bilhetes. Mirela tomou cuidado para não cair na água ao pisar no caminho suspenso em pedras até chegar no monumento. Um grupo de mulheres terminaram as suas rezas e deixaram a garota sozinha.

Ela dedilhou o dedo pela pedra fria e lisa. Notou alguns nomes escritos nela e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o nome de Shion e Dohko, assim como os dos antigos cavaleiros que perderam a vida em prol da humanidade. Nada mais justo do que ter aquela pequena homenagem a eles ali.

"Mirela?" Escutar seu nome depois de tanto tempo, sendo proferido por aquela voz, deu-lhe calafrios. Ela girou o corpo na direção do homem, encarando seus belos olhos azuis, da cor do céu.

"Afrodite". Ela sorriu ao ver o amigo parado do outro lado da fonte, encarando-lhe. A sua armadura de ouro brilhava conforme os raios de sol a beijavam. Ela correu para os braços do amigo assim que sentiu o seu corpo relaxar. Não sabia que estava tensa por estar naquele lugar mais uma vez. Ele a segurou com força, girando-a no ar. Aquele cheiro de rosas era tão familiar!

"Senti a sua falta". Mirela afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele e se permitiu ficar naquela posição por alguns minutos. Precisava absorver o calor do amigo.

"Eu também senti a sua". Os lábios dele lhe tocaram os cabelos sujos e grudentos devido à água do mar.

"Como soube que eu estava aqui?" Ela perguntou se afastando um pouco para enxergá-lo nos olhos.

"Sentimos um cosmo diferente. Estava mais perto do local e avisei que averiguaria". Ele passou os dedos gentilmente no rosto dela. "Você não mudou nada, mas está com uma carinha de acabada. O que aconteceu com você? "Ele perguntou docemente.

"Eu acho que morri no meu mundo". Ela notou a expressão confusa no rosto de Afrodite. "Eu estava me afogando e, quando acordei, estava na praia".

"Alguém tentou te matar em seu mundo?" Ficou claro o alarde na voz dele, mas Mirela tratou de tranquilizá-lo.

"Não, meu amigo. Eu fui imprudente". Ela segurou o cordão com força. "Eu o perdi no fundo de um lago, e não podia deixá-lo para trás. Não quando o cordão era o único elo que me ligava a vocês". Sua voz saiu baixa e chorosa. "Eu não podia, eu simplesmente..."

"Está tudo bem". Ele a abraçou com força. "Você não morreu. Só voltou para o nosso mundo. O cordão deve ter te protegido. Ou você conseguiu despertar seu próprio cosmos".

"Eu estou tão feliz por ter voltado". Ela fungou secando as lágrimas. "Eu sinto tanto, Afrodite. A culpa é minha. Eles morreram por minha causa. Eu disse que os protegeria, disse que os ajudaria, mas, no final, eu não servi para nada".

"Não diga isso, minha amiga". Afrodite sentia a dor dela. Ele mesmo se culpava por não ter feito mais por Shion e Dohko. "Eles deram as vidas deles por nós, morreram com honra e agora descansam junto dos seus".

"E os outros? E Saga?" O nome de Saga saiu arrastado e pesado de seus lábios. Ela sentia tanta falta dele, e, só de pensar no moreno, seu coração já sangrava de dor.

Afrodite se separou dela e segurou firme em sua mão. Ele a puxou com carinho, guiando-a até o Santuário.

"Estão todos em reunião com o Grande Mestre. Eu estava indo para lá quando senti o seu cosmo".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Mirela tinha medo em saber a resposta daquela pergunta. Ela não havia terminado de ler o mangá todo, não sabia o que tinha acontecido no final, ou se realmente eles estavam vivendo em paz.

"Nada demais. Estamos começando a escolher os nossos sucessores". Afrodite disse dando de ombros. "Mesmo que estejamos em paz, precisamos nos manter sempre em alerta".

"Então a paz finalmente chegou ao Santuário?" Mirela perguntou cheia de esperança.

"Sim, minha amiga. Graças a você".

"Graças à minha pessoa?" Ela o olhou, incrédula. "Não, meu amigo. Eu não fiz nada. Muito pelo contrário. Eu só dei trabalho para vocês".

"Você mudou tudo, Mirela. Você veio com o intuito de salvar Saga e, consequentemente, Aioros. Mas a sua vinda até o santuário foi muito além disso. Você conseguiu fazer com que a guerra entre Athena e Hades acabasse".

Mirela ficou pensando e refletindo sobre o que ele havia dito. Eles caminhavam por Rodório e Afrodite acenava e cumprimentava alguns aldeões. Chegaram à entrada do Santuário e Mirela notou que a Arena estava destruída. Muitas pessoas trabalhavam em volta dela, mas não nela.

"Vocês não reconstruíram?" Ela se ouviu perguntar depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Não. É uma forma de lembrar o que aconteceu e passar para as gerações futuras o sacrifício de Shion e Dohko".

Mirela permaneceu em silêncio o resto do caminho. Passaram pelas doze casas e aquela sensação familiar de estar em casa lhe preencheu por completo. Queria saber como todos estavam e queria muito ver Saga mais uma vez. Assim que ficou de frente para as grandes portas do salão do grande mestre, seu estômago se revirou.

"Espera". Ela impediu que Afrodite entrasse.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Eles não me odeiam, né?" Tentava controlar as emoções que sentia.

"Odiar você?" Afrodite segurou suas mãos. "Não existe possibilidade de existir alguém que lhe odeie, Mirela".

Ela inspirou fundo e apertou a mão dele antes de soltá-la. Afrodite esboçou um leve sorriso antes de abrir as portas. Uma claridade a cegou por alguns segundos. Ela tinha esquecido de como as armaduras de ouro brilhavam intensamente. Lá, no fundo da sala, estava Aioros, vestido com as roupas de grande mestre. E, ao seu lado, estava Layla.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ficou claro, pela expressão da amiga, o quanto aquele momento tinha sido aguardado por todos. Mirela passou os olhos marejados pelos cavaleiros de ouro, procurando por ele. Na fileira esquerda, olhando para ela do fundo, com uma expressão assustada e incrédula no rosto, estava Saga.

Seus cabelos estavam curtos, na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos azuis-escuros brilhavam e ela notou uma lágrima solitária escorrendo em seu rosto assim que ele entendeu que ela estava ali, que não era uma miragem.

Se Mirela pudesse descrever o que é felicidade, ela diria que felicidade se resumia em apenas uma única palavra: Saga. Os cavaleiros de ouro sumiram, só restava ele e ela naquele cômodo. Seus pés, apesar de doloridos devido à viagem até Rodório, não a decepcionaram. Eles a guiaram até ele em uma corrida curta, já que o cavaleiro de gêmeos veio ao seu encontro.

Seus corpos se chocaram e ela pôde sentir os lábios dele mais uma vez. Quentes, úmidos, sedosos. Cheios de ardor, calor e amor para lhe oferecer. Ignorou os risos dos outros, dedilhou o rosto dele com carinho antes de se afastar para recuperar o fôlego. Ele encostou sua testa na dela e o calor que irradiava da pele dele era gostoso, assim como seu hálito fresco.

"Eu te amo". Ela sussurrou sem tirar os olhos dos dele. "Eu te amo tanto". Fungou. Não tinha se dado conta de que chorava feito uma criança.

"Eu te amo muito mais". A voz rouca dele não fazia jus às suas lembranças. Saga a puxou para mais um beijo, que foi muito mais intenso e demorado que o primeiro. Ele precisava sentir o corpo quente dela contra o seu, o gosto de sua boca. A textura de sua língua brincando com a dele. Como rezou por aquele momento!

"Vamos parar com isso!" Máscara da Morte se aproximou dos dois. "Vocês vão ter o resto da vida para se pegarem. Deixa eu falar com a minha amiga!"

Mirela se afastou de Saga muito à contragosto. Ela encarou Mask com carinho. O sorriso que ele lhe deu a fez chorar ainda mais. Abraçou-o com força e sentiu os braços de Afrodite envolvendo dos dois. Amava aquele casal. Eles lhe ajudaram tanto... Sempre estiveram presentes quando ela precisou e tinham uma palavra amiga para lhe dar.

"Eu senti muito a falta de vocês". Falou assim que o abraço se desfez e Saga tornou a abraçá-la por trás. "Eu senti falta de todos vocês!" Ela olhou com carinho para cada um deles.

Conforme eles se aproximavam, ela se permitia abraçar e beijá-los com carinho, dizendo palavras de gratidão e amor para cada um deles. O último foi o Grande Mestre, que esperava a sua vez em silêncio.

"Fico feliz que tenha voltado". Aioros disse. Sua voz era suave e Mirela não notou nenhum rancor nela.

Ela o abraçou com carinho. Aioros foi o primeiro amigo que ela teve no Santuário. Ele havia sido gentil, amável e sincero com ela em todos os momentos, além de ter sido o primeiro a acreditar nela e lhe defender.

"Você fica muito bem no cargo de Grande Mestre". Por mais que ela quisesse que Shion continuasse ali, com eles, ela sabia que o ex-Grande Mestre ficaria feliz por ter seu cargo ocupado por Aioros.

"Mirela". Layla a chamou, fazendo com que a garota girasse o corpo em sua direção. "Você não mudou nada, minha amiga".

Mirela sentiu os braços de Layla lhe envolvendo com carinho, e ela retribuiu o gesto com ternura. Ela tinha sentindo tanta falta dela! Depois de alguns minutos desfrutando do abraço silencioso de Layla, as duas se separaram, sorrindo.

"Senti muito a sua falta". Declarou Mirela.

"Eu também senti a sua".

Saga puxou Mirela para junto de si. Ele não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Envolveu-a com os braços e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Como conseguiu voltar?" Perguntou.

Aquela era uma pergunta que todos gostariam de saber. Mirela notou os olhares curiosos sobre ela. Ela tinha se esquecido de como os cavaleiros de ouro podiam ser intensos.

"Eu fiz algo imprudente". Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

"Como assim? Imprudente?" Aioros perguntou.

"Que besteira você fez, meu amor?" Escutar Saga lhe chamando de meu amor fez todos os cabelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Ela esperou tanto tempo escutar aquelas palavras da boca dele... Parecia até que estava sonhando! Ou, quem sabe, havia morrido e estava no céu.

"Eu acabei perdendo o cordão de Athena no fundo de um lago". Seus dedos automaticamente foram para o cordão em seu pescoço. "Eu não podia perder a única ligação que eu tinha com vocês, então, eu me aventurei a procurar por ele durante a noite e... Bem…" Ela olhou para Saga, implorando com o olhar para que ele não brigasse com ela. "Acabei me afogando. Acho que devo ter morrido".

"Você não pode ter morrido. Senão, não estaria aqui". Shaka interveio. "Deve ter despertado o seu cosmo".

"Foi o que eu disse à ela". Afrodite concordou. Ele estava de mãos dadas com Câncer. "Ou Athena pode ter interferido".

"Acredito que não". Mirela respondeu, cabisbaixa. "Tentei falar com Athena durante cinco anos e ela nunca me respondeu". Era nítido a amargura em sua voz.

"Ela foi proibida de entrar em contato com os seus receptáculos de outros mundos". A voz de Hades era firme e forte como trovões. Mirela se virou para ver o deus melhor. Ele era alto, forte, e seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em uma trança muito bem elaborada. Seus olhos pretos a analisavam de cima a baixo. "Então você é a mulher que mudou o destino dos deuses".

"E você é o deus que queria destruir a humanidade". Ela sabia que tinha que manter a linha com Hades. Não podia ser petulante com ele. Qualquer coisa poderia fazer com que a Guerra Santa estourasse de novo.

'Era". Ele a corrigiu. "Meus problemas com Athena já foram solucionados".

"Fico feliz". Mesmo tendo escutado da boca dele, Mirela não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio subir pela sua espinha quando o mesmo se aproximou.

"Posso sentir o poder dela em você". Falou ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a mão para tocar o rosto dela, mas a abaixou antes de fazê-lo.

"E Perséfone?" Mirela perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação em sua voz. "Como ela está?"

"Vejo que você sabe o que aconteceu com ela".

"Eu li algo em meu mundo. Parece que a estória mudou lá também". Ela apertou a mão de Saga e ele retribuiu o gesto, tranquilizando-a.

"Já que está aqui, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor". Hades se aproximou dela e a ar ficou mais tenso entre eles.

"Não". Saga e Aioros disseram em uníssono.

"A decisão é dela". O deus do submundo disse de forma ríspida.

"Não sabemos se dará certo e nem as consequências que isso poderá acarretar para a humanidade". Shaka se intrometeu. "Ela é Athena".

"O que está acontecendo?" Mirela exigiu saber. Olhou de Saga para Aioros, e depois para Shaka. Quando nenhum dos três respondeu, voltou-se para Afrodite. Ele, com certeza, responderia.

"Minha querida, Hades quer que você doe o seu cosmo para Perséfone voltar a ser uma deusa". O cavaleiro de peixes esclareceu.

"Isso é possível?" Perguntou.

"Não sabemos". Saga disse com carinho. "Pode ser que dê certo, mas pode ser que você morra e eu não vou te perder de novo. Não agora que eu acabei de te ter de volta".

"Ela não vai morrer". Ironizou Hades.

"Você não tem certeza, meu amor". Perséfone era uma mulher linda. Seus cabelos, castanho dourados, eram longos e cacheados até a base da cintura. Sua pele alva começava a ficar bronzeada devido ao sol do mundo mundano. Seus olhos castanhos eram simpáticos e, se Mirela não tivesse lido que a mulher havia perdido a sua imortalidade, ela não teria percebido ao ver a deusa. A rainha do Submundo irradiava luz e aparentava estar muito feliz, apesar do que havia lhe acontecido. "Mirela". Ela fez uma reverência para a mulher e Mirela não pôde deixar de corar com aquele ato respeitoso da deusa.

"Perséfone". Ela imitou a mulher e, ao erguer o corpo novamente, deparou-se com um sorriso lindo, branco e perfeitamente alinhado.

"Não dê ouvidos ao meu marido". Ela cutucou Hades, que parecia outra pessoa na presença da esposa. Ele a abraçou gentilmente – como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana que, a qualquer momento, pudesse quebrar. "Que bom que você voltou, Mirela".

Mirela não sabia o que dizer para a deusa. Ela sentia uma admiração por ela. Mesmo sendo humana, Perséfone irradiava força e uma luz que faziam com que Mirela quisesse ficar perto dela.

"Meu amor, pare de colocar ideias na cabeça da garota. Ela acabou de chegar. Deixe-a em paz. Ela precisa recompensar esse tempo perdido". Perséfone beijou o rosto do marido. "Vamos. Nossos filhos estão nos esperando".

"Por favor, pense no assunto". Hades praticamente implorou para a garota "Eu mesmo faria, mas Zeus me proibiu. Não sei se conseguirei viver pela eternidade sem o amor da minha vida. Você sabe o que eu estou dizendo, não sabe?" Hades apelou para o amor da jovem.

Mirela sabia. Ela olhou para Saga discretamente. Os cinco anos que passou longe dele foram horríveis. Seu coração se despedaçou e ela pensou que nunca mais fosse conseguir juntar todos os cacos. Um buraco enorme jazia em seu peito, corroendo-a por dentro, sempre pronto para lembrá-la de que ela estava sozinha. Que morreria sozinha e que nunca mais se apaixonaria por mais alguém além dele.

Sim, ela entendia a dor de Hades. Automaticamente, levou a mão ao peito como se, a qualquer momento, aquele buraco profundo fosse lhe arranhar e lhe consumir, mas a sua dor não estava mais ali, já que as mãos quentes e fortes de Saga lhe acariciavam os braços com carinho. Era como se nunca tivesse existido dor em seu coração.

"Pode deixar, vou pensar no assunto".

"Mirela, não". Saga a interrompeu. "Nós não sabemos…"

"Está tudo bem, meu amor". Ela o puxou e o beijou com carinho. "Eu vou pensar no assunto, não significa que farei isso agora". Tratou de tranquilizá-lo. "Depois conversaremos, Hades". Mirela falou antes do deus sair pela porta, sendo puxado pela esposa.

"Acho que a senhorita Mirela precisa de um banho e de algo para comer". Layla se aproximou da amiga, pegando sua mão. "Deve estar cansada".

"Não precisa ser formal comigo, Layla. Nós duas somos amigas".

"Força do hábito" Ela deu de ombros. "Venha, vou levar você até os seus aposentos".

"Não se preocupe, Layla". Saga queria levar Mirela para outro lugar "Ela vai ficar comigo, se você não se importar, Grande Mestre".

"Acho justo que ela fique com você, meu amigo" Aioros falou sorrindo. Ele puxou Layla para os seus braços e a beijou com carinho. "Meu amor, eu sei que você quer colocar o assunto em dia com a Mirela, mas você terá todo o tempo do mundo, já que ela voltou para ficar".

"Vocês dois estão juntos?" Mirela perguntou, surpresa.

"Sim". Layla respondeu um pouco receosa para saber o que a amiga acharia dos dois juntos.

"Isso é fantástico!" Mirela não se conteve de tanta felicidade e abraçou a amiga com força. "Que maravilhoso! Fico tão feliz em saber que você estão juntos!"

"E eles já são pais". Respondeu Aioria. "Tenho dois lindos sobrinhos".

"Sério?" Mirela olhou de Aioros para Layla. "Quero conhecê-los!"

"Eles são gêmeos". Saga falou com um sorriso torto nos lábios. "Ichiro e Iori. Iori é discípulo do meu irmão, Kanon. Será cavaleiro de Poseidon. Ichiro é o meu discípulo, e será o novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos". Saga disse, satisfeito.

Mirela olhou dele para Aioros. Os dois estavam felizes e sorriam como se aquilo fosse a situação mais normal do mundo. Ela sentiu seus olhos marejando e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Saga a puxou para os seus braços, beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho. Cada lágrima que ela deixou escapar, ele fez questão de pegar para ele.

"O que foi, meu amor?" Ele perguntou docemente. "Por que choras?"

"Estou tão feliz". Ela esfregou o nariz vermelho. "Pensei que nunca mais fosse sentir essa felicidade de novo". Olhou dele para Aioros e, depois, para os outros também. "Eu amo tanto vocês, meus cavaleiros de ouro, meus amigos!"

"Vamos, você precisa de um descanso". Saga a guiou para fora do salão do Grande Mestre. Mirela foi falando com os amigos e prometendo que conversaria com cada um assim que tivesse descansado. Aioros fez questão de dizer que aquela noite eles teriam um jantar de comemoração pela volta dela. Ela agradeceu ao amigo e o casal foi embora, deixando Aioros e os outros para trás.

Saíram do santuário em silêncio, mas nada que fosse constrangedor. Era gostoso desfrutar um do outro depois de tanto tempo separados. O calor que irradiava da pele de Saga deixava Mirela tranquila. Ela se permitiu relaxar depois de longos cinco anos.

Desceram as escadarias das doze casas até chegar à Gêmeos. Tudo era como antigamente, como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Ele abriu a porta da sua casa e Mirela entrou sem cerimônia. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito. Apenas um pouco mais bagunçado do que antes. Em cima da mesa de centro, havia várias cartas espelhadas.

"O que é isso?" Mirela perguntou indo na direção dos pequenos envelopes.

"Não é nada demais". Ele tratou de juntar todas, sem deixar que ela pegasse alguma.

"Com certeza são alguma coisa. Você não agiria dessa forma por causa de papel". Mirela sentou-se no sofá e o encarou. "Me diz: o que são?"

"São cartas que eu escrevi para você". Disse sem jeito.

"Todas elas?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. "Deixe-me ver". Pediu.

"Tem certeza? São apenas pensamentos…"

"Tudo que você faz me interessa, Saga". Mirela se levantou e o abraçou "São pensamentos seus a meu respeito, e eu gostaria de lê-los".

"Bom, se você faz tanta questão..." Ele falou sem graça e Mirela sorriu ao ver que o rosto dele adquiriu uma tonalidade linda de vermelho. Saga entregou para ela um dos envelopes aleatórios.

"Obrigada". Mirela abriu a carta com cuidado para não a rasgar.

_Querida Mirela,_

_Hoje fazem exatamente 1156 dias que não tenho notícias suas. Por mais que Athena tenha nos falado que você voltou para casa e que está bem, sinto-me vazio e preocupado. Não sei se conseguiu seguir com a sua vida. Espero que sim, que esteja com alguém e que esse alguém lhe faça feliz. Por mais que me doa pensar que você pode estar sendo amada e tocada por outra pessoa que não seja eu._

_Infelizmente, não posso ser egoísta e pedir que me espere, já que sua volta para o santuário é algo impossível. Em todos os lugares que eu vou, eu vejo você. Consigo escutar a sua risada e, às vezes, por mais que pareça estranho, eu consigo escutar a sua voz sendo sussurrada pelo vento. Será que o meu desejo é tão grande e desenfreado que está me deixando louco?_

_Eu sou louco por você e não ter dito isso me corroí por dentro. Queria ter aproveitado mais os momentos que passei com você. Nesses dias eu me peguei lembrando da nossa primeira conversa. Eu fui tão estúpido, mas você, sempre tão gentil e amável, me conquistou apenas com um olhar._

_Eu ficava negando o tempo todo o que estava sentindo por você. Até o estúpido do meu irmão sabia quais eram os meus sentimentos, mas eu, burro, preferi cair em negação. Esse tempo perdido me deixa louco. Se eu tivesse aproveitado melhor, aceitado o que sentia, teria feito tudo diferente._

_Definitivamente, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nesse santuário. Livrou a minha alma e me fez transbordar de amor. Um amor tão avassalador que me consome por inteiro. Rezo para os deuses me deixarem tê-la nos campos elísios. Quem sabe lá nós teremos a oportunidade de viver a nossa história de amor?_

_Com amor, Saga._

Mirela secou as lágrimas e procurou por outra carta, ávida, querendo ler mais. Saga estava na cozinha, preparando um café para os dois, quando viu Mirela pegar uma carta já amarelada por causa do tempo. Ele colocou o pó de café em cima do balcão e correu para o lado da amada.

"Essa não!" Ele tirou o envelope das mãos dela.

"Por que não?" Mirela fungava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pegar a carta da mão dele. "Me dê essa, Saga!"

"Essa foi a primeira". Ele disse escondendo a carta dentro da blusa. "Pode ler outras, mas essa não!"

"Eu quero essa!" Ela disse, decidida. "Me dê essa carta, senão eu vou tirá-la à força de você!"

"Ela é perturbadora". Ele parecia meio tentado a deixar que ela lutasse contra ele. "Eu estava louco, insano…"

"São minhas cartas! Minhas! Eu quero ler todas!" Mirela se jogou em cima dele. Ela tentou enfiar as mãos pela blusa dele à procura da carta. Saga tentava afastá-la, mas o calor de suas mãos era muito tentador.

"Tem certeza que você só quer essa carta? Parece que está querendo outra coisa". Provocou.

Mirela sentiu o rosto pinicar. Ela não tinha se tocado de que estava tão próxima dele e o apalpando. Estava tão absorta em ler a maldita carta que se esqueceu de que ele estava ali, na sua frente, com aquele corpo maravilhoso.

"Quer saber…" Ela começou a passar a mão com afinco sobre o corpo escultural dele. "Dane-se essa carta, eu quero você!" Ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios dele com os seus.

Saga achou deliciosa a ousadia dela. Ele a puxou para mais perto do seu corpo, pegando-a no colo sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela. A carta caiu no chão quando ele a carregou para a cama. Saga a deitou, traçando uma linha de beijos de sua boca até a curvatura do seu pescoço.

Mirela queria muito se entregar a ele. Esperava por esse dia há muito tempo e tinha se arrependido por não ter feito quando teve a oportunidade. O calor do corpo dele era como veneno em sua pele branca. Onde ele a tocava, ondas de prazer faziam com que a sua parte íntima ficasse molhada.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Saga perguntou sem parar de beijá-la. "Agora que está aqui, podemos esperar o tempo que você achar necessário".

"Não. Eu não posso esperar mais. Esperei cinco anos para te ter". Mirela deslizava as mãos pelos ombros dele, ávida para que o cavaleiro tirasse a blusa. "Meu corpo é seu, Saga".

Aquelas palavras eram o combustível para o fogo de Saga. Ele tirou a blusa, jogando-a no chão. Cobriu a boca dela com a sua, dando pequenos beijos até que ela estivesse completamente aberta para ele. Mirela sentiu a língua dele invadir a sua boca, buscando a sua em um desespero desenfreado. Quando as duas se conectaram, deram início a um beijo apaixonado e cheio de volúpia.

Entre uma busca de ar e outra, Mirela sentia os dentes de Saga mordiscando os seus lábios, arrancando gemidos do fundo de sua garganta. Ela sentiu as mãos dele tocando seus seios sob o vestido branco de algodão. Ele beliscou um de seus mamilos e Mirela gemeu em sua boca.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelo corpo sarado dele. Tinha sentido tanta falta de cada parte daquele corpo... Passou os dedos sobre as cicatrizes no ombro, enquanto brincava com a sua língua. Suas mãos delicadas desceram pelo seu tanquinho, perdendo-se por dentro da sua calça preta.

"Mirela!" Ele gemeu quando os dedos dela correram pela sua coxa, tímidos, voltando para o seu abdômen sarado e, depois, subindo até o peitoral.

Ela sentia o coração dele batendo forte e acelerado igual ao dela. Aquilo só os unia ainda mais. Se Mirela não voltasse para o Santuário, ela nunca mais pertenceria a ninguém, morreria virgem, pois ninguém conseguiria substituir o amor que ela sentia por ele. Seu coração era dele e de mais ninguém.

Saga tirou o vestido dela com cuidado para não machucar e, ao perceber que ela estava sem sutiã, deixou escapar outro gemido de sua garganta. Ele se inclinou até pegar um dos mamilos intumescidos com a boca, arrancando um gritinho de prazer dos lábios de Mirela. Seu corpo se inclinou para frente e sua cabeça pendeu para trás e, a cada chupada que ele dava em seus mamilos, ela gemia alto sentindo sua intimidade pulsar.

Saga largou os seios dela e traçou uma linha de beijos até o colo e depois do pescoço ao lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda. A ponta de seu nariz acariciava a pele de Mirela, deixando-a mais arrepiada. Ele lambeu uma parte sensível do pescoço dela e isto fez com que ela estremecesse.

"Você está me deixando doido". Sua voz saiu rouca e cheia de desejo. Saga tornou a beijá-la até chegar mais uma vez em seus mamilos. Voltou a chupá-la e Mirela tinha certeza que ele a faria gozar só fazendo aquilo.

Ele voltou a segurar o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou como se estivesse faminto. Era difícil Mirela acompanhá-lo, já que a cada toque que ele lhe dava, ela sentia o seu corpo desintegrar.

Saga se afastou dela o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. Era nítido o desejo ali, naqueles orbes azuis-escuros. O olhar inebriado dele só a deixava mais úmida e com mais vontade ainda de senti-lo dentro de si. Seus dedos percorreram lentamente o vale entre seus seios, Mirela sentiu seu ventre se comprimir com o seu toque.

Saga acariciou as coxas dela, analisando a cor da sua calcinha. Por alguns segundos Mirela achou que ele fosse arrancar o frágil tecido, mas ele apenas deslizou os dedos até as laterais de seda e as puxou gentilmente pelas pernas, passando um pé depois do outro.

Mirela percebeu o sorriso travesso que se formou em seus lábios assim que ela ficou completamente exposta para ele. Saga se curvou sobre ela, beijando delicadamente a parte interna de sua coxa. Ele mordiscava de leve, tirando alguns gemidos dela até chegar em sua virilha.

Mirela abriu e fechou os dedos contra o lençol, agarrando-o com força. Ela sentiu a língua dele tocar o seu clitóris e uma sensação de prazer fez a suas costas se curvarem. Ele começou a chupar, fazendo com que ondas de prazer reverberassem pelo seu corpo. Ela sentiu um dedo escorregar para dentro do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Saga a chupava com força.

Mirela gemia, e o seu quadril se movimentava sozinho indo na direção da boca do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Saga!" Seu gemido desesperado ecoou pelo quarto. "Ahh…"

"Goza na minha boca, Mirela". Aquelas palavras serviram como uma nova carícia para ela.

A cada chupão que ele dava e a cada estocada, Mirela sentia uma onda de prazer crescer em seu ventre. Sua visão foi ficando turva e o seu corpo começou a convulsionar. Então ela entregou o seu prazer a ele.

Saga beijou a sua virilha, pelve e foi subindo até encontrar seus lábios novamente. Mirela sentiu seu gosto nos lábios dele, mas aquilo não lhe deu nojo, muito pelo contrário, só fez com que ela ficasse com mais tesão.

Mirela tornou a passar a mão pelo abdômen dele e, ao fazer isso, ela sentiu o corpo enrijecer e o volume em sua calça pareceu aumentar de tamanho. Aquele homem era um deus grego. Saga a fascinava.

Ela deslizou a mão para dentro da calça dele a fim de tirá-lo. Ele sorriu e deixou escapar um gemido quando ela, acidentalmente, encostou em seu membro erétil. Saga ajudou Mirela a tirar a sua calça e ela se surpreendeu ao notar que ele não estava usando cueca. O pau dele pulou para fora, glorioso, e ela sentiu suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Como podia sentir vergonha? Ele havia lhe chupado e, mesmo assim, ela ainda sentia vergonha só de ver o pênis dele.

Saga pegou a mão dela e a levou até o sem membro, incentivando que ela o tocasse. Mirela começou a acariciá-lo timidamente. Ela foi se guiando pelos gemidos que Saga ocasionalmente dava. Ver o prazer estampado no rosto dele lhe dava coragem para continuar a fazer aquilo. Ela nunca tinha tocado em um pau antes, então, tinha medo de machucá-lo.

"Se eu te machucar, me perdoe". Ela disse timidamente.

Saga apenas gemeu um pouco mais alto quando ela resolveu tentar fazer algo inusitado – para ela pelo menos. Os lábios de Mirela tocaram a glande. Ela passou a língua com cuidado e saboreou a gotícula que havia ali. O gosto não era ruim, então, ela abriu mais a boca, colocando toda a cabeça larga e redonda para dentro.

"Ahh, porra!" Saga grunhiu e suas mãos foram parar nos cabelos de Mirela. "Coloca tudo!"

Ela o olhou, assustada. Será que aquilo tudo cabia em sua boca? Ela queria tanto dar prazer a ele – da mesma forma que ele havia dado a ela – que não pensou muito. Foi lentamente deslizando o pau dele para dentro de sua boca. A espessura a fez salivar e, enquanto ela o engolia, sentiu o quadril dele vindo mais em sua direção, incentivando a tomá-lo um pouco mais.

Ela enfiou tudo o que conseguiu, deixando ainda alguns centímetros para fora. Saga acariciou os seus cabelos conforme começava a se movimentar. Ele sentiu ela cravar as unhas em sua coxa, mas não se importou com a dor. Mirela se equilibrou nele e deu tudo de si, para que ele sentisse tanto prazer quanto ela.

"Mirela!" Ele rugiu seu nome, levando ainda mais o quadril para a frente e ela sentiu a cabeça de seu pau encostar no fundo de sua garganta. "Ah! Porra!"

Mirela achou que estava no caminho certo, já que Saga gemia sem parar. Aquilo estava deixando ela excitada. Mas quando achou que Saga ia gozar, ele se afastou dela, jogando-a na cama mais uma vez. Tocou o seu clitóris sensível e isso fez Mirela gritar de prazer. Saga acariciou as coxas dela, subindo e descendo a mão, então, afastou um pouco mais as pernas dela, deslizando o seu pau para dentro dela com cuidado.

Em nenhum momento ele tirou os olhos dos dela. Queria saber se ela sentiria dor. Mirela segurou firme os seus cabelos agora curtos e assentiu para que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo. Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor assim que ele introduziu seu pênis para dentro. Ela mordeu os lábios com força e ela a beijou no pescoço, sussurrando que a dor logo passaria.

A ardência e o desconforto continuaram até que ele entrasse por completo dentro dela. Contudo, os beijos que ele desferia em seu pescoço, colo e lábios faziam com que a dor fosse suportável, e chegou num ponto em que ela apenas sentia Saga lhe preenchendo totalmente.

Ele começou a deslizar para fora e para dentro, iniciando uma onda de prazer. Um prazer tão forte que crescia a cada estocada que ele dava. Completamente entregue e desnorteada, Mirela cruzou as penas em volta de sua cintura, empurrando o seu quadril contra o dele. O instinto levava Mirela a fazer coisas que ela nem imaginava ser capaz.

"Puta merda! Como você é gostosa!" Ele estocava cada vez mais rápido dentro dela. "Caralho!"

"Saga!" Seu nome saiu febril de seus lábios. "Ah!" Ele a faria gozar de novo naquele dia.

Suas estocadas ganharam mais velocidade, e ele empurrava o quadril mais forte contra o dela. Mirela sentia as costas deslizando pelo lençol conforme seus seios saltavam a cada tranco que ele dava. O prazer foi se construindo em seu corpo a cada estocada que ele dava. Ela sentiu um orgasmo intenso e tão poderoso que fazia o primeiro que ele havia lhe proporcionado ser apenas uma mera lembrança pálida.

"Eu te amo". Ela deixou escapar assim que o corpo dele caiu sobre o dela.

"Eu também". Ele beijou mais uma vez os lábios vermelhos e inchados dela, tomando o cuidado para não colocar o seu peso sobre o corpo pequeno e frágil de Mirela. "Como está se sentindo?" Perguntou assim que eles se ajeitaram na cama e ela colocou a cabeça em seu tórax.

"Nunca estive melhor". Falou conforme passava os dedos sobre o abdômen dele. "Obrigada por ter sido tão gentil comigo".

"Não teria como ser diferente". Ele beijou os cabelos dela. "Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Eu te amo demais, Mirela".

"Você também é importante para mim, Saga". Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder encará-lo. "Esse tempo que eu fiquei longe de você foi horrível".

"Eu…"

"Não". Mirela colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dele. "Você escreveu cartas para mim, dá para ver o quanto você me amava, o quanto você me ama, mas eu fiquei presa na minha dor e me afastei de tudo e todos. Eu me isolei do mundo".

Saga se ajeitou na cama, trazendo-a para perto de si.

"Agora você está aqui comigo. Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Eu sei, mas eu preciso dizer como foi ficar longe de você". Ela tocou o rosto dele com carinho. "Dizer não, cantar". Falou, tímida.

"Essa é uma lembrança que me aquece por dentro. Vou ficar muito feliz em ouvi-la novamente".

Mirela beijou o rosto dele antes de criar coragem para cantar os primeiros versos.

_Wish I could_

_(Gostaria de ter conseguido)_

_I could have said goodbye_

_(Conseguido dizer adeus)_

_I would have said what I wanted to_

_(Eu teria dito o que queria dizer)_

_Maybe even cried for you_

(Talvez, até chorado por você)

Mirela até tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas elas teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Apesar de não ter uma voz como a da Lady Gaga, era o suficiente para expressar os seus sentimentos para ele. Ela sempre achou que aquela música havia sido escrita para os dois, pois foi daquela forma que ela se sentiu ao perdê-lo.

If I knew it would be the last time

(Se eu soubesse que seria a última vez)

I would have broke my heart in two

(Eu teria partido meu coração em dois)

Tryin' to save a part of you

(Tentando salvar uma parte de você)

Quando voltou para casa, a insegurança por perdê-lo foi tanta que ela não queria mais chegar perto de nada que lhe remetesse àquele mundo. Se manter às escuras lhe dava esperanças de que Saga pudesse ter sobrevivido a Ares. Por mais que ela acreditasse que os cavaleiros de ouro seriam capazes de vencer a guerra, ela sabia que eles teriam baixas e ela, no seu egoísmo, rezava para que não fosse ele. Por mais que estivesse longe, se tivesse esperanças de que Saga estava vivo, ela poderia continuar a viver.

Don't wanna feel another touch

(Não quero sentir outro toque)

Don't wanna start another fire

(Não quero começar outro fogo)

Don't wanna know another kiss

(Não quero conhecer outro beijo)

No other name falling off my lips

(Nenhum outro nome saindo dos meus lábios)

Don't wanna give my heart away

(Não quero entregar meu coração)

To another stranger

(Para um outro desconhecido)

Or let another day begin

(Ou deixar um outro dia começar)

Won't even let the sunlight in

(Não deixarei nem mesmo a luz do sol entrar)

No I'll never love again

(Não, eu nunca amarei novamente)

I'll never love again

(Eu nunca amarei novamente)

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Mirela não se permitiu amar outro alguém. Seu coração se fechou para todos os tipos de amor. A escuridão era tão grande que lhe arrancava a vontade de viver. Chegou num ponto em que a morte lhe parecia convidativa demais. Se soubesse que amar era daquela forma, talvez não tivesse se permitido sentir algo por ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nisso, seu coração se contraía e ela tinha certeza de que, por mais que doesse, ela faria tudo de novo por ele. Ela o amaria para sempre.

When we first met

(Quando nos conhecemos)

I never thought that I would fall

(Nunca achei que iria me apaixonar)

I never thought that I'd find myself lyin' in your arms

(Não pensei que me encontraria deitada em seus braços)

And I wanna pretend that it's not true

(E eu quero fingir que isso não é verdade)

Oh, baby that you're gone

(Oh, amor, de que você foi embora)

Cause my world keeps turnin' and turnin' and turnin'

(Porque meu mundo continuava girando sem parar)

and I'm not movin' on

(E eu não estou seguindo em frente)

Ela fungou e as lágrimas fizeram com que desafinasse, mas Saga não riu dela; ele apenas a encarava com um olhar profundo. Ele entendia os sentimentos dela, ele mesmo estava vivendo daquele jeito. As lembranças eram a pior e a melhor parte. Lembrar dos toques dele, das carícias e dos beijos a fazia sofrer, mas ela sentia uma urgência em lembrar de cada momento que teve ao seu lado. Masoquista? Talvez. Ela não entendia o que ele representava em sua vida. Quando achava que conseguia entender a dimensão de seus sentimentos, outra memória lhe invadia a mente e ela percebia que Saga era de uma complexidade tão grande quanto as galáxias.

Don't wanna feel another touch

(Não quero sentir outro toque)

Don't wanna start another fire

(Não quero começar outro fogo)

Don't wanna know another kiss

(Não quero conhecer outro beijo)

No other name falling off my lips

(Nenhum outro nome saindo dos meus lábios)

Don't wanna give my heart away

(Não quero entregar meu coração)

To another stranger

(Para um outro desconhecido)

Or let another day begin

(Ou deixar um outro dia começar)

Won't even let the sunlight in

(Não deixarei nem mesmo a luz do sol entrar)

No I'll never love

(Não, eu nunca amarei novamente)

Mirela tocou o rosto de Saga, secando as lágrimas que ele nem sabia que estavam ali. Ela beijou o rosto dele antes de voltar a cantar. Passar cinco anos longe dele fez com que ela amadurecesse e entendesse o verdadeiro significado do amor. Ele havia sido o seu primeiro amor e Mirela não se arrependia de tê-lo como o último. Porque nem todas as estrelas do mundo, nem todas as ondas do mar, e nem que a terra parasse de girar, o seu amor por ele acabaria.

I don't wanna know this feeling unless it's you and me

(Não quero esse sentimento, ao menos que seja eu e você)

I don't wanna waste a moment

(Eu não quero perder um momento)

And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me

(E não quero entregar a melhor parte de mim a outra pessoa)

I would rather wait for you

(Eu prefiro esperar por você)

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Ela esperou por ele. Ela esperaria por toda a eternidade se fosse preciso. Porque ninguém seria como ele, ninguém lhe daria o que ele lhe dava e da forma que ele lhe dava: amor incondicional.

Quando ela terminou de cantar, ele a puxou para o seu colo, aconchegou o corpo dela contra o seu e se permitiu sentir o amor que ele achava que tinha perdido para sempre. Graças aos deuses ele estava tendo a oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços novamente. Agora ele poderia sentir o seu mundo voltando a girar novamente com ela ao seu lado.

"Eu te amo!" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei". Ela tocou o rosto dele com carinho e depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios. "Obrigada por me esperar".

"Eu te esperaria para sempre". Disse com intensidade, fazendo-a acreditar ainda mais nele.

"Sempre".

**The End.**


	32. Capítulo XXXII - Carta para Mirela

Capítulo 32 – Especial – Cartas para Mirela.

Mirela e Saga passaram a tarde toda se amando em cada parte da casa do geminiano. Ele lhe ajudou a descobrir partes sensíveis em seu corpo que ela desconhecia e Saga se encantava com cada expressão de prazer e amor que ela deixava transparecer. Assim que ele dormiu pesadamente, Mirela se permitiu levantar com cautela. Ela se aproximou da carta envelhecida pelo tempo a pegando do chão com cuidado.

Sentou-se no sofá de couro e ficou encarando o pequeno envelope azul com manchas amarelas nas mãos. Aquela tinha sido a primeira carta que Saga escreveu para ela. Então deveria ter uns cinco anos. Supondo que ele começou a escrever assim que ela voltou para o seu mundo. Um leve ronronar foi escutado e Mirela girou a cabeça na direção do homem que dormia serenamente na cama. Seu corpo nu era como um convite para a garota.

Ela passou o lençol fino de seda no corpo para se proteger do frio cruzando as pernas e se aconchegando no meio das almofadas. Respirou fundo antes de criar coragem e abrir a carta.

_Mirela,_

_Comecei a escrever por causa do meu irmão. Ele teve essa ideia idiota. Disse que eu me sentiria melhor colocando os meus sentimentos para fora, falou que isso que o ajudou. Em falar nisso, ele está com várias cartas escritas para te entregar. Ele acredita que um dia você vai voltar para o Santuário. Queria sentir essa esperança, mas confesso que a única coisa que eu sinto é raiva, ódio e um amargor no fundo da garganta tão grande…_

_Não vou mentir, você não vai ler mesmo essa merda… Estou com muita raiva de você… Não, eu não estou. A raiva que sinto é por não ter feito nada. Minha cabeça doí. Estou uma confusão só. Faz dois meses que ganhamos a guerra contra Ares, mas eu não me sinto vitorioso, muito pelo contrário. Eu queria ter morrido no lugar de Shion e Dohko._

_Ver os outros seguindo as suas vidas me deixa com raiva. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você. Athena não nos disse nada ainda. Eu odeio ficar no escuro e a única coisa que eu lembro a seu respeito é a merda da sua imagem sumindo diante de meus olhos. _

_Porra! Eu sabia que doeria, eu tinha noção disso. Sempre tentei colocar em minha cabeça que um dia você me deixaria, afinal de contas, você voltaria para o seu mundo. _

_Ok… Eu parei de escrever e fui ver o que o tolo do meu irmão queria comigo. Ele ainda está aqui no santuário. Está ajudando o povo de Rodório enquanto Poseidon está no Monte Olimpo com Athena. Nenhum dos dois parece ter vontade de vir aqui falar conosco. _

_As vezes eu sinto vontade de matar Hades.__ Ele fica andando pelo santuário como se a culpa pelo que aconteceu não fosse dele. Acho que os cavaleiros de ouro são capachos dele. Preciso ficar me lembrando que se partir para cima dele posso desencadear a porra de uma nova guerra santa. __Como eu queria que isso acontecesse._

_Desculpe. Eu não sei o que pensar nem o que escrever. Poderia jogar palavras aleatórias aqui, só para extravasar essa raiva que eu sinto, mas achei que escrevendo diretamente para você, fosse facilitar a colocar as minhas emoções nos eixos. _

_Amanhã vai ser inaugurado o memorial em homenagem ao Grande Mestre e ao Dohko. Vai ser um dia difícil… Todos os dias estão sendo difíceis. Aioros assumiu o lugar de Shion e eu confesso que fiquei feliz por ele, não saberia lidar com essa responsabilidade agora, não com você longe de mim. Meus pensamentos são todos seus. Meu coração é todo seu. Como eu queria ir para o seu mundo. _

_Pelos deuses! Olha o que estou escrevendo! Abdicando de Athena para ficar ao seu lado. Supondo que esteja viva! Se você não estiver viva, eu não sei o que vou fazer. Eu me pergunto: por que as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis para mim? Não quero ficar preso ao passado, mas como posso viver um presente e ter esperanças de um futuro se você não está aqui? Não sei dar continuidade a essa vida ingrata sem você. Meu mundo perdeu a cor, perdeu a vida, perdeu tudo o que poderia ser considerado bom…_

Mirela parou de ler e secou os olhos com o lençol. Ela fungou e virou o rosto na direção de Saga que dormia tranquilamente. Só de pensar no sofrimento dele o seu coração se quebrava em milhares de pedaços. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque mal feito no topo da cabeça e voltou a ler a carta.

_Eu não sei se possuo um coração. Acho que ele se perdeu assim que você se foi. Me sinto vazio, como uma casca de árvore podre. Parece que a qualquer momento eu vou cair e não vou conseguir me levantar. Me vejo sempre na beira de um precipício e ao olhar para o fundo a vontade de pular é enorme, quase avassaladora. _

_Talvez se eu der fim a minha vida a dor diminua. Quando estou perto de fazer alguma idiotice, meu irmão me vem a mente e em como os nossos laços estão se solidificando. Eu nunca tive uma relação boa com ele, e agora parece que as coisas estão melhorando, então eu não posso ser egoísta de novo com Kanon. Não dá! Por mais que eu quero sumir… Ainda existe um fio de esperança lá no fundo do meu peito me dizendo que você está viva e que o meu irmão tem razão, você vai voltar._

_Pelo amor dos deuses, volta logo! Volte para os meus braços e me deixe dizer o quanto eu te amo! Como eu me arrependo de não tê-lo dito. Você estava aqui, ao meu lado, perto de mim, perto das minhas mãos. Ainda consigo lembrar da textura da sua pele, da maciez dos seus lábios e do calor do seu corpo._

_Merda! As lembranças são os piores momentos do meu dia. Quando eu ando pelo santuário só enxergo você e isso acaba comigo. Até olhar para Peixes me dá uma dor no peito. Em falar nele, Afrodite está um caco. Ele não se arruma, não passa mais um batom! Até máscara da morte está amuado pelos cantos. Não há um cavaleiro de ouro que esteja bem. Eles podem estar seguindo as suas vidas aos poucos, mas dá para ver que a dor ainda os assola._

_Ontem eu peguei Shaka na arena. Ele corria sozinho e eu tenho certeza que estava chorando. Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus estava chorando. Eu o entendo perfeitamente. Eu me pego chorando pelos cantos como uma criança de cinco anos que acabou de perder parte de sua alma. _

_Porque foi isso que aconteceu comigo, eu perdi parte da minha alma quando você se foi._

_Nesse momento eu odeio você por isso, mas esse ódio é mais por ter fracassado em te proteger. Pensei que culpar você fosse me deixar mais leve, mas ao contrário, eu só fico mais irritado, mas chateado e mais puto comigo mesmo. Eu já nem sei mais o que estou escrevendo… Vou encerrar essa carta aqui. Amanhã eu escrevo outra. _

_Saga._

Mirela dobrou a carta com certa dificuldade, já que as lágrimas não a deixavam enxergar direito. Ela tornou a fungar e escutou um barulho vir da cama. Olhou na direção da mesma e não se espantou ai ver Saga lhe encarando com olhos sonolentos.

"O que está fazendo ai?" Perguntou, evitando um bocejo.

"Não é nada. Já estou indo meu amor". Mirela colocou a carta em cima da mesa junto das outras prometendo a si mesma que quando tivesse a oportunidade leria todas elas e as guardaria para sempre.

Ela se levantou e foi na direção dele. Saga a puxou para os seus braços e ela se aconchegou em seu peito, escutando as batidas de seu coração. Logo percebeu que o moreno havia adormecido mais uma vez. Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele sentindo o calor e o cheiro inebriante de sua pele e se permitiu dormir.

Saga não precisava mais sofrer, ela estava com ele. Ela o faria feliz e aquela carta, não passaria de uma mera lembrança.


End file.
